


You're My First Priority

by The_Anwarrior



Series: Priorities [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AANNGGSSTT, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time Lesbian, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for angst, My First Fanfic, lesbian fluff, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 112,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: The Pathfinder fell in love and the Galaxy was never the same.





	1. Tour of The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic that I'm sharing with the public. Feedback is welcome with open arms! If you like it so far, please leave kudos or a comment letting me know what you think! If you guys enjoy it there will be plenty more to come!

Sara's feet felt light and weight free as she floated around the lengths of her new ship. It was almost as if she felt giddy, even after all that happened. Cora by her side was practically bouncing, which was a rare occurrence to see. The majority of the time, the Commando was pretty serious, although she was always caught at Sara's right side.

"-And well, let's just say he knows what he's doing" Vetra Nyx, the Tempest's turian grumbled as they passed the engineer. "Come this way," The two ladies trailed behind the turian, soaking in every inch of high-grade technology they passed along the way.

"This is the Tempest's research room, ran by this lovely lady here, Doctor Suvi Anwar," The trio passed a red-headed, slender woman about the same age as Sara.

"Aw Vetra, you're too kind. Welcome aboard the tempest SAM, and Ryder of course," Doctor Anwar buzzed before making her way out of sight. Ryder chased her with her eyes, trying to keep up with the scientist but lost her amidst the chaos of the tour.

Cora glanced at Sara and cheesed- hard. There was no denying Cora's excitement once they approached the Bio-lab. "Oh yeah, my new home. I'm staying in here, Sara." Harper mentioned as a statement more than a request. Sara shrugged and the two continued following the turian up the ramp into the meeting room.

All three bodies leaned against the rai and lapped up the view of the ship. "This is really going to be something, isn't it?" Sara beamed, her eyes riding all around the walls of the tempest.

"Oh we're in for a treat. Speaking of which, I haven't even shown you the best part. Head down to the bridge whenever you're ready." Vetra patted the new Pathfinder on the back and excused herself to continue elsewhere.

The Commando and the Pathfinder matched eyes and began to sigh simultaneously. "I didn't think it would happen like this but- we'll make it our own success story. You're going to do great, Ryder." Harper nudged her shoulder onto Sara's, trying to boost her confidence.

" _We're_ going to do great. Can't write my own success story if I don't have my second there with me every step."

"And I'll be there. As long as you'll have me, I'll be there." The two exchanged smiles before Cora excused herself to check out the bio-lab, informing Ryder she'll catch up soon.

Ryder's heart felt slightly heavy as the realization sank in- this ship was meant for her father, for the _real_ Pathfinder. None of that mattered anymore, however. Sara was bound and determined to match her father's steps just as she watched him do for so many years. "Alright then, to the bridge."

___________________________

"Ah, time for introductions! You must be Ryder. Kallo Jath, a pleasure to be here- and to meet you, of course." A nasally slink of a salarian matched his palm to Sara's, welcoming her onto the bridge. "I'll be piloting the ship at your word. Quite the ship! But it'll take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus." The salarian eyed the Pathfinder, searching for a response.

"Oh yeah, it's dangerous out there, but I promise to try my best to keep us out of trouble." Sara scanned the room, feeling an inch of adrenaline kick through her from being on her very own spaceship. It was all so surreal. She inhaled sharply, trying to calm herself from such an irrational high; Sara was ready to adapt.

"That's reassuring," Kallo trailed off as the two approached the console up front. He continued on, rambling about how he was the test pilot for the ship- and a good one at that. The salarian led to show the pathfinder how to work the console as the rest of the crew joined in for take off.

"This whole ship- it's amazing. It was optimized for a pathfinder. We're going to do great things, Sara." Cora chimed in, still feeling a bit airy regarding the brand new ship she was deployed upon. She once again approached her friend on her right side, like she always did, scanning over the console.

"I'll just use Cora's statement as the inspirational speech for take off," Ryder chuckled as she faced the Commando. "I guess we're going to Eos!" The pathfinder pushed a few buttons and a quick swipe, sending them off to their destination.

After mingling with the crew on the bridge for a close 15 minutes, Liam, Vetra and Cora went about their duties on-ship, getting a feel for what they're in for during flight. As the crew returned to their own business, Ryder turned to the Scientist acting as Kallo's de-facto pilot.

"Ah, Pathfinder! It's so wonderful to meet you. I'm Doctor Suvi Anwar. Sent to act as liaison between your crew and the Nexus Science team," the petite woman in front of her was practically glowing with excitement.

As Sara looked into the Doctor's eyes, a grueling realization was made, sending Ryder in a trance. ' _Oh man, she is pretty. I can't mess this up. Say something clever.. or just- say something_!'  
"Well welcome aboard Suvi, I look forward to working with you." Smooth. Luckily Ryder could manage a sentence in front of someone attractive without making herself look incompetent.

"Likewise!" The doctors face lit up and immediately fell again. "I can't wait to get to work. There hasn't been much to do so far, unfortunately," the woman continued talking as Sara began to drift off, finding it difficult to keep up while getting lost in the thick Scottish accent that fell so freely out of Suvi's mouth. ' _My God. Those eyes, that accent, look at her hips, damn, her hips_.' Sara quickly snapped back, realizing her eyes were drifting to inappropriate places. She tried to keep professional during her first meeting with her Science resident, but it was Suvi's fault; she was just one big distraction.

"- I've even had some hands on experience with Heleus soil samples. If you'd like, I can send you my analysis on the native bacteria and microfauna. 60 pages," Ryder's mouth fell open then quickly shut, trying to maintain a friendly reaction. "60 pages? That's a lot of pages.. about dirt," The pathfinder managed a small smile.

"Oh you don't have to be kind," The scot said with a chuckle, "I know it's barely more than a summary," Suvi rambled on about first joining the initiative and paused to get a response from Sara.

"I understand your excitement. The first time I handled a prothean artifact, I was hooked. It was so- alien." Ryder paused and brought her eyes back up to Suvi. "Though I guess it doesn't compare to Heleus soil samples," Sara joked with a short chuckle.

Suvi tilted her head back in laughter, bringing up one of her hands to nudge Sara's shoulder. "I totally know what you mean though," she smiled, face still flushed from laughing.

"So, will you be joining us on missions?"

Doctor Anwar snorted, "Oh that's funny! Me, out there? With the guns and the danger and everything?"

"Well I'm real good with guns and danger. I could teach you, and keep you safe out there," Sara offered confidently with a soft smirk and a raised eyebrow. What a terrible pickup line.. at least she had the confidence to back it up, surprisingly.

"Really?" Suvi's eyes gave a sparkle. "Maybe one day when things are more- settled. Besides, I couldn't imagine a better teacher," Sara beamed in elation at the possibility the Doctor might be returning the flirtatious mood. "Anyways I just received some instructions from the science team, and I really should go over them. Later, then?" Suvi's face was light and friendly which perfectly matched her voice.

"Sure, I'll see you soon," Sara added as she watched the woman go back to her seat. Her face began to hurt from smiling so much as she made her own exit from the bridge.

"Really?" Kallo scoffed at the scientist, his face was straight, not turning in her direction, but rather keeping his focus on the controls in front of him.

"What?" Suvi whined.

"I don't think it was possible to flirt any harder than you just did," he half-jokingly sneered.

"Kallo! I was not flirting! That- I was just getting to know the pathfinder!" Suvi felt flustered, and slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught flirting with her new boss.

"Yeah- through flirting." He snorted.

Suvi sat quietly at her station directly left of Kallo. Her smile was radiant and hard to hide knowing that the pathfinder flirted back. Suvi was ecstatic and could hardly wait to see the young woman again.


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow timeline, I just have to get through some story-building before jumping into the good stuff, so just bear with :)  
> Comments/kudos/feedback is always appreciated! Thanks guys!

Sara spread out her equipment in her quarters trying to get everything settled. After changing clothes, fixing a glass of water and frustratingly sorting through dozens of crates, Sara's second in command entered her quarters. 

"Need a hand?" Cora watched the pathfinder shift through one box while sitting in the floor.

"God, yes," Sara exhaled. "This is a lot of stuff, there's no way I'll get through all of it before landing on Eos," Sara stood up and ran her eyes along the boxes of equipment in her room.

"There's no hurry, you don't have to get through with all of it." Cora was doing the best she could to play the role of 'Supportive Best Friend'. Her now new leader was going to need all the help she could get, even if it was just unloading a few boxes.

Ryder sighed and ran her hands through her golden hair. Her emotions were on the peak of an all time high one minute and in the valley of darkness the next. Between losing her father, her brother being in a coma and the new pressure of being titled Pathfinder, she couldn't find the appropriate way to react.

"I know I just- I'm trying to be efficient as possible. If I get these boxes sorted through and unloaded before landing, I'll know it's taken care of." Sara droned.

"Sara you need to relax. All of this chaos is catching up to you, we have roughly three hours before landing." Cora nagged the blue-eyed woman. "Why don't you take a quick nap?" 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sara sat on the edge of the king-sized bed and looked up at the Commando. 

"Of course,"

"Have you had a chance to talk to the science officer, Suvi?" Her eyes matching Harpers, not budging although Sara looks slightly uncomfortable.

Cora's eyes bounced from wall to wall, having to think of which one the science officer was before coming to a conclusion. "Oh! Red-head, Scottish, really sweet?" Sara nodded her head to answer.  
"Yeah, she visited the Bio Lab just before I came here, why?"

Ryder started searching for the right words to explain why she asked about Doctor Anwar. "I don't know, I mean- what do you think about her?"

"In terms of capability? Well I didn't speak to her much but I got the vibe she's highly driven and accomplished. Very intelligent, too. She is going to be of good use for sure." Cora assured her friend, looking down at her.

"No I mean," Ryder's eyes skipped around the room once again finding her wording. "What do you think about her, personally?"

"Oh well like I said, we didn't talk long, but she seems like a sweetheart. She asked how you were dealing with the newfound pressure of being dubbed pathfinder," Sara's eyes shot straight up to her friend in curiosity, "I just told her you were finding your footing but overall, feeling well."

Sara was usually a woman of many words, a charismatic smooth-talker, at least how Cora would describe her. However, Sara always focused on her alone time more than being social. Naturally, she was an introvert and preferred to keep it that way. But once she was dabbled into any social situation, she was in control. 

There was a side to Ryder not many people have seen though. Sara had an awkward side, a shy and quiet part of her that was only emphasized in certain situations. For example, speaking with someone of high authority, attractive looks or someone smarter than Sara, always intimidated her more than necessary. 

And to Sara, Suvi was intelligent, intellectual, attractive in the most obvious of ways, and that accent? Arresting. Talking to Suvi has shifted a gear within Sara. She wasn't sure what it was or what inside her has changed, but she felt different- in a good way, perhaps.

"Why are you hung up on the scientist for?" Harper eyed the pathfinder with a small look of confusion before teasing her. "You have a crush on her or something?" Cora giggled.

'Yes. God yes.' Was all Sara could think but couldn't manage to say it out loud. Instead, she settled for a fib. "Come on, Cora. You know I'm not interested in women," Sara laughed nervously and matched a sheepish smile.

The Commando grinned "I know I'm just giving you a hard time." She bent down to another crate on the floor and started shifting through it. "Now go to sleep pathfinder, I'll wake you up when we get there."  
__________________________

"You're coming with me, right? You're gonna come with us to Eos?" Sara sat up on the bed after her nap, shortly before landing on Eos. 

"Ryder, don't ask stupid questions, I'd follow you to the ends of the galaxy so long as you'd let me- quite literally," Lieutenant Harper smirked.

Sara smiled and looked down at close to a dozen empty boxes. "Did you do all of that just while I was sleeping?" She questioned, turning her focus back to Cora.

"You needed help, and when you need help, I'm the one you call to get it done." The Commando pointed a thumb to herself while shining a cocky smile to her friend.

Sara felt overwhelmed by the support she was receiving from her friend. It was unexpected. Cora was supposed to be the Pathfinder. She trained for it, studied for it, expected it for years and it was all taken away in an instant. After her future was flipped upside down and the title of Pathfinder was given to none other than her best friend, Sara expected at least some bitterness. But that wasn't the case. Cora was rocking the title of 'Second In Command' and Sara was proud to have that influence by her side.

Ryder hugged her second and thanked her. Mid-hug, Sara noticed two boxes still unopened, pushed to the back. "Wait, what're in those two?"

Cora separated from Sara while turning her attention to the crates, "Oh nothing, let's just go through them when we get back, it can wait." She began to change the subject. "This is it, Eos. Stop number one. No turning back now. You ready, Pathfinder?" Cora rested a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder.

Sara nodded as they headed to the Loadout station to armor up. "Let's go make history."  
_____________________________________

Several bruises, abrasions, lacerations, and nearly 43 hours later, Sara, Cora and Vetra finally board the Tempest once again. "Don't go anywhere, I'm calling a meeting." Sara rushed over to the vidcon console and requested all Tempest Crew members gather in the meeting room.

"Thanks for coming guys, I just want to brief everyone on what happened these past two days on Eos." Sara looked at each of the crew members, deliberately skipping over Suvi. "It took a fair amount of time, but I think we have a lead. This is PeeBee, we met her on Eos after our first discovery. She's going to be joining us on the Tempest." Ryder casually introduced the asari to each of the staff, before continuing. "PeeBee is a rogue academic. She's an expert on anything and everything Remnant."

Liam interrupted with a garbled tone "wait, wait- Remnant? What is that?"

PeeBee took initiative and stole the conversation and began to explain what she knew about the Remnant. "The only discovery we have so far is the fact that the Remnant are a synthetic race. In my opinion, I believe they were designed for terraforming the Heleus Cluster. We may be able to use that to our advantage."

PeeBee rambled on for several minutes opening the door for Sara's mind to wander. And wander it did, right to Suvi's lips. She watched as the scientist was captivated entirely by what the new crew member was saying- Suvi was even taking notes. Ryder concluded that the Doctor was exceedingly attentive, and boy did Sara like it. She was so drawn to how observant and focused Dr. Anwar was. She was drawn to Suvi the way Suvi was drawn to science. Passionate. That was the word, that was how she would describe the scientist. Highly passionate.

"- And that's where Sara comes in." Sara was brought back to the conversation just in time before she was caught daydreaming (or fantasizing). "So I'm pretty sure once each of the three monoliths are activated, she can interface with the atmosphere processor and it should begin terraforming. The hard part is finding the atmosphere processor." PeeBee concluded, once again handing over the discussion back to Ryder.

The crew met for close to an hour more before dismissing, leading everyone to their designated sleep space for some much needed rest. "Thanks again everyone, get some rest. We'll pick up where we left off in the morning at 0600."  
Sara started for her quarters when she was called from behind by a very distinguishing accent. 

"Ryder!" Suvi moved over to the pathfinder, radiating from the information she had just received from her new asari friend. "This is incredible! The things you guys have accomplished these past two days are remarkable! Do you have an estimated time on how long it would take before activating the atmo-processor?" 

The way Suvi jabbered about scientific subjects was the most adorable thing in Andromeda. She got so enthusiastic about the smallest of things. Sara couldn't wait to impress the scientist even further, and with science around every corner, it wouldn't take long to do just that.

"It all depends on activating the monoliths first. So far, we only have one activated and that took us nearly 5 hours to complete. We found the second but like I mentioned earlier, it's guarded by a Kett facility. There's no telling how long it will all take but I'm going to guess perhaps a week? Why?" Sara moved her eyes steadily along the other woman's body, easily losing her mind in Suvi's accent.

"I know I shouldn't get so impatient at these things, I just-" Dr Anwar flashed the biggest grin while dragging her eyes back from the floor and up at Sara. She looked so ecstatic, leaning her eyes into the young Pathfinder's gaze. "I'm so excited to learn more about the future of Andromeda!" 

Ryder couldn't disagree. The ample amount of possibilities the future holds are so unbelievable. Andromeda can throw anything in the way of the Pathfinder, and Sara was willing to take the chances. She was known for challenging herself before, even back on Earth. Now Andromeda is no exception.

"I know, Suvi, you and me both. Get some sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Sara flashed a flirty smile at the doctor, causing Suvi to blush. Sara walked over to the edge of the meeting room and leaned both arms on the railing. Her eyes chased Dr. Anwar down the ramp and all the way back to the bridge. Seeing as Suvi didn't go directly to her bed, probably means she won't be sleeping much that night. The scientific discoveries were perhaps a tad too much for her.

Ryder walked down the ramp once the coast was clear of Suvi. She walked on the catwalk and slid down the ladder directly into the bathroom. 'Ah, shower. Sweet, sweet hot water.' Sara undressed, casually strolling her clothes along the floor and stepped into the hot water. All the blood and dirt the Pathfinder encountered throughout Eos was trailing into the drain. Washing away all the planetary evidence as if it never happened.

Sara stood facing away from the water, letting it rain down her back. She began reflecting on her first few days as Pathfinder and all she could focus on was a certain red-headed genius. Ryder was conflicted on what to do next. Act on her feelings, or let it pass? Would it pass? Surely it was just a simple crush that, in just a few days, will wash away just as the dirt from her body did. If only a shower could wash away real-world problems, too.


	3. Never Have I Ever

The Tempest crew gathered around the table in one of the abandoned buildings in the vast 'Promise' site of Eos. Sara sat between Vetra and Cora with Suvi across the table and two seats over. Everyone was cutting up and joking as Gil attempted to get everyone to play a round of strip poker.

"Come on, I'll go easy on ya! I'll even take off my socks and shoes before we start!" The group all laughed at Gil's jokes that weren't actually jokes. 

PeeBee lavished a tantalizing smirk.  
"You're on, Brodie, this Asari is more than just a pretty face with an ass that won't quit," she winked and stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

Gil slammed his hands on the table with a daring look in his eyes "prove it".

"We're not playing strip poker! Perhaps something a bit less crass that still involves our clothes?" Lexi chimed in, hoping to revert the crew from all getting half naked. Ryder silently agreed. Getting half naked in front of her crush was a bit too much too soon. 

"I'm all for getting to know each other better, but I'd like to keep this body a mystery if ya know what I'm sayin'," Ryder stood up along with Liam, both cleaning up their mess. 

"That's an excellent idea, Sara!" Lexi suddenly concurred. "Getting to know one another would be a great start. We should do some group exercises." Dr. T'Perro's eyes were wide at the very idea of bonding with the crew.

"Group exercises?" PeeBee scoffed. "Unless this exercise involves tequila, count me out." She rolled her eyes and sat upon the counter top. 

"Peebs is right, Doc. If we're going to do any form of group bonding, we're gonna' need a twist." Liam proposed while crossing his arms. 

"I have some Whisky in the storage room on the Tempest. I can be back here within five minutes." Vetra stood up, seeking approval from the team.

The majority of the group agreed, sending Vetra on her way to fetch the whisky right before Lexi protested.

"Is that really a good idea? We all have a big day tomorrow especially the Pathfinder's ground crew." The asari eyed the three women set to explore the vault with Ryder the next day. "Roaming that vault won't be very efficient while fighting a hangover." 

Each of the crew members turned their gaze to Sara, seeking an answer from their leader. Ryder looked around. She was never one to be a killjoy. "I'm down for whatever," 

"Yes!" PeeBee exclaimed while gesturing for the turian to go get the alcohol. Liam clapped his hands in excitement as Gil and Suvi stood up to clean off the rest of the table.  
____________  
"So give it to us straight PeeBee, what're we in for?" Kallo sighed, accepting his fate that he would be getting drunk that night.

"Well, Mr. Jath, I'm glad you asked. It's a game called 'Never Have I Ever'. It's real simple. Whoever's turn it is starts out by saying an activity they've never done. For example 'Never ever have I ever taken a shower,' So if you have done the activity, you would drink a shot of whisky. If you haven't done the activity, you're safe. Now I'm assuming, and praying, everyone here has taken a shower, so everyone here would take a shot. Everyone clear?" 

Gil rounded up the shot glasses while calling out to Vetra, "Pour us all a round! It's about to get weird in here," 

"Okay it's my idea so I guess it's only right that I start first." PeeBee downed her first shot of whiskey before she even began the game. The confused looks of everyone in the room begged for an explanation. "If I'm going first I'm gonna need a little liquid courage to get me started.." Sara and Cora looked as if they didn't believe it. "Okay, okay! I just want to get drunk! Now where was I? Right. Never ever have I ever... been a salarian!" The Asari grinned heavily at Kallo shooting him a wink while pointing right at him.

The whole crew busted out in laughter from such an outrageous statement. "Ms. B'Sayle are you deliberately trying to get me drunk?" Kallo sounded half-offended, half-flattered as he turned up his first glass of the evening.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to see a salarian under the influence. What can I say? I'm a curious gal." PeeBee motioned for Ryder to go next as they moved in a clockwise rotation.

"Never ever have I ever... gone skinny dipping." Ryder smiled as her eyes scanned the room, watching for who has done what. Everyone except for the salarian and Lexi took a shot of whisky. Sara's eyes locked on Suvi and she shot back her first glass. 'Even Suvi has been skinny dipping? I wonder who she was with, or if it was recent.' 

"BORING!" Vetra interrupted Ryder of her thoughts. "Lieutenant, go!" Vetra pointed at Cora, trying to get a move on things for some more exciting questions.

Several questions and many rounds of whisky later, Gil was up to bat. "Never ever have I ever gotten a tattoo." Ryder took a shot along with PeeBee, Liam and Suvi.

"Doctor Anwar?? Wait wait- Suvi? You have a tattoo?" Cora, feeling the effects of the alcohol no doubt, had started questioning the doctor who was laughing at the Commando's reaction.

"Yes, Cora I actually have two." Suvi looked at Sara to get a reaction from her but Ryder swallowed, trying to seem slightly uninterested. It was a lie, Sara pressingly wanted to see it. She wanted to know what marked the perfect body of Doctor Anwar. She wondered where it was and what it was. Was it of some importance? Was it an impulsive decision? Sara needed to see the tattoo but instead she simply traded looks with the scientist.

With Vetra cat-calling in the background PeeBee stood up to testify, "well darling, its only right that we see them." The woman smirked.

"What? I'm not the only one with tattoos!  
Why do I have to show mine off?" A very flustered Suvi felt her face turn red as she turned to the Asari. 

PeeBee had said just enough to say what Sara was thinking, so she continued to try and get the Doctor to flaunt her ink. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," The liquid courage started working for Sara who gave a wink, just then realizing it sounded much dirtier than she intended. But anything Sara could do to see Suvi's tattoo, she would do it, so long as it didn't make her seem to desperate.

Suvi's face was ten different shades of pink at this time, feeling embarrassed to say the least. "Okay, you have a deal. You go first." 

"As you wish," Sara paying no mind to the rest of the crew in the room, removed her shirt, leaving her in a white tank top. She turned with her back facing the scot. It was a tattoo of a lioness wearing a crown with the word 'Courage' underneath it. It took up over half of the Pathfinder's left shoulder blade. "It's just a reminder to be brave. I got it when I was 18."

Suvi studied the tattoo as if it were one of her projects. She found it rather fascinating. Doctor Anwar noted it was very suiting for Sara's character. A lioness was how Suvi thought of Sara anyways- a protector. Ryder's body art put a lot of things in perspective for Suvi. She realized how the Pathfinder thought of herself, or at least how she wanted to think of herself. It was peculiar to Suvi, however, that Sara needed a reminder to be brave. It gave a rather humbling sense to Sara that intrigued her.

"Okay, now let's see that tattoo of yours," Ryder said as more of an order than a request. She sat back in her chair after putting her shirt back on with the rest of the crew cheering for Suvi to show them the tattoo. Even kallo and Lexi were intrigued and chanting by this time.

"Alright fine! Here.." The beautiful scot gave in as she slightly lifted up her shirt and barely pulled down her pants revealing most of her hip.

Ryder's eyes were glued heavily to Suvi's body. No noise was heard, no distraction would be able to pull her from this moment. Sara's eyes deceived her as they wouldn't obey her mind. She stared at the other woman with a sense of urgency, her eyes could not be removed from Suvi's tattoo.

Doctor Anwar watched the Pathfinder gawking at her, and Suvi liked it. Cora also picked up on Sara's behavior towards the scientist and made a mental note to ask Sara about it later.

"What the hell is that?" PeeBee blurted in a half-drunken state. 

"It's a moon compass. It shows the position of the moon between each direction. Showing whether the moon is waxing or waning and whatnot- kind of hard to explain." The scientist positioned her eyes onto her own hip then back at the Pathfinder who was still gazing at the scot.  
"What'dya think, Ryder?" 

Sara was taken by the red head. Luckily Suvi's voice pulled Sara from her fantasies once again so she could answer without looking incompetent. "It's nice, very different." Ryder tore her eyes away and put them on the floor, trying to hide her bright red face.

"Pardon me, but I do believe you said there were two?" Liam added, looking to the group to convince the scientist further to show her next tattoo. 

"Yeah! Don't we get to see the other one?" Vetra called from the corner.

Suvi chuckled, "um no, that one is too... private." She tugged at her waistband and pulled her shirt back down, lowering her body back in her chair. Heavy cat-calls and whistles arose from the intoxicated group as Suvi cut them off, insisting on her answer. 

Sara slightly grinned as she designated a new assignment for herself. It was her personal mission to make sure she sees Suvi's other tattoo. There's no telling where it was located, but with time on her side, she will find it. 

The crew played the drunken game for another hour before half of them were too inebriated to continue on. Lexi, who only participated for half of the time, provided water and detox antidotes for those who participated too much. Cora, being amongst those people, was depending on Ryder to help her back to the tempest.

"So little Pathfinder, what was all that about?" Harper inquired. A confused Ryder put forward her confusion and asked Cora to elaborate. "Okay, you stared at Suvi with such fire, you could've burned a hole through her." 

Sara's face turned bright red, a common occurrence of the evening. Busted. Ryder only hoped Cora was too drunk to remember any of this the next day. "I just really liked her tattoo, obviously." Sara played it off the best she could and insisted there was no other reason for watching the Doctor all night. 

"We've got to get you to bed. Did you drink the detox Lexi gave you?" Ryder asked her wasted second in command to which Cora responded with a nod. They approached the bunks as Sara began to assist Cora in changing her clothes. "Good, I'm going to need you on point with me tomorrow. It's a big day." 

Harper mocked a salute to her friend as she climbed in her bunk. Whilst Sara headed for the door, a slightly tipsy Suvi walked in the bunks as well. "Oh, come to join us in the crew's barracks, Pathfinder?" 

Sara smiled at the presence of her science resident and tried to find her bearings. "Just helping the very professional Cora Harper get settled in." She watched Suvi shift through her evening bag before she headed into the bathroom. 

"That's too bad," Suvi found herself speaking without thinking, a known side effect of the whisky. "Well I'm going to get washed up, goodnight Pathfinder." The Doctor flashed Sara an innocent smile before heading to the bathroom.

'Too bad, huh? Did Suvi just indicate her desire for me to sleep with her? No, let's not overthink this.' Sara rolled around the thoughts in her mind and shook them away. "Goodnight Suvi."


	4. Andromeda's Many Beauties

Suvi was silently running some tests on a native stone they found on Eos. Her mind was a vessel for research and a faucet for infomation. The scientist was perpetually doing research on anything new. If she didn't know something, it was only a matter of time before she did. Experimentation is all Suvi knew to do. Some swore it was her favorite pass-time.

"I cannot believe we survived that, complete insanity is what that was!" Suvi heard a rucus of chanting and yelling as the Pathfinder's ground team returned to the tempest. Her research was interrupted by involuntarily being briefed by PeeBee and Ryder's yelling. Dr. Anwar didnt mind, however. She was just glad to finally know the Pathfinder was safe.

"Doctor T'Perro, Prep the medbay, Ryder needs medical attention." Cora jumped into her duties as Ryder's second as well as her best friend. With Harper constantly at Sara's side, the Pathfinder was nearly invincible. Cora would undoubtably take a bullet for Sara, and it gave a calming assurance to Suvi knowing her crush was in good hands.

"Lexi, cancel that I'm fine," Suvi heard Ryder undermide her injuries to the physician over comms. "It's just a bruise."

"'Just a bruise' my ass! You were shot!" Cora countered, shutting down the Pathfinder's argument.

"Bruise or not, the entire Grounds Crew is due for physicals, determining if you qualify for Bed Rest PTO." Cora, Vetra, PeeBee and Ryder all rolled their eyes and shared grunts of dissatisfaction. All four women trudged dreadfully to the medbay, expecting a long survey of questions.

"Doctor Anwar, if you have a moment, Lexi has requested your assistance in the medbay," SAM startled Suvi as she was listening in on the Crew's conversation. She pondered what use she would be in the med bay yet followed orders as requested.

As the scot entered the med bay, Cora and Sara sat on the medical beds- topless, sporting only a black sports bra on each of them. Suvi tried desperately to peel her eyes away from Sara's exposure, but her eyes betrayed her. "Ah, Doctor Anwar. I could use a helping hand if you aren't too busy," Lexi requested as she attentively checked over the Pathfinder's wounds.

"Oh, sure. What can I help with?"

"All of these lovely ladies here need a physical, and I only have two hands. I've already started on these two, do you mind checking out PeeBee and Vetra?" The asari eyed over the other two women which stood quietly against the wall. "If I'm not mistaken, you were trained for physicals, correct?"

During the uprising, Suvi had an imporant part in judging who was available to exit cryo and who wasn't. Because she was making such important decisions, she was trained to perform physicals on the staff that had woken up. Although she wasn't a medical doctor, Suvi recieved basic medical training to aide in cryostasis to help things move along a little faster.

"Yeah, thats right. Id be happy to help." Suvi walked over to the turian and began asking some simple medical-based questions as she handed a bottle of water to PeeBee."

"Ow, fuck! Careful Doc, I've sorta been shot there," Sara yelped out a warning to Lexi just before Cora chimed in.

"Oh now its a gunshot wound when 10 minutes ago it was just a bruise." Harper mocked her friend as she sat in the bed next to Sara, waiting on her turn to be examined.

Sara's right shoulder was blue and purple from where a bullet had hit her. Luckily, the padding of her armor absorbed most of the shock, leaving no trace of broken skin.  
  
"Well lucky you Sara, this is going to take a few days for the brunt of it to heal, so I'm going to have you on bed rest for three days." Ryder interrupted the doctor, complaining with long grunts, insisting she was fine. Lexi only talked over her, persistent in her advice, not taking 'No' for an answer.

"Fine then, can I go?" Ryder began to get impatient, still on a high from the thrill of the vault. She planned on telling Suvi all about it, and maybe even show her some pictures SAM managed to capture. But for now, she wanted alone time. Ryder's introvert side was becoing deprived, leaving sara aching for time to herself.

"Not yet," The Doctor elaborates. "I'm going to get Suvi to check you for any internal injuries as well as dehydration." Sara's face grew a different shade of red, suddenly feeling a bit shy. She watched the scot finish up her questionnaire on the turian, then began to make her way over to her. Sara placed her focus on the ground, hiding her timid expression as the scientist approached her.

"Ryder, I'm glad to know you're well," Suvi began, not realizing she might come off as flirty, so she added "Along with your team." Suvi's comments lead Sara to show a bashful smile, still feeling a bit too shy to make any advances. "Im going to need you to lie down for me."

Sara nodded in submission and did as she was told. Suvi ran her hands over Ryder's bare stomach, palpating for any abnormalities. She was no expert, but Suvi knew if something was wrong. Once again, Suvi's eyes drifted involuntarily to Sara's chest. Sara watched the beautiful woman drive her hands over her abdomen, which turned out to be rather erotic, strangely enough. Ryder shot her eyes up to Suvi's, realizing what Suvi _actually_ was paying attention to, rather than what she _should_ be paying attention to. A large grin invaded Ryder's lips, unhable to hide her flattery.

Suvi noticed the Pathfinder's change in expression and locked eyes with her. She was caught checking her out, causing Suvi to blush, though she played it off well. "What are you smiling at so widely?" Suvi asked with a smile. She turned her focus back to Ryder's abdomen, nearly done with her exam.

"Your eyes. Did you know your eyes are one of Andromeda's many beauties?" Sara finally worked up the courage to make a pass at the woman she's kept her eyes on. The scientist's jaw dropped, forming a grin immediately after.

Cora heard Ryder flirt with Suvi, and _of course_ \- it fell into place. the cold realization that Sara was acually attracted to Suvi hit Cora like a bullet. It wasn't the fact of Sara liking another woman so much as it was her very best friend decided not to share that with her. Harper searched every ounce of her to not be offended by this. Perhaps there was some understanding to be found; maybe Sara was embarrassed. Whatever the case may be, Cora decided not to bring it up. If Sara wanted to tell her, she would on her own time, when she's ready.

"Sara Ryder, are you flirting with me?" Suvi finished her physical exam of the Pathfinder while gesturing for her to sit back up.

"That depends, is it working?" Sara, still wearing that same goofy grin, was feeling a bit empowered. Perhaps it was the thrill of new discoveries, or just the settling in as Pathfinder. Whichever, Sara liked the confidence boost and used it to her advantage.

Suvi turned a bright face that matched her hair without answering. "You're free to go Pathfinder," Suvi gave Sara the go ahead as she moved over to Cora, beginning to examine the Commando.

Sara walked out of the med bay with confidence, clearly feeling the effects of flirting with her crush. As her feet guide her to her quarters for rest, she notices a grim mistake she made. Cora. How could she not have considered her friend sitting directly beside her? She knows the Lieutenant heard her, there's no way she didn't. This was something that had to be addressed. But how?

_______

The next night, Suvi entered the Bio Lab to return a paper regarding Heleus Microfauna to Cora. "Oh Suvi, thanks." Cora flashed the quickest of smiles while returning to her datapad, tapping furiously at the keys.

"Is everything alright, Cora?" Suvi asked softly while watching the Commando rush to finish an email.

Cora paused breifly to look up at the doctor. She debated for a slpit second to share the news she just received. "I just got word of who I can talk to regarding the Leusenia. Do you know what that means Suvi? I have a lead!"

Suvi widened her eyes in excitement to congratulate the huntress. "That's awesome, Cora! Have you told the Pathfinder yet? I'm sure she'd love to help you."

Harper once again stopped momentarily while eyeing up Doctor Anwar. "I have not.. actually, would you be willing to do me a solid?" Cora awaited Suvi to accept before continuing. "I'm really busy, but Ryder said she needed these for something she was working on. Would you be a dear and take them to her? While you're there, you can pass along the news. She's expecting me, anyways." Cora passed Suvi two herbs from her collection, sending Suvi on her way.

Doctor Anwar stood frozen for a couple of beats before buzzing Sara's room, working up the composure to hold a decent conversation.

The door whipped open, sending a rush of air to graze the science officer's face. There was Sara, hotter than Suvi has ever seen, practicing a very erotic yoga pose with her bottom straight in the air. "'Bout damn time, I've been waiting forever!" Sara stretched, releasing her body from her stance. She turned around and tensed up at the sight of the doctor. "Oh, Suvi. Sorry, I thought you were Cora."

The Pathfinder stood motionless, once again hiding her charismatic side. Something, or everything, about Suvi put Sara on high alert. Suvi was so intimidating, it was almost embarrassing to Sara. Her black compression top fit snuggly around her torso, complimenting her gray leggings, drawing Suvi's eyes to wander over Sara's body.

"Sorry to disappoint," Suvi teased with a sheepish smile. She knew in a weak sense she had the upper hand in this flirt-fest. It was cute to Suvi, the way the Pathfinder stumbled over herself each time Suvi made an appearance.

"Nonsense," Sara chuckled nervously. "Come in." Sara's arm guided the doctor into her quarters, allowing Sara some time to breathe and relax. "What can I do for you?"

"Cora sent me to deliver these herbs to you." She shoved the herbs in the Pathfinders direction as sara reached out for them.

"Cora sent you?" Sara obtained the herbs she requested and sauntered over to her counter where several other spices and ingredients were strolled about. The doctor nodded her head to answer Sara. "Well then I'll have to personally thank her for that later." Sara smirked in an alluring fashion, once again finding her footing to toy with the Doctor.

Suvi laughed, allowing the other woman to flatter her with cute comments. "You're adorable, Ryder."

Sara felt the color rush to her face, ignoring the heat it combined with. Suvi's comment left Sara speechless.

"I'm also here to relay a message," The scot filled the awkward pause to help Sara recover. Sara shot a timid look back up to the other woman as she waited for her to continue. "Apparently, Cora has a lead on the asari ark. Said to come by in the morning to discuss it."

"Oh wow! This is huge! I- I can't believe this!" Sara bounced around back and forth in excitement. "You know what this means, Suvi?" Sara's face adopted a serious expression all the while still smiling. "Progress. We're doing something here, Suvi. We're getting somewhere."

"Your worked hasn't gone unnoticed Sara. You and the team are doing astounding work here. It doesn't take much to see that." Suvi offered a friendly touch on Sara's unharmed shoulder. Sara and Suvi both became hyper-aware of the contact and jumped back to recover.

"Thank you, Suvi. None of this would be right without a science officer like you. I mean that." Sara threw a long, intense gaze over to Suvi, who happily lapped up Sara's unverbalized assurance.

Sara was no longer denying the inevitable. It was electric, intense, most importantly, it was natural. The way the two exchanged contact wasn't something to ignore. Something was there, something real.

"I should go, I was finishing up a report on some flora I need to wrap up before the night is over." Suvi shared the feeling of reticence as she looked back up to the blonde headed woman.

"Okay, sure. Thanks again Suvi." The scot made her exit as Sara sat on her bed, contemplating each of the feelings she went through within such a short amount of time. Sara knew when she went to consult with Cora in the morning, it would be her time to tell the truth. Cora deserved to know, anyways.

As night rolled around just a few short hours after Suvi's impromptu visit, Ryder curled up in her bed, alone with her thoughts. She envisioned different ways to bring up Sara's confession to her best friend. Each idea ruined as she rolled into the next. It's going to be a long night.


	5. Two Boxes And A Scot

_Damn it. One of these days I'm going to ban alarm clocks from the Tempest, maybe even the whole cluster. Everyone deserves to sleep in at their leisure_. Ryder's first thoughts of the morning paraded around her mind before even turning off her alarm clock. She slammed her hand on the alarm, sat upright and twisted her body around until her feet were on the floor.

The day was on, and Ryder was ready- once she had her coffee, of course. It was an early 0600 as her shift began, leading her half conscious body to the galley, opening the door to a crisp aroma of coffee already being prepared. She was up before half of the crew, only leaving her, Lexi and Kallo in the galley to begin their breakfast routine.

"Oh, Ryder! Good. I wanted to-" Lexi, who seemed to be a morning person (much to Ryder's misfortune), chirped in an unusually bubbly tone.

"Coffee, first." The Pathfinder cut off her physician before heading to the coffee maker to pour the life sustaining beverage. Lexi was left with the rest of her sentence still dangling in the air while waiting for Ryder to take that first sip.

"A Kett corpse!" Ryder's eyes met Lexi, who wore enthusiasm with a purpose.

"A what?" Sara's mind was still fuzzy from being on lock-down all night. Lexi continued on to bore the Pathfinder with stories of how she specialized in anatomy as well. Mid-story, it hit Ryder out of nowhere. _Oh shit. I'm going to have to tell Cora about Suvi. Damn it. This day is going to be so much fun._

Sara spent another 45 minutes in the Galley with her Doctor and Pilot, sharing stories about why they joined the initiative before Sara worked up the courage to find Cora.

She walked in to find Cora and Suvi discussing the flora of Heleus and all the beauty it has to offer. Ryder didn't pretend to understand what they were talking about, she simply waited for Cora to finish her sentence before asking "Cora can I speak with you privately for a minute?" The Commando had a good hunch of what it was about as they make their way to the pathfinder's quarters.

The journey there seemed to have lasted for ages though it was only over the catwalk and down the ladder. Both of them walked in silence the whole way there before finally entering Sara's room. "So, I think you know what I want to talk to you about." Ryder said, refraining from eye contact while Cora stood with her arms crossed.

"The boxes." Cora assumed, believing she correctly guessed the topic of the hour.

Ryder furrowed her eyebrows and crunched her nose, showing Harper how she may have jumped the gun. "What boxes?" Sara's focus tuned in on the two boxes that remained unopened from the day they landed on Eos. "These?" She made her way over to the boxes and stood before them, unsure of what she would find.

"Oh, clearly that's not what you had on your mind," Cora spoke softly as she knew she was about to have to act as best friend once Sara opened the two crates before her.

Ryder popped the lid of the first crate revealing a sight that made her gasp in devastation. It was her fathers N7 armor, refurbished for Sara's use if desired. "You're kidding..." tears barely worked their way to Ryder's eyes before she swallowed, allowing no time to feel sorry for herself.

"What's in this next one?" Ryder moved to crate number two before Cora interjected.

"Sara you might not want to open that one yet." Sara cocked an eyebrow, only growing her curiosity to find what the other box had in store. She removed the lid, gasping in the same fashion as before, only harder. Her hands instinctively covered her mouth as those same tears managed to escape Ryder's eyes.

Her Mother's instruments and several of her published papers. This was not how Ryder had planned her day to start. Finding her late mother's tools and research papers made Sara's stomach feel sour. She bolted upright, desperately seeking for her friend's shoulder.

Cora wrapped her up in a hug to console her dear friend, her too, feeling a bit teary-eyed. Sara's parents were also the parents of Coras beloved boyfriend who lay comatose with no signs of improvement. The Commando remembered many nights aboard the citadel having dinner with her boyfriend, her best friend, and their parents.

Making such discoveries of her late parents reminded Sara of just how much she had lost. Though her and her father had a very standoff-ish relationship, her relationship with her mother was very different. Ellen Ryder was Sara's best friend. She told her mom everything, and now, she's able to tell her nothing. Her heart ached for time with her Mom but crying about it wouldn't bring her back.

She tore away from Cora, inhaling sharply allowing herself to gather her bearings. "Cora." Her second in command prepared to offer words of kindness and wisdom to help comfort her friend, but instead, found her friend bringing up another subject.

"I like Suvi." Sara's words were as plain as day, saying it as if this was the hundredth time she said it aloud when in fact, it was the first. Finding those boxes made Ryder realize liking Suvi wasn't a problem. Death was a problem, her brother in a coma was a problem, having the pressure of saving a galaxy was a problem, but being attracted to Suvi? Not a problem, but a privilege.

"Is this your way of coming out of the closet, dear?" Cora found her composure to manage a small tease to her friend.

"What? Yeah I guess it is in a way," Sara chuckled but still visibly upset.

Noticing Sara was upset, the Commando once again offered kindness to the Pathfinder who so desperately needed it. "Sara, it's okay, I know."

Sara looked at her friend, not exactly surprised considering Cora heard her flirt with Suvi. "It doesn't freak you out that I just _suddenly_ am attracted to a woman?"

"No Sara, it doesn't 'freak me out'." Cora paused and shared her true feelings on the matter. "It is a little surprising, but I've seen you talk to her and the way you look at her, and somehow you even managed to flirt with her," Cora watched as she manifested a small laugh from Sara. "I've never even seen you act like that around a guy."

Hearing Cora talk about how obvious it was that Sara liked another woman brought an intense reality to Sara. She realized how big of a deal this could be and how much she actually liked Suvi. Harper was right, Sara never liked a man the way she liked Suvi. She didn't know exactly what was so special about the scientist in particular, but Ryder knew the doctor would be the only woman she would ever want.

"Cora, don't tell her about this. I know you two talk sometimes and I'd rather her hear it from me first." Sara crossed her arms and ran her eyes across the floor.

The Commando snorted "ugh, Sara I think she knows. And just for the record, I think she likes you, too." Cora traded look with her friend. "I think if you talk to her about it, it would probably do you favors more than it would do you harm."

Sara threw her focus to the wall beside her then back at the huntress. "Wait, Cora. What is that supposed to mean? Did she say something about me?"

Lieutenant Harper placed her hands behind her back and lifted up her chin while looking back at Sara. "Pathfinder, what kind of woman do you think I am, spilling other people's secrets like that?" Cora smirked in the subtlest of ways before turning around to exit. "Oh, come find me later? I have some news on the Asari Ark." Cora's figure disappeared behind a metal door which shut behind her.

Sara was once again left to contemplate her own thoughts. She realized it was time to make a move.


	6. Cancellation

As the third day of bed rest came to a joyous end, Lexi gave the go ahead for the crew to be able to visit the Nexus the next day. With the afternoon closing in, Sara once again found herself in bed, impatiently waiting for nightfall. She was filling out reports and paper work, a dreaded pass time that seemed to be more of a habit the passed few days.

When her door buzzed, she allowed access to whomever it was, not looking up from her paper work. She expected to see Liam, once again asking for permission to move his couch in the crew lounge, but it wasn't Liam- it was Suvi. The Pathfinder's face instinctively lit up, just the person she wanted to see.

"Suvi! What's up? I haven't seen you today!" The closer Suvi got to Ryder, the more Sara realized Suvi was sporting a convincing frown, almost on the verge of tears. "Oh my gosh, Suvi! What's wrong?" Sara's face fell at the distraught look on the Doctor's face. She bolted out of bed and sped over to the scot to wrap her up in a consoling hug.

"Dr. Aridana cancelled my research for my current project. I was so close to a breakthrough, Sara." The Doctor's voice turned raspy as she conveyed her problems to the Pathfinder.

Ryder's face crinkled as she wondered about the details of her problem. "Well what was your current project?"

Suvi separated from Ryder, drawing slight disappointment from Sara. "Research for genetic coding. It's a lot to explain but that's the gist of it."

"Well I can talk to Aridana for you, if you'd like. I can figure out why it was cancelled at least?" Sara offered to her attraction.

The scientist's face grew worrisome, "No! I mean that won't be necessary, but thank you. I wanted to talk to you just to vent, more or less." Suvi sat on Sara's bed, making herself feel comfortable.

Ryder felt a warmth build up in her chest. There were seven other people on the tempest that Suvi could talk to, one of them being a licensed psychologist, but Suvi chose to talk to Sara. Ryder smiled into her newfound confidence, though given the situation, it wasn't exactly fitting. She couldn't help it though, her crush was here, depending on her for comfort.

"Well you have my full attention..."  
_________

Waking up to yet another one of those 'damned alarm clocks', Sara instinctively stumbled into the galley for coffee. Ryder wasted no time getting to the bridge where Kallo and Suvi were in their original positions. It seems as though they've been up for quite some time already, given they were in the middle of a deep discussion regarding daydreams of what Eos will bring.

Ryder rushed to the console, giving the green light for a Nexus visit. "Finally after three days we can get a move on building this outpost! I can't wait to see the look on Tann's face when he hears we settled the whole damn planet." A smirk tickled Ryder's face as she tapped some buttons, leading the tempest in the direction of the Nexus.

"ETA approximately one hour, Pathfinder." Kallo mentioned.

"I'm going to speak with Lieutenant Harper. Reach me when we're 10 out." Sara made her exit from the bridge and sauntered towards the Bio-Lab.

As she entered, Cora was asleep in her chair. "Uh, Lieutenant Harper?" Sara stood over the huntress with a raised brow. The voice of the Pathfinder startled Cora out of her slumber. "Sleeping on the job, are we?"

Cora groaned into her restlessness while stretching in attempts to wake up more. "Oh, bite me, Pathfinder. While you were sleeping all night, I was working." Harper voiced a playful condescending tone.

"Yeah? On what, your plants?"

"For your information, I have some very helpful tips that could lead us to the Asari Ark. But never mind that, I wanted to talk to you, and the team about that over dinner. What did you come in here for?" Cora swiveled in her chair facing the blonde woman who seemed apparent in needing advice.

"You know we talked about Suvi... when do you think I should make a move?" Ryder leaned her back against the counter, making herself more comfortable.

"Well in my opinion you should've asked her out last week, but still, here we stand." Cora stood up and began to adjust the automatic plant mister. "See these plants, Sara?" The Pathfinder slowly turned her head to the flora and nodded her head. "These plants need water to grow, but they only grow if I first turn on the mister. You see what I'm saying?"

"So my relationship with Suvi will grow only if I follow your advice?"

"Sara you can be so dense sometimes.. your relationship with Suvi will grow but you have to turn on the mister- you have to ask her out first. If you wait too long, you might blow your chances." The Commando sat back down, basking in her wisdom.

"It's annoying."

"What's annoying?" Cora scowled.

"You, always being right." Sara chuckled. "I'll ask her out tonight then."

Sara spent her remaining 50 minutes consulting with Cora about what her next move on Suvi should be. Once they were 10 minutes away from their destination, her comms lit up as Kallo did as he was told.

__________

The whole crew of the tempest departed the ship. Whether it be to stretch their legs, grab a drink, make a purchase or just socialize, everyone from the Tempest boarded the Nexus for some much needed change of scenery. Ryder and her Second in command both made their way to the operations center to fill in the directors of how settling Eos went.

"Ah Pathfinder. Addison told me we should be ready for an outpost on Eos. You're the hero of the hour." Director Tann fabricated an enthusiastic response.

"No need for an early celebration," Ryder corrected. "We haven't found home just yet."

"A noble and humble Pathfinder till the end. This isn't how we envisioned all of this but a good Pathfinder improvises," The salarian lit up his omni-tool and began a slideshow full of pictures of Eos and the vault. "And a great one hangs it on the wall."

"This wouldn't have been possible without my team, Director. They're a talented bunch." Sara attempted to slow down the Director before his pride took the wheel.

After meeting with the Director, Sara conjured up an idea that needed to be kept discreet. "Cora, I'll catch up with you later. I need to check on something," Sara exited the monorail as Cora stayed behind. Most likely waiting to see her boyfriend in the medbay.

Ryder made her way to the Tech lab. She was undoubtedly confused as to why Dr. Aridana would ever cancel Suvi's research. Dr. Anwar was always making discoveries that would only facilitate life, never for harm. So why put a stop to her studies?

"Dr. Aridana, good! I was hoping to speak to you." The Pathfinder approached the Asari with a friendly air.

"Pathfinder Ryder, is everything all right?" The Doctor looked up from her console with a gentle, concerning expression.

"I was just about to ask you that, actually. See, my Science Resident, Doctor Anwar, informed me that her research on genetic coding was cancelled. I was hoping you could clarify why you nullified her study. Is there something I should be concerned about?" Ryder rested her arm on the desk beside her, keeping her tone genuine in attempts to not sound like she was questioning the Doctor's judgement.

"As a matter of fact Ryder, there is." Dr. Aridana stood up to appropriate her information. "Doctor Anwar was our most advanced Scientist on the team. I respect Dr. Anwar as a person as much as I respect her work, but honestly Pathfinder, it's gone too far." Aridana continued as Ryder grew nervous. Sara cocked her eyebrow, impatiently waiting for the Asari to continue.

"She told you it was genetic coding, which is true. She has been figuring out how to genetically encode advanced traits for milky-way species. This isn't advised in the first place. Doctor Anwar also failed to mention that her research was human-based." Ryder shook her head, signaling she didn't understand. "Suvi has been practicing genetic coding on herself. A highly dangerous project."

Sara felt her face turn white with fear and her insides red with rage. The sweet, innocent scientist she thought she knew has been going behind her back to create super-traits for different species. She could have very well harmed herself, and it infuriated Ryder to know the doctor was so careless with her life.

This was going to put a pin in 'date night' for sure.


	7. I Can't Stay Mad at You

"When were you going to tell me?" Ryder flaunted a fuming tone in her voice. " _Were_ you going to tell me?"

This was a moment that was both a blur and one that would stick with Ryder forever. Sara felt betrayed. Her beloved Science Officer was going behind her back and doing unauthorized practices on her own body.

"I mean really, Suvi. This is some weird, fucked up, witch craft, voodoo shit. What in the hell made you think this was okay?" Sara was pacing, flailing her arms around for full effect, showing Suvi just how mad she really was.

Suvi sat silently with her head down. She knows she had done wrong by her Pathfinder by not telling her, but she decided keeping it secret was best until she made a breakthrough. She let Sara continue to outlet her anger. Suvi was the appropriate person to take it out on, after all.

After several minutes of blessing out the scientist, Sara had said what she needed to say to calm herself down. She sat in the chair directly across the couch Suvi was sitting on. "Suvi, now tell me, really. What was all of this about? I want your entire explanation on why you practiced genetic coding on yourself."

The redhead rubbed the back of her neck and kept her eyes glued to the ground. This is was worst Suvi had felt since working through the uprising. Her intentions were unclear to the Pathfinder, and maybe if Sara had known her purpose, she would forgive her. Unfortunately, Suvi stumbled around her words, trying to perfectly explain her reasoning. It was a challenge to get Sara to see from Suvi's perspective, but she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt- she had to try.

"I'm aware that is was an outrageous task to take upon myself, but I did it with good intentions, Sara." The scot looked up to the blonde woman for the first time since their meeting had initiated. Her words were true and shy as she continued. "I wanted to help. If I successfully altered genetics to make a super human trait, you could have the same discovered trait between one and three years."

"And what would that accomplish? How are you so sure any of that would even work?"

"I'm not," Suvi began. "But I do know that the standard research period between me and the Nexus science team would give us the time to perfect genetic enhancement." The baby-blue eyes of the Doctor lit up as she once again spoke of science to Sara.

There it was again- that smile, that passion in her voice and her eyes that demonstrated Suvi's sheer love of learning. That same look that melted Sara completely. Those eyes could destroy worlds. Her eyes could completely tear apart mountains, drain rivers and set fire to any forest in sight. A simple look was all it took to destroy Sara completely. She wanted those pair of eyes to be on her at all times. She wanted to own the owner herself, too look into them per her request.

From Suvi's explanation, Sara was reminded of why she was so mad in the first place. Had it been anyone else aboard the tempest-excluding Cora- she wouldn't have exploded the way she did. It was because of her attraction to Suvi. Sara was afraid for Suvi's life, and fear turns into rage. None of that explained why it was kept secret, or the true intention behind it her studies, however.

Sara gathered herself long enough to be serious again. "Tell me exactly why genetic enhancement seemed necessary to you."

The scientist's eyes sparkled as she began to list her purpose even further. "Honestly Sara, I wanted to help you." Suvi looked up with puppy dog eyes which conveyed how she felt.

Sara didn't hide her expression as a frown found it's home on Sara's face. "Help me? How is putting yourself in harm going to help me? That's putting even more unnecessary stress onto me." Ryder felt the heat rush to her face, but she slowed down in order to not raise her voice as she did earlier.

"If I were to find a way to genetically enhance certain aspects of your DNA, you could have super human strength, for example; and that's just one of many traits you could envelope." The doctor spoke soft witch a gentle kindness. Her eyes locked onto Ryder in a guilty gaze.

It swiftly came to Sara like a cold breeze. Suvi was trying to protect her. That was the only way Suvi knew how- through science. A small chuckle escaped Sara's lips before coming forward, "Suvi, that's what SAM is for. He alters my brain patters to match those of a soldier or biotic or whatever I choose to be. SAM can also control my vitals under certain circumstances, so you're not going to get rid of me easily."

Suvi returned her focus back to the familiar floor where her eyes became good friends with the ground just within the hour. She sat quietly, leaving so much unsaid, but it was for the better now. She reached a point where she felt like she was able to speak. "Yes I know about SAM and his capabilities, but SAM can only do so much. I could have given you increased stamina, powerful strength, a higher pain threshold. I could have helped."

Sara held on to her composure as she walked the doctor through her own thought process. "But you see now how that was a bad idea right? You could have harmed yourself in countless ways just for a chance to facilitate me in battle."

"I don't care. You're safety is what matters." Suvi felt a blush approach her cheeks, realizing what she was giving away. She quickly played it off as she added more to her previous statement. "You're the Pathfinder and we all took an oath to help you and to keep you safe by any means necessary."

Ryder clung to the small bit of silence she found after Suvi spoke. Hearing Suvi basically say she would put herself in danger if it meant helping Sara was flattering. Did Sara really mean that much to Suvi? Most importantly, it was scary to hear. Sara was conflicted to trust Suvi with her own well being.

Sara shot straight up from her seat. "Damn it, Suvi. You can't do shit like that. Ever. Maybe you don't care if you get hurt or if you die, but I do. If something were to happen to you I couldn't-" Ryder cut herself off before saying too much.

"You couldn't what, Sara?" The gentle accent tumbled out of Suvi's soft lips as she looked up at Sara.

"I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you on my watch. Hell, if anything happened to you at all I'd never be able to sleep again. So no, you can't run crazy experiments on yourself."

The silence cut deeply between the two women. Ryder's eyes met the floor that was receiving a lot of attention that day. Slowly it began sinking in for Suvi. Sara wouldn't display such anger if she didn't care so much. It wasn't her imagination, Sara was mad because she was scared. "I'm sorry," the Doctor almost whispered as she fessed up to her guilt. She realized the effect it had on Ryder, and never again did she want her to feel that way.

"I can't promise that I'll never get hurt or that I'll always be here- this whole mission is dangerous for everyone." Suvi tenderly sympathized with Sara. "But I _can_ promise that I'll never put myself in danger again, yeah?"

Sara caught up with Suvi's gaze and held it there for a moment before speaking up. "Okay, I'll take it," she accepted with a weak smile.

Doctor Anwar stood up and slowly moved closer to her Pathfinder. "Can we hug and make up?"

Sara smiled and stepped into the other woman's hold. What a wonderful place to be. Suvi's arms were a shelter and a safe harbor from reality. The peace that Suvi's embrace had brought was a magnificent calming of the ocean that was Sara's mind. After hugging Suvi, she felt better, much better.

The women loosened their hold and regretfully broke away from the hug. As they stood there still in harmony, their lips lingered for what felt like years. Both women wanted it, but both as equally skeptical that it wasn't the right time. "I'm going to go, I'll leave you to cool down Sara. I'll see you later," Suvi finally tore apart from Sara and left her quarters.

The intensity of every touch that came from Suvi was beginning to get the better of Ryder. It was too much. Sitting alone in her room, she knew instantly, it was time to get a move on things. Realizing that Suvi cared for Sara almost as much as Ryder did for her, she knew there was just another motive to ask her out now. She needed no more reasons. It was time.

 


	8. Reaching A Milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm uploading chapters super quickly, but it's simply because my timeline is moving so slow, so I'm trying to make up for that :)  
> Thank you to all of those that have commented and left Kudos, it means a bunch! Enjoy!

"Ugh I don't know, I'm not creative like you are Ryder." Cora rolled her eyes at the Pathfinder. "But I do know one thing- I'll be glad when you finally ask her so you can stop asking me about it."

"Wow, rude." Ryder and Harper were holed up in the Pathfinder's quarters, tossing a ball back and forth between the two as they discuss ideas for a date.

"You could ask Gil. I think they were like, BFFs directly after the uprising or something." Cora suggested.

"He'd probably just offer to start a game of strip poker, honestly." Ryder countered with a chuckle.

The door to Sara's quarters buzzed in request to be opened. As Sara unlocked the door, a familiar turian walked through.

"Oh look, here's Vetra. Why don't you ask her?" Cora teased as she tossed the ball in Vetra's direction.

Vetra caught the ball as she walked over to the couch that Harper claimed while facing the Pathfinder. "Ask me what?"

"Way to keep this between us, _Lieutenant_." Ryder flashed a harsh look to her second as she accepted the secret was out. "I'm about to ask Suvi on a date, I just don't know what I should do for the actual date."

"Oh wow, stepping up to the plate, are we? 'Bout time." Vetra relaxed on the couch, taking the ball in her hand and proceeding to playing catch with herself. "Unfortunately for you, I haven't been on many dates, so you're on your own when it comes to creativity."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Ryder sat up prominently.

"Knew what, that you like Suvi? Duh Sara. Everyone here knows that, including her." Vetra's soothing voice made it hard for Sara to worry, but it startled her anyways, making her even more nervous than she was previously.

About that same time, Sara's door buzzed for a second time. Ryder granted permission for the door to open, revealing a very perky PeeBee. "Hey Ryder! Oh wow, it's a party in here. What are you guys talking about?" The Asari ran over to sit on the arm of the couch which already occupied Cora and Vetra.

"Sara is gonna ask Suvi on a date." Cora rushed to speak without hesitation.

"Cora!" Ryder grunted in frustration.

"Ooh yay! Finally, am I right?" PeeBee cheered as she supported Sara's decision to court Suvi.

"What do you mean finally? We've only known each other for like, a little over two weeks now." Ryder corrected.

"Yes but you both have been flirting hard core the _entire time_ ," Vetra added. "Given as much as you both have been teasing each other back and forth, it's time to put some action in those words."

Sara's mind ran off in the distance while the faint voices of the other three women danced around the room. In a struggle to search for the perfect date, she thought of Suvi. Her likes, her dislikes, her attitude. Something about the way Suvi was so genuine and open and true to herself turned Sara on. Doctor Anwar was a brilliant scientist who also demonstrated the very definition of beauty- such a rare combination.

Ryder trailed to Suvi's eyes and the depth that came with them. The way those baby blues lit up like Christmas lights as she talked about science was so beguiling. Thinking about the way the Doctor's eyes exhibited true passion while science was being discussed made Sara want to learn about science. It bred the necessity to show Suvi something she could sink her teeth into.

"I've got it," Ryder interrupted the other women's discussion that has already moved subjects. "The Vault."

SAM managed to capture pictures of the vault on Eos. With a little bit of dedication, Sara could make this work. Rigging up a slideshow of the vault with some commentary would undoubtedly set up the perfect first date.

"What do you guys think? Pictures of the vault, yes? Think she'd like it?" Sara waited in anticipation of the answers from the others.

The three traded looks of satisfaction. "Oh my _God_ , yes. Sara, Suvi's such a nerd, she'd be all over that." PeeBee blurted.

Sara's door buzzed for the third time that afternoon. "Oh my gosh!" Sara groaned at everyone whom felt the need to pile into her room. She granted access to the fourth visitor as the door whipped open.

"Ooohh!" Vetra quietly called as four women's eyes all greeted a red headed scientist.

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back later," Suvi uttered as she almost turned away before being interrupted by Cora.

"Oh no need, Suvi, we were just leaving." Harper nudged at the turian as they stood up to find the exit.

" _I_ wasn't?" PeeBee protested, still sitting on the arm of the couch.

Cora flashed a daring, frustrated look at the asari. " _PeeBee_!"

"Ugh, fiinnee."

The three women made faces at Sara as they made their exit, creating a silence as Suvi walked in. "Why were they all in here?"

Sara ever so slowly inched closer to the doctor to greet her with a timid hug. "I think they are just bored with this ride to Eos." Sara chuckled, moving to wrap up the redhead with warm, strong arms.

Suvi sighed contently into the contact. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" A smile tickled her lips as she nuzzled into Ryder's shoulder.

Ryder tightened her arms around the doctor as she hummed, "No Suvi, I'm not mad."

The two separated as they both head to the couch. "That's good," Suvi admitted, "I don't want to be on the Pathfinder's bad side, I'd be taking a huge cut in pay," she joked.

"Let that be a lesson to you then," Sara smiled as she and Suvi simultaneously rested on the couch. "So, Suvi." Sara began and Suvi raised an eyebrow in response. "I have a question for you."

"A question just for me, eh? Well with all the studying I do, I'm sure to have an answer." Suvi shifted her position on the couch to face the Pathfinder.

The Pathfinder inhaled deeply as she repositioned her eyes onto the floor. Sara  had a seemingly tough time finding her voice. _Sara you're the **Pathfinder** , if you can settle a whole planet you can ask a girl on a date_. Ryder took a split second to gather her bearings and looked to the gorgeous woman beside her.

"I was actually wondering if you would be interested in viewing some of the pictures of the vault with me. SAM managed to capture some really good shots from within and I thought it would be right up your alley." Ryder voiced her question in a firm tone, instilling the illusion of confidence that Sara was currently lacking.

"Oh gosh! Absolutely! The team would love to see them as well. I can bring my data pad to take notes and of course I'd need a copy so I can do my analysis on my own time but-" Suvi lit up and began talking so fast, she almost lost Sara in the midst of her thoughts. Sara thought it was cute how clueless the scientist was. Sara just asked her in a date and she didn't hardly notice.

"Suvi, Suvi, whoa. Slow down," Ryder chuckled as she gripped the doctor's forearm. "I meant just you and me, like- as a date."

Suvi blushed in embarrassment at how clueless she must have seemed. "Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that for sure," she laughed nervously, seeming visibly uncomfortable.

Sara couldn't tell if she was embarrassed by the question she sprang on her or if she was embarrassed that she didn't understand the question right away. Either way, Ryder searched for answers to put Doctor Anwar at ease, stepping lightly to not drive the doctor away. "Oh, if that's not something you'd be interested in, it's no bi-"

"Sara hush, of course I'd love to. It sounds delightful." Suvi smiled that same warm smile as she always did, sweeping the young Pathfinder off her feet.

Sara tried to keep control in front of Suvi, so she settled with her response. "Perfect! How's tomorrow after I meet with the outpost leader? We can find an old building on Promise and make a night of it?"

Suvi grinned from ear to ear. Seeing Suvi smile was like remembering a sweet childhood memory. A fire crept within Sara's chest, a rare feeling of euphoria at the sight of Suvi's happiness. Knowing the cause of her excitement only built onto Sara's euphoric feeling. Doctor Anwar seemed genuinely excited to make an advancement in her relationship with Sara, and Ryder loved seeing that look in Suvi's eyes.

"Ryder that sounds perfect. I'm excited already!" Suvi's voice was kind and appealing as she continued. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll head down to meet you."

The duo sat together for a lengthy period, enjoying each other's company. They chatted, they laughed and through the banter and flirting, Sara noticed- there was a true connection forming between the two. This was everything Sara wanted, sitting right beside her, laughing at her jokes and stroking her ego. She had only hoped that every morning she opened her eyes, Suvi would be there- perhaps she would make up for those 'damned alarm clocks'. It was a milestone that will soon be reached. Ryder promised exactly that to herself.

 

 

 


	9. Astounding

Mayhem ensued the brand new 'town' of Prodromos as Ryder departed the Tempest. Shuttles decorated the atmosphere, bringing in all sorts of scientists from the initiative; construction workers and carpenters rapidly assembling the outpost buildings; and several administrative staff overseeing all community relations.

"Pathfinder!" A slick, classy-looking fellow waved over at Sara to grab her attention. "Over here, Pathfinder!" Ryder saw the man trying to get her attention and she jogged towards his direction. "Pathfinder Ryder, August Bradley, operational head for this block. 'Mayor' now I suppose." Bradley introduced a hand which met with Ryder's. "We're ready to make the most of what you delivered."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mayor. It took a lot of people to get us this far. That's the work you'll continue." Sara gained back possession of her hand and rested it on her hip.

"I hear that. 'Prodromos', that's what we're calling her." The Mayor fell back to continue consulting with a group of shuttle pilots.

Liam ran hurriedly to match Sara's side. "Ryder can you believe this? After our failed attempts at Habitat 7, this is a nice view. A very nice change of scenery." Ryder agreed as the two stood in the midst of the chaos that was rushing around them, basking in the success of the Tempest crew.

The Pathfinder and the Crisis Specialist met up with Cora and Vetra. The four crew members waltzed around the city, taking in the beauty being built before them. As the crew members reached a cliff that overlooked Prodromos, a loud roar was heard in the distance to the east. "What in the hell was that?" Vetra mentioned as the four of them investigated the other side of the cliff.

"Oh my God, isn't that the same Krogan we met at that kett facility?" Cora pointed out at a krogan fighting kett around him, alarmingly close to the new outpost.

"Ugh, that dude scares me." Liam shuttered.

"It's Drack!" Vetra gestured for the other three to follow her as they rushed over to the Krogan to neutralize the aliens around him. Once the violence subsided, the turian scurried over to greet the krogan.

"Well if it isn't my favorite turian!" A strong, guttural voice roared across the sand as Drack approached Ms. Nyx. The two engaged in a handshake-type ritual that definitely seemed over-practiced.

The three humans stood as onlookers as they watched the turian and krogan fall into laughter. "How does Vetra even know him?" Cora interjected the silence.

"Well that would be a good question for her, lieutenant. Hey Liam, did you hook up that projector like I asked? I need it for tonight." Ryder began but changed the subject to focus on a favor from Liam.

"I have it set up in post C-74 on Promise, and I put your blanket in there, too." Liam returned. "What do you need it for anyways?"

Ryder was prepared to shut down the conversation and turn it to something else before Cora once again blew her cover. "She's showing pictures of the vault to Suvi." The Commando prided with a smirk. "Like, as a date."

Liam adopted an excited expression as he hopped up and down on his toes. "Let's goooo! Doctor Anwar and the Pathfinder!" Liam playfully punched Sara on her shoulder as a congratulatory nudge.

"What? No, there's no need to get excited yet. I mean, the first date hasn't even happened yet." Sara corrected as she attempted to hide a shining grin.

"Oh shut up, Pathfinder, you know you're thrilled for your date, you're cheesing like an idiot!" Cora giggled at the sight of Sara down playing her enthusiasm.

The krogan and the turian approached the three humans as Vetra began. "Well its settled Sara, I talked Drack into joining us on the Tempest. Will you have him?"

Liam's eyes grew wide as Sara managed a response out of shock. "Really? Hell yeah! We could use a Krogan like you. Welcome to the team Drack!"

The krogan saluted as he grumbled "just don't make me look bad." Drack made is way to the tempest as the Liam and Cora giggled like schoolgirls at the krogan's success in embarrassing the Pathfinder.  
Sara flashed them an evil look as they all followed Drack back to Prodromos.

As pink and yellow hues surrounded the scenery, Sara grew a bit anxious. She knew the time for her date with Suvi was closing in and she felt unprepared. She gave a motivational speech to herself which included encouragement to not be awkward, and to be aware of where her eyes are.

Sara made a final run through, meeting with several biologists, engineers and anatomists before calling it a night. She ran to the tempest and showered quickly just before going to grab Suvi for their date.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sara peeked her head into the bridge, spotting a very focused Suvi staring at a datapad. Sara's voice startled the doctor out of her immersion and back to reality.

"Oh! Of course. I thought I was going to meet you out there?" Suvi stood up to accompany Ryder.

"That was the original plan, but it wouldn't be a real date if I didn't pick you up and escort you there myself." Sara offered an outreached hand to the doctor and Suvi grabbed a hold of it. The two women traveled through the Tempest and down the ramp, revealing a shined-up Nomad directly outside the ship.

"What's all this?" Suvi chuckled into her wide smile.

"Well, we're gonna need a way to get there, Doctor Anwar," Sara released Suvi's hand to open the door for her. "You're chariot awaits."

Sara initiated small talk with the scientist, asking about her day and her recent studies, reassuring no current research involved human mutiny. Once the Nomad reached a halt, both women made an exit as they approached the building marked C-74.

"I had Liam set up his projector in here, hopefully I can figure out exactly how it works," Ryder laughed to herself all the while reaching an arm around the scot's back and guiding her up the stairs. Sara trotted in as if she was used to seeing abandoned outpost buildings. Suvi on the other hand, was taken by surprise. The redhead marveled at the interior design. The inside of the building had a very sterile and slick look to it. Part of it felt like the Nexus while the other half had almost an eerie feeling; perhaps it was because she knew what had taken place here so many months ago.

"Wow. This place definitely has a certain vibe here, don't you agree? I mean, this one is very different from the building we had dinner in that one time." Suvi rolled her attention to every detail in the room while following Ryder.

"Man, if you're this impressed with an outpost building, I can't wait to see your reaction to the vault." Ryder chuckled as she placed the blanket on the ground where she planned to have them sit. Sara quickly shifted to the projector and linked it to her Omni-tool.

"Alright, there. I think that did it. It should work now." Sara scrambled over to Suvi, and instructed her to sit on the floor as Sara followed, sitting by Suvi's right side. The two women got comfortable as Suvi cozied up to the Pathfinder, sending waves of enlightenment throughout Sara's body.

It seemed as if Sara's happy place was in the presence of Suvi. Sara almost felt slightly uncomfortable with just how happy she became around the Doctor, but she brushed it off. Being with Suvi wasn't a way to kill time, and Suvi was no longer a person to simply flirt with. Doctor Anwar was a one-person audience for Sara to keep entertained at all times. She was a VIP which Sara wanted to cater to at her every beck and call. Suvi was beginning to grow a true importance in Sara's life, and she didn't even realize it.

"You ready?" Sara built up anticipation as she looked to the doctor. Suvi nodded her head in response with a keen smirk.

The first picture on the screen appeared, displaying a picture of the vault from the outside. Sara took the time to explain the formations that had risen out of the lake, and showed particular detail to the entrance of the vault. The scientist's pupils became dilated as she delved into the pictures brain-first. It took a good while before anything escaped the doctor's lips as she whispered "amazing."

Ryder clicked through many slides, proving her words to be true as she spoke so highly of the remnant vault. One slide appeared showing a collection of roots and a large mushroom growing many floors deep within the vault. Sara perked up as she herself showed particular interest in this picture. She wrapped her left arm around Suvi, pulling her close to the point where they were cheek-to-cheek.

"You see this here?" Ryder pointed to the plant with her right hand, pulling Suvi closer. "This, to me, was the most fascinating thing- to find wild plant life actually growing in a man-made structure."

As Sara continued talking, this was one of very few moments where Suvi did not pay attention to the science. Her focus was glued to the woman she was touching shoulders with. Suvi slightly turned her head, watching Sara's expression light up as she talked about the flora. She was lost in Sara's intuition. Suvi's feelings for Sara became known to her in that moment. Ryder was someone Doctor Anwar could completely go full-nerd on and Ryder would still be there, waiting for Suvi to nerd-out on her again. It was extremely important to Suvi to find someone she could share a passion with and be accepted for her nerdiness, and Sara was just that person.

Sara noticed mid-sentence that Suvi was staring at her. She turned her head to match eyes with the doctor. "What?" She whispered almost inaudibly. A tender smile found its way to Sara's lips as her eyes were so close to Suvi's.

The scot didn't reply, she simply continued to swoon over the Pathfinder who was swooning over her in return. Their lips were mere inches apart, sending a kiss floating in the air. Both women wanted it, yet both were too scared to make the first move. After all, it was the first date and with Sara never being with a woman, she was determined to move slowly.

Ryder cleared her throat and tucked away the smile she wore as she continued to provide commentary on the vault. Suvi noticed Sara was flustered and found it adorable to see Sara in such a way. She was gravitated back to her element when Sara clicked onto the next slide revealing shots of a remnant console.

"Astounding how big it is. And how much of it didn't you see, what if it's way bigger? What's all that space for?" Suvi spoke as she was so heavily focused on the screen before her.

Ryder turned her head to the scot. "Wild remnant parties, what else would you use it for?" She quipped in attempts to make the doctor laugh.

In succeeding in doing so, Suvi turned to the blonde beside her. "Oh Ryder you're adorable." She turned her attention back to the picture on display as she continued, "Ryder, thank you. This is so perfect."

"It was my pleasure." Sara truthfully stated as Suvi rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

______

The beams of morning sunlight seeped through the windows of post C-74. The light leaks of the sun hit Sara directly on her closed eyes as she was awakened by the sun. For a moment, she was a bit disoriented while she was trying to wake herself up. She looked to her left to see a sleeping redhead right next to her, realizing the two must have dozed off and spent the night there.

The sound of a door being unlocked frightened Ryder as she began to stand up, only to meet with Cora walking through the entrance.

"Seems our Pathfinder is late for Pathfinder duty," the Commando hummed while making contact with Sara, then shifting her eyes to the sleeping scientist. "Oh Sara-" Cora flashed Sara a look of uncertainty as she moved her eyes from the doctor back up to Ryder.

"We didn't do anything, we both just fell asleep here," Ryder mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Suvi opened her eyes to a view of the Pathfinder and her second whom seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. Cora noticed Suvi moving out of the corner of her eyes. "Well good morning, sleepy head. It's time for work, you guys are late as hell.

"Oh shite!" Suvi sprang up and jumped into action, running out of the door in a hurry.

"Where does the think she's going? The Tempest is 11 miles south of here." Cora laughed.

Sara returned a chuckle as she began, "She takes work so seriously, I think she forgets I'm her boss, and I don't care if anyone is late," Ryder added. "Well c'mon, we'd better get back anyways."


	10. Ten Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a plot to this, just an idea I wanted to fit into the story somewhere :)
> 
> Mostly dialogue, so be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a blast with this story. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, it's so much fun to hear your thoughts and it's always appreciated to hear from you guys. Hope you're enjoying so far!

"So Hydaria mentioned the Periphona's last flight plan. And this record here says it was last seen in the Nol system but I don't even know how to get there yet. I mean all this data has just-"

"Cora relax!" Ryder demanded. "You're stressing me out. We are going to figure this out, okay? It's still early."

The Commando looked down at her datapad as her expression fell in disappointment. "I know I just- you know how much this means to me."

Ryder rested a hand on Harper's upper back, trying to console her. "I know, you just have to be-" the Pathfinder was interrupted by a muffled groan coming from another room. She paused, waiting to see if she would hear it again. When nothing was heard she picked back up where she left off. "You just have to-" another groan interjected and called for the two women's attention.  
  
"Okay what the hell is that noise?" Ryder huffed as her patience started to wither.

"It sounds like someone is sick or hurt," Cora projected. As another groan tumbled through the wall, the lieutenant jumped up in action. "This calls for an investigation!" She jested in a overly dramatic manner.

Sara chuckled at her friend's goofy demeanor and they both left the Bio-lab to investigate the cause of the noise. Both women stood outside of the crew bunks as another softened moan radiated out of the room.

"Jackpot," Sara said. "It's even locked, why is it locked?" The blonde pulled up her omni-tool to hack it when she was intercepted by Cora.

"Wait!" Harper whispered loudly, pulling Sara's arm.

"Whatever that noise is, it's coming from in here," Ryder advised. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Sara... I don't think that's a groan of pain-" Harper paused with an anticipated expression on her face. "I think it's a moan of pleasure." Cora spoke softly as a grin formed on her mouth.

Sara's expression flipped from concern to entertained as Cora and Sara both shared the same look. The two stared at each other as they continue eavesdropping on whoever was taking pleasure on themselves. It was clearly a woman, but a mystery as to which one.

"Who do you think that is?" Cora inquired.

"Probably PeeBee. Not the shy type, it seems like something she would do." Sara shared insight as she scratched the back of her ear.

About that same time, PeeBee herself exited the galley, eating a protein bar. "What's something PeeBee would do?" She asked, approaching the other two women.

"Scratch that," Ryder uttered as she began to fill in the asari on what was happening. "Someone in there is- well they're pleasuring themselves and we don't know who it is."

"Actually," Cora chimed in. "There are only two other women it could be; either Lexi, or Suvi, 'cause that definitely doesn't sound like Vetra," Harper analyzed, throwing her eyes back to Ryder.

A genuine laughed escaped from PeeBee. "It's not Lexi, that girl is so uptight she's probably never had an orgasm in her life, poor thing."

Cora threw her hand over her mouth as she laughed a little harder than she probably should have.

"So," Sara smirked. "Suvi's flying solo," the Pathfinder undermined her excitement as she settled for a gentle smirk. The very thought of Suvi pleasuring herself was a heavy thought for Sara to swallow. Picturing it made things worse as it turned her on.

"Go in there and help her out, Sara." Cora giggled.

"Yeah, go in there and find her path." PeeBee added, eliciting a loud chain of laughs from the asari and the Commando.

Even Sara herself couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous behavior of the other two women. "Shut up, you guys are idiots." She said with a chuckle.

The door whipped open, leading all three women to stiffen up at the sight of Suvi. The women fell silent as they waited for the doctor to say something.

Doctor Anwar's face immediately grew red as she became afraid that she had just been busted. "What are you guys all doing out here?"

Cora and PeeBee grinned uncontrollably as Ryder spoke up. "Well- we heard a noise and we were wondering what it was." Ryder avoided eye contact as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We thought maybe someone was hurt."

The doctor seemed highly uncomfortable as PeeBee exclaimed "But that wasn't the case, was it Suvi?" She gave a wink as she eyed the doctor.

Suvi gasped at her own embarrassment. "You guys! We're all adults here- and we're all under a lot of pressure! It's a stress-relieving technique...."

"Yoga works just as well," Cora suddenly added.

"Yogas not as fun," Suvi immediately countered.

"Oooo!" Cora spoke at the same time as the asari who nodded her head and agreed "that's true."

"Suvi, I had no idea you were so stressed. If you ever want to relax, I'd be willing to lend a helping hand-" Sara began with what seemed to be a genuine tone. "-or any other helpful body part for that matter." Ryder teased the doctor, manifesting a laugh from the other two women as Suvi's face became another shade of a deeper red.

"Sara!" The scientist looked mortified at this point, too embarrassed to even move.

"Relax Suvi, we're just giving you a hard time."

"No pun intended?" PeeBee joked as she and Cora lightly giggled.

"It's really no big deal, I mean, we've all done it right?" Sara nodded her head, signaling for the other two women to agree with her despite the truth.

"Oh yeah, you bet." Cora nodded her head.

"Absolutely, plenty of times." PeeBee agreed as she grinned.

Suvi kept her eyes grounded on the floor as Sara looked to the two women before her "I'm going to talk to her for a bit, I'll catch up with you guys soon."

" _Talk_ ," PeeBee teased as she used air quotes on her word as she and Harper walked away.

"Come in here," Ryder lifted her arm and pointed to her quarters as her door opened. Suvi trudged into Sara's room and sat on the bed as Sara approached the doctor's side and sat down. Ryder remained silent to open an opportunity to let Suvi share how she was feeling.

"I'm so embarrassed, Ryder." Suvi admitted as she kept her head down.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ryder said, rubbing Suvi's back.

"Sara, I just got caught masturbating by my boss and two coworkers. That's embarrassing." Suvi said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Ryder immediately felt ashamed of teasing the doctor. It wasn't a malicious act, if anything it was a tactic for Ryder to lighten the mood. However, it became apparent how affected Suvi was by getting caught.

"You have a point." Ryder chuckled. "I am sorry for teasing you, though. I didn't mean any harm by it."

"That's not the problem, I'm just embarrassed by the fact that I was so loud that three other women thought that I was hurt." Suvi cringed as she finally brought her eyes up to meet Ryder's.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at Suvi's true statement. "It's not funny!" Suvi shouted with a hint of laughter.

After a small moment of silence, Suvi softly spoke. "So was it true, when you said you've done it before?"

"Yeah," Sara confessed with a nod. "Just not so loud the whole crew could hear."

"It's hard for me to not be loud when I'm..." Suvi admitted, burying her focus into Ryder's eyes.

"Yeah?" Ryder asked as she raised an eyebrow. Thoughts of hearing Suvi more up close danced through Sara's mind. Perhaps one day, Sara would make those thoughts a reality.

Suvi slowly nodded as she looked deeply into Ryder's eyes. Sara licked her lips and traced her eyes over the curves of the doctor's body. She took her time, driving her eyes over Suvi inch-by-inch.

Suvi watched as Ryder's eyes floated over her own body. "You're not being very subtle."

"I'm not trying to be." Sara corrected as she looked back up at Suvi.

Ryder's response took the doctor by surprise, leaving a moment of shock before Suvi grew curious and asked her Pathfinder a more personal question. "So- when you do, what do you think about? What gets you going?"

Ryder took a moment to gather the gall to answer honestly without feeling embarrassed. "What do you want to hear? Do you want me to tell you its _you_?" Sara gave a sultry look to the redhead as she continued. "Or would you be offended and want me to lie?"

Suvi's mouth fell open with a half smile at how straightforward Ryder was being. The afternoon with Ryder had delivered a particularly shocking conversation. Sara was being flirtatious in a more steamy way than ever before, and it caught Suvi off guard.

"I'm going to confer with Kallo to see how close we are to Onaon. You should rest up. You're probably tired after all that work." Ryder gave a wink as she exited her quarters, leaving a very flustered Suvi behind.

Suvi gaped at what had just happened. She felt as if her relationship with Ryder just sprang forward ten steps without actually doing anything. She lied back in Sara's bed, taking comfort in the fact that it smelled just like her. The doctor complied with her boss's suggestion and closed her eyes. "Just ten minutes..." she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

_____

At an early 0200, Sara made her way back to her quarters from the Bio-Lab. She and Cora ran through some strategies on how to trace the current location of the Periphona's transponder, and it was a particularly time-consuming project.

As her door slid open, she was taken by surprise as she saw Suvi was still there, asleep like she had been since earlier that afternoon.

Reluctant on what to do, Sara decided it was okay to crawl into her own bed. If Suvi was interested in her the way she said she was, she wouldn't mind an impromptu sleep-over. Besides, it was her bed.


	11. You're My Home

"Tove jagalesh do."

Each crew member on the bridge threw expressions and eyes around the room to each other as a unknown language rang out over the comms channel.

"Tove jagalesh do!"

Attention of the entire room shifted to the Pathfinder, seeking her reaction to the foreign voice.

"We're visitors from another galaxy. Our intentions are peaceful," Ryder stood motionless, anxiously awaiting approval to set down on the unknown planet.

"Paav, nele set do." The voice once more sounded out over comms and respectively sent a nav point to the Tempest pilot.

"They've sent us a nav point," kallo uttered, sounding almost surprised.

"Set us down," Ryder ordered as she looked at the salarian. The ship harbored closer and closer, displaying a marvelous view of a vivacious oasis. "Yes, ha. Look at that, it's beautiful!" Sara's eyes sparkled in looking at the gorgeous port while the Tempest was landing.

As the ship touched down, the crew sat in silence for a moment before Sara spoke up. "We need in that vault," she stated, slowly working her way to the door.

"Please," Vetra began. "You're not really going out there on your own, are you?"

"I'm the Pathfinder. First contact is on me." First contact. Those very two words brought flash backs to Sara, remembering the last time she made first contact. She watched her friend get shot; she killed many of the aliens unknown to them at the time; and her own father died trying to save her life. Her face and palms began to sweat and she instinctively looked to Cora, needing a bit of encouragement.

Harper approached Sara and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sara, it's okay. You've got this. We're right here."

Ryder shook herself out of a cold sweat and listened to her friend. "Yeah. Okay. You're in charge while I'm gone." Ryder picked up the pace and inched closer to the door. "If this goes badly- if I get eaten alive- even if it's hilarious- please destroy the vids." Ryder gave one last salute before turning her back and heading down the ramp.

The crew gathered by the window to watch the Pathfinder. Cora was a nervous wreck, yet refused to show any emotion, she simply wore a small scowl on her face in concentration. Suvi shared the same feeling as Cora, yet didn't hide it as well as she.

"You don't think she'll actually get eaten alive, do you?" Suvi asked as she turned to Cora, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Aw, relax Suvi. If that were to happen, it would go so fast she probably wouldn't feel a thing." Cora managed to tease the redhead, only making her more anxious.

"Wait- wait where is she going?" Liam watched, allowing his tone to grow louder with each word. Worry silently surrounded the crew as they watched their Pathfinder disappear as she followed an alien into the city.

"Calm down, kid," Drack grumbled. "This is how we make it, Ryder is doing right. They haven't shot her so far, have they?"

Vetra crossed her arms as she spoke "True, but who's to say they're not just taking her back to their kitchen to cook her?"

Suvi's eyes grew wide as she placed both hands on the glass window. She watched as every alien that had surrounded Ryder disappeared behind a wall. The doctor stood in fear, praying desperately for a safe return for Sara.

Lieutenant Harper placed a friendly hand on Suvi's shoulder, just as she did Sara's moments ago. "It's Sara. She's strong and smart, she's going to be okay, doc."

Suvi barely turned her head to the Commando. "I pray you're right, Cora."

"Me too."

__________

  
PeeBee, Drack, Vetra and Gil all sat around a fold-away table in the cargo bay. Gil made a honest proposal that a game of poker would help pass the time. With the entirety of the crew in the cargo bay, it was safe to say Sara's return was being anxiously awaited.

"And just like that, I knew I wanted to be a physician." Lexi shared her story to Suvi and Cora. The three women sat on the floor of the tempest, trading stories of how they decided on their occupation. "It was actually-"

"Damnit, Brodie! You little weasel. That's not fair!" PeeBee cried out, interrupting the atmosphere of the entire ship.

"Anyways, like I was saying, it was almost an overnight decision." Lexi picked back up.

Each resident of the tempest froze as the ramp hissed open, leading a blonde woman up the ramp. One long sigh of relief was released from each occupant of the tempest. Ryder's neutral face appeared as she came closer, finally reaching the cargo bay.

"Ah, who's this?" Gil searched, eyeing the alien that trailed behind the Pathfinder.

"Everyone, meeting room- now." Ryder commanded, not slowing down on her way to the meeting room.

Once everyone was gathered around the strategy table, Ryder began to brief her team. "I want to start off by making an introduction to our newest member- Jaal."

"Whoa, he's part of the team now? We don't know his kind Sara, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cora questioned.

"No, I'm not sure, but this is the best chance we have. Jaal has a plan." Ryder continued to share strategy with everyone around her. "Jaal has agreed to help me gain Efvra's trust. And Efvra is the leader of the resistance. Once I convince Efvra we aren't going to blow up his species, we can get a move on things."

"Okay, right. So what's the first step?" Liam began.

A hologram of a planet appeared around the table as Ryder shared Jaal's plan. "Our first step is Voeld. Meeting the Resistance commander of Voeld is key to gaining trust. Apparently, she has some duties that my abilities can offer some assistance to. Kallo, take us to the Nol system. Everyone prepare for departure." Ryder dismissed the crew, sending each member to go about their duties.

"Wait Ryder, did you say the Nol system?" Cora grabbed Sara's arm before she could take off to help Jaal settle in.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the system of the Periphona's last sighting!" Harper beamed, finally grasping some hope of making progress.

"Well luckily, Jaal knows the way to said system, and we should be there within 12 hours. Get any data you can scrounge up," Ryder advised her Second in getting prepared for searching for the Periphona, sending a wired Cora back into the Bio-Lab.

_______

Sara engaged in a light workout in her bedroom, which began with push-ups. In the middle of her workout, her door was pinged, requesting an open.

The door slid open, as a familiar redhead walked through. "Working hard, Pathfinder?"

Sara chuckled as she completed her final set of push-ups. "Oh Suvi, darling, please. This is my playtime." Ryder stood up, beginning to greet the doctor.

"Wow, if that's playtime, I feel sorry for you." Suvi teased. "Care for some tea, Sara? I just finished my shift and figured I'd stop by."

"Well I'm so glad you did," Sara beamed. "I'd love some tea."

Doctor Anwar extended a mug of warm tea just before making her way to the couch. Suvi was beginning to feel at home in the Pathfinder's quarters. After all, Sara did her best to make Suvi feel comfortable.

"I keep having these thoughts. I'm never gonna taste this again, I'm never gonna see that again." Suvi confided in Sara as she looked down to her mug of tea.

"You're not the only one, Suvi. I get those senseless thoughts all the damn time." Sara confessed in attempts to console the scientist.

"And, do they bother you?"

"It's natural. You'd have to be made of stone not to miss home sometimes." Ryder voiced in a genuine manner.

"The universe is like a giant tapestry. I love following its threads- but it distracts me from the whole picture. My family was right there, but I was too occupied by the abstract to appreciate them." Suvi's voice was frail and small. She choked back tears as she allowed herself to be vulnerable with the woman she trusted.

Ryder watched the doctor take a second to finish her sentence. It was obvious how bothered she was by leaving her family behind. However, Sara appreciated the moment of having Suvi be so open with her. "From everything you've told me, you're here because of your family. Your love of science, doesn't that come from them? Aren't you with them each time you chase down a new discovery?"

Suvi held her gaze on the Pathfinder as she spoke so freely. "Ryder, that's beautiful."

"My father was an explorer, and my mother a researcher. Everything I do here reminds me of them, and I haven't lost them either." Sara drew in a breath as she deeply matched Suvi's gaze again. "And Suvi, the threads you followed led you here to me. How could that have been a mistake?"

Doctor Anwar watched with a purpose as Sara explained her feelings. Suvi paused for a moment, searching for all the words she wanted to say. "Of all of the things I've encountered in Heleus, you are by far my favorite."

Sara felt her heart beat. It wasn't faster, it wasn't slower, it was steady. Having Suvi here, telling Sara how she felt was comforting, it was almost a formality. Sara took several beats in slowed time, tying her eyes into the doctor's. This is where she wanted to be for the longest time, right here. And just like that, her body reacted to Suvi's words.

Sara placed a gentle kiss on Suvi's lips. Ryder expected the kiss to be scary, or for herself to be nervous, but neither of those expectations were true. It was freeing. This was the most natural feeling Sara has ever felt. As the lip lock lingered for a time, Sara realized this is where her lips were meant to be. The whole of her purpose was to be there, in that moment kissing Suvi. No where else, doing nothing but giving the doctor what she deserved- a long, passionate kiss. It was where she belonged. Suvi was her home.

 

 


	12. I Need A Volunteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, it means a ton!

Cora stood at Ryder's right side providing back up fire as necessary. She watched her cautiously as Sara took out the kett one by one. Ryder was a savage with the sniper and becoming a beast with her biotics, her combat training had left her with many maneuvers to surprise the enemy. She was a killer on the lose, submerged into her element. She was lost in herself as she saved the galaxy one bullet at a time.

"I think that's all of them, yeah?" Sara caught her breath as she holstered her sniper to her back. Sara, Cora and Jaal released each of the prisoners and met with Niilj, Skeot's uncle.

"Niilj? Pathfinder Ryder. Your nephew, Skeot said you needed rescuing." Sara approached the angara with a welcoming hand.

"Thank you for the save Pathfinder, we owe you one. The Resistance needs to be debriefed. We're going to head that way now. Can I ask one more favor of you, Pathfinder?" Niilj equipped a data drive, pushing it in Ryder's direction. "This has very important data on it. Can we trust that you will deliver this to Buxil in Techiix?"

Ryder nodded her head "Absolutely. My crew and I need to confer with Efvra, but I will have this delivered to her by the end of the week. Does that work?"

Niilj nodded. The two said goodbye and parted ways, leading Sara and crew back to the Tempest for the evening.  
_________

Sara, Cora and Jaal moseyed up the ramp, meeting with the rest of the crew members. "And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is how you do it on the Pathfinder's crew!" Sara chuckled, obviously invigorated by her success in helping the angara. "Jaal, get Efvra on the vidcon."

Harper, who had then separated from the Pathfinder, turned to Gil. "Have you seen Liam? I need to speak with him."

"Uh, I believe he's on the bridge bothering Kallo." Gil said, not looking up from the Nomad he was tinkering on.

Cora marched on to the bridge, revealing Liam who was talking to Kallo about a soap-opera they had once seen.

"Liam!" Cora shouted, gaining his full attention. "Sara requested your assistance with Jaal for the rest of the week. I won't be joining you."

The Commando's information caught Liam off guard as well as it did Suvi. "Why won't you be going?" Liam investigated.

"I've been given orders, or permission I'd rather say, to track down the Periphona's transponder. Gil is going to help me." The excitement was barely heard in her voice, but it was noticeable.

As Liam confirmed, Cora turned to make her exit while Suvi called out for her. "Cora, could you come here for a sec?"

Harper walked over to Suvi's side of the bridge, scanning over the work she was doing. "Whats up, Suvi?"

"I was wondering why you won't be going with Sara. Well, I know you're tracking a transponder, but I mean, doesn't Sara need you?" Suvi was concerned hearing that Cora won't be with Sara for the week. She knew the dangers of Andromeda as well as she knew Cora was practically Sara's secret weapon. Being aware that Ryder won't have Harper's protection made Suvi feel uneasy.

"No, she'll be fine without me. I mean, I know Liam is no Asari Huntress, but he gets the job done." Cora smirked and threw a wink to an eavesdropping Kosta.

"Right, no, I'm not underestimating Liam, I'm just-"

"Underestimating Sara." Cora finished Suvi's sentence, replacing her assumption with the actual correct answer. "Suvi, you're undermining Ryder big time. That girl is dangerous."

"Im not undermining Sara, she _has_ to be good at what she does, she's the Pathfinder. I just know, or at least I feel that when she's with you, she's protected." Suvi babbled nervously, attempting to persuade Cora into joining the Pathfinder.

Cora chuckled lightly. "See that's where you're wrong sweetheart. Sara isn't good at what she does- she's great. Excellent even." She watched Suvi give up her fight as she swallowed and looked to the floor. "Look, all you need is to see it for yourself. We're having a training session tomorrow night in the cargo bay. You need to stop by and see her work."

Suvi grimaced and looked back up to Harper. "Don't you think that's a little creepy? She might think I'm stalking."

"Are you kidding me?" Cora scoffed. "If she saw you up there, she'd love it. Hell, she'd probably work harder trying to show off for you." Cora placed her hand on Doctor Anwar's shoulder. "Trust me, you're gonna' want to see this."  
________

As the next night rolled around, an ambivalent Doctor Anwar made her way to the cargo bay once her shift was over. She was thrilled to finally see Ryder do what she does best, yet was afraid of Ryder's reaction once she saw her. As she neared the walkway overlooking the cargo bay, she heard a faint discussion.

"What the hell are we listening to?" Ryder spoke over a low-volume rock song.

"This is metal from the early twenty-first century. It's supposed to boost one's work ethic." Cora answered. "Now shut up and get ready."

Suvi entered the door of the walkway, revealing a combat-ready Ryder. Her eyes met the back of Sara's body. Blonde hair pulled in a high ponytail with loose strands draping her face. She sported only a black sports bra and a pair of black compression shorts.

"1-2-1 combination and then I want to to improvise. Ready on your mark." Ryder's second took the role of trainer head on as she barked her orders. Cora seemed to be in her element as she walked Sara through training. It made sense to Suvi, watching Cora work like this. Cora was supposed to be the Pathfinder, so she's been through all of this training herself before.

"Suvi? What brings you up to the balcony seats?" Gil spotted the doctor as he stood with Vetra and PeeBee, onlooking the entertainment of the evening.

"Gil!" Suvi scrambled over to her friend and leaned into a side hug. "What're you guys around here for?"

"Are you kidding? Watching Ryder practice is a thrilling pass time. They've done this roughly three times a week since we boarded." Brodie said while keeping his focus on the Pathfinder as she threw various combinations to her second. "Still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, Cora said I needed to witness Sara's strength for myself." Suvi leaned against the railing and watched Sara go to work. "Apparently I have underestimated the Pathfinder's capabilities. Cora made it seem like blasphemy when I did." She chuckled.

"Yeah, you can't say anything negative about Ryder around Harper. And vice versa." Vetra advised. "They get defensive."

Doctor Anwar barely heard the turian as she was so fixated upon the Pathfinder. Ryder grunted with a purpose as she exerted all her energy, hit by hit. Roundhouse kicks were thrown in the mix as she began to turn to the punching bag. Harper took the opportunity to turn up the music and spotted Suvi on the deck above.

"Ryder, penthouse combination. I want your all on this one." Harper began scheming ways to get Sara to look even better in front of Sara's crush.

Sara tossed two punches on one side of the bag, one punch on the other and forced all her weight in her right thigh as she swung it into the bag. She used the same leg to kick again, crying out in effort.

Suvi witnessed greatness and shook away any doubts she had about Ryder being able to defend herself. Her attraction to Sara was growing as she realized what Sara was capable of. Strong, independent and protective were added to the list of reasons why Suvi wanted Ryder, and the list grew longer by the daily.

"Hell yeah, Sara!" Cora cheered as Sara drank her water, still unaware of Suvi's presence. "Okay I want you to practice your defensive maneuvers." Ryder groaned loudly and rolled her eyes, yet Cora just seemed to speak over her. "I know you think they're a waste of time but if you get pinned down, they'll come in handy!"

"Fine whatever, get over here so we can get this over with." Sara droned as she worked her way onto the floor.

"Actually," Harper puzzled. "I was thinking, when you practice on me, I can't really see what's going on to judge your positions. I think we're going to need an extra body." The Commando moved her attention to the line of onlookers, and called out. "We need a volunteer down here!"

"Oooh!" PeeBee shot her hand up out of enthusiasm and waved it around impatiently. "Meee!"

Vetra snatched the asari's arm and pulled it down. "What are you _doing_?" Vetra made eyes at the asari, signaling for her to play along. "Can't you see Suvi obviously wants to help?" Her voice was fabricated and over dramatic.

"What? I didn't-" the doctor was cut off before she was able to finish.

"Ooh, right, sorry." PeeBee caught on to the trick and complied. "Suvi wants to do it!"

Ryder crunched her face in confusion and looked up at the audience and sure enough, there was Suvi. The doctor had her face covered in embarrassment as Sara caught on to the plan.

"Oh Cora, seriously? I'm getting you back for this." Ryder threatened.

"I don't know what you mean." Cora taunted the Pathfinder with her schemes and called Suvi down. "Perfect! Come on down Doctor!"

PeeBee, Gil and Vetra encouraged the doctor to join the two women below and Suvi submitted. She slowly climbed down the ladder and met with Cora and Sara.

"Thank you for volunteering Doc. We're gonna' make this quick and painless." Cora smiled, causing Sara to scoff as she sat in her own pain of embarrassment. "Let me give you the rundown of how this will go." Harper continued, ignoring Sara's unsportsmanlike behavior. "We're practicing what's called 'Defensive Maneuvers'. These come in handy when Sara is alone and she gets pinned down by an enemy. So as expected, you get to play the villain."

Suvi looked to Ryder who was too shy to look in her direction. Sara sat in the floor waiting to get started.

"Alright Sara, lay back so we can get a move on." Sara obeyed and lie flat on the floor, face red as ever. "Okay now Suvi, you're going to hop on top of Sara and straddle her."

Suvi's eyes widened largely at the thought of straddling Sara- and publicly, at that. "Oh relax doctor, she doesn't bite." Cora teased. Sara closed her eyes, completely mortified by the situation.

Suvi reluctantly climbed on top of Ryder and straddled her. She looked at Sara who mouthed the words "sorry", manifesting a small smile from the redhead.

"Right, now pin her arms on the floor," Suvi did so and Cora walked Sara through the rest.

"This is too good," Vetra chuckled from the upper deck.

"Absolute _gold_ ," PeeBee managed to speak as she doubled over in laughter.

Gil chimed in as he agreed with the other two women. "I almost feel like we need some drinks and popcorn."

Ryder and Suvi could hear the spectators giggling and teasing from the deck above them, causing them to laugh themselves.

"Enough! This isn't playtime." Cora acted. "Sara go." Ryder shifted her weight and rolled onto her side, slowly gaining control of her lower body. The Commando instructed the two even further as time went on, eventually creating new scenarios and different positions. The night lead on, causing each of the spectators to go to their beds one by one, only leaving Cora, Suvi and Ryder in the cargo bay.

"Okay, you mean like this?" Ryder asked, looking up at her second as Cora nodded. Sara looked back down at the redhead beneath her. "Comfortable, doc?" Sara teased as Suvi chuckled.

Ryder was on top of Suvi with one of Suvi's legs on her shoulder with Sara slightly leaning forward, pushing weight into the doctor's thigh. "This ultimately lets Sara have control of your weight, seeing as if she leans too far forward, it could break your hip." Cora advised. "But let's say Suvi was more of a trained enemy and she knew how to handle this situation."

Harper walked to the other side of the two women and began ordering Suvi to shift. "Take this leg here and put it on Sara's other shoulder." Suvi complied, leading her to have both of her legs on Sara's shoulders. The two women blushed at the new position and looked at each other. "If you shift your legs forward and put your feet on her shoulders, you can push her off of you." Cora informed.

Suvi stayed frozen looking into Ryder's eyes unable to move. Ryder shot her friend a look, as Cora took and hint and excused herself. "Uh, I'm going to let you guys practice for a while, I'm going to get ready for bed. See you both in the morning." Harper said as she walked away.

"Goodnight,"

"'Night," Sara and Suvi called out to Cora at the same time, leaving them both alone.  
"Uh there's this one maneuver I'm still having trouble with." Ryder hinted.

"Oh.. well I'll help you if I can," Suvi offered softly. She moved out of Ryder's hold as Sara released her.

"I think I need you here," Ryder pointed as she climbed back on top of Suvi. "And put you leg here, wrapped around my thigh as if you're clinging to me. This prevents me from being able to get up, giving you control of my weight."

The scot proudly did as she was told and wrapped her leg around Sara's thigh. "Like this?" Suvi's eyes locked onto Ryder's. Her voice was low and almost seductive even as she asked Ryder to approve.

"Just like that," Sara confirmed. She moved her hand to pin Suvi's wrist down.

"And now what?"

Ryder kept her eyes locked on The woman beneath her. "And now I just-" Sara moved forward and cut herself off by placing her lips on Suvi's. This kiss was different from the last. This kiss was more than passionate, it was steamy and arousing. The women lost themselves in the feverish lip lock and continued for several minutes.

As they broke apart for air, they were both panting though aching for more. Sara looked at Suvi, spotting the desire in her eyes. However, Ryder knew if she resumed, she wouldn't be able to stop, and that scared her. The female anatomy was uncharted territory for Sara and she didn't want her first time with Suvi to be a clumsy mess.

Ryder cleared her throat at she removed herself from the scientist. "Sorry, it's getting late, I should actually get some sleep." Sara excused, causing herself to blush.

"Oh yeah," Suvi agreed. "Yeah me too."

The duo stood up as Suvi placed one last goodnight kiss on the Pathfinder's lips.   
"Goodnight Pathfinder," she whispered into Sara's ear and walked away without looking back.

Ryder grinned while chasing Suvi with her eyes, watching her walk away. _Damn, I need to get educated on what to do with a woman.... and fast._


	13. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for crappy writing as I work through some writer's block. I have some great ideas coming up, it's just a matter of getting to them, so hang in there! Thanks again for all the love!

"Decontamination proto-"

"Get down!" Ryder interrupted Cora as they ducked behind the window. "SAM, can you do anything about this yet?" Sara looked up past the fringe in her eyes to see Jaal peering through the window.

"Working on it." SAM informed.

The three ground team members stood in captivation, watching something bizarre take place in the room right next to them. The Cardinal held a prong in each palm as she floated upwards to meet face-to-face with an angara.

"What's..." Sara uttered as she observed one of the most frightening scenes she had ever witnessed. The Cardinal then injected the angara with each needle, leading the angara to cry out in agony. His veins turned black and his joints stiffened in reaction to what he had been injected with. Within seconds, his entire body turned black as he fell to the floor.

Cora, Jaal and Sara widened their eyes as silence surrounded them. Once the angara stood up, he wasn't angara- he was kett. "What the hell..." Cora's voice was low and barely existent as she spoke.

The door swung open and Jaal threw himself through it, opening fire on each of the kett in the room. Ryder and Harper followed behind him, mirroring his actions. The last of the enemy had hit the floor and Jaal rushed to the former angara who lay lifeless. "They are us... the kett are us." Jaal began weeping over the body at the realization the angara had been fighting their own people. Jaal's lip trembled as he failed at keeping his tears at bay.

"Jaal, there's no way you could have known." Ryder placed a hand on Jaal's shoulder as Cora signaled she would be searching for the Moshae.

"How many have I killed not knowing? Ryder I- I did not know..." Jaal slumped over with a rogue tear running down his cheek. The despair seen in him was brutal, a sickening view of how a pure form of evil was impacting the galaxy.

"What can I do, Jaal? How can I help?" Ryder knelt beside the angara and offered a friendly voice.

"That is kind, I.. don't know." The two returned to their feet, ready to continue the mission.

"Ryder, Jaal, I found her! I found the Moshae. Down here!" Cora shouted through comms as Jaal and Sara ran to Harper and sprayed down the kett with brutal force. There was a purpose in fighting, Ryder had seen that now more than ever.  
___________

Once boarding the ship, Sara wasted no time escaping to the shower. It was beginning to be a natural escape for Sara. She loved the feeling a shower had given her after she was fully clean.

Ryder stepped into the hot water and let it flow over her. She had been baptized into the scene of true violence and true evil that night. Each time her eyes had closed, it was a torturous episode, replaying again and again in her mind. The more the water ran over her, the better she felt. Sara allowed the water to do its part and wash away the traumas that the day had brought.

As she stepped into her room and dried her hair she noticed a feeling that took a moment for her to notice- she still felt awful. It was dead silent. Sound had no existence where Sara sat on her bed alone, sorting through her thoughts. Ryder was momentarily interrupted as her door pinged. It took a few seconds for it to register in Sara's mind before granting access for the door to open.

Vetra quietly walked over to join Sara on the bed to lend a listening ear. "I heard what happened. How are you feeling?"

Sara's eyes didn't move from the floor as she spoke. "Gross. My skin feels disgusting, and my mind is a mess." She finally turned her focus to the turian. "I feel useless." Sara whispered.

"You feel useless? Why is that, Ryder?" Vetra watched Sara run her hands over her face as she tried to think.

"I sat behind a wall as I watched one species turn into another- right in front of me. The angara was innocent and they tortured him." Sara's voice cracked but did not break as she inhaled to resume. "The kett turned him into a _literal_ _monster_ , and there wasn't a thing I could do about it- just watch." Sara ran her eyes across the floor before snapping out of her flashback. "How's Jaal, How's Cora? Have you spoken to either of them?"

"Jaal is with the Moshae, he's fine for now. I think Harper is processing- a bit like you." Vetra slumped over on the bed next to Sara. Ryder didn't speak but returned her attention back to the floor. "Should I get the Doctor in here?" Vetra asked.

Ryder furrowed her eyebrow as she answered. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine, Lexi already checked me out, I'm just-"

"No," Vetra interjected. "I meant Doctor Anwar." Vetra sat, keeping her eyes on Ryder.

Sara's eyes were wide as they refused to stay still. "What? No, that's... I don't what her to see me-" Ryder paused to look for the correct answer that matched how she felt, but there were none. "-Now. Not... not now."

Vetra stood up as she got ready to make her exit. "Are you going to be okay for the night?" Sara nodded in response. "Okay. Well I'm going to turn in for the night, if you need to talk, you know where I'll be." Vetra patted her hand on Sara's knee before turning away.

Upon being alone once again, Sara covered her face with her hands. The scenes from earlier that day appeared again and Sara groaned in frustration. The realization sunk in that sleep would be hard to come by that night, yet Sara got up to turn off the lights anyways.

She stood in the blackness for a moment, surrendering to the dark. Ryder allowed herself to feel the pain in full force. Her knees hit the floor and tears found their way to Sara's face. It was a silent cry for the most part, giving in to the pain like her mother would tell her to do whenever she got hurt past the point of functionality. Seeing what she saw today was that type of hurt- it was not okay.

Sara picked herself up after releasing some emotion and threw herself onto the bed. Ryder refrained from closing her eyes most of the night to avoid having to see the scenes replay again. Although Ryder was too scared to close her eyes, her body was too tired to keep up, and she fell asleep.

After an hour of fighting a nightmare, she was awoken by a light touch to her back, startling her out of slumber.

"Shh, it's okay."

Sara was still slightly out of it when she heard the familiar voice beside her. She rolled over to face the source of the voice but it was too dark to see.

"Sara you're okay, I've got you."

The guessing of voices came to an end when the accent gave it away. "Suvi? What are you doing in here?"

Suvi's hand brushed over Sara's hair as she answered. "SAM told me you were having a nightmare and needed comforting. He unlocked your door, I hope that's okay."

"Why?" Sara sat up and looked at the redhead. "Why did he wake you up?"

"I told him to let me know if you were ever in any distress, in hopes that I could comfort you." Suvi's voice was tender as she spoke, showing that she truly cared for the Pathfinder as more than _just_ a Pathfinder.

Sara pulled the doctor in for a kiss that acted as a silent 'thank you'. "Stay." Sara whispered. "Stay here, please. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay Sara, I'm not going anywhere. You can go back to sleep," Suvi assured. "I'm not going anywhere."


	14. I Don't Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Suvi are finally faced with the ultimate task of Ryder's emotions.

Gil and Suvi were hanging out together on a large crate in the cargo bay as they discussed the music that played through the radio. Song after song wailed throughout the room as they await the grounds team's return.

"I mean sure, it's old as fuck, but it's a classic." Gil mentioned as he downed his last sip of beer and set the bottle on the crate right beside him. "I've always appreciated older music. It has a feel-good sense to it."

Suvi sat beside her friend and bobbed her head. "I know what you mean. It takes me back to a simpler time, reminds me of Earth. I like to think of how the world was in these times." Suvi nursed her alcohol in a much slower manner than Gil as she continued. "What year was this, 1970's?"

A newly awoken Liam emerged from his lair and rubbed his eyes. "Can anyone tell me why we're on Eos _again_?"

"The Pathfinder said something about looking into a murder case, that's all I know." Gil informed as he rested his head against the wall.

"Oh, right, _that_." Liam paused to listen to the music that filled the room. "Damn y'all are hitting it with some _old,_ old shit right there."

"Fleetwood Mac was a favorite of mine as a child" Gil returned. "My mom was an old soul.

The relaxing discussion was torn apart as the ramp screeched open. "Fuck, uh, SAM get Drack down here to carry her and get Lexi on standby please." Cora's voice was shaky and far away as Suvi stood up to analyze the commotion.

"Yes, Lieutenant Harper," SAM complied.

"Oh shite," Suvi watched as the Commando and Vetra carried a barely conscious Ryder up the ramp. Drack made great timing and hauled Sara up the rest of the way and into the medbay leaving a shaken Cora behind.

"Cora!" Suvi looked at the Commando desperate to know what happened.

Harper paused for several beats before being able to give an answer. "Just- panic attack." Harper managed to compose herself and find the medbay as Suvi sat back down to contemplate.

By the time Cora entered the medbay, Lexi was already nearly done with her initial examination. "It was a bad one, Cora. I've given her something to calm her down for now but you'll probably need to stay with her through the night if possible."

Cora looked at Ryder who seemed to be awake but barely lucid. "So are we thinking PTSD?"

Doctor T'Perro looked to Ryder as well and back to Harper. "It certainly seems that way, though I can't say I'm surprised. Someone who's seen that much was bound to break sooner or later."

Cora nodded her head and brushed her hand through her hair. "Is there anyway I can get her in the shower? I know she'll feel better if she's clean. It calms her down." Cora managed with a long sigh.

The physician scanned the Pathfinder for a while as she took Cora's request into consideration. "Just be careful with her, she's not exactly lucid right now. In fact, she probably won't remember any of this tomorrow."

Sara lay flat on the med bay wearing a stoic expression as Cora swept her up in her arms. "Thanks, Lexi." Harper paused before taking Sara to the shower room.

"Let's get you out of this, yeah?" Harper rolled Sara's under armor off her body, leaving her in only a black sorts bra and panties. The Commando turned around to turn on the water and helped Sara undress the rest of the way. "Okay, in here, lets go." She guided her friend into the shower and sat her down underneath the water.

Just as Cora got Sara settled, the bathroom door slip open. "Can I help? I want to help if you'll let me." Suvi peaked her head in just enough to ask Cora if she could stay to lend a hand.

Cora paused briefly before accepting. "Yeah sure. Just- come in, shut the door."

Suvi slid in and closed the door behind her. "How is she?" Doctor Anwar looked at Sara who seemed to be in a world of her own, expression unchanging.

"Well Lexi says she won't remember any of this tomorrow, she's barely lucid. Over all I guess she's fine though- for now." Cora turned to Suvi and continued to speak. "Listen, I can't exactly reach the angles I need to wash her off, so I'm going to have to get in with her. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Cora began stripping down to her underwear as she hopped in the shower half naked. "No, I get it. Just tell me what I can do." Suvi offered as she knelt down to Sara's level to the left of her, ready to help in anyway she can.

The redhead looked Sara over. This was the first time that she had seen Sara completely naked, and it felt wrong. Suvi had expectations when it came to seeing Sara nude for the first time. The moment was supposed to be sexy, exciting and new. But this moment was none of those- it was tragic.

Sara wasn't herself. She sat balled-up in the floor of the shower, letting the water wash over her. The same blank stare she wore was unchanging as Cora gave instructions to Suvi.

The scot tilted Sara's head back and lathered her golden locks in shampoo. The entire time Suvi spent washing off the Pathfinder, she felt nearly sick. Watching Ryder lose herself was heart-wrenching. Sara was so full of life and energy and now the cruelties of the Galaxy broke her down to nothing. Suvi almost felt slightly guilty. She knew if Ryder had a say in the matter, there was no way Ryder would let Suvi see her in that state, but Suvi wanted to help.

"Okay good we need to turn her arou-" Cora stopped and both women turned to Sara as she started sobbing. Harper's face fell as she saw her best friend suffer. Suvi's heart broke at the sight of seeing Sara cry for the first time, knowing that this is just the start. It is the first time of many to come.

When Ryder's breathing became erratic and her weeping was out of control, Cora tried every tactic in the book to calm her down. "Sara hush, look. Look at Suvi okay? Just keep your eyes on Suvi." To their surprise, Ryder actually complied and slowly turned her blood-shot eyes to the girl she wanted to be with. Doctor Anwar fought back tears as her eyes met with Sara's. Seeing her crush in such an insufferable amount of pain hurt Suvi to her core.

"How often does this happen?" Suvi sniffled. Turning her eyes to the woman that was bathing Sara.

"It doesn't. This is the first time." Cora signed as she washed the remaining soap from Sara's body. "Something tells me it won't be the last though."

The redhead flinched at the image of seeing Sara cry again. Ryder's eyes remained on Suvi as the doctor stroked Sara's hair. The Commando jumped out of the shower after she finished washing all the soap off of Ryder. "Can you wait here while I get her a towel and a change of clothes?"

Suvi nodded her head and Cora put on her top and bottoms to fetch Sara some clothes. As Ryder's sobbing began to pick back up again, Suvi continued to stroke Sara's hair and decided to sing to her.

"I took my love and I took it down,  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around,  
And I see my reflection in the snow covered hills,  
And the landslide brought me down."

Sara's breathing had slowed a bit and her crying had dropped down several notches in volume in reaction to Suvi's voice.

"Oh mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above,  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides,  
Can I handle the seasons of my life,"

A single tear streamed down her cheek as Doctor Anwar sang the chorus of the song.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing,  
'Cause I built my life around you,  
Time makes you bolder,  
Children get older,  
I'm getting older, too,  
Yes, I'm getting older too."

Ryder closed her eyes once Suvi's voice was no longer heard and dropped her head between her shoulders. Cora's perfect timing introduced her to a newly calm Sara. "How is she calm, what did you do?" Harper investigated as she wrapped the towel around Sara and began to stand her up.

Suvi snorted in her answer "I sang to her." She confessed, looking at Sara with a faint smile.

"You sang to her? I didn't know you sing."

"I don't." The redhead stated. She left Cora the duty of drying off the Pathfinder as she unfolded Sara's clothes and prepared to dress her. Cora put Ryder's underwear on her as Sara's detached expression remained.

Suvi proceeded to assist Cora in dressing Ryder and carrying her to the Pathfinder's quarters. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah," Cora sighed. "There's no doubt she will have trouble sleeping. Hopefully I can ease her tension some."

"Okay well if you need to be releived of duty you know where to find me." The scientist flashed a weak smile to the woman before leaving.

"Thank you, Suvi." Cora shot just before the doctor was out of sight.

"Cora, thank you- for always taking care of her." Suvi turned around and left the room, wasting no time to search for privacy. She found alone time in the bathroom once again, where Suvi was allowed to cry as much as she needed to.

Knowing that Sara was in for such a roller coaster of incredible highs and devastating lows was something that Suvi would have to deal with for the rest of her career. She came to terms with the fact that there were going to be times, more often than not, that she would be powerless in helping Sara cope. After witnessing Sara's episode however, Suvi vowed that night that no matter what happens between her and Sara, she will do everything in her power to help Sara deal with her responsibilities, personal or professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is Landslide by Fleetwood Mac.


	15. Master Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder searches for advice from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a busy week, but I managed to quickly whip up another chapter. I should get back to my original schedule soon. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments, you guys rock!

"And you slept okay?" Lexi stood over Ryder who was resting in the medical bed.

"Surprisingly," Ryder began. "I think it helps to have someone with me. I always sleep better when I'm in good company."

The very moment Suvi woke up, she immediately began searching for Sara to see how she did during the night. Upon discovering the Pathfinder's quarters were empty, Doctor Anwar decided to check the medbay which ended the hunt.

She walked in, almost over eager to find her Pathfinder, but slowed her pace once she made eye contact with her. Ryder physically looked tired, mentally drained and her eyes were red, yet she did a fine job at hiding it.

"Ah, Doctor Anwar, come to check on the Pathfinder?" Lexi question the redhead as she looked through her datapad.

"Yes, actually." Suvi uttered.

Ryder cleared her throat before making her request to the physician. "Lexi, can you actually give us some privacy for just a sec?"

"All right. I'm going to the research station but I'll be back in about five minutes." Lexi offered as she left the room.

Suvi approached the blonde headed woman with caution as if Ryder was about to break. "How are you-"

"You saw me naked." Ryder blurted without shame, interrupting the redhead.

Suvi paused and followed up with a nervous laugh. "Yeah. I saw you naked."

Sara suddenly threw her eyes to the other side of the room out of embarrassment. Searching for a response yet failing.

"How did you know? Do you remember?" Suvi inquired as she watched the color rush to Sara's cheeks.

"I mean, yeah. But I remember it a lot differently than how it actually happened." Sara hesitated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my mind, I was about five years old and my mother was bathing me. I'm pretty sure that's not exactly how it went down, am I right?" Ryder laughed as she built the confidence to look back up at Suvi.

"Yeah, that's not what happened," the scot chuckled. "Cora and I washed you off in the shower while you just sat there. Nothing major." The scientist said as she offered her hand to hold Sara's.

"Yeah, Cora told me it was the two of you who bathed me." Ryder looked down at their conjoined hands and wrinkled her brow. "Hey, this might be a weird question, but- you didn't happen to sing while I was in the shower, did you?" She asked, not looking up from their hands.

Suvi watched over the other woman with gentle eyes. "I did, actually." Ryder snapped her focus back up to the redhead. "I didn't plan on it, but you needed comforting and I sort of panicked and it just happened."

Ryder's blue eyes grew larger as she looked up at Suvi who looked back with confusion. "Seriously? My mom used to sing to me whenever she would bathe me as a child. I figured I had just imagined that part, too." Sara explained, her voice was quiet and timid. " I love the song you were singing. I'm a huge fan of Fleetwood Mac. I thought I was the only one on the tempest who knew about them."

"Landslide? Yeah, Gil and I like older music as well." Suvi revealed.

The two women indulged in the silence that followed Suvi and looked into each other's eyes. The moment was short lived as an impatient Doctor T'Perro rushed through the door.

"All right, Ryder, I need to do a full neurological work up before we continue." Lexi instructed as she went back to her datapad.

Ryder's expression fell disappointed as Suvi let go of her hand. "That's my que," the scot mentioned. "I'll find you after my shift is over, yeah?" Ryder flashed a weak smile as she nodded her head. "See you later, Pathfinder."

_________

  
Two hours after Suvi handed Ryder over to Lexi, the torture was over. Doctor T'Perro gave the green light for Sara to continue working, but starting out with small tasks. Ryder wasted no time getting out of the medbay, searching for something to take her mind off of everything else. Then it hit her.

Ryder snuck onto the bridge undetected by the two pilots and searched for PeeBee in the escape pod.

"Pathfinder Ryder," PeeBee faked a salute as she turned to Sara. She looked to the blonde who looked hesitant. "Something you need, Ryder?"

Sara walked in slowly, showing obvious signs of being conflicted. "I actually could use your help with something if you're not too busy." Ryder hesitated as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"I'm never too busy for anything, Ryder. What's up?" PeeBee turned her focus from her project and squared in on Ryder who seemed visibly uncomfortable. The asari grew impatient waiting for Sara's ambivalence to subside. " _What's up_?"

"Just- okay, this is kind of a personal problem. And I need actual, personal advice for said personal issue." Sara explained.

"Well that makes it all the better, Pathfinder." PeeBee smirked, sitting upon her desk, ready to offer her undivided attention.

As PeeBee focused all of her attention on her, Ryder quickly grew nervous. This was a big deal to Sara, and though she was usually a charming woman, she stumbled over her words trying to explain her issues to the asari. Her palms began to sweat and her mouth was suddenly dry, knowing the sort of humiliation she would be facing once she began.

"You've been with women before right?" Ryder shamefully looked to PeeBee.

The asari laughed upon her answer. "Oh, I can already tell this is going to fun. Yes, I've been with quite a number of women actually. Why?"

"Okay," Sara mumbled. She took several deep breaths before her courage took its own course and she suddenly spoke up. "I need advice on what to, ya know... _do_."

"Finally!" PeeBee applauded. "You're finally taking that step with the Doctor?" PeeBee's mannerisms suddenly turned dramatic as she took on the role of teacher. "Welcome to Lesbianism 101, where the homework is actually enjoyable." She winked over at a still skeptical Ryder.

PeeBee's playful behavior manifested a small chuckle from Sara as the asari tried to lighten the mood. "Should I be taking notes?" Sara joked. It was hard to keep pent up around such a ball of energy.

PeeBee looked puzzled as if she was trying to determine whether Sara was joking or not. "No, don't be an over achiever." Sara snorted as PeeBee jumped right in to the beginners course. "Now, you have literally no idea what the fuck you're doing, so we're gonna start off small. Your first task is figuring out your partner's likes and dislikes; most importantly- what turns her on the most."

As the asari shared detailed advice, Sara took everything PeeBee was saying into account. She pictured herself kissing different areas of Suvi's body, learning her most darkest desires and fantasies and driving her crazy. She imagined Suvi crying her name in intense pleasure. The more Sara pictured Suvi, the deeper her desire grew for learning.

"Step two, _foreplay, foreplay, foreplay_. I don't care what anyone says, foreplay is key; I can't stress that enough." Ryder watched with intensity as she noticed how comfortable PeeBee was to speak so freely about sex. It was almost inspiring how carefree the asari was. "You're going to use what you discovered about her body to your advantage. The longer you drag it out, the better the sex is."

Sara discovered a new interest- learning about sex. The more she listened, the more she wanted. "Do you have any tips on, like, where to start?"

"Obviously, kissing. But when things move into a more heated territory, I've learned that kissing around the collarbone has a high success rate." PeeBee mentioned. It was fun to PeeBee, getting to set aside her duties for an hour to share what she knows about one of her many talents- sex.

"And how long do you think I should keep the foreplay going?" Ryder asked, clearly dropping any reluctance she encountered earlier.

"Sara, I'm going to be as blunt as I can possibly be." PeeBee warned before continuing. "She better be dripping by the time you get down there. When she starts squirming and moaning, that's when you know she's ready."

PeeBee's words rolled around in Sara's head and caused her face to flush. The vision of Suvi squirming underneath her and begging Sara for more was a hard thought to push past. Ryder momentarily closed her eyes in attempts to clear her head, but Suvi never left.

She continued to picture undressing the doctor and climbing on top of her. She remembered hearing the loud panting she once heard from her while they practiced defensive maneuvers. Ryder pressingly desired to hear Suvi panting in her ear again. The images that danced around in Sara's head had built an excitement within her, making the need for more information more urgent.

"Yeah, that was the reaction I was expecting." PeeBee smirked as she watched Sara fall silent with her eyes closed. She knew what Sara was picturing.

Ryder's eyes popped wide open and she blushed once more. "I'm just ready to know everything. I want this moment with Suvi to be mind blowing for her."

"Don't expect perfection, things never go as expected." PeeBee looked away and adopted a more serious tone. "Look, if you want it to be great for the both of you, do what feels natural. That's how you keep comfortable throughout your first experience- instinct."

"Pathfinder, Lieutenant harper is requesting your presence in the Bio-Lab." SAM interrupted as her Omni-tool lit up.

"Class dismissed." PeeBee directed as she hopped off her desk.

"Do you have any homework for me, Miss B'Sayle?" Ryder jested as she looked to her new teacher.

"Yes, actually." PeeBee wore a mischievous grin as she spoke. "Your homework is to initiate foreplay with Suvi, but no sex." PeeBee advised as she crossed her arms.

Sara was fine that sex was not allowed, as she still felt unprepared. "Won't that just piss her off or make her frustrated?"

"Exactly. You have to build up the intensity. Trust me, it'll leave her wanting more." PeeBee seemed to be in her element as she offered master advice about women. "When that's done, come back and I'll teach you more."  
  
Ryder simply smiled and turned her back to the door to make her exit. "All right, Miss B'Sayle. Consider it done."


	16. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara discovers another tattoo that Suvi has managed to keep hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and simple one this time. I hope to get the next chapter out very quickly. Hope everyone is still enjoying!

Sara barely put one foot in the door before Cora bolted up out of her chair. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Ryder puzzled.

"The location of the transponder!" Harper stepped directly in front of the Pathfinder and placed a hand on each of Ryder's shoulders. "This is it, Sara. After all this time it's finally starting to fall into place." Cora's exuberance was hard to ignore as Sara soaked in the energy of her friend. Cora turned around to reach for her datapad to show Sara the data she managed to scrounge up. "It's on Voeld."

Ryder lips split to form a grin in response to Cora's elation. "Well when the Moshae is safe back on Aya, it seems we are making another trip to Voeld."

Harper immediately snatched her best friend into her arms in a crushing embrace. She was aware of what Sara was going through, having witnessed it first hand. She knew how busy Ryder was, and the fact that she was going to make time for her problems was a deed she would never forget.

"Relax. Don't get all sappy now, lieutenant. Besides, we have to go back anyways to activate the monoliths and settle." Ryder commented.

"Still," Harper cleared her throat as she separated from Ryder. "This is the beginning of a rescue, ya' know?"

"It's exciting, I'll give you that." Ryder displayed a weak smile. "Thanks for letting me know about this Cora." Sara combed through her hair with her fingers as Cora nodded her head. "I was thinking about getting some exercise in before the evening if you wanted to join me?"

"Hell yeah, but I'm giving orders. You don't challenge yourself enough."  
________

Sara was a different person when the sparring gloves were on. Pathfinder wasn't her title, Sara wasn't her name. No occupation followed her, no labels were pegged on her, she was simply in the moment of concentration- a fortification of a bigger, stronger, more powerful version of Sara.

"'Kay, stop." Cora relaxed her shoulders and wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm.

Ryder gravitated back to reality whenever a workout was over. It was almost a disappointing realization of where she was and what she was doing. Each time she was brought back, she was faced again with the pressures of Pathfinder.

Her stance softened as she focused on Cora. "I call showers first, obviously."

"Damn it, Ryder." Cora huffed.

"Hey, you know me and my obsession with showers. You should know to call dibs by now." Ryder quipped as she walked away.

As she stood in front of the shower, she recalled the last time she was in it. How Cora's story and her memory were both two different pictures. How Suvi saw her fully exposed for the first time. Showering was always the better ailment for Sara, yet standing here now, she questioned its purpose.

Ryder sighed and shook her head, thinking it was silly to be skittish of a shower. She placed one foot in and turned the water on, dragging herself underneath the water and was immediately reminded of why she loved it so much.

Alone time.

It was something that was hard to come by these days, something she ached for since coming to Andromeda. She wanted to lock herself in and allow herself to feel all the emotions she locked away throughout her journey.

But nothing came.

No sadness, no anger, no regret. Nothing. In the midst of feeling nothing, she had hoped Andromeda wasn't turning her into a heartless monster. After all, how do you destroy a monster without becoming one? Perhaps after her panic attack, she was simply too tired to feel at that moment.  
________

Once the beginning of the evening rolled around, Ryder found herself finally working up an appetite that had been nonexistent the last two days. The door to the galley switched open to reveal Doctor Anwar, who was already sporting initiative-brand loungewear. Suvi had her back to the door, oblivious to the fact that it had opened.

Ryder watched the doctor for a moment before piping up. "What're you doing, Doctor Anwar?"

The redhead jumped in reaction to the voice she didn't know was behind her. "Sara! You scared me!" She swatted at Ryder's arm. "I'm just cleaning up my mess. I was actually just about to come find you," Her accent tumbled from her lips as she turned around to face the Pathfinder.

"Oh you were?" A cocky smirk found its way to Ryder's lips at the same time she placed her hands on Doctor Anwar's waist. She paused for a moment, looking up and down at the beauty before her and bit her lip. "You know that tattoo you said was too private to show anyone?"

"Mhmm," Suvi hummed while soaking in the view of the blonde checking her out.

"Is it _still_ too private?" Sara softly mumbled as she looked back up to the scientist's blue eyes.

"Well it hasn't changed locations, Sara," Suvi laughed and began to stroke Ryder's arm.

"Well I know that," Ryder chuckled. "But you and I have become a lot closer. I mean, God, you've seen me naked." She snorted.

Suvi smiled and threw her eyes to the floor. "I suppose that's true," Her smile turned into a much heavier grin as she looked back up to Sara. "Sure, I'll let you see it."

Ryder raised her eyebrows in shock, not expecting to get the Doctor's consent. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Suvi placed her hands on Ryder's and removed them from her waist then locked the door to the galley. The doctor waited a few beats, spotting the anticipation in the Pathfinder's eyes then began to lift up shirt to reveal a white, lacey bra.

Ryder's lips parted, forming a starving expression. She didn't even pretend to be generous and hide her hunger for the doctor; she craved more.

Suvi gently lifted up the left side of her bra, uncovering the bottom portion of her breast. Underneath it were the words 'Home is Where the Heart is.' threaded in ink. "I got it just before leaving for Andromeda. It's a reminder that home is where I left my family in Scotland; to never forget the sacrifices I've made to come here. It was important that I got it directly over my heart- obviously."

Ryder's expression turned feral at the sight. Suvi's accent mixing with her half-bare body was overwhelming. With one hand, she reached impulsively for Suvi's waist and driving her eyes over the doctor. When she looked back up to Suvi, the doctor shared a daring look which begged for her attention. Her eyes spoke for her "Do it, I dare you." Without her vocalizing at all, her expression did all the talking.

Sara got the message loud and clear as she spoke up to oblige her scientist's wordless commands. "You want to go back to my room?" She spoke through her arrogant smirk.

The redhead hummed in response and nodded her head, unlocking the door to the galley. She took Ryder by the hand as they exited the kitchen and quickly stepped to Ryder's quarters. Sara realized her meal would have to wait, as she had something else she could sink her teeth into at the time.

"Pathfinder, Jaal is requesting to speak to you when you have a moment." The mechanical voice of SAM spoke up as the two entered Sara's room.

"Tell him it's going to have to wait 'til morning, SAM," Sara smiled. "I have some homework to do."


	17. Airway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suvi spends the night in Sara's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read. I enjoy all of the comments you all have left, it's a joy to read them all! Hope everyone is still enjoying.

Ryder straddled the redhead on the couch with Suvi's hands groping Ryder's ass. The pair felt like two wild high schoolers, making out in the back of the car after class. It was invigorating how free Ryder felt when she was with Suvi.

The other woman offered a different kind of peace to Sara's mind. Different from sparring, different from showers. Doctor Anwar was a safe haven from all stress and fear; her presence was borderline therapeutic. Ryder felt it to be almost too intense.

Ryder shifted her lips to Suvi's neck and down to her collarbone, just as PeeBee had suggested. As expected, it was a hit. The scot whimpered and moved her hands up to Sara's back. The scientist's shirt was already discarded a good ten minutes ago, the very moment they entered her room. Suvi evened up the score and threw off Sara's shirt to toss it in the floor as well.

"Sara," she panted. The sound of Suvi calling Sara's name had awoken more of a desire in Sara. Ryder drove her hands on the waist of the woman beneath her, causing Suvi to lightly fidget to the touch. Ryder knew it was getting close to the stopping point, the moment she dreaded so severely.

"Sara, wait." The redhead groaned reluctantly, causing Sara to pause and remove herself from the scientist. Suvi sat up and looked visibly frustrated.

Ryder propped up and tried to catch her breath. "What's wrong?" She investigated as she pushed her hair from her own face.

The scientist struggled to convey her concerns to the Pathfinder, but regardless she managed to push through her doubts and decided to tell her anyways. "I-" she sighed in trying to find the right words. "There's only so far this can go tonight." She looked to Sara who looked slightly confused and began to explain. "I need to be in an exclusive relationship with someone before becoming intimate with them. That backbone of commitment is the kind of assurance that's necessary for me." The doctor struggled to maintain eye contact as she voiced her needs.

Ryder dropped her jaw in disbelief. She found it utterly adorable how Suvi wanted to be committed before going too far. Her mouth formed a smile as she tried to give Suvi the reassurance she needed. "Suvi! That's okay!" Ryder's consoling voice led Suvi to bring her eyes back up to the blonde. "I don't need sex right now. That's something that can wait until you're ready. I'm just fine with making out like hormone-ridden teenagers in the meantime." She chuckled.

The redhead blushed at the kindness of her Pathfinder. Her blue eyes grew larger at the realization of something she said that might have been misunderstood. "Uh, Sara. When I say I need to be in a relationship, in no way was I hinting for something. I know you're the Pathfinder and you're busy and this-"

"Shh!" Ryder cut off the rambling of the doctor to comfort her once again. "Suvi, I know exactly what you meant. It's okay, seriously."

Sara was actually relieved to know that Suvi wasn't ready for sex. With Doctor Anwar still unaware of this being Sara's first romance with a woman, she was able to play it off as Suvi's concerns instead of her own, and Suvi would never know.

"You're sure?" The Doctor hesitated as she looked up to make contact with the other woman.

"I promise." Sara smiled. "Would you want to sleep over tonight?"

The redhead grinned wider than ever thought possible and leaned in to kiss her Pathfinder. "I'd love to."  
________

Suvi was never a wild one; not much for parties or drunken nights. For her, science was a remedy for boredom; studying seemed to act as a hobby, not a chore. As she spent her nights working towards her PhD., she never felt left out, alone nor uninterested. Suvi had a love for science that was misunderstood by most, but it was fine to her. She wasn't in college to make friends, science was the only one there for her, and she was perfectly content with that.

Though after playing 'Never Have I Ever', she realized all she had missed out on. The amount of alcohol she consumed that night really showed exactly how much living she had actually done, or lack thereof. Just about everyone else was drunk out of their right mind, indicating all the wild stunts they've done throughout their lifetime. It was the first time Suvi felt jealous of people who did nothing but party. When would she get her turn to celebrate for no reason? When was it her turn to throw back a drink without the worry of consequences the next morning? Suvi had played it safe and been responsible her whole prime of life, and now it was all about to be wasted.

She didn't want to die like this, not now. There was so much living left to do. A new Galaxy was quite literally surrounding her, begging to be explored. It would be a shame to waste 24 years of knowledge just to die under the arms of the woman she loved.

Her eyes whipped open in a disturbance of her slumber with Ryder's hands around her neck. She looked up at the woman who was choking her, and no signs of anger, hatred or rage were detected. Ryder's expression was stoic- much like it was when she suffered from a panic attack. And that's when it hit her. Sara wasn't awake, she was having a night terror. Nonetheless, if Suvi didn't stop Ryder soon, she would kill her.

She was brutally clawing at Sara's hands trying to pry them off her throat, failing at each movement she made. Panic kicked in and swarmed her as her peripheral vision tunneled. _Soon_. Suvi tried pushing and kicking, scratching and trying to make any kind of noise to wake her up but it was useless. Laying here in the Pathfinder's bed, she began to accept her own protector was about to kill her. She took one last, barbaric swing at Ryder's jaw, putting forth all the might she could behind her fist. In a last ditch effort, Ryder winced and her eyes opened.

Sara looked below her, barely able to register what was happening before immediately drawing her hands up to chest level. A lightheaded Suvi inhaled sharply, eliciting hoarse cough as she sprang up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Ryder sat frozen on the bed, hands still drawn close to her. She tried to recall what had happened but she was at a loss. The last thing she remembered was kissing Suvi on the forehead and rolling over to go to sleep. How did she end up choking her?

Suvi was leaning over the sink in a desperation to catch her breath. With each inhalation, a cough would follow. With the crew bunks just next to her, she woke up light-sleeper, Gil.

"Suvi? What's wrong, are you ill?" Gil stumbled into the bathroom to approach his friend as Suvi turned around to meet his gaze. Panic had left her eyes. There was no anger or fear that she conveyed. Gil only spotted a weakness to her, perhaps a sadness that Suvi was unable to speak of, due to trouble breathing. A red marking just above her collarbone got the attention of the engineer. He moved to switch on the lights and closed in on Suvi to examine it further. Upon inspection, he knew exactly what it was.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Don't move!" Gil adopted a tone of fury as he marched out of the room, only slowed momentarily by Suvi who reached for his arm. Suvi was aware of Gil's protective nature ever since they grew close during the uprising. In fear of him going to talk to Ryder, she grabbed on to the sleeve of his arm with her other hand wrapped around her neck.

"No, stop it. I'm getting Lexi." Gil stormed out of the room once Suvi dropped her grip and began gagging over the sink.

As he entered the medbay, Gil pulled Lexi from her slumber and sent her to the bathroom. "You need to check on Suvi, she's in the bathroom having trouble breathing. I'm getting Cora." Lexi took a beat for his words to sink in and once they did, she sprang into action.

"Suvi, look at me." The harsh barking had slowed a bit but was still present, occasionally interrupted by a grueling gag. Doctor Anwar turned around to face Lexi once she was able, revealing the red markings across her neck. "By the Goddess! Who did this to you?"

Suvi, still unable to speak, bore an unbarable sadness to her expression. She failed to hold back the tears once Lexi questioned her. No words were needed for Lexi to know what she meant. Spotting the tragic look in the scientist's eyes, she knew it had to be Ryder.

"Harper!" Gil busted through the door of the Bio-Lab where Cora's newly installed bunk was placed. The Commando shot up from Gil's shouting. "Your friend just strangled the shit out of Suvi. That's probably something you should deal with." Gil took no time to explain himself before heading back to comfort Suvi.

"What?" Cora mumbled through a whisper upon Gil's exit as she slid out of bed. Harper rushed out of the lab to Ryder's room, hearing a commotion of coughing and concerns as she passed the bathroom on the way.

"Sara what the hell is going on? Gil said-" The lieutenant stopped as she met with Ryder's frozen appearance. Sara hasn't moved since Suvi left the room- upright with hands drawn up to her chest.

"Sara?" Cora scrambled closer and sat on the bed directly in front of Sara to meet her eyes.

Ryder's eyes were full of water and fear. She looked to her friend, desperate to ask or explain or say something, but she was speechless. Sara was robbed of the ability to longer ask questions and all she could do was rely on her friend to give her answers.

Cora saw the desperation in her friend's eyes and gently placed a hand on each side of Sara's face. "It's okay. I'm going to find out what's going on okay? It's going to be all right."

Cora opened the bathroom door which filled quickly. The three occupants all held different expressions as they turned to the Commando, hoping for an update on Ryder.

"Is-" Suvi's soft voice was cut off by a rattle as she proceeded to clear her throat.

"Suvi I told you, don't try to speak." Lexi interrupted while turning to the redhead.

"There better be a damn good explanation for her wrapping her hands around Suvi's neck." Gil growled while facing Cora. He seemed to be taking his fear and anger out in the Commando, as he knew the two were close.

Harper watched Suvi, who looked desperate to know how Sara was. She turned her head to Gil to answer. "She's not saying anything, I think she's in shock." Cora paused to look at Lexi and hesitated to speak again. "In fact, Lexi when you're sure Suvi's all right, I think you should check on Sara."

The very thought of giving up the physician to check on the woman who almost killed his friend sent Gil into a spiraling rage. " _Oh really_? You're going to send the doctor to check on the girl who almost _killed_ Suvi? She almost died," He roared and threw his hand in Suvi's direction. "What could possibly be wrong with Sara?"

"She confused and scared," She raised her voice, barely letting Brodie finish his rant. "I'm pretty sure she has no idea what happened and like I said, she's in shock."

"None of us know what happened! Suvi can't talk cause Ryder nearly crushed her airway, and Ryder is too what? _Scared_?" Gil's voice was nearly strident and taut as he snapped. It was a side of the engineer no one had seen before.

Cora decided to no longer contribute to the feud and instead, chose to keep her friend company until Lexi could examine her. "Lexi, when you're done here, please." She rumbled upon leaving.

Nearly an half hour later, Lexi walked in on the lieutenant holding the Pathfinder in consolation. The pair of them sat up as the asari appeared, waiting for an update on Suvi's condition.

Doctor T'Perro sighed and proceeded. "Suvi is fine." Both Cora and Sara let out a sigh of relief before letting Lexi continue. "No petechiae or bruising, just redness that will subside in a day or two. No damage was done to her airway and her breathing is back to normal."

"And emotionally?" Ryder's voice quivered as she shamefully asked the doctor.

The asari hesitated and looked to Cora then glued her eyes to the floor. "She's a bit shaken up. She's a tad upset but she's not angry." Lexi pulled her eyes back up to the Pathfinder. "Suvi isn't mad at you, Sara."

Ryder's face crinkled in disappointment in herself. Tears worked their way to her cheeks as she managed to speak. "I almost _killed_ her. I didn't know. I was dreaming and I almost killed her." Cora began shushing the woman she was holding and started rocking her side-to-side.

"Night terrors are a usual occurrence in patients with PTSD. It seems you were trying to defend yourself in your sleep," Lexi acknowledged. "Therapy can help with that but your PTSD won't go away entirely."

"Can I see her?" Ryder asked, basically ignoring the Doctor's suggestion.

Cora began to advise against as Lexi did the same. "I suggest waiting at least until the morning before seeing her." Lexi offered.

"Yeah, it's probably not a good idea, Sara." Cora chimed in.

Ryder slumped forward and covered her face with her hands, counting down the hours and minutes until morning. Anxiety played a key factor in Sara's head as she wondered how Suvi would react to seeing her. Ryder's mind was ruined along with her heart, knowing she messed everything up. Almost killing the girl you like isn't the most romantic way to tell her you love her; and now- she would probably never get the chance to tell her.

 

 


	18. Special Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Sara's night terror, she decided to take special precautions to prevent it from happening in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all who have stuck with the story through thick and thin. I think it's safe to say this story will be a bit lengthy, so no, I'm not almost done. All of your comments are so greatly appreciated. I encourage everyone to let me know what they think of the story so far. Thanks for your comments and kudos!

Ryder grimaced at the thought of opening the door. Knowing Suvi was on the other side offered an array of emotions, knowing it was impossible to predict Suvi's reaction. She stood against the wall right beside the door of the medbay, anxiously awaiting some swift form of confidence to show itself before entering the room. This was something she had to do; not for her, but for Suvi.

The door peeled open, seemingly slower than ever before. Gil was asleep at Suvi's side who was also asleep. Sara paused, confused on what action she should take next; leave? Approach Suvi? She sat in the doorway for a full minute before tiptoeing closer to the snoozing scientist to see the damage. She covered her mouth in incredulity and her blue eyes welled up at the sight.

Gil was awoken by Ryder's movements. His head slowly propped up and met the devastated Pathfinder. Since the incident, he was able to calm down a bit, realizing it was an accident, though it was an accident that almost killed Suvi, nonetheless. "Don't wake her up." Brodie groaned, as he moved to stretch.

"I did that." Ryder whispered, her voice laced with grief as she looked at Suvi's neck.

"Yeah." Gil grumbled, offering little comfort to the Pathfinder.

Doctor Anwar shifted at the sound of Gil's voice and cleared her throat. She slowly pried her eyes open to reveal a weeping blonde standing a just a few feet away. As she spotted Sara, her eyes widened. This is the first contact they've made since Sara was on top of her, choking her.

"Sara," Suvi called. Sara did nothing in response, only stood motionless, too scared to get too close. "Sara. S'okay, come here."

"Your voice!" Ryder sobbed as she heard the scot call for her.

"It's just a little raspy from all the coughing, I'm fine," Suvi offered, yet realized it didn't help much. "Please, Sara?" She whispered as she held out her hand.

Sara reluctantly complied, took Suvi's hand and walked to the side of the bed opposite of Gil.

"Gil, I thank you for taking such great care of me," Suvi smiled. "But do you mind giving us a bit of privacy?"

The engineer furrowed his brow and scoffed. "And leave you alone with her? No I don't think so. Last time that happened, you almost died."

"Gil-" Suvi softly chimed in to defend Ryder, yet Sara was none too late to defend herself.

"I'm not asleep, Gil, I'm not just gonna stab her in my right mind!" Ryder yelled as her voice broke, tears streaming down her face.

Gil snapped up out of the chair beside the medical bed and stomped out of the room. Ryder exhaled and ran her free hand over her head as a stray tear collapsed from her eye.

"Shh, it's okay. He just got scared and he gets angry when he's scared." Suvi looked to Ryder with soft, blue eyes. Her voice was so hypnotizing and soothing, it offered comfort as if her voice was an anesthetic.

"Suvi, I'm so, _so_ sorry. Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you." Ryder cried as she looked into the eyes of the scot.

"Don't be silly, Sara. You were asleep I know. You didn't know what you were doing, you were asleep." The scientist spoke up to sympathize with her Pathfinder.

Ryder scanned over the scot that rested in the bed and noticed a collection of wires hooked up to her torso. "Are these monitoring your vitals?" Sara asked in a sunken tone. The redhead nodded to answer. She leaned back in the bed and proceeded to peel them off one by one. "Is that really fucking necessary?" Ryder saw the extensive measures that were taken just to monitor Suvi's condition and it was all her fault.

"I think Lexi just likes to be dramatic." Suvi joked with a chuckle.

At that moment, a panicked Doctor T'Perro flew through the door and exhaled in relief to see that Suvi was all right. "Those are on there for a reason, Suvi. When you took them off, I was alerted that your vitals bottomed out." Lexi walked over to help remove the rest from the scientist.

"Sorry Lexi. But I'm okay now, I'm going to go talk to Sara." Suvi apologized for scaring the doctor and smiled at Sara.

Lexi threw a cautious look to Ryder then back at Suvi. "That's fine, but call me in here first before you take off the wires, yeah?"

"There won't be a next time, so there'll be no need." Suvi chirped in optimism. She took Sara's hand and led them into the Pathfinder's quarters.

As the door closed them off from the rest of the world, Sara once again began to cry. The way she was able to be vulnerable with Suvi was like magic, no one else could open Sara up the way that Suvi could. However, Sara was crying no longer because of what she did, but because of what she was about to do.

"Sara come here." Suvi climbed into the Pathfinder's arms and tried to calm her down.

Once Ryder managed to conjure up just an ounce of composure, she began to speak up. "I need to talk to you."

Suvi stood in Sara's arms not wanting to break away, but did so in hearing the serious tone in the Pathfinder's voice. She crossed her arms and looked up to the blonde woman's pale blue eyes then nodded for her to continue.

Sara took several deep breaths as she tried to hold back the tears that haunted her all day that day. Her lip trembled as she opened her mouth to speak. "Suvi, it's clear that I care about you, I think you know that by now. I care about you _so much_ , and with that, I need you to hear me loud and clear." Ryder inhaled and pushed back all waves of depression and wore a hardened expression. "We can't do this anymore."

Suvi didn't seem to get the concept when she squinted her eyes. "Can't do what?"

"Whatever this is. We can't see each other anymore, Suvi. I almost killed-"

"For fucks sake, seriously Sara?" Suvi raised her voice and displayed numerous signs of anger as her eyes began to water. "It was an accident, a one-time thing!"

"You don't know if it's a one-time thing, Suvi, it could happen again! What if you didn't wake me up, huh? Then what? You'd be dead right now. I would have killed you!" Ryder's face radiated red with heat, anger and disappointment in Suvi's reaction.

"Ryder, please." Suvi sniffed. "I can handle this, I can handle you! I'll prove to you I can deal with it." The scot's voice was ridden with desperation as she beseeched Ryder to not give up.

Sara placed a hand on each of Suvi's arms and looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to have to _deal_ with anything, Suvi. You don't deserve that."

"I deserve you though, Sara! You care about me more than anyone else ever has." Suvi explained as Sara turned around and placed her hands behind her head. In a last ditch effort Suvi called out. "I love you!" She confessed as tears once more reached the surface. "Please don't do this to me, I love you."

Sara threw her eyes around and opened her mouth to speak but her reaction was delayed by shock. "Suvi, I-" her reply was slow and warm as she tried to bring any sort of cordial tone back to the topic. "I care about you enough to walk away. I love you Suvi. I love you that much."

Suvi inhaled deeply through the quaking of her breath. "You don't though! If you did, you'd give this a chance!"

"Suvi, are you so blind to the fact that I love you so much that I would do _anything_ for you? Even if it means I can't be with you- and in this case, that's exactly what it means. Being with you would kill you." Ryder expressed as she faltered.

"You don't know that," the scientist sniveled.

"Oh and I'm just supposed to take that chance?" Sara's tone shifted to a borderline sarcastic sense. "Just go to bed with you and say my goodbyes every night just incase I kill you in my sleep?"

Without pausing or saying a word, the redhead threw herself in the arms of the Pathfinder. In her eyes, Sara wasn't a threat, she was still her protector. An accident couldn't define Ryder to Suvi, her traumas or nightmares did not make up her personality. Suvi saw Sara for who she was as a person.

"Okay, I get it. There's no changing your mind." The Doctor whispered softly. She broke out of Ryder's hold and leaned in for one last, quick, goodbye kiss. Suvi quickly turned around and walked out of the room, wiping her tears from her face.

Ryder stood stranded in her room. What a terrible last few days it had been. Despite the misfortunes of previous events, the show must go on. The kett weren't going to slow down due to Ryder's heartbreak, so Ryder couldn't slow down either. It was time to pick up her gun and take out her misery on the enemy.


	19. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes a new friend, Suvi is ready for an adventure and Sara finally puts action to her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of story building with this one. Don't get too excited, as it's nothing special. Thank you as always for kudos and comments!

"Sara, you promised!" Cora scowled at her friend in hopes to guilt-trip her into submission.

Ryder was frightened by the sudden snap from Cora behind her. "Yes, Cora, I know. I'm going to get to it but I'm a little busy now, as you can see." Ryder sat in the floor of the loadout station of the tempest, making some minor adjustments to her new Heleus Defender armor.

"It's been over a week since you saved the Moshae, you returned her to Aya four days ago and you've already been to the vault like two days ago," The huntress crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, eyes dead set on Ryder. "I'd like to know when you're going to make time for me."

Sara sighed and took a long pause before standing up to face her second in command. Ryder knew in the back of her mind she hasn't exactly been attentive the last couple of weeks with everything going on, but Ryder needed time to adjust by herself without becoming too dependent on anyone. "In all seriousness, Cora, I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. Give me time to rendezvous with Shena tomorrow and I promise you, we will go to the Valay system and find the ark."

Harper relaxed her face as she found understanding in Sara's actions as she explained herself. She knew Sara had unusual ways of coping with trauma and loss, though Sara was never one to completely fall off the grid. "And if you don't, I'm going to tell Lexi you wanted to learn all about the anatomy of the angara." Cora chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Don't go overreacting, Cora," Sara chuckled. "That would be a new form of torture in itself."  
________

Sara scoped the scene around her with various thugs and gangsters littering the bar. Kadara hadn't seemed like such an upscale place so far, and Kralla's Song wasn't making up for it, either. She reached the far end of the bar and decided to keep her mouth shut as she waited for the angaran liaison dubbed the code name Shena.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," A thickened accent slithered from a seemingly suave Spanish man. The man approached Sara as she leaned over the bar. He signaled for two drinks as he looked to Sara, offering a whisky while she waited.

Sara looked the man up and down, noticing his strikingly good looks. "I have time for a drink, sure." She flirted.  
  
The subject of men was never a weakness of Sara's. She was a flirtatious fireball, knowing exactly what to say to get a man's attention.

"Shena. But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names." Reyes clinked his glass with Ryder's as they downed their whisky.

"You're Shena? I was expecting someone a little more... angaran. I didn't know they'd be sending someone so attractive." Sara bluntly stated.

Reyes chuckled. "You're a bold one, aren't you? The Resistance pays me to supply information- among other things."

Ryder paused and raised her brow and she locked onto the man in front of her. "So you're a smuggler?"

As Reyes and Ryder discussed Vehn Terev, Sara was emboldened by her new friend. Something about him was different- hopefully in a good way. He was mysterious, and Sara liked it. She favored the man throughout their meeting, batting her lashes and flirting with him unashamedly. The freedom it brought to flirt so openly with him was empowering. It was so simple.

Ryder followed the advice that Reyes had gifted her with. She knew the only way to get to Vehn Terev was through Sloan Kelly; so she didn't hesitate to get a move on things.

She knew Sloane's language. Kelly instilled a false sense of confidence to herself; the type of narcissism that can only cloud a terrible personality. Thankfully, Ryder knew exactly how to play the Outcast leader; and once Ryder got the permission she needed, getting information from Terev was a breeze.

"Vetra, Drack, are you guys back from your business deal?" Ryder boarded the port and contacted her crew mates.

"Yep. Went off without a hitch." Vetra confirmed.

"Perfect. Come back to the port and tell Gil to prep the Nomad. We're going out into the badlands."

Surfing through the scenery, Ryder noticed Kadara was undeniably beautiful. The springs were crystal clear and the atmosphere was clean and crisp. However, the people that inhabit Kadara are only one out of numerous threats that stand in the way of an outpost. If Ryder had one word to suit kadara, it would be unpredictable. The only predictable factor of kadara is the likelihood of getting shot at. Ryder was willing to take the risk.  
________

Suvi lied in her bunk most of the day while they were aboard the port. With her datapad in one hand and tea in the other, Suvi studied latest reports about sulfur levels in Kadara's water. Each time a new planet was visited by the Pathfinder team, Suvi took it upon herself to learn what she could about it in as little time as possible.

"So Lexi says your fine?" Kallo interrogated as he leaned over his bunk.

The redhead rolled her eyes and felt obligated to respond. "Yes, Kallo. I told you, I'm not traumatized." The scot took a breath and continued softly. "Besides, that was over a week ago. I'm fine."

As much as Suvi appreciated having her friend worry for her, she was tired of the whole ordeal. Tired of seeing and hearing Ryder, thinking about Ryder, talking about Ryder. It was all exhausting and Suvi was ready to get over it.

"Over a week or not, Ryder is still going to therapy." The salarian countered. " _She's_ clearly not fine so I just wanted to make sure _you were_."

"That's not my business anymore, Kallo." Suvi sighed. "And Ryder will probably be going to therapy for the rest of her life. She has PTSD. But yes like I said, I'm fine."

Kallo waited a few breaths before continuing. "If you're fine, why were you in here crying yesterday?"

Silence followed for several seconds before Suvi answered his question with another question. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I just woke up," Kallo informed. "Look, I know you're tired of talking about it, I just want to make sure you're good, Suvi. I worry about you."

"Tempest, we're ten out." Ryder interjected over Kallo's Omni-tool. The Pilot confirmed as he rolled out of his bunk and faced Suvi.

"Just know I'm here, Suvi." The scientist offered a weak smile as Kallo left the room.

Sulfur reports seemed tedious at the time. She craved adventure- hands on learning, something to keep her mind off of the Pathfinder. Perhaps an expedition was in order...  
________

"You ready?" Ryder asked as she stepped through the Bio-Lab.

"For what?" The Commando looked up from tending to her plants.

"The Leusinia? It's not going to save itself." Sara crossed her arms and smirked at her second in command.

Cora's expression appropriated the brightest grin possible and matched with wide eyes. "Are you serious? Right now?" Her tone was struggling to be serious but only turned out to be high pitched as she wrestled excitement.

"Gil is attempting to decipher the kett transponder I got from kadara. He said it would take a while, so I figured since we have some down time..." Sara shrugged and smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

Cora returned the same genuine smile. "Thank you, Sara."

"Let's go armor up."  
________

Cora and Sara strode along the lengths of the Leusinia, on the way to meet back up with Vederia. It's been a long time coming, with Cora begging Sara every step of the way to take action, and now the time has finally come.

"He is cute, though." Sara shrugged, sniper in hand.

"Who, the smuggler?" Cora scoffed.

"His name is Reyes, and yes." Ryder corrected. "He's more than just a smuggler. He helps out the angara, ya' know."

"Yes, the Resistance pays him, but regardless, he's a smuggler." The Commando countered.

"Whatever, I'm not looking to marry the man. I just want someone to fuck while I get over Suvi."

Cora looked at the Pathfinder with confused eyes. "Well I feel like you could do better."

"I'm not trying to do 'better', Cora. I just want meaningless, hot, nasty sex, okay?" Ryder's face turned serious as she continued. "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

Cora witnessed her friend wither before her. Sure, Ryder was making it work, but she knew Ryder. She knew her happiness was fleeing from her, that her purpose had been diminished. Cora almost had pity on her friend, and if Sara knew that, it would infuriate her. Sara hated to be looked down on or to be felt sorry for. She made success her shield. With every accomplishment, she felt her purpose was reinstated.

"But what about Suvi, are you really going to throw that away?" Cora asked, keeping her focus dead ahead as she continued forward

"I have to." Ryder paused for a moment before being able to continue. "She said she loved me." Ryder softly spoke in an unsure tone.

Harper turned her eyes to Sara in shock. "Oh wow, that was-"

"Fast, unexpected? Yeah I know. I don't know if she was telling the truth or just trying to get me to stay." Ryder's expression fell at the thought of Suvi lying about loving her.

"Well if she wanted you to stay that bad, she either loved you or was very close to it." Cora looked at Sara who carried a vacant look as her eyes drug the ground. "Did you say it back? It clear you share those same feelings."

"Yes, I said it back." Ryder sighed into her answer. "I didn't want to. I always kind of assumed it would be like- a special type of announcement or something. Not a desperate plea to get her to see my point of view."

Ryder and Cora stopped by the last outlet to unplug the power source. "Vederia, we're at the last one, standby." Harper acknowledged as Ryder unplugged the last source. "That should do it."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Deactivating the mass effect shield device now." Vederia's voice informed the two humans over comms.

"Nice work Vederia. You helped save this whole ship. Not bad for your first big mission." Ryder praised and she and Cora showered the young asari with confidence-boosting compliments. "We'll meet you all on the bridge soon."

The Commando and the Pathfinder begin to make their way to the bridge as SAM interrupted. "Pathfinder, restoring power has freed up a data cache- it includes a succession log from Pathfinder Ishara."

The audio log played immediately, guiding both Ryder and Harper to drop their heads in concentration. The log was full of gunfire and yelling in the background as Ishara called out to her bodyguard.

'Forget the data, I need you- the barrier is collapsing!'

'Ishara, they'll tear the ark apart. That data is the only thing that might buy us time.'

'Sarissa, my SAM can't- Tiamna please!'

'I have to save them! Even if I can't save- forgive me.'

Sara looked as if she had seen a ghost as she looked up to Cora. The huntress' expression was questionable. Ryder had a challenging time deciding if she was angry, upset, or distraught.

"Tiamna used to mean 'guardian of temples'. A champion who stayed faithful- even when all was lost." Cora turned around and locked eyes with her friend.

Distraught.

Ryder felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Seeing someone as tough as Cora wear an expression of devastation was heart-wrenching. She watched Harper contemplate as Sara silently thought to herself as well. Her friend just learned that her biggest Hero and role model was not all she had thought to be.

Sara had some understanding in the subject, knowing the calls that Pathfinders make in order to keep other lives safe. Though with her understanding, Sara decided to stay quiet to not further Super her friend.

"Damn it all Ryder, what do I do?" Cora looked to Ryder's eyes, a lost and desperate feeling that Sara knew all too well.

Sirens interrupted the Pathfinder's thoughts as she was about to answer her friend.

"Atandra here. The kett hunters blindsided us. They have a dropship headed for the breach on deck twelve!"

Ryder and Cora sucked up feelings and tucked them away for later. For now, it was time to show no mercy on the enemy. Both women fought courageously side-by-side. Cora perfectly complemented Ryder's strengths and vice versa. The two of them both fought with a purpose behind their actions. Cora took out her newfound anger on the kett and Ryder slaughtered the enemy mercilessly through the pent-up depression she had. Within minutes, an asari joined the two women with a biotic shield strong enough to move the ark itself.

"Lieutenant, please!" Sarissa cried.

Harper took a beat and decided to join the asari in combat. The two combined their biotics together tho form the largest seen shield since kerkis. The missiles and bombs that were shot in the direction of the Leusinia ricocheted back to the kett flagship. The explosions were devastating and the three women basked in their success, taking a small moment before rushing to the bridge to reach FTL.

The two human women stood and watched the asari congratulate and praise one another as Ryder looked to Harper. "Are you going to say anything to Sarissa?" Cora looked around as if she would find the answer floating in mid air. "If it's bothering you, you should say something. Lexi taught me that in therapy." Ryder chuckled to lighten the mood, but failed.

Before Cora had a proper chance to think, Sarissa approached the two to properly thank them. "I wanted to thank you both. That was exemplary work. I'm proud to-"

"Ma'am- Sarissa. We know about Ishara" Cora interrupted.

"The log survived? Then her final moments won't be lost" Sarissa exhaled, seemingly relieved.

"Her final moments? You deserted your Pathfinder! You should be better than-"

"I chose protecting all these people over a single life. The choice they train us to make, lieutenant." Sarissa countered.

Ryder silently agreed with the asari, but truly found an understanding in each argument. It was an impossible decision- one Ryder couldn't possibly make herself.

The three women stood for nearly twenty minutes as Sarissa gave her reasoning behind her actions. Cora found minimal understanding as Sarissa explained. Harper would never be truly swayed by Sarissa, knowing what she had done, but forgiveness wasn't far away.

"She'll make it to the Nexus- no matter the cost." Cora sighed as the two women turned away to board back on the tempest.

 

 

 


	20. Rocks and Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder swears PeeBee to secrecy and Suvi learns something surprising about Sara.

Ryder scrunched her eyes in concentration and rolled her hips against the man beneath her. The repeated rotating motion was beginning to build within Sara as she thought about certain fantasies to push her through. Images of a bare and whining Suvi worked their way to Sara's imagination and she gave her hips one last budge. She cried out in euphoria as the last orgasm of the night sent her singing.

Underneath her was the same snake that had been assisting Sara with many obstacles on Kadara. "Well, that was a rather delightful meeting," he smirked.

Ryder chuckled as she propped her head on her hand. "Well, seems you do have some uses after all." She watched the man roll out of bed and recover his wardrobe from the floor. "Think you can get out of here without being spotted?"

Reyes laughed through his usual sarcastic tone as he answered. "Pathfinder, I'm a smuggler. Discretion is part of my job." While placing the final article of clothing on his person, he turned to look at Sara. "Besides, you said half your crew is off ship, right?"

Sara knew the only reason she allowed herself to indulge on the local runner was due to the fact she knew Suvi was on Kadara Port with Drack and Cora.

He faced the exit to leave as the door opened, inconveniently revealing PeeBee. "Oh, hello handsome." The asari winked at the smuggler as he chuckled nervously. "Didn't expect to find you here."

Ryder saw the asari stand in the doorway and flew her head back into the pillows and covered her face with her hands. An elongated grunt was heard from Ryder as she looked back up. "PeeBee get in here!"

"That's what I intended to do before Rico Suave blocked the entrance." She said as she slid past Reyes. PeeBee scurried over to the bed and sat Indian style next to Ryder who was covered by blankets. "Are you naked, Pathfinder?" She searched with a smart-aleck smirk. Ryder squinted her eyes, unsure if PeeBee was joking or if she were actually that dense. "Just kidding! Sheesh. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor. Think you can manage that?" Ryder looked up to the asari in hopes that she will behave.

"Anything for the Pathfinder!" PeeBee chirped.

Sara took a split second to remind herself of how untrue PeeBee's statement had been proven in the past before explaining further. "Do not tell anyone that Reyes was here. I really don't want Suvi to get word of this."

PeeBee's face was stoic once she opened her mouth. "Um, everyone including Suvi knows that you're with Reyes."

"Not with him, we- look, I'm aware she knows. I just don't want to cause anymore trouble than necessary. You get what I'm saying?" Ryder looked to PeeBee with delicate eyes which searched for approval.

"No. You mean you don't want anyone to know you're fucking? Still everyone is aware."

"No! I know that Peebs. I'm saying.. If I saw someone leave the ship knowing they were just with Suvi, it would turn my stomach rotten. I don't want her to know more than she has to. Get it?" Ryder's voice was tense as she pitched her concerns to the asari.

"Aye aye, Captain. Not a word." PeeBee saluted in a playful motion and looked to the blonde woman before her.

"Thank you. Now what is it you were coming in here for?" Sara asked.

"I just came in here to report a signal for remtech here in kadara. While we're here, would you mind if we stopped by and searched for it?" The other woman was no longer in a playful mood. When it came to education about remtech, she was serious.

"Anything for the great Ms. B'Sayle." Ryder mocked her friend and copied the same salute PeeBee threw at her earlier.

"Very funny Pathfinder. Goodnight!" The asari made her way from Ryder's quarters and Ryder sat in silence likely for the first time in a couple of days.

She enjoyed the silence. The reassurance that chaos was hidden, and the tranquility of alone time that the Pathfinder needed to regenerate was a rarity that Sara constantly searched for these days. One downside to the quiet however, was simplicity. Sometimes being alone made Sara nervous. Facing her thoughts was something Sara wasn't quite comfortable with yet, but she was working on it. Therapy was slowly becoming a staple for Sara, and Lexi was her go-to security blanket. She often reminded herself to move slowly, however, so that she wouldn't become dependent on Lexi.

Ryder turned to the clock, realizing it was only 2022; too early for bed, but too late to do anything strenuous. Amidst the silence, Sara thought a spontaneous therapy session would be a good idea, just for good measure. "Lexi, if you're not busy, I'd like to come in for a few minutes."

A few minutes turned into over two hours in the medbay. Conversation drifted between Ryder's parents, to Scott, to Suvi and eventually to Reyes. Lexi knew she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't at least ask her intentions with Reyes.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Reyes Vidal lately." The asari hinted, opening the door for Ryder to speak.

"Yeah, and?" Sara tried to dismiss the doctor's concern, yet Lexi continued regardless.

"It seems you've moved on from Suvi pretty quickly; or at least you've created that illusion." Doctor T'Perro watched for changes in Sara's facial expression. "Is that your intention with Reyes? To make Suvi and others believe you've moved on?"

Ryder felt her heart sink to her stomach. If she had it her way, she would have kept her affairs with Reyes a secret. Sara didn't want Suvi to think she was moving on, she wanted Suvi to herself, but in her eyes that was impossible. "Like I told you earlier, doc. I'm not romantic with Reyes. We just- he helps me numb the pain a bit." Sara looked up to the doctor with wounded eyes. "He's... He's..."

"-Morphine." Lexi assisted Ryder in finding the right words to explain what Reyes was to her in her own eyes.

"Yeah," Ryder sighed. "He's morphine."

"And if Reyes is morphine," Lexi began, "Then what was Suvi?"

Ryder caught herself between a smile and a frown. How impossible it was it to think about Suvi's smile without smiling herself. Yet again, how impractical was it to not break out into tears at the realization of everything she was missing out on? "Suvi was-" Ryder inhaled into her thought process. "She was a breath of fresh air. It's like I was suffocating and she saved me."  
_______

Suvi palmed a native stone she found lying near one of the springs on Kadara. With diligence, she studied the rock; rolling it around in her hand at first and eventually bringing it up her nose and smelling it. The doctor mumbled something under her breath as she took the datapad out from under her armpit and began jotting down notes about the stone.

Cora stood with the doctor and watched her with an overwhelming sense of boredom. _Jaal and Liam think **my** hobbies are boring? Pft, they've obviously never spent an afternoon with Suvi._  The Commando's eyes grew wide then immediately brought her face to a scowl. "I know I didn't just see you lick that rock."

The doctor was pulled out of her concentration as Cora spoke. "I licked it, yeah," she laughed. "It's called the lick test; a way to find out the mineral composition of rocks." Suvi looked at the huntress who seemed bored. "You don't have to be out here, ya' know?

"I do." Cora corrected. "Ryder assigned me to watch you today. She didn't want you out here on Kadara alone- and rightfully so."

"Why you?" Suvi questioned. "Why did Sara send you of all people to watch me; why not Liam?"

Harper crossed her arms and set her gaze on the scientist. "I'm the only one who Sara trusts to keep you safe. Me and herself, that is."

Suvi put her eyes on the green flooring of Kadara and lost her thoughts to the wind for a moment. "So Ryder will only let you watch me, but she'll let anyone else watch Lexi when she goes off? How does that make any sense?"

Cora never let her gaze drift from the doctor. She watched her, wondering if Suvi thought Sara was over her. "Really, Suvi?" Cora's tightened tone lead Suvi's eyes up to her. "Sara still pines over you day and night and if you thought any different, you'd be a fool." Harper paused and gave Suvi a stern look. "And I know you aren't a fool."

Suvi's expression was unchanging as she protested. "But Reyes-"

"- is comfort food." Harper interrupted the redhead to explain why her statements were true. "I mean come on, Reyes is a nice looking man with like one quality Ryder looks for in a partner and you had what, all of them but one?"

The brow of the redhead furrowed as she kept her focus on the huntress. Her voice was small and timid, almost too afraid to ask, but spoke up anyways. "What quality was I missing?"

Cora chuckled into her answer. "Uh, a penis? I think it scared her not only to date a girl, but it scared her that she liked a girl so much almost right off the bat."

"Wait-" Suvi faltered, searching for words she felt she'd never find. "Are you saying Sara has never been with a woman before?"

 _Oh shit_. The eyes of the Commando expanded at her incompetence. _Did I just ruin a secret that Sara was keeping from Suvi? Why had she not told her she'd never been with a woman?_ Cora twisted over her thoughts and kept quiet for what felt like ages to the doctor in front of her. Sara had never been one for secrets, she was always pretty open at least in the eyes of Cora. She had always told people that Sara was an open book- what you see it was you get, yet she knew it wasn't exactly true. Sara had layers. Regardless, lying and secrecy was never Sara's style so why keep this from Suvi? It didn't matter now- the secret was out and there was no way for Cora to cover her tracks.

"I'm sorry," Harper slowly began. "I didn't know she didn't tell you. I thought you knew."

The scientist did what was most familiar to her and began analyzing the situation immediately. Nothing stood out to her, no red flags or warnings that even pointed to the fact the Sara had never been with a woman. Suvi thought Sara always felt pretty comfortable around her, and if it weren't for her, that one night they would have slept together if Suvi would not have spoken up.

"So- when she strangled me." Suvi paused, needing a clearer understanding of Sara's reasoning. "That wasn't the only reason she broke up with me for."

Cora removed her eyes from Suvi's and placed them on the ground, ashamed with her actions. "Yeah," She softly said. "I don't think that's the only reason."

"But she didn't exactly tell you her reasons?"

"She's barely spoken to me about it at all. I don't know what's going on with her Suvi, but she won't let me help her." The Lieutenant crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know. It's been only what, four weeks since you guys separated? Maybe she just needs some time. She's been though a lot."

The two made their way back to the tempest as the sun began to crawl over the lower mountains. The afternoon was jammed inside of Suvi's head. Knowing Ryder was still hung up on Suvi wasn't exactly surprising to her, but it was the new education she received today that stuck. At first, Doctor Anwar seemed indifferent about Ryder never being with a woman. Though as time went on, Suvi grew angry and eventually insulted. This was something the two could have worked on but instead, Ryder chose to throw it away. What did that say about what Suvi meant to Sara?

 

 


	21. The First Storm on Eos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives on Eos to infiltrate a kett facility, though the first storm on Eos leaves Sara in an uncomfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments. You guys are great!

"Let me stay here tonight." Reyes pleaded his request. The smuggler flattened out on his stomach and buried his head under the pillows. He seemed to feel welcomed in Ryder's bed in the new Pathfinder quarters of Ditaeon. "It's too late to move."

"Absolutely not," Sara groaned as she lied on her back. "I told you no sleepovers."

Reyes flipped over to beg Sara. "Come on just one night, why not?"

"Because the last time I slept with someone I nearly choked them to death while I was sleeping." Ryder's voice was flat as she held an arm over her face.

Reyes lifted his head and looked at Sara. "Damn." The smuggler paused and blankly stared at Sara. "Was it your Science Officer?"

Ryder threw her arm off her face and whipped her head around to Vidal. "What? What makes you say that?"

"You both watch each other. You stare at her way too much to not have an interest in her." He stated, rolling over on his side.

Ryder was impressed with how observant Reyes was, or felt slightly embarrassed how obvious it was the she liked her science resident. "Get up, I'm going to Eos tomorrow so I need sleep."

Ryder's latest toy rolled out of bed and made his exit, leaving Ryder to enjoy her sleep alone.  
_________

Sara joined her pilot on the bridge, avoiding looking to Suvi as she usually has the last few weeks. "All right, Kallo. Take us to Eos."

The salarian followed orders and took the Tempest in the designated path. "What's in Eos, Pathfinder?" Kallo asked with a smile.

"Well Mayor Bradley informed me that the outpost has expanded. New attachments, including a designated building just for the Pathfinder crew." Ryder's voice hinted at enthusiasm that she tried to downplay. "Also, there's a kett facility that needs to be wiped out. I plan on dealing with that while we visit."

Kallo looked to the Pathfinder in excitement. "So we're going to be staying there?"

"We will be staying for three nights, actually." Ryder offered a gentle grin to the salarian as she continued. "I figured everyone could use a little vacation anyways."

As the Tempest landed and the crew departed, the atmosphere had a different feeling to it, nearly brittle. The clouds bruised the background of Eos with blue and purple tints, dropping the temperature noticeably. Ryder sported her full Heleus Defender armor as Cora and Drack were fully armored as well.

"Does it look dark to you? Like, eerie almost?" Sara asked the Commando beside her as they left the ship.

Cora walked on the right side of Sara headed toward the outpost. "Yeah, almost as if it's about to storm. Weird."

The trio wasted no time to get to the kett facility and wipe it out. While the rest of the crew enjoyed the outpost expansions, Sara, Harper and Drack decorated their armor with the blood of their enemies, leaving no kett in sight. It took nearly four hours, but it was completed flawlessly.

On the hour drive back to Prodromos, the three of them ran into some chop. Heavy winds and a torrential downpour of rain covered the entire coast of Eos, making the hour drive close to two hours.

As the Nomad reached the boarder of Prodromos, the wheels halted, seemingly stuck in the soil. "Damn it!" Ryder beat the steering wheel in frustration. "Well at least we're in Prodromos."

"I'm making a run for it. Drack?" Cora looked to the Krogan for an alternative plan and the Krogan delivered. 

"Go for it, I bet I can get this baby out of the mud in seconds." Drack snorted.

"Sara, I'm going straight to the bunks." Cora informed Sara of her plan.

"That far? Fuck that, I'm going to the closest one possible. I'll wait out the brunt of the storm and meet you when it lightens up." Sara countered.

"Good luck then, Pathfinder!" The Commando barely finished her sentence before busting the door open and sprinting to the new rooms for the Pathfinder Team. Sara wasn't far behind her, but with much less distance between her and her destination. She left behind a stubborn Drack who insisted on working on releasing the Nomad all for about four minutes before getting tired of the rain and giving up.

Ryder ran up to Outpost block C, the nearest one to her and flew through the doors soaking wet and nearly out of breath. Her blonde hair was still pulled up in a drooping ponytail that dripped with water and her armor was glistening from the rain. Sara flung her head back with her eyes closed, panting for air.

"You okay?" A soft, sweet voice stole the silence from Ryder's panting.

Ryder lowered her head and opened her eyes in response to the voice, knowing good and well who it was. Her eyes met with a redheaded scientist who seemed to be working on some sort of paper, as always. After the initial eye contact, Sara struggled to continue to keep her eyes on Suvi's. She was embarrassed and intimidated. The last time they were alone didn't end so well.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm fine." Ryder said, clueless as to what she should do next.

"It's all right, I'm not doing anything important." Suvi's eyes drifted over the Pathfinder that refused to look at her then her focus shifted back to her work. "Lexi was in here about 30 minutes ago. Said she'd be back but I doubt that now."

Ryder stood two feet away from the doorway, still frozen, still confused on if she should stay, or attempt to escape to another building. "Okay." She paused, trying to hide any embarrassment she was showing. "Thanks."

The rain pounded on the metal of the outpost and the rolling thunder was no longer soothing. The crashing of the thunder radiated for miles, making Ryder's decision to stay more concrete. She accepted the fact it would be a long night, one that was likely to end with consequences. In her acceptance, she began removing her armor piece-by-piece.

As the last piece of armor remained, Ryder struggled with reaching the clip on her back for a a good five minutes to avoid asking Suvi for help. All the other times the Pathfinder changed out of her armor, there was always someone else in the loadout station to unclip the back for her. Sara sighed realizing there was no use, it had to be done.

"Uh Suvi, you think you could undo this clip on my back? I can't reach it."

The doctor said nothing but stood up and made her way to the Pathfinder. As Sara thanked her for unclipping her top, Suvi froze and watched her take off her chest piece.

"What, what's wrong?" Ryder asked, spotting the skepticism in Suvi's eyes.

"Nothing just- you're straight." Suvi muttered while looking into Sara's eyes.

Sara took several seconds to react, not understanding what Suvi was talking about. "Sorry?" She scowled as she searched for clarity.

"You're not into women." The Scot stood with a straight face, wanting answers from Sara.

"Mm." Sara hummed and nodded her head to acknowledge Suvi's statement, yet couldn't conjure up any words to explain herself. She was lost in a mindset of back and forth. It made Sara nervous to think about explaining to Suvi how it was almost true; that she had never been into women before, but now she was into one woman and that's how it will always be.

"That- was true for a long time," Sara said softly. "But then I met you and I was very much into you."

"Why did you throw such good potential away, Sara?" Suvi growled. "You could have told me I was the first woman, I would have stayed, ya' know. But instead you ran off with a smuggler!"

Suvi's scolding brought Ryder to lower her head. Hearing what Suvi thought about the situation was challenging enough, much less having to watch her hold back tears. Through Suvi's shouting, it was brought to Sara's attention how the scientist actually felt about her, and how infuriated it made her that Sara walked away. Maybe Suvi actually _did_ love Sara.

"Honestly, Sara. Reyes? He's a slime ball. He'd do anything he can to get his hands on a few credits, and that includes killing you and selling everything on your body." The Scot's face was red with fury as she finally released all she had thought about for the past month.

"You know he's the Charlatan, right?" Ryder barely piped up to correct the scientist.

"What?" Suvi snapped.

"Reyes Vidal is the Charlatan. _He's_ the new leader of Kadara. That was his intention from the beginning." Ryder shamefully matched her eyes to Suvi's to clarify. "Not credits. Just to bring justice to Kadara."

Suvi's rage had reached a new high as she scowled at Sara and raised her voice. It was a new side of Suvi that the Pathfinder had never seen. "You're trying to justify the disgusting acts of your boyfriend now? I couldn't care less what his intentions were. He's a filthy snake and you chose him over me."

"He isn't my boyfriend, Suvi. It's important that you know that. I don't have feelings for him like that. And I'm not trying to vouch for him, I'm just letting you know he wouldn't kill me. We're a team that built an outpost on Kadara from nothing." Ryder began to raise her voice as well. Not from anger, but from desperation in hopes that the other woman would have some understanding.

" _You chose him over me!_ " The voice of Suvi was guttural and brittle. She shouted so loudly, it seemed impossible for it to have been her, yet it was. The frustration that was displayed through her tone was unmistakable. She was truly hurt.

Ryder's eyes were red and filled with water as she pushed back the urge to cry. She just knew if she spoke, the tears would fall. "I would choose you a thousand times over anyone, including Reyes." The first tear broke free as she began and she knew there was no stopping the tears then. "In all honesty, yes, I was scared. I was scared to tell you I've never been with a woman and I was scared to actually _be_ with a woman. It was new and frightening but it was also electric and natural at the same time." Ryder dropped her voice to be serious and whiped the water from her face. "But even so, I fear for you. My PTSD and night terrors and constant state of probable injury is too much for you to put up with."

Suvi's anger had slightly simmered down as Ryder spoke though she was still mad. "You don't get to choose that for me. Like I said before, _I_ decide what I can handle. There's only one thing in Andromeda I haven't been able to handle so far, and that's being apart from you!"

Ryder was frozen once again. The redhead's emboldened declaration was no less than shocking to Sara. What a beautifully twisted feeling it was to enjoy seeing Suvi worked up over her. Suvi was fighting for her whether she was aware or not, and Sara took shamefully great pleasure in it. Without thinking, Sara reacted. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Her own question took her by surprise.

It took a few seconds for Suvi to process Ryder's question, but once she knew, she answered. "Do you want me to be honest with you?" Suvi's question made Sara nervous but Sara nodded in response anyways. "Truthfully, I'm not there yet."

The doctor's words stung Ryder as Suvi confessed. "Why then, why did you say it?"

"I'm an extra-cautious person in general; I was hurt badly in the past. In result of that, I take my time to fully commit to one person and I force myself to slowly form connections instead of jumping in. Hence why I wouldn't sleep with you until we were official." Ryder shamefully and quickly tore her eyes from Suvi in reaction to her last statement as Suvi continued to speak. "Though I can safely say I've never met anyone like you and I've never been more sure of anything when I say one day, even if it be against my will, I will fall so deeply in love with you that it could destroy me."

Ryder snapped her focus back up to Suvi in shock. Lost again, she thought how it was too good to be true. Sara stood silently for nearly thirty seconds, contemplating how it didn't make since. "How do you know that for sure?"

"I'm around you every day. When I was romantic with you, it was torture in one way. And when I was apart from you it was torturous in a completely different fashion. One second it was a constant struggle to talk myself out of jumping your bones, to slow down. Then when we split up it took every ounce of self control to not punch you." Ryder chuckled at Suvi who chuckled back. "If I'm with you, I'll love you more every day than the last, and if I'm not with you, I still won't be able to get over you. I'm around you every day."

It was sudden and blurry. Ryder's lips were on Suvi's before she could even think about kissing her. The kiss was primitive and hungry as it spoke for itself. It seemed to had lasted much longer than the appropriate kissing time, but it didn't register. The two of them had needed it then more than ever.

Ryder peeled herself off of the redhead and found the goofy grin she had lost about a month back. "Be my girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on doing more with Reyes, but the idea seemed unwelcome so... here!


	22. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara receives some exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the dialogue (but not really).  
> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys, it's always appreciated.

The Pathfinder was sitting in the floor with her back leaned up against the counter and a redhead asleep in her lap. Suvi was sitting between Ryder's legs and her head against Ryder's chest, with Sara stroking her hair as she slept. It felt like returning home after being away for far too long. Sara was home.

Ryder swatted away sleep like a pestilent fly. She needed to be awake and there was nothing that would change that. Her irrational fear of sleeping near anyone was just that: irrational. It was was something that she would have to work on but not now, not tonight. Tonight she would hold her sleeping girlfriend in her arms.

The door of block C split open as Cora and Lexi drifted in with faint smiles of anticipation. The two women spotted the other two women balled up on the floor leaning into one another and exchanged looks of excitement.

Sara's head turned to the two visitors that wore gentle smiles and faintly whispered. "What's up?"

"We have some news for you." Lexi said softly and looked to Cora for her to continue.

"Sara, Scott is awake." Cora beamed brightly as she tried to stay as quiet as she could despite her excitement.

Sara looked at the two women hesitantly as she tried to process. "Wait are you serious?" Ryder mumbled, watching Cora and Lexi.

"We just got the call from Doctor Carlyle. He's awake and healthy." Lexi spoke softly in order to not wake Suvi.

Ryder's smile was small and anxious as her eyes hit the floor, still taking it in. Looking to Suvi, she gently shook her to share the news. "Suvi, wake up."

Suvi inhaled and stretched against the Pathfinder's body in a bid to wake up. She looked into Sara's bright blue eyes to find her beaming.

"Scott is awake." Sara buzzed as Lexi and Cora watched.

"What, you're brother? Are you serious?" Suvi shared enthusiasm with Sara as Sara nodded while her girlfriend spoke. "Sara, that's amazing! When are you going to see him?"

Ryder's face turned desperate as she looked to Cora and Lexi. "Oh can we go in the morning, please? I know we were supposed to say longer but it's-"

"Ryder, you're the Pathfinder," Cora interjected. " _You_ get to make that call. If you want to go tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow."

Sara's grin became brighter as she looked to everyone in the room. "First thing in the morning we're going to the Nexus."

Cora tried to hide her excitement to see her boyfriend as she tucked in a smile. "I'll inform Kallo in the morning. And by the way, the storm has cleared up if you two want to come to the crew bunks now."

Sara looked to Suvi for her opinion as Suvi nodded her head in approval. The two women followed Cora and Lexi out of block C and into the crew bunks where Cora pointed out the Pathfinder's room.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sara smirked as she leaned in to give the redhead a goodnight kiss.

Suvi leaned back, denying Sara of the contact. "Wait, Sara." Suvi paused. "Can I spend the night with you tonight? Please?"

Ryder looked into her girlfriend's glowing eyes and carefully considered her request. In knowing that she probably wouldn't get much sleep that night regardless, Sara granted permission. She knew she was too excited to see her brother to be sleeping anyways, so why not hold Suvi while resting?

Sara changed out of her under armor and into the complementary initiative pajamas that were provided for them. As she turned around to face the bed, Suvi was doing the same. The doctor had her back turned to Sara as she leaned over to pull up her pajama bottoms. Ryder's eyes were glued on Suvi's half-naked body; she'd never seen so much of Suvi's skin before.

"You ready for bed?" Suvi gently asked once she got fully dressed.

Ryder inched over to Suvi and kissed her slowly with overwhelming passion. It was sensual and subtle, leaving Suvi's lips hot on hers. Before creating an itch that couldn't be scratched, Sara departed from the redhead's lips. "Sure." She answered as she climbed into the bed and left Suvi standing, wanting more.

Suvi crawled into the bed and straddled Sara. "Actually, I'm not as sleepy as I thought I was. I'll walk you through it." She leaned down and put her lips to Sara's. Her tongue slowly met with Sara's tongue and exited herself further, trying to lead Sara in the same direction. The doctor rolled her hand under the Pathfinder's pajama top as Sara pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Ryder's face fell as she answered. "I'm sorry, I- my mind just isn't where it needs to be for this. With Scott awake I just.." Sara trailed off hoping her reasons were good enough for Suvi to understand.

"Oh, sorry. You're right, I get it." The redhead slowly climbed off of Ryder and laid her head on Sara's chest.

Sara lied in silence, understanding what the couple's exclusivity was beginning to mean. She was happy, truly happy, yet became nervous at the realization of Suvi's wants. Now that they were an official couple, Ryder knew consummation was in the cards and that intimidated her. She desperately wanted Suvi, but was she ready to take such a huge plunge?

"Sara," Suvi half-whispered.

"Yeah?"

"At least try to get some sleep, okay?" The redhead requested.

Ryder paused for several seconds, thinking silently to herself. "Are you not scared?"

Suvi propped up on her arm and looked at Sara with confusion. "What, why would I be scared? I have you." She smiled warmly.

Ryder ran her fingers through Suvi's red hair. "That's what I'm talking about. How are you not scared to sleep beside me? I'm petrified to fall asleep with you in my arms and I don't know what to do about it."

Doctor Anwar's face fell at learning her partner was frightened. She leaned closer and outreached an open hand and placed it on Ryder's cheek. "I'm not scared Sara. And you shouldn't be either." Ryder's eyes slipped to the other side of the room at her girlfriend's words. "Look at me," Suvi commanded. Once Ryder pulled her eyes back to Suvi, the scientist resumed. "We will work through this. We're going to get through it and everything will be okay."

The two shared a quick peck on the lips before Suvi fell into a dream-filled slumber as Sara remained in her conscience thoughts. Three hours had passed by before Cora entered the Pathfinder's quarters.

"Wake up, Pathfinder. It's time to see your brother." The Commando grinned wider than ever seen before.

As Suvi stretched in an attempt to wake up, Sara mirrored the action to trick Suvi into thinking she'd been asleep as well. "Well, we both slept and I'm somehow mysteriously alive." Suvi jestingly winked at Sara.  
________

Cora and Sara entered the monorail to ride to the Hyperion's med bay, leading both women to grin uncontrollably. Sara was headed to see her brother but Cora was on her way to see her boyfriend, the one she loved dearly. Watching Sara struggle with her romantic endeavors was somewhat rough for Cora to witness. Part of her was envious of Sara, watching her jump from the sweetest relationship with the sweetest girl to apparently high quality sex, and right back into the heartwarming relationship again, all the while Cora's love was asleep. Lieutenant Harper knew Sara's conflicts were nothing to be jealous of, but it was the simple fact that Sara was surrounded by affection that bothered her.

"So," Ryder piped up to begin making small talk. "The first storm on Eos. That's something, right?" She sputtered with a grin.

"Seriously?" Cora huffed.

Ryder played clueless. "What?"

"Right, so last night, Lexi and I walk in on you cuddled up with Suvi and you want talk about the weather?" The Commando scoffed in disbelief. "What happened, like, what is that?"

Ryder couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, well-" she took a breath and looked at Cora hesitantly. "We're together. Exclusively."

Harper crinkled her face and furrowed her eyebrows with an incredulous grin. "What? That just came out of left field!" The Commando scoffed once more. "I mean you were with Reyes like 2 seconds ago, how did this happen?"

"Reyes and I were never toge-" Ryder cut herself off and hummed in frustration. "It was sex, Cora, you obviously know that considering I've told you 73 times." Sara relaxed her face as she continued. "I've always wanted to be with Suvi. It's just, now I've been able to do something about it."

Cora found a soft and welcome smile tug at her lips as she offered kindness to her friend. "Well I'm happy for you, seriously."

"Now there's just one problem,"

The Commando raised an eyebrow while looking to Sara. "What's that?"

Ryder threw her eyes along the walls of the monorail and focused back to Cora. "Now that we're an official couple, Suvi wants sex."

Cora chuckled into her response. "Ooh, and that scares you?"

"It terrifies me."

"Why though? It's just kind of like losing your virginity again, it's not a big deal." Harper shrugged.

Ryder's face held a clueless manner while looking up at her friend. "Losing my virginity wasn't sunshine and rainbows."

Cora looked to the Pathfinder with a nonchalant look. "It never is, but you love Suvi, so just give her what she wants and stop whining like a little bitch."

Ryder always admired Cora's straight-forward attitude and honesty. Harshness was something Ryder needed to hear once in a while to keep sharp and true. Luckily, her second in command was always willing to tell Sara what she needed to hear- not what she wanted.

Cora saw the worry in Sara's eyes and she discovered some sensitivity within her. "Look, do you _want_ to have sex with Suvi?"

Sara's blue eyes held a sense of urgency as she looked to Cora. "Yeah, very much so."

"Then just tell her how you feel," Cora advised. "Tell her that you're nervous and that you want to work through it."

The door of the monorail hissed open as Sara's mood shifted back to elated as she turned to exit. Ryder looked back to see Cora frozen with her hands twisting together.

"Are you _nervous_?" Sara asked as she looked to her friend.

Cora couldn't find words to answer as her nerves took over. She looked to Sara in need of consolation and a small pep talk.

Ryder wrapped both arms around Cora's left arm and guided her out of the monorail as she encouraged her. "I know it's a little scary- seeing your boyfriend for the first time in 634 years, but he misses you and you miss him. You both need each other." Sara paused and stopped on the stairway to face Cora and offered a friendly smile. "It's going to be fine; promise."

Before the two entered the med bay, Harper stopped. "You go ahead. You need some private time with him first. I'll be here."

Ryder checked to make sure Cora would be fine by herself before entering through the doors. The entrance slid open leading Sara to scan around the room- and there he was. His sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes met with Sara's, manifesting the brightest of grins from each of them.

Ryder sprinted in the direction of her twin and buried herself in his arms. "Scott!" Happy tears invaded her eyes yet refused to fall.

The two held onto each other tightly for over thirty seconds, remembering the feeling of having one another. Sure Cora was Sara's best friend, but Scott was part of her. They entered the world together and faced it through thick and thin and once Sara woke without Scott, it was a whole new world- literally and figuratively. Sara clung to the moment for as long as she could, knowing it was her duty to tell him about their dad.

"You've been out for quite a while, loser. We take a 600-year nap and you oversleep. That figures." Sara cracked as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Shut up, I was clearly tired." Scott chuckled. "Where's dad and why isn't he here to tell me to armor up?"

Sara's expression crumbled in hearing her brother speak of their dad. She looked to Scott hesitantly and cleared her throat. "The Pathfinder team went to Habitat 7. It wasn't what we expected. In the midst of the chaos on Habitat 7, dad died in order to save my life." Sara watched her brother process her words as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Scott. He's dead."

Scott ran his hands over his face in disbelief. Waking up to such terrible news was unexpected. "Dad's dead..."

"I'm sorry, Scott." Sara consoled her twin and rubbed her hand up and down his back. Luckily, the relationship with their father wasn't up to par, which left little requirement time to grieve.

"And the Pathfinder? That was supposed to be Cora. Is she the Pathfinder now?" Scott asked, wiping away a stray tear.

Sara rubbed her legs with her hands. "Actually, it's me- I'm the Pathfinder." Scott looked up to his sister with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. "For some unknown reason, before dad died, he transferred it to me."

"No shit." Scott chuckled. "You'll have to catch me up on everything I've missed out on. I'm sure it's a ton."

"It is, it's a lot to process, and I'll tell you all of it over a beer once you get settled in on the Tempest." Sara smiled.

"And speaking of Cora, where is she? I figured she'd come with you?" Her brother asked.

"She's here. She stayed back to let me have some alone time with you. I'll go get her." Sara stood up to find her way through the doors to see the Commando leaning against the wall and sorting through her nerves. "He's asking for you, are you ready?"

Cora inhaled deeply in a bid to calm her nerves and grinned. "Yeah- I'm ready."

 

 


	23. Vacation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds a way to cure Suvi's upset about her boring past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through the story! Hope you enjoy all of the fluff to come!

The ramp of the Tempest unfolded, leading the Pathfinder, her brother, and her second in command onto the ship. "I can't wait for you to meet the crew," Sara chirped. "I know you'll all get along very well."

Scott tossed his eyes around the cargo bay and marveled at the sight before him. He had never been on such an advanced ship before now. "And all of this is yours?"

Ryder hesitantly scoffed at her brother's question. "It belongs to the Pathfinder team."

"So- yours." Scott confirmed with Cora wrapped around his arm.

"Mine and everyone else who resides in it." The Pathfinder clarified.

The two women guided Scott through the lower half of the Tempest, giving the full tour of the ship. Once stopping by the med bay, Lexi made Scott promise to come back later for a physical.

"But Dr. Carlyle already gave me one before I was discharged." Scott argued.

"Good, then you'll already know what to expect." The asari countered while looking down at her datapad.

Sara and Cora snickered while pulling Scott out of the med bay. The last two pit stops included the shower room and the Galley before showing off Sara's room. "You're about to be super jealous." Ryder smirked.

"Why?" Scott asked.

Sara opened the door to her room. A spacious room for living quarters which was organized neatly and perfectly styled. Upon entry, Sara noticed Suvi was in the bed, seemingly napping. Ryder whipped around to her brother to block him from entering. "Uh, Cora go take him to the bio-lab."

"Who's that?" Scott investigated while trying to peek over Sara's shoulder.

Sara looked to Cora who wore an awkward expression. "Now, please?" The couple climbed up the ladder leaving Sara with Suvi who was waking up. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Was that your brother that I heard?" Suvi grunted as she shifted under the sheets.

"Yeah, that was Scott." Sara smiled kindly. Ryder's answer caused Suvi to gasp, knowing Scott was unaware of their relationship. "It's okay, he didn't even really see you. Besides, he's going to learn about us very soon anyways." Ryder watched Suvi rustle around in the bed uncomfortably, sporting a face that displayed mild gloominess. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's silly." Suvi dismissed.

Sara tilted Suvi's chin upwards at her. "If it causes you to make a face like that it's not silly to me." She smiled weakly.

The redhead snorted to herself before answering. "I had a dream that reminded me of all of the things I never got to do. It didn't bother me in college- watching all my friends party the night away- I had science. But ever since that night on Eos when we played that drinking game, I realized I hadn't done as much living as just about everyone else here."

Ryder crunched her eyebrows at her girlfriend. It was painful to hear that Suvi wasn't having much fun. She wanted her to enjoy herself to the fullest, so she silently made a new promise- it was her duty to make sure Suvi had more fun than thought possible while on their journey. "I can fix that." Ryder grinned. "What time is it?"

"It's noon. Why, what're ya' talking about? The past isn't exactly something you can fix." The scientist scoffed.

"Wait here." Ryder ordered as she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before leaving.

Suvi rolled her eyes and rolled on her side to continue sleeping, ignoring Ryder's quest to solve her boring past.

Three hours later, SAM called out over Her Omni-tool. "Doctor Anwar, Ryder has requested that you meet her in the cargo bay." The AI's monotone voice startled Suvi from her slumber, causing her to carry out Ryder's request.

"What's going on, why are all of you here?" Suvi uttered drowsily. The redhead stood in front of all the women of the Tempest, each of them sporting something different than their usual attire.

"Suvi, you, me and the rest of the women are going out for a girl's night." Ryder chirped. She simpered as she eyed the group and looked back to Suvi for her reaction. "We're going dancing at Vortex!"

The redhead resembled a child opening presents on Christmas morning. Her blue eyes glistened and her mouth fell open, leading to the most adorable grin Ryder had ever seen; but remembering the arrival of Sara's brother, her face fell. "But what about Scott? He just boarded today."

"Scott is staying here and enjoying some drinks and poker with the guys as a 'bonding technique' or whatever." Cora droned. "Gil's idea."

"We still have three days vacation time that we were supposed to spend on Eos. So I figured why not make good use of a vacation?" Ryder buzzed. "You have some time but you need to get ready soon. We board once it's dark on the nexus."

All of the women of the Tempest piled into the club. The crowd was thick as usual, giving the group a challenge to sort through. Ryder led the ladies to an open spot on the far side of the dance floor and the women began to form a circle. Cora was posted on Sara's right side as usual whereas Suvi positioned herself on Sara's left. Before she even began dancing, Lexi spotted a former coworker and rushed to catch up with them. She called over her shoulder that she would be back after a drink. Vetra insisted everyone call her 'Drecilla', just to make sure not to ruin her reputation as a loyal 'business woman'. PeeBee snatched Vetra's hand and chanted aloud letting the whole group know that the current song was her favorite song (though every song that played was her 'favorite song').

The four ladies began dancing as Ryder noticed Suvi was barely moving and looking around; she was studying. The redhead observed her surroundings, taking mental notes of how other people danced and had fun- she wanted know the ' _right way_ ' to let loose.

"Hey, no." Ryder ordered as she turned Suvi's face to hers. "Stop studying; just have fun!"  
  
The scientist looked almost a bit nervous as she began moving, yet smiled through her skepticism. She watched Ryder guide her through simple motions as she began to mirror them.

Song after song melted into the other and drink after drink fell into the thirsty grasp of the women. A tipsy Lexi returned to the circle and drank her skepticism and shyness away as she danced. An intoxicated PeeBee was dancing with Vetra who shared the same intoxication as her asari friend. Cora was three sheets to the wind. Sara had rarely seen her friend let herself get to a point like that; tonight and the time back on Eos. Sara and Suvi were both moderately tipsy- Sober enough to be aware of their surroundings, yet drunk enough to make a bad decision seem like a good one.

Ryder was mesmerized by Suvi. The redhead swayed her hips in such a fluid motion that it should be considered a crime. Sara stared at Suvi who reciprocated the look. The dire need of skin-to-skin contact was rousing through Sara's body. Ryder's heartbeat synchronized with the pulsating rhythm of the music. Every other noise was muffled out, and her concentration was zeroed in on her dancing girlfriend.

Suvi watched Sara like a hawk. The redhead always did enjoy the way Sara looked at her. Seductive eyes and hungry lips built up the perfect suspension of when Sara will just take off Suvi's clothes. She was ready, after all. Feeling the beat of the music, the effects of alcohol and capturing Sara's eyes, Suvi felt it was time to make a bold move. She looked around at the occupants of the nightclub and made a certain observation; front-to-back dancing seemed to be popular. She skipped over to her right until her back was directly in front of Sara and immediately began grinding her ass on her girlfriend.

'Shocked' did not do justice to what Sara was feeling. She knew if it weren't for the alcohol, Suvi would never be dancing on Sara as she was- the scot would be too embarrassed. Ryder took full advantage of her tipsy girlfriend's actions and placed her hands on Suvi's hips. She manically drove her hands up and down Suvi's body, sparking more of a desire inside her.

The redhead liked the way Sara touched her. She could tell Sara's hands craved more of her- more of her body. The searing pleasure Suvi felt caused her to do the unexpected. She turned around, face-to-face with Ryder and placed a leg between Sara's. The two ground against each other in sync with the rhythm.

The grinding motion of Suvi's leg between Ryder's was borderline maddening. There was no longer a want or a craving to take Suvi- it was a need. Sara looked down at the motion between them with a dropped jaw and back up at the redhead.

It was all part of Suvi's plan- to turn Ryder on past the point of no return, basically driving her into a state of madness until she would finally have her way with her.

PeeBee was huffing as her body moved faster than desired but she was on a roll. Some unlucky fellow accidentally slipped, knocking into PeeBee and Vetra at the same time. The young asari whipped around to face the man. "Hey, watch it! We're part of the Pathfinder team!" The asari slurred.

Vetra included herself with nothing insightful to say other than shouting drunken nonsense. "Yeah! My name is Drecilla!" PeeBee laughed at Vetra's unnecessary statement as Cora giggled while watching the two.

Thirty more minutes, some patience and a shared drink between the two was all it took for Doctor Anwar to separate from Ryder. "Let's go back to the Tempest." The doctor pleaded in Sara's ear.

Sara grabbed Cora's shoulder and informed her they were leaving. Without saying goodbye, the Commando only thrusted in a playful manner, teasing the Pathfinder. Ryder scoffed in embarrassment and took Suvi's hand to scurry back to her quarters on-ship.

Upon their arrival, Sara was thankful it was dark and quiet. The rest of the crew knew about her relationship with the science officer, but this isn't how she wanted her brother to find out. Much to her fortune, it seemed to be too late for the men to hang; everyone was supposedly sleeping.

Ryder and Suvi scrambled between a tiptoe and a sprint. The Pathfinder's suite was in plain sight, yet still too far away. The door hissed open, seemingly slower than ever before. "Privacy at last." Ryder smirked.

The scot giggled directly before kissing her Pathfinder and removing her shirt. Sara did the same and tossed her girlfriend's shirt in the floor, picked her up and flung them on the bed. The make out session was a demonstration of what lust can do to the human body. The desire of the human flesh was a powerful craving; the one desire that most men and women cannot resist. Their tongues explored each other's routinely, like a practiced recital. Each of the women moaned into their hedonism. It was simply too much to keep hidden.

Fifteen minutes flew by, enough time to give Suvi the courage to initiate the first move. Her hand slip past the waistband on Ryder's pants. Sara's eyes flung open as she quickly gripped Suvi's hand to stop her. The doctor parted from Ryder's lips, leaving the two women frozen in the same position for nearly thirty seconds. Sara was panting, trying to catch her breath as her eyes skipped around the room to avoid Suvi.

"We don't have to." The redhead assured. Ryder was still slightly panting, afraid to move. She shook her head quickly, regrettably denying Suvi of advancing forward. "That's okay." The doctor flashed a weak smile to her girlfriend before dismounting her.

Both women sat up on the bed and faced each other. "I'm sorry." Ryder timidly half-whispered.

"Don't be!" Suvi reassured her girlfriend. "It's fine, I promise."

Sara shook away her shame at the sight of a shirtless Suvi. She gawked at her in a primitive stare. Looking at her now, she can't believe she passed up on an opportunity to see her naked. Ryder was genuinely baffled as to why she stopped her. She couldn't control it- it was instinct, like a mental block she couldn't shake loose. A good seventy-five percent of Sara wanted to do it already. She wanted to sleep with Suvi over and over again and the remaining twenty-five percent was mysteriously lost.

Sara lustfully drove her eyes over her girlfriend, imagining different scenarios and positions. Her face was red and telling as she searched Suvi's body while trying to glue the pieces together.

"Sara..." Suvi said as she began to catch on. Once Ryder looked Suvi in the eyes, she searched for clarity. "When you look at me, you picture me naked. You picture me on top of you. You picture yourself on top of me, picture the faces I make when you're inside of me, the way my back arches at your touch, the noises I make when I get close."

Her accusations caused Ryder to turn beet-red. Not out of embarrassment, but in result of a quickened heart rate. Everything Suvi said was true and Sara pictured all of those scenarios as she spoke them. It began to build a pressure directly between Ryder's thighs- a feeling that she was beginning to get used to ever since her first kiss with Suvi.

"If you constantly imagine those things then why don't you want to find out? Why don't you want find out the noises I make and the faces I make?" Suvi's voice was caught somewhere between a frustrated whine and a curious plea.

It took a moment before Ryder could find her voice and when she did, her voice quivered. "I want to, I-" she exhaled in frustration and attempted to cool down. " _Believe me,_ I want to."

"Then why don't you?"

Sara tossed her eyes around again and sprouted a nervous expression. Once again, she fought for the appropriate words to say. She didn't want to admit the truth, but saw no other way around it. "I'm scared, okay?" She confessed and brought her eyes back up to Suvi's.

Doctor Anwar's face relaxed at finally finding out the truth. She put both hands on Sara's jawline. "Sara that's okay! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, not until you're ready." She grinned. "I can't say I blame you, I am pretty scary." Suvi winked.

"Are you sure? I feel bad. I don't want to make you wait. And I want it, I really do! I'm just- not ready" Sara admitted.

"Absolutely. There's no need to rush these things." The scientist stated. "It's not like my sex drive is going anywhere."

Ryder once again stared at the science officer in a lust-filled haze. "I'm going to take a shower." Suvi giggled at Ryder who bolted up and around the corner to the bathroom.  
  
It was a much needed shower. One that seemed chiefly vital to Sara's well-being, even. After dealing with all sorts of frustration that she put her own self through, it was time to relieve the pressure her imagination had built for her. She took her time, drawing it out to picture how it would feel to have Suvi inside of her. Once again her mind traveled to Suvi's moans of pleasure and her facial expressions. Once she was done, she donned nothing but a blue towel and wet hair as she made her way to her room (after all, it was just around the corner).

The door to the Pathfinder's quarters opened and Sara entered. For only a very brief split second, there she was. Suvi was in her underwear- a pair of red panties and a matching bra. She was sprawled out on the bed with her left hand in her underwear. Sara's eyes had never been so wide. It didn't last but the slightest of moments, but it definitely did happen.

"Finally!" Suvi sprang up and off the bed. "It's my turn." She donned her initiative robe from the closet and walked to the door. "Hope you didn't use all the hot water." Suvi chirped as she exited. She left the room as if nothing happened, as if Ryder just didn't catch her pleasuring herself.

Sara stood there like a statue, eyes still bigger than any planet she had visited. It was a marvelous scene to have witnessed, she only wished it had lasted longer. "I can't wait to fuck that girl." She chuckled to herself.

 

 


	24. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara proposes an idea to Suvi. Scott meets the Pathfinder's girlfriend. Ryder receives last minute support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue again for story building. As an apology for a drab chapter, I will upload the next chapter asap!   
>  As a side note, I've taken it upon myself to create a tumblr to trade ideas/opinions with other writers. TheAnwarrior is my username (I know nothing about tumblr so you may have to reach out to me if you want to contact me)!  
>  Thanks for Kudos and comments as always!

Ryder was already asleep before Suvi went to the Pathfinder suite, indicating she took much longer in the shower than she intended. It was all the same though, she liked seeing Sara sound asleep. Suvi tiptoed over to the bed and slowly rolled under the sheets. She refrained from touching Sara in a bid to not wake her up.

Sara's eyes barely had the chance to open as she stretched and faced the clock to see the time. 0943. Later than usual, yet Sara had hoped to get more sleep to recover from their late night from before. She yawned and lied there on her side for a bit, contemplating on whether she should go back to sleep or be responsible- a truly difficult decision. While sorting through her thoughts, she heard a sharp inhale and rustling directly behind her in the bed. She immediately sat up to discover the source of the sound and turned her head to the woman beside her. "Suvi!"

The redhead stretched as a smile tugged at her soft lips. "Hey, you."

Sara's face was twisted with fear and disbelief at knowing she had slept with her girlfriend in the same bed. "You slept in here?" She hissed.

Suvi raised her brow at Sara's frustrated tone. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No you weren't supposed to!" Her voice was full of despair and one octave higher then usual. "You know I'm terrified to sleep with you!"

"I am naturally terrifying." The scientist jested.

"This isn't funny. This is your life we're talking about." Ryder growled.

"We both slept in the same bed on Eos and I was fine, what's different?" Suvi questioned.

"I never slept, Suvi, I was awake the whole time. I only acted like I was so you wouldn't be mad at me for not sleeping." Ryder explained.

"Sshh." Doctor Anwar pulled herself on to her Pathfinder and squeezed her to calm her down. Evidence had proven it to be working as Ryder hugged her back and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be afraid." She apologized into her partner's neck.

Suvi cradled the back of Ryder's head and held her. "I know, it's all right. We'll come up with a solution. I promise." The doctor was eager to change topics to ease Sara's mind. "I want to thank you for last night." She separated from Sara to look her in the eyes. "It was a lovely evening, Sara. I had so much fun."

Ryder smiled at the doctor and leaned in for quick peck on the lips. "I'm so glad you did. I had fun, too." She and the doctor leaned back into the bed. "So... I didn't know you were left handed." Sara smirked as she turned her head to Suvi.

"I'm actually ambidextrous, but where did that come from?" The doctor investigated.

"What? That's crazy, I didn't know that! Only like one percent of the population is naturally ambidextrous!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara, focus." 

"Oh, sorry. Last night, when I... saw you." Ryder hesitated.

"Saw me? Saw me what?" Suvi questioned.

"You know- I _saw_ you."

"I saw you, too, but that has nothing to do with hand dominance." The doctor chuckled.

"No," Ryder chuckled back. It was challenging to find the right words to not embarrass Suvi- or herself. "When I came back from the shower, you were in the bed... making good use of your left hand."

Suvi's face turned a pretty pink as she chuckled to herself. "Oh gosh. Right. I was drunk and you were drunk and I was hoping you wouldn't remember. Otherwise I would never have been so bold as to do that in your bed. Sorry about that."

"No, don't ever apologize for that. It was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. Thinking about now just..." Ryder trailed off to thinking about the scene she had witnessed the night prior. Sexual tension was something Sara wasn't used to- it was so beautifully frustrating.

Ryder paused and looked at the doctor and took a deep breath. "I'd like to pitch an idea to you. Feel free to say no."

Suvi's interest was peaked as she lifted an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"I've been thinking about it a bit, and I was wondering if perhaps you could-um, 'demonstrate' what to do on me? And then maybe I would feel comfortable enough and I could return demonstrate." Ryder's voice was soft and slightly shaken at the idea, but it was something she truly wanted- needed even.

"You want me to fuck you to basically teach you and get you used to it before you fuck me. Is that what you're asking?" Suvi seductively asked as she rolled over to face Sara.

Ryder's face turned red at how straightforward Suvi has been. She had known the redhead to be somewhat quiet, a bit awkward and innocent. It was a different side of Suvi that was revealed as soon as they became exclusive- and Sara liked this newly discovered wild streak. "Yeah? You can say no if that's not something you'd be into."

"I would absolutely love to." Suvi purred as she briefly bit her lip.

Ryder's smile was faint as she gazed at her girlfriend. "I was thinking we could tonight? I know scheduled sex isn't the most romantic thing, but-"

"Romance, to me, is realism." Suvi interjected. "You confessing to me that you're scared and your desire to work through you fears is sexy to me. 'Scheduled sex' only makes it more realistic, and that's hot." Suvi's reassuring words rendered Ryder speechless. Suvi's response was unexpected in the most wonderful of ways. She truly always did know how to make Sara feel better, and that was worth everything to Sara. "I'm excited already, Sara. Just thinking about it makes me hot."

Hearing the scot tell her she was hot and ready had brought back the familiar pressure she had felt the night before. Ryder was eager to have something done about it, but she would have to wait a bit longer. She swallowed hard in order to suppress her telling mannerisms and changed the subject to shake off her agony.

"I have some things to do today. Including talking to Scott." Sara hinted. "When he asks to meet you, will you be available?"

Suvi looked slightly worried and cleared her throat. "I'm nervous."

Ryder found the redhead's shyness endearing "Suvi he will love you! I promise." Sara assured. "There's not a doubt in my mind you two will become good friends."

Ryder went on a mission to search for Scott and found him along with Cora in the cargo bay. Cora seemed to be teaching her boyfriend about the Nomad, a rather dull subject to Sara, though completely engrossing to Scott.

Ryder approached the couple with faint anxiety that she had tucked away for good reason. She knew better than to let her brother see her weak. "Hey! Got a minute?"

Scott turned around to see his sister and commented over dramatically. "For the Pathfinder? Of course, of course! Sit, please. Is there anything I can get you, wine perhaps?"

Sara rolled her eyes over to Cora. "I don't see what you see in him." She joked as she sat on a crate next to them. "So, Scott. Where are you at, physically?"

The Pathfinder's brother sighed to himself followed by his regretful answer. "There was some muscular atrophy and apparently I dislodged a disc in my spine, most of that healed while I was in a coma though but regarding the atrophy and remaining healing time for my back, Doctor T'Perro says I should be able to work in roughly two weeks. I can't do anything too strenuous on my back though." Scott looked at Cora as he continued. "Don't worry though, babe. That doesn't include sex." He finished with a wink.

Cora looked at him as if he lost his mind. "One, I wasn't worried. Two, if sex doesn't count as strenuous, then you're doing something wrong."

"Ouch," Sara chuckled. "I was just wondering if you were going to be ready in time for the Archon's flagship, but that's directly after vacation." Sara sighed into her embarrassment as she anticipated how Scott would react to what she way about to say. "And also, there's something else."

Cora looked to Sara in caution. "Should I go?"

"No," Sara affirmed. "It's fine." Her eyes matched her brothers worried ones. After all the bad news he has received recently, he wasn't sure what else there could be to top the list. "I really don't have the appropriate words so I'm not gonna' beat around the bush- I'm just going to say it."

Scott's anxiety grew as his sister continued to pile onto the worry. "Yes, please do."

Ryder looked to the ground for one more breath and focused her attention back to her twin. "Scott, I have a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend."

The Ryder brother sat in silence for several seconds, face unchanging until he spoke up. "So you thought 'new Galaxy, why not experiment with a new sexuality as well'?"

Sara chuckled. "It's not experimenting and I wouldn't even go as far to say I've 'switched' sexualities. I just fell for this girl out of nowhere." Ryder eyed her brother critically to watch his facial expressions, awaiting his approval.

Scott grew a faint smile as he looked to his sister. "And you're happy?"

Sara's smile was three times bigger than Scott's as she thought about how being around Suvi made her feel. "The happiest."

"Then I'm happy for you." He approved. "So who is this girl and when do I get to meet her? Does she work on the ship?"

"She does actually," Sara commented.   
"Um, I can get her now if you want?"

After Scott requested to meet Suvi, Ryder went to hunt down her girlfriend to introduce her to Scott. She entered the Galley to discover Drack, Kallo and Suvi enjoying breakfast together. She peeked her head through the door and looked straight to Suvi. "Hey, you ready, or are you still eating?"

Suvi's eyes were wide with worry as she looked over to Sara. "I'm... still eating."

Ryder looked down at Suvi's empty plate and found that the scientist was looking for any excuse to delay meeting Scott. "Suvi your plate it empty." Suvi's eyes refused to meet with Sara's as her nerves took over. "Come on, it'll be fine! Scott is just a guy version of me; just not as attractive or smart." She grinned while taking her girlfriend's hand. Doctor Anwar seemed reluctant to stand up and shot a timid look to Ryder. "Suvi, when it comes to me, all Scott cares about is my happiness and wellbeing. So as long as you make me happy, he's going to like you; and that means he will undoubtedly love you. Please, trust me."

The sheepish smile Sara was waiting for finally made its way to Suvi's lips. The two women made their way to the cargo bay to find Cora and Scott.

Scott looked up to see his sister holding hands with a petite, redheaded woman that trailed just behind her. Scott stood up to the presence of the women and waited for Sara to introduce them.

"Suvi, this is my brother, Recon Specialist Scott Ryder; Scott, this is my girlfriend Doctor Suvi Anwar." The introduction was far more formal than Sara intended it to be, but despite what she told Suvi, she was nervous herself.

"Wow, a doctor." Scott remarked as he shook hands with Suvi. "Leave it to you find a doctor, Sara. You did always want someone smarter than you." He chuckled. "So Doctor Anwar, what do your have your degree in?"

"Please, call me Suvi." The scientist smiled. "I have advanced degrees in molecular biology and astrophysics."

The moment the doctor opened her mouth, Scott dropped his. "Wow! Not only am I blown away by your education, but on top of that, you're Irish?"

Suvi and Sara traded looks of amusement, though Ryder was quick to correct her brother. "She's Scottish, you dipshit."

"Oh gosh, sorry." He laughed through his humiliation. "I'm not very good with accents and whatnot. So if you're an astrophysicist, would you be the one I should talk to about the scourge?"

Suvi's face lit up with pride and excitement for the love of explaining one of her favorite topics. The two engaged in a rather deep conversation which entailed Suvi teaching Scott about the origin of the scourge and more.

While Scott and Suvi continued chatting, Ryder nodded her head for Cora to follow. Both women reached the bio-lab so Sara could speak to her friend in private. As the door opened, PeeBee was already in the lab.

"PeeBee, what're you doing in here?" Cora sighed.

"Harvesting my coffee beans. Nosey, are we?" The asari responded as she reached for her coffee plant.

"It's not being nosey, this is technically my room." Cora countered. "I think it's practical to ask what you're doing in my room."

PeeBee looked at the commando with a smug expression. "This may technically be your room, but these are literally my coffee beans and I need them for tomorrow."

"Anyways!" The Pathfinder interrupted the banter between the two women and focused on the task at hand. "I'm glad you're here." She said, looking to PeeBee. Sara saw an opportunity to not only get some support from her friend, but she could also collect some advice from her 'mentor' while she was there.

Ryder took a long pause and looked at PeeBee then over to Cora. "So its official. I'm having sex tonight."

PeeBee and Cora took it upon themselves to share the same reaction. It's been a long time coming, despite the breakup,  and they were both excited to see Sara advance further in her relationship- besides, Cora could only offer so many words of comfort before she grew tired of the subject.

As lieutenant Harper looked to the Pathfinder, she saw a woman that wasn't much herself at the time. Timidity was never part of Sara's personality. Ryder was courageous, bossy and bold, and often times, a bit cocky. Standing before her, Cora realized Sara was much more than she made herself out to be. The horrors of the Galaxy have gotten to Sara and the excitement of a new partner has worked its magic on her as well. Perhaps it made her more human and relatable, though the commando had hoped it wouldn't impact her way of fighting. Pathfinder first, Sara second; after all, it was her duty to make sure of that.

"Fucking finally. Elaaden has frozen over." PeeBee sang.

"Elaaden? What is that?" Ryder questioned.

"Oh right, you're new here. It's that planet where the Krogans live; real nasty place with the climate of the sun. The whole surface is practically a desert." The asari seemed to be a teacher in more than just one subject.

"Okay anyways, how it this 'official'? How do you know, factually, that you're having sex tonight?" Harper inquired.

"We talked about it." Ryder acknowledged. "Actually, we aren't _both_ exactly having sex. I kind of asked her to, like... show me first." Ryder's eyes surfed the ground as more detail was given.

Cora twisted her face while simultaneously smiling. "So let me get this straight. You convinced her to give you multiple orgasms without you giving her any?" A short chuckle followed behind from Cora's question.

"I mean, yeah but it's not like that. I just want her to show me what to do." Ryder corrected.

PeeBee crossed her arms and met the ground with her eyes. "That poor girl. You must be very persuasive."

"What?" Ryder exclaimed. "No, I'm not being selfish, it's a learning experience. She told me this morning she was excited about it."

The asari and the commando both chuckled in harmony. "Well yeah, I mean, your girlfriend isn't just going to say. 'I can't wait to get this over with so you can start fucking me. Let's hurry this up.'" PeeBee mocked.

"Look," Sara sighed. "I don't know the first thing about what girls like. I'm saying, what if I'm terrible at all that stuff... south of the border? I've never been south of the border with a woman before! I-I've never even been over the 'northern mountains', I don't-" Ryder sighed into her worry and cut herself off from humiliating herself further.

Cora raised her voice into her explanation. "Oh, stop with the terrible analogies Sara, you're going to be fine! She's not going to _eat_ you."

"Well she might eat- never mind." PeeBee mumbled.

"You're a damn woman. And guess what, Suvi is too. Just do to her what you like done to you." Harper advised.

Ryder rubbed her hands together in front of her. "But what if I don't know what I like done to me?"

The ladies fell silent as they tried to figure out what Sara's statement meant. After doing the math, PeeBee spoke up. "So you're telling me that no man has ever taken the time to get to know your body? They all just shoved it in?" PeeBee and Cora stared at Ryder with wide eyes.

"Yeah pretty much." The Pathfinder confirmed.

"Wow," Cora groaned while running her hands over her face.

"That's completely depressing. Anywho, luckily you have me to tell you what to do." PeeBee chirped. "So tonight when she's fooling around with you, pay extra attention to every single detail. Everything she does to your body, you make a mental note of it. Most likely, she's doing it to you because she knows it feels good." The asari smiled through her lesson-giving, knowing it was good advice.

"Also, just talk to her. Tell her to let you know what feels good and what doesn't." Cora genuinely suggested.

Ryder felt the supportive cast around her. Sure, sex seemed like a simple task to the rest of the Galaxy, and it was simple, yet to Sara, pleasing Suvi was an important role to her. She knew within the next two nights to come, it would be her turn to use what she was taught, and with everyone in her corner, she would be ready.

The evening rolled around, guiding Sara to the shower as always. She knew her body was about to be searched in many different ways and she wanted to be flawless for her girlfriend. Ryder brushed and dried her hair as best she could and made her way around the corner to her room.

Suvi was already in the bed, completely dedicated to whatever was on her datapad. Her eyes clung to Sara as she entered the room. As she looked back down to her datapad, she smiled, predicting the beginning of their evening.

"What're you reading?" Sara asked as she began to take off her towel and change into her nightwear.

"Sara." The doctor purred. Ryder looked over her shoulder at Suvi as she removed her towel and dropped it on the floor. "Don't put on those pajamas."

 

 

 


	25. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder gives herself a pep talk before her night with Suvi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flutty Smuff. This chapter is nothing but smut; apologies to those who aren't into it. If that's the case, you should skip this chapter. Otherwise, heres a bunch of fluff and smut. Hopefully this makes up for the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy my over-detailed and overdue smut!
> 
> Smut. Smut. Smut... Smut.

_Stop being a little bitch._

It was a phrase that was commonly used between Sara, Scott and Cora. Typically, it was thrown around as a joke, but it had meaning. Tonight, the saying struck closer to home than ever before.

As Suvi called over to Sara, it was roaring through her head. Ryder heard her woman's voice and it acted as a trigger. Everything she accomplished in Andromeda so far began parading around in her mind. She was the Pathfinder, a fighter, defender, provider and warrior. She was a damned goddess in the eyes of some, and tonight, she believed it.

Confidence played a key role as it swarmed her almost immediately after hearing her woman say her name. The blue towel around her dropped and pooled around her ankles, her bare naked body was facing away from the redhead as she reminded herself of what she was- a goddess. She turned around to face Suvi, to flaunt what she was and what she had. Sure, Suvi had seen it all before, but never like this. Ryder played well under her self-assurance, it suited her and cast a glow about her.

Suvi wet her lips at the arousing sight of her girlfriend. Fair skin, pale eyes, light hair, and soft, gorgeous features had made Suvi stare- it was impolite, and dirty even. There was no smile on her lips, only an impatient glare in her eyes as Sara demanded to be called again. Suvi picked up on Sara's orders and carried them out in a bid for her to hurry; Suvi couldn't take it.

Ryder strutted to the edge of the bed and climbed on. She was propped up on her knees as she leaned into her girlfriend and brushed her lips against hers. "Did you want something, Doctor Anwar?" The blonde headed woman was borderline manipulative. One moment, she was as a dog with her tail between her legs, and suddenly, with a call from her lady, she held the dominate role.

In what world did Suvi see Sara being so bold in the bedroom? It suited, however, considering they were in space. The doctor enjoyed seeing this part of Sara. It was almost a persona that put Suvi in the mood for no games, just sex. The redhead couldn't speak in response of Sara's attitude, she only nodded in a desperate plea for more.

"Oh come on, doctor. I want you to show off that pretty accent of yours." Ryder teased and leaned closer into Suvi's ear, so close that her lips brushed against her skin. "What was it that you wanted?"

The scot's face turned red at realizing this wasn't her game after all. Sara had the pawn, it was her move, over and over again. Suvi refused to back down, and denied a draw, so she fought back. She grabbed Ryder's waist and lifted her onto her own lap. "I want you, and I know you're not going to make me beg, because you want me, too."

Ryder's brow shot up in surprise and shock- almost as if the emboldened and unexpected move by Suvi had frightened her. When Suvi noticed the look on Sara, she dropped the act momentarily to check in. "What's wrong?" When Ryder didn't answer, the redhead continued. "You're scared, I get it-"

"No," Ryder murmured. "Not scared. I trust you." Her face had softened as she looked into Suvi's eyes once more. "I'm a little nervous because I don't know what to expect. But it's good, a good nervous. I'm excited." Sara clarified with a soft smile.

"I'm nervous, too," Suvi confessed as she sat with her woman.

The Pathfinder furrowed her eyebrows, indicating she didn't understand the root of Suvi's anxiety. "You've been with a woman before, why are you nervous?"

"While that may be true, I'm riding on a lot of pressure here." Sara raised an eyebrow for Suvi to explain. "You've never been with a woman before. I have to do it justice. If you don't like what I do to you, it could ruin a lot." Suvi's face swarmed with fear from the thought of Sara deciding women aren't for her.

Sara watched the beautiful redhead sink into her thoughts for a moment before interjecting. "Suvi... I love you." Ryder placed a hand on Suvi's cheek. "Nothing will ever change that."

Doctor Anwar pulled her attention back to the eyes of her girlfriend, still holding the same worrisome expression. "Yeah, but how much will that count if you never want to act on love physically?"

Suvi had a point, though it didn't concern Sara as much is at it seemed to worry Suvi. Ryder sat in silence in front of the other woman, soaking in everything this moment had to offer. Ryder's nerves seemed to have slightly subsided for the moment as she leaned in to comfort her other half.

"Listen, sex with you _has_ to be good _because_ I love you." Ryder's blue eyes comforted the doctor beyond the comprehensible point.

That trademark, adorably shy smile tugged at Suvi's lips again as she watched Sara light up. Serenity swept the room, taking away any nerves that Suvi had. All the lights in the room were off with the exception of the fixture that hung above the bed, both of them surrounded by undiscovered constellations. An idyllic scene was placed before the two of them, which provided peace in knowing their first time together would be romantic.

This was all very new to Sara in several different ways. Romance was never presented to Sara by the five men she's been with. Only one of the men was in a committed relationship with her, the other four were outlets for Sara to blow off steam.

The simple fact that it was just Sara and just Suvi together alone was almost a bit too much for her. She realized how truly in love she was with Suvi, and although she was nervous, she was ready to be psychically connected with her as much as she was emotionally.

 _Stop being a little bitch_.

It played like a broken record in her mind each time she got nervous. She punished herself for feeling anxiety in the moment, and told herself repeatedly that she had every reason to be confident and cocky.

Ryder's words mixed with the beautiful backdrop of stars and the knowledge of what the evening held was enough to drive Suvi back into the madness she was swarmed with earlier. Her face flushed pink, her pulse rate quickened, and her eyes grew hungry.

Suvi's gaze was enough to have the same effect on Ryder. She knew what Suvi wanted to do with her and Sara was only short seconds away from begging the scot to take her. To jumpstart things, Ryder took it upon herself to remove Suvi's shirt; She didn't want to be the only one naked.

Suvi smiled at her girlfriend's actions. Seeing Sara take initiative proved to Suvi that she actually was ready. The redhead climbed out from under Sara and propped up on her knees to reposition, but before she could move, Ryder was undoing the button on Doctor Anwar's pants.

The known and familiar pressure was finally Ryder's friend this evening. She stared at Suvi's flesh and grew weak for it. Her mouth fell open and and eyebrows pointed heavenwards. _What a view_.

The doctor giggled at seeing Ryder so willing. She decided enough is enough and she began. A smirk was produced on Suvi's face as she scooted a naked Sara onto her own half naked lap. The smallest of grunts escaped from Ryder as she moved into the doctor's embrace. Suvi kissed Ryder with fervent passion and suddenly, it was the most natural thing that Ryder had ever felt. Euphoric yet known mania crashed through Sara's body. The lip lock intensified, leaving the two women panting whenever Suvi removed her lips to kiss another part of Sara's body.

The redheaded woman instructed her Pathfinder to lie down on her back as Suvi remained in the Indian position. She swung each of Sara's legs over each side of her waist. Suvi had seen Sara naked before, but this was a world of difference. She watched Sara's body beg and plea for her as Ryder silently and impatiently waited for Suvi's next move.

Doctor Anwar took her time and studied Sara's body with dedication and commitment. She ran her fingernails down Ryder's sides and lower down her thighs. Sara's pressure built along with the anticipation. Ryder grunted in a plea for her to do- _something_.

Suvi got the message and took a single finger and softly brushed over the slit between Sara's thighs. The fist contact made by Suvi triggered a sharp gasp from Ryder.

Sara had never been fingered before. The only touch she came in contact with was sex with a man or her own touch. And now- Suvi's. The scientist began to gently rub over Sara's clit. Slow at first, then rhythmically in a faster pace. Sara arched her back at the touch and grabbed one of her breasts with her hand. Moans of pleasure softly poured from Sara's mouth, clearly enjoying her girlfriend's actions.

In attempts to get Sara wet enough for entry, Suvi succeeded. She decided Sara was ready for more, based off of her body's reactions. Suvi took two fingers and gently pushed them inside of Sara. Ryder loudly vocalized her pleasure once Suvi was inside of her.

 _Oh my God_. The feeling of being inside Sara for the first time made the scot feel weak in the best of ways.

"Suvi, please. Get naked, I want to see you naked." Sara pleaded in a hurry, needing to see the full body of the one who was pleasuring her. The Doctor complied, taking off her bra, yet still leaving behind a pair of blue underwear on. Sara gawked at her girlfriend's body, "kiss me." Suvi shifted her position from Indian style to laying on top of Sara almost completely. Their lips clashed with writhing desire, both women moaning into their kiss. As Sara pulled away she whimpered in Suvi's ear "Why are you not naked? _Please_." Sara was on fire, the longing to see Suvi naked was primal and irrational.

Suvi took a hold of Ryder's hand and swiftly pushed it in her underwear. "If I get naked for you, it could get messy." Suvi had never sounded more seductive, her voice was ridden with such a fire, Sara swore she could have melted. Ryder gasped at the contact Suvi dictated as she manually rubbed Ryder's fingers over her own slit, just long enough for her to feel how wet she was. "I'm soaked."

The doctor removed Sara's hand from her underwear and licked her fingers clean. Sara's eyes grew twice in size as she scrambled quickly to kiss Suvi in an attempt to find out what her girlfriend tasted like.

Suvi prided herself in how well she doing. Typically, she wasn't the one to dominate, but after tonight, she could get used to it. It made her feel sexy and like her part was important- as it obviously was. She went back to work on Sara more furiously than she previously did.

Long yelps of pleasure escaped Sara's mouth, unable to control her voice. "Oh fuck, Suvi!" Her pitch grew higher the closer she got to climax. Ryder grew tighter against Suvi's fingers, leading Suvi herself to moan at the arousing touch of her girlfriend. Sara gave in and allowed pleasure to consume her body. She was done fighting. Her hips jerked against the scot's fingers, attempting to quicken the process. She couldn't stay still and decided she wouldn't try to anymore. She opened her eyes and locked on to Suvi's face.

The redhead was glistening with a thin layer of sweat from working so hard. Stray stands of red hair stuck to her face and her blue eyes looked hungry as she watched the motions she was carrying out on her girlfriend. She licked her lips and tilted her head back as she felt Sara tighten. Suvi whimpered to herself as the feeling of pleasuring Sara was all too much for her.

Watching Suvi was exactly the material Ryder needed. She grabbed Suvi's wrist as a non-verbalized indicator that she was close. One gasp and three more pushes was all she needed to get off. She whined in ecstasy as her entire body jolted with each spasm that Suvi dictated.

The doctor wasn't finished with Sara- it wasn't until Sara's body was no longer able to keep up that Suvi had to stop.

Ryder was fighting for air and giggled once she caught her breath. "Suvi what the fuck _was_ that? Magic?"

"That, my dear, was the touch of a woman." Suvi chuckled as she leaned in to kiss Sara on the neck. She couldn't help but grin at Sara's reaction, and she found a peace in knowing that she exceeded at her job.

Ryder continued to chuckle in disbelief, the difference between men and women was surreal. She had been stuck with mediocrity her whole 22 years and it was just now that she discovered there was more.

"How many times did you come?" Suvi purred in curiosity.

Ryder turned her face to the doctor and hinted at a bit of embarrassment. "You won't believe me."

Suvi raised her brow at such an odd answer. _Was that good or bad?_ "Try me." She dared.

It took a few moments for Ryder to wrestle past her embarrassment before realizing the amount of times she finished acted as a grade of Suvi's work. Ryder eventually decided to flatter her girlfriend with the truth. "Nine."

Suvi's eyes momentarily widened at Sara's answer and her draw dropped. "You're lying." Suvi challenged.

"Not lying." Ryder countered as she shook her head.

"In that case I'd say you definitely _were_ due for a good fucking." She chuckled. The redhead rolled her eyes around the bed and bit her lip. She waited in silence for several moments before speaking up. "I'm going to take a shower."

 _Stop being a little bitch_.

Suvi rolled around and was about to stand before Ryder snatched her arm, jerking Suvi back. "No." Ryder said, denying Suvi of her wishes.

"Sara, please." The scot's tone was mixed with disappointment and frustration, longing for Sara to understand.

"No." The Pathfinder shifted up on her knees, still holding the doctor's arm. Ryder couldn't stand the thought of sending Suvi off to the shower to pleasure herself again. "I want you. Let me have you." It came out as a demand more than a request as her voice grew firm.

The scientist almost looked skeptical as she thought Sara was only saying it out of guilt. She lightly scoffed as she looked to Ryder. "Sara, you know you don't have to do-"

"Anything I don't want to do, I know." Ryder interrupted. "Well you know what I don't want to do? I don't want to wait anymore."

Without warning, sara quickly shoved off Suvi's underwear causing the doctor to gasp. "Sara!"

The blonde threw the article of clothing on the floor and mirrored her girlfriend's actions from earlier. She lifted Suvi off the bed and onto her lap, and she did so with urgency. Sara locked eyes with Suvi who still seemed skeptical, but as she looked to Sara, she smiled. Suvi's expression was enough consent for Ryder to initiate.

"Thank God!" Suvi giggled, causing Sara to do the same. "I'll walk you through it."

Sara scanned over Suvi's body on top of hers. "You don't have to."

 

 

 


	26. The Flagship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder, Drack and Cora fight their way through the Archon's flagship while the rest of the Tempest crew listen to their struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took several consecutive hours to polish, but here it is! I hope everyone is still enjoying.

Cora watched the Pathfinder take complete control of the moment. The entire grounds crew huddled around the Galley table to enjoy an early morning breakfast. The feast was accompanied by orders barked out by Ryder, whom took it upon herself to waste no time to strategize. The importance of the invasion of the flagship was noticeably undermined by the Pathfinder, and she'd be damned if anyone didn't take it as serious as she did.

Open minded, clear headed, and determined, Ryder listed off who would be best where and weighed her options of who to take with her. Her arrangement of plans seemed solid, well constructed, and deeply detailed. Her second in command took a certain interest in how well spoken Sara was, and decided to stay behind to compliment her- and discover the reasoning behind it.

The commando fell back and watched as everyone left the Galley to ready up. Looking to Sara, she jumped right into her investigation. "You seem very clear headed today."

"Thank you, I _feel_ clear headed." Ryder responded as she crossed her arms.

Cora circled around Sara and looked her up and down. "And you seem better than you have in a long time." She searched. "More energetic, more controlled. All around just better."

Ryder noticed her second prying for information. She decided to not give in, to play dumb and see how it played out on Cora's terms. She said nothing but raised an eyebrow in response.

"Any particular reason for your sudden surge in energy?" The commando snooped unashamedly.

"Sleep is one hell of a remedy," Ryder brushed off her second's nosiness and tried desperately not to smile.

"Bullshit, Sara. I didn't see you nor Suvi all day yesterday. That means you were holed up in your room having sex all day." Cora was invested. She had spent an ample amount of time comforting and encouraging Sara, she had every right to know the end result.

"Fine. You're right. You want to know the truth? Suvi and I alternated between sex, talking and sleep for twenty four fucking hours. We talked, we slept, we had sex. It was so rejuvenating to stay in with Suvi all day yesterday. I needed that so that's why I feel great." Ryder was a bit shy to admit her bedroom activities, but it was Cora and Cora had helped her trough a lot. Besides, it did feel good to tell someone. "We only left for lunch and dinner and bathroom breaks yesterday."

"So you bit the bullet and did it?" Harper shined through her enthusiasm as she waited to congratulate her friend. Once Sara nodded to confirm Cora cocked a crooked smirk. "I'm proud of you."

Ryder took a moment to soak in her friend's praises and silently congratulated her own self. "Let's save the pride and enthusiasm for after we kick the Archon's ass." Sara smirked. "You and Drack meet me on the bridge in ten."

The bridge door slipped open for Ryder to approach. She stepped on the bridge, looked to kallo on the right, then to Suvi on the left and realized that very bridge is where she belonged. Whether she knew it or not before, she understood that 'Pathfinder' was the title for her and she was driven to bring glory to that title.

Sara's feet waltzed over the metal flooring to meet the console. For a split second, she drove her eyes across the constellations and felt an eternity begin there.

Suvi watched the blonde woman draw the path for kallo. Her eyes bounced up and down Ryder's figure and remembered what it was like to be in bed with her. She's been inside of her and kissed her, heard Sara call her name, fought her, cried over her, laughed with her and needed her- and now she was simply there, guiding the ship towards success. In watching Sara take on such a powerful role, Sara had unknowingly proven herself worthy to play the lead character in Suvi's little story of her own.

Ryder turned around and locked eyes with the redhead. Loving her was like the crisp smell of coffee, a long shower after a brutal workout, a well deserved sleep after work. It was the same feeling she had when she heard Scott was awake, or when she learned about Andromeda or handling prothean artifacts. Though loving Suvi was so much more, it was incomparable to anything she had ever known.

Sara's thoughts were interrupted by a Krogan and a commando making their appearance on the bridge. "Wake up, kid, I'm getting older by the minute. Let's go." Drack's gravely voice rumbled through the room as Sara chuckled. She marched to the loadout station with her crew members and prepared to armor up.  
  
The three crew members were stealthy on their feet until the first fight came into play. It was the first of many as they surfed throughout the ship in search of the relic. Through gunfire and mayhem, they seemed to be making way in good time.

"You're telling me that Grognak the Barbarian could beat the Silver Shroud? That makes no fucking sense, Drack. Listen to yourself." Ryder scoffed over her shoulder back to the Krogan.

Drack raised his voice in the least bit, barely noticeable, as he gave his input on the matter. "Grognak is a Barbarian. What makes you think a kid in a lousy get-up could beat a barbarian?"

Sara was genuinely baffled by how Drack could possibly fight against her. "The Silver Shroud has a gun. He'd shoot Grognak before he even had a chance to scream his battle cry. Case closed, old man."

"What even are you two going on about?" Cora groaned.

"We're talking about which one would win in a fight, Grognak the Barbarian, or the Silver Shroud." When Cora's face didn't change from confusion, Ryder clarified. "They're comic books."

The commando snorted in her response. "Of course they are."

"Pathfinder, caution." SAM's mechanical voice pierced the conversation just as it was too late.

Ryder, Drack and Cora took one step all too quickly and became cradled in an immobilizing field. The trio struggled against the odds and silently debated ways to escape amongst themselves. Before a full minute went by, the Archon himself made his presence known.

The king of kett filled the newfound silence by pouring out empty threats and loose promises, trying is very best to scare the Pathfinder into submission.

It was a thick air that surround Sara and her crew mates. Each inhalation felt heavier than the last as she tried to stay calm. She promised herself that he was no one with zero importance; nothing but a minor kink in her plans. The Archon wrapped his gnarled hands around Ryder's throat and examined her carefully. Before Ryder had a chance to prepare herself, a needle found its way deep into her neck. He pushed what felt like a thick, burning liquid into her vein and withdrew the syringe.

"A first sample; your testing begins now." The kett forced his eyes onto Ryder's, stirring up as much intimidation as possible. "I will learn your secret soon enough."

A set of booming explosions and gunfire sent the Archon in the opposite direction to deal with threat number two- Pathfinder Raeka. The moment the Pathfinder was alone with Drack and Cora, she called onto SAM for guidance.

"SAM, what can you tell me?" The least bit of worry pricked at her voice as she spoke, trying to keep collected.

The artificial voice of SAM answered back once called upon. "I am sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now. Attempting to neutralize it."

The information Sara's AI had given didn't do Sara's worry any favors. "Okay, that's priority two for sure." Her eyes scanned the ground forcefully as they refused to stay still. "Any idea how to break out of this?"

"The containment field only interacts with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset." A brief pause in SAM's report caused Sara's anxiety to spike. It was almost as if she could sense the least bit of skepticism in his voice- if that were possible. "As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite."

The long silence which followed SAM's suggestion caused Suvi's stomach to turn to lead. She waited with baited breath and felt even as if her heart was holding a breath of its own while she listened for Sara's response. The whole remaining crew gathered on the bridge and listened to the exchange over the comms station that was opened, although Ryder was unaware.

"So if you shut down my life signs, if you _kill_ me, the field will disappear?" The hesitation in Sara's voice was obvious, but it was hesitation, not a final say. She was truly considering SAM's suggestion and it drove the Tempest crew into a frenzy.

Each member had their own questions they voiced out loud. Everyone was in disbelief and had their own opinion. Jaal and Liam frantically began searching for a second option while PeeBee vocalized her fear through alerting the crew how she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vetra threw her hands behind her head while claiming she couldn't watch, and kallo watched Suvi with panic in his eyes. The salarian did worry for the Pathfinder just as everyone else did, but Suvi was his best friend and he kept his eyes on her for signs of stress. Lexi was venting to Gil at how dangerous SAM's advice was and voiced her disapproval at a surprisingly loud volume.

Suvi was the only one who held still. "Everyone shut up!" She shouted over the disarray that paraded the bridge to silence the team. "When she makes a decision, we're going to want to know what she says." A small intermission broke between sentences as she began to speak up again. "And we're gonna' want to know what happens."

SAM rang out over the comms as everyone else fell silent. "The one holding you, yes. Then I would attempt to resuscitate."

Sara double checked to make sure there were no other options. Once SAM confirmed, she took a deep breath.

She could practically hear her brother calling her a 'little bitch'. Scott was the one who threw out the saying most often, and she was never again going to allow him an opportunity to say that.

"All right. Let's do it." The assurance in her voice instilled a false confidence within her, as her objective was to make herself feel better about dying.

Cora sighed into her anxiety and mumbled under her breath. "Not again."

Scott was squatting next to Suvi, trying to comfort her while also trying to keep his own self calm. Gil stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, with everyone else completely mute. The moment of silence was also the moment of truth as each Tempest residents held their breath.

"Stopping your heart... now"

The Pathfinder's body went limp the same moment the field deactivated. She hit the floor, completely lifeless as SAM began to resuscitate.

 _Oh God. She's dead. Right now she is laying on the floor on a ship dead in this moment_. Suvi's brain was having a meltdown though her body stayed motionless. She shared a fearful look with Scott who seemed to feel the same.

"Stimulating the cardiovascular core... Zero activity."

Cora looked to Drack as panic ensued. The same feeling was swarming throughout the bridge. Tears threatened Suvi's eyes and Scott placed his hands in his hair. The team had enough stress in one day to last them a lifetime.

"Stimulating the cardiovascular core."

An array of flashes, each of them only one second long, stormed through Sara's mind as she barely began to regain consciousness. The first memory was of her saying goodbye to her mother, followed by seeing Scott again for the first time, graduating high school, handling her first prothean artifact, and the last one was the moment she shared with Suvi, just before she left for the flagship. Her eyes caught Suvi's and in that moment, she discovered what it meant to be in love.

The last flash faded to black, as Sara shot up. Hearing Ryder deeply inhale over the comms manifested an elongated exhale from everyone on the Tempest.

"Excuse me." Suvi rushed out of her chair and down the ladder to the bathroom, immediately throwing up in the toilet. The stress of dealing with the death-ridden scenario was too much for her to deal with. The scot took a small moment to gather herself, splashed some cool water on her face and rejoined the crew on the bridge.

"That makes twice I've come back from the dead. That was no more fun than the last; but good work, SAM." Ryder's face looked as though she was in shock once she turned to face Cora and Drack. Seeing the two stuck in suspension was rather amusing to her, causing her to smirk. "You two look comfortable." She quipped, walking over to the controls.

"So did you, while you were playing dead." Harper shot a sarcastic comment back to Ryder through nature, even though she was still suffering from aftershock. She watched her best friend die right in front of her and while was stuck. The vision of it made her feel sick to her stomach, but there would be time to deal with that later.

Drack and Cora landed on their feet as Ryder switched the controls. "We need to get a move on if we're going to get anything done here." Drack advised.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kallo stood directly in front of Suvi to check in on her. It pained him to watch his friend go through such emotional terror. To listen to your significant other die and be miraculously brought back to life was a stress that would take a toll on anyone for a time.

"I am, kallo, thank you. You are so good to me." The redhead settled for her response since there was nothing else she could come up with. Kallo knew she wasn't all better, as the pale color on Suvi's face gave it away.

Vetra walked over to the doctor as well to offer any consolation she could give. "You know Sara's strong, honey. She'll be back here bugging all of us in no time." Nyx commented with a chuckle and a gentle smirk.

As Suvi thanked Vetra before she left to check on Scott, she knew she was lifted up by an amazing cast of support. The Tempest crew was one, giant, dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. She was thankful for her people, but at the time, she simply wanted to wait out and listen to the rest of Sara's mission.

"Tempest, we're going topside!" Ryder shouted while Cora, Drack, and several other krogans trailed behind her. The Tempest landed on the top of the flagship for a brief second as everyone charged up the ramp. The ship took off, and shortly after, so did the Paarchero.

The moment Ryder walked in, she was surrounded by PeeBee, Liam and Lexi to share their opinion on the matter. Drack was on the other side of the room, catching up with his old scouts, and Sara was facing a lecture of her own.

"Are you fucking insane? You realize you were dead right, like _not alive_ dead." PeeBee charged at Ryder with an unusually stern tone.

Liam stood on the other side of PeeBee to share his voice as well. "Pathfinder, that was scary badass. You have to teach me how to do that. It'll be my signature party move."

"Ryder, I cannot stress how inadvisable your little move was. Yes, SAM stopped your heart but what if he hadn't?" Lexi crossed her arms and prepared a much-needed lesson in the matter of death and dying.

Ryder scrunched her face, unaware of how they knew she died. "What? How the hell did you guys know?"

All three went to answer though PeeBee was the quickest to speak. "Comms were open the whole time, Ryder. We were all on the bridge when you died."

Lexi followed up to provide more clarity. "Everyone heard your little stunt, Sara. We gathered around to try to find an alternate solution but... it all went by so fast."

Ryder's face tightened in fear. She was hoping no one would have to find out about her 'strategic solution' as she called it. Not only was the secret out, but she discovered the whole ship not only knew about it, but they all listened in as her heart stopped beating.

The Pathfinder felt overwhelmed by all the responses from her coworkers. All she wanted was a moment of peace. She shooed away the unwanted and sat on the bench in the meeting room as she strived for a sense of normalcy. Unfortunately, there was nothing normal nor routine about that day.

Suvi was on the bridge with Gil, Kallo and Vetra when she found out the Archon's discovery. She showed the other three residents the flashes on her datapad to get them to weigh in. "Do we have to tell her about this? I mean, it shows her saying goodbye to her mum. Is it-"

"There's so way around that, Suvi," Gil chimed in. "She needs to know about this, you have to show her."

" _Me?_ Why do _I_ have to be the bearer of bad news?" Suvi fought against the best suggestion there was. She's had an emotional day already, she didn't want to make things worse by showing Sara a clip of her dead mother.

Vetra piped in just after Suvi raised questions. "Gil's right, if anyone should show her, it should be you. She's going to want someone to lean on, and trust me, you'll want to be there."

Doctor Anwar knew they were right but she was in denial of her responsibilities. She looked to her salarian friend for his opinion. "Kallo?" His approval or disapproval was the coin that would be tossed in the air; his decision was the final say.

"You know they're both right, Suvi." Kallo's voice was small and timid with his head hung low.

Suvi sighed at her friend's advice and recollected the datapad from Gil's hand. "Right, then." She trudged the length of the bridge and made way to break the news to her girlfriend.

Drack and his scouts were in the cargo bay, awaiting the arrival to the Nexus. Cora was with Scott, sharing their feelings on the matter with each other. Sara was alone on the bench in the meeting room. She preferred the silence but felt conflicted about being completely on her own. As she was just thinking about moving to the showers, a redheaded cutie walked up the ramp to the meeting room.

Sara stood at Suvi's presence, unsure if she should bring up her death, or let Suvi do the talking. She rubbed her hands along her thighs and and tried to smile, though she was too nervous.

"I'm so glad you're back. How are you feeling?" The scot's accent brought a sense of comfort to Sara, drawing her back to a loving air.

"I'm okay, I'm good. Paarchero is safe, Drack got his scouts and we got the relic we needed. So I'm all right." Her voice sounded fabricated, as if she didn't really mean she was okay. Perhaps she was still nervous as to what Suvi had to say. "What's that you got?" Ryder asked while pointing to Suvi's datapad.

"So the Archon picked up something from your implant." Suvi refrained from detail as she pushed the datapad in Ryder's direction.

She realized what she was watching as it was on a loop, replaying over and over again. "The Archon saw my memory flashes? He got that from my implant?"

"Apparently his device went deep. Our comms were wide open when SAM- killed you." Suvi's face was lowered as she brought her eyes back up to Sara's. She prepared for tears and hugs but Sara's response was much different than projected.

"That's not good. He's going to know how much we need Meridian." Sara's eyes widened as she looked from the datapad then back to Suvi. "We need to get moving." She extended Suvi's datapad back to her and began to walk away. Before she could make two steps, Suvi outreached a hand and grabbed Sara's arm.

"Sara," Ryder looked to Suvi's hand on her arm and turned around to meet her gaze. "Are you okay?"

The Pathfinder tightened her lips in an insincere smile, raised her brow and nodded her head. "Have to be." She took off once again to inform the crew on her findings. Ryder made it halfway to the ramp before something clicked. She stopped in her tracks and thought silently to herself for a few seconds before turning around to face a still and sad-looking Suvi. Sara slowly walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a hard look of concern. "Are _you_?"

Suvi's face was long as she was locked on the floor. After failing at trying to keep it together, she fell apart and threw herself into Ryder's arms. Tears collapsed from her eyelashes and rushed down her cheeks. "Sara I was so scared, I heard you die! I thought ' _what if this is it, what if she never comes back to me_?' All I could think about is how we just started our journey together and it was already about to end!" Her voice was raspy and shaken as she tried to speak through her nerves.

Ryder held her woman with gentle, loving arms. Hearing Suvi cry about her death was worse than actually dying. She stroked her hair and tried to calm her down as Suvi's tears kept falling. Tears made way to Ryder's own eyes but she managed to keep them from falling. "I will never leave you. That's a promise from me to you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for a Fallout 4 reference? I'm personally Team Grognak ;)


	27. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With complications on the Tempest, Sara and Suvi spend some down time on the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for a late upload. I've had the busiest week and even busier weekend, including MEETING KATY TOWNSEND, voice of Suvi Anwar herself! It was wild. Anyways, in honor of meeting Katy, here's some random fluff.

Sweat was beading on Sara's forehead and cascading down her cheeks. The newly discovered climate of Elaaden was nearly unbearable to Ryder. Luckily, the Nomad was air conditioned so she didn't have to suffer trough her entire visit.

"This has got to be it, look at all those stasis pods!" Ryder barked to Vetra and Drack as she pulled the Nomad to the side.  
  
Close to ten stasis pods littered the ground. The pods were joined by two large vehicles that were no doubt stolen by raiders.

Ryder and the other two crew members popped out of the Nomad to investigate the scene. "If the turian Pathfinder was jettisoned, he'd be here." Vetra called as Ryder scanned around.

"Pathfinder, there are no signs of Macen Barro within the area." SAM mentioned.

"Damn it!" Sara cursed. "I really felt like we had a lead here."

"Whether the turian Pathfinder is here or not, something happened for all the stasis pods to have been ejected." Drack added.

"SAM, patch me through to Avitus Rix." Ryder ordered.

With the sun beating over Sara's armor, she climbed in the Nomad to have a discussion with Avitus about the turian. Pathfinder.

"This makes no sense." Avitus' voice rang over Sara's omni-tool. "I have something to deal with, but call me in about three hours. And- thanks, Ryder."

Suvi was lying in Ryder's bed, analyzing numerous reports about Elaaden's climate, the water shortage and even a history about the planet when she heard the ramp crack open. She slightly squealed to herself as she jumped out of bed to greet her girlfriend.

Suvi met the icey blue eyes of the Pathfinder and ran into her harms, giggling as she ran. "I'm so glad yo-" She paused, catching a whiff of Ryder's stench. "God Sara, you smell. And why are you so filthy?"

Ryder chuckled at the grimace on Suvi's face. She loved everything about her girlfriend's adorable mannerisms. "I've been on Elaaden for over two days; No way to take a shower or anything. Sweating for two days straight doesn't make for the best aroma." She brushed a strand of red hair behind Suvi's ear. "And I'm nasty because Grandpa D gave me 10 credits if I took a Krogan dust bath."

"Well we have to get you cleaned up immediately- this is unacceptable!" The scot playfully glowered. She grabbed Ryder's hand; first, taking her to the looadout station to remove her armor, then straight to the bathroom.

Suvi slowly peeled off Sara's under armor, smiling and taunting the Pathfinder with seductive eye contact while doing so. Her mischievous smile was infectious, leading Sara to form an impish smile as well.

Ryder leaned naked against the sink while she watched her lover get undressed. The pair knew of the activities they had in mind that would take place in the shower, causing them both to pick up the pace.

Sara and Suvi stepped into the shower which started with light kissing just before the doctor began giving orders. "Erm, you're seriously disgusting, so you need to _wash_ off before we _get_ off."

Ryder quickly obliged and began shampooing her hair while Suvi lathered her in soap. She stepped under the water to quickly rinse off and pick up where they left off. "Better?" Ryder asked.

The redhead chuckled lightly while running her hands over Sara's body. "Much." Suvi was showing no hesitation in her actions, yet taking it upon herself to indulge in the moment. She sensually licked Sara's stomach, up to her breasts and then her neck.

"Damn," Ryder panted. "I need to spend more nights off ship."

Ryder's comment manifested a small, frustrated expression from Suvi. "No, I can't stand you being away," the doctor pouted. "When you're here, I can have you whenever I want." She continued kissing Sara's neck as it suddenly went completely dark.

"Sara!" Suvi gasped at having been startled and clung to Sara's waist.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Ryder quickly drew up the protector role and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "SAM?"

"The heat from Elaaden has seemed to have caused the ODSY drive to over heat." SAMs artificial tone rang through to provide answers.

"Patch me through to Gil." Ryder ordered.

"Pathfinder, sorry about the outage. Being idle on Elaaden doesn't agree with the Tempest apparently." Gil commented.

"All good." Sara assured. "How long do you think it'll be till you have it running again?"

The engineer paused briefly and then filled the silence. "Uh, give me about 30-45 minutes and we should be good to go."

Ryder turned off the water and continued holding on to her girlfriend, promising her they would pick up where they left off later that afternoon. She took Suvi's hand and slowly guided her out of the shower.

"I have no fucking clue where our towels are." About that time, Sara had an idea to use the glow from her omni-tool to find their towels.

"We need to go somewhere we can see." Suvi suggested as both women wrapped their towels around them.

Ryder agreed as they headed to her room to get dressed. Sara made the suggestion of staying on the bridge while the power is off, considering it was the brightest and coolest place on the ship. Having no air conditioning on Elaaden would be brutal, so it was necessary to stay as cool as possible.

Once Suvi and Sara entered the bridge, they noticed PeeBee sitting in Kallo's chair with Liam hanging over her shoulder with a flashlight. The pair seemed to be reading something and snickering at whatever it was.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryder questioned as she looked to PeeBee and Liam.

Liam jumped at the voice of the Pathfinder, as if he was partaking in something he shouldn't have been doing. "Nothing, we were just, uh-"

PeeBee felt no shame or guilt as she finished Liam's sentence, not looking away from the literature. "We're reading the Tempest crew files."

Suvi gasped while Sara tried to establish very little authority. "Technically, that stuff is private."

"Well literally, this stuff is funny as hell." PeeBee quipped before busting out laughing. "Did you know Vetra used to be a table dancer? Holy shit, this is gold."

Suvi planned to interject, though Ryder was interested in the file. "No way, you're lying." Sara responded as she walked over to PeeBee. Once Sara was immersed into the file-reading, Liam rejoined the asari and the Pathfinder.

"You guys really shouldn't be reading those. That's personal." Suvi protested with her arms crossed and made her way to sit in her chair.

"Relax, Doc. Have a little fun!" Liam countered.

"Oooh! Jackpot!" PeeBee exclaimed while holding up a vanilla folder with the Tab labeled 'Ryder, S.' "Sara this is your folder. Anything you'd like to tell us before we delve into it?"

Suvi looked to the corner of her eyes. She was interested in the conversation, but didn't want to be. Sara shook her head. "Nope, I'm clean."

Liam snatched the folder from the Asari and opened it up. "You take too long," Liam complained as he searched the file.

PeeBee repossessed the file from Liam and scoffed. "You have to read it out loud, moron." Sara rolled her eyes as PeeBee cleared her throat. "Ryder, Sara- Sshhee-uh? What the fuck kind of name is Sheeah?"

"It's pronounced 'Shay', it's just spelled different." Ryder groaned in correction. Suvi and Liam doubled over in laugher at PeeBee's error.

"S-h-a-e looks like Sheeah, but whatever." PeeBee dismissed. Sara shook her head at Liam who looked puzzled. "Let's see- you're 22, Pathfinder, Recon Specialist and you... holy goddess."

"What?" Liam and Ryder asked simultaneously.

"You've been arrested twice?" PeeBee blurted with wide eyes as she looked to the Pathfinder.

" _What?_ " The redhead stood up to join them in search for answers. Ryder rolled her eyes as she got ready to defend herself, but PeeBee resumed before Sara had the chance.

"One count of public intoxication and one count of.. _prostitution_? Sara Ryder, I never pegged you as someone who would sell their body." 

"Excuse me?" Ryder furrowed her brows and shouted in shock.

PeeBee laughed and corrected herself. "Just kidding, the other count is an act of violence."

Suvi looked to Sara with a stern look on her face. Ryder could feel the redhead's glare burning into her. "17 was a very troublesome age." Ryder chuckled nervously. With Suvi still staring, Ryder continued. "I'll explain later."

"And when you do," PeeBee began, "Make sure I'm there to hear the story."

"Ooh lookie what I got my hands on!" Liam waved another folder in the air before handing it to PeeBee for her to read. The folder read 'Anwar, S.' on the Tab.

Suvi's eyes widened at the sight of the folder as she reached for it. "No, don't read that!" She growled. "Sara tell them not to!" Suvi placed a hand on Sara's shoulder as she pleaded them to stop.

Ryder turned to Suvi and placed both hands on Suvi's shoulders. "Babe, you gotta' learn how to chill!" Sara said. "It's all in good fun." Ryder wrapped her arm around Suvi as PeeBee began to read.

The asari didn't even get past the name before she started making faces. "Hold up now. Liam, am I reading this right?" PeeBee held up the folder to where Liam could see.

Liam could only stifle a small "Uh," as he studied Dr. Anwar's name and looked to Suvi.

PeeBee drew back the folder and twisted her face in sheer confusion. "Ryder, they made a typo." She assumed as she handed the folder to Sara. The Pathfinder grasped the folder and looked it over as Suvi ran her hands over her face.

"No, this isn't an error," Ryder corrected. "That's her real name." Sara's lips grinned widely at her girlfriend's adorable secret.

Suvi's face was red with embarrassment at her secret being revealed. She crossed her arms and turned around.

"Suvikki? What the hell kind of name is that?" PeeBee crowed. Liam nudged PeeBee and shrugged at her, silently indicating she was being rude. PeeBee was a bright one, yet when it came to personal boundaries, she was a bit dense.

"That's what I asked my parents for years once I reached the age of seven. I always hated my name." Suvi replied. The shame in her voice was as thick as her accent.

Sara wrapped the redhead in her arms in order to calm her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "Suvi, it's a cute name, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Ryder raked her fingers through Suvi's hair as she held on to her with the other arm. "It's Finnish, right? It means summer?"

Sara's act to talk Suvi out of her embarrassment began to work as the doctor nodded.

Liam pushed forward his two cents in the matter as well. "Ryder's right. It's a solid name, doc. You should take pride in it."

PeeBee, however, seemed to ignore the compliments thrown at Suvi as she read the rest of Suvi's file. "Céleste? That's your middle name?"

"What's wrong with that?" Suvi asked.

"It's a beautiful name but- well... let me get this straight." PeeBee cleared her throat as she began to find her words. "You have a Finnish first name, a French middle name and an Arabic last name, but you're Scottish?"

Doctor Anwar looked at the floor as she answered. "I- well, yeah. I guess so."

Ryder brushed away PeeBee's insensitivity and looked to Suvi. "I know Suvi means summer and Céleste means heavenly, but what does Anwar mean?

"Bright, or brightest one." Suvi subtly smiled into her answer.

"That suits you perfectly!" Ryder exclaimed.

"How so?"

"Brightest one? Ya' know, 'cause you're the smartest one here?" Sara explained.

Suvi covered her mouth as she fell into laughter. "Not that kind of bright; the illuminating bright."

"Oh," Sara said. "Well I'm obviously not very Anwar.

Ryder's attempt at humor was shot down by PeeBee. "That was corny as shit, Ryder."

Sara looked to Suvi in hopes that her girlfriend would defend her. "It was pretty cheesy." Suvi chuckled as she placed a sympathetic kiss on Sara's cheek.

Liam got tired of the banter and snatched the folder from the Asari's hands. "Let's see. You had one older brother, a younger sister and two younger brothers. You're great at science and math and rocks, blah blah, we all knew that."

The three women exchanged looks between them as they listen to Liam ramble.

"Your file is pretty boring, doctor. You freaked out for nothing." Liam shrugged as he returned the file to it's proper location.

Sara looked at Suvi, who was wrapped in her arms. "Why did you hide that from everyone?"

The redhead looked up at Ryder. "It's an ugly name, I hate it."

"It's a beautiful name." Sara assured.

PeeBee snickered at Ryder's compliment in a bid to disagree, causing Ryder to send an evil eye in her direction.

"Whatever, you know it's ugly, stop acting like it isn't." Suvi countered.

Ryder placed her hands on Suvi's face and pulled her away just enough to look at her. "Your name is unique, just like you are, however, your name does not define you. You define your name. Stop being ashamed of it and own it. That's your title."

Ryder's comments managed a small smile from Suvi. The two women gazed at each other, ignoring the other two bodies that were there. Amidst the starry-eyed staring, the lights flickered back on and a low-pitched hum rolled through the ship. All four occupants in the bridge sighed in relief as the air kicked in.

Sara looked to her girlfriend. "I have two hours until I have to call Avitus." She informed, almost as if she was implying something to the doctor.

"Do you want to continue our activities from earlier?" Suvi hummed.

"Gladly."

 

 


	28. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder consults with Lexi before meeting with the directive. Cora updates Scott on all he has missed. Suvi tries to help Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going strong with this story and having fun with it! I hope everyone is having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. So much fun hearing from you guys. You all rock!

Ryder picked at her fingers while sitting in the bed. The toe of her shoes barely raked the floor as she swang them back and forth while Lexi looked at her watch once more before looking back up to Ryder. Watching, waiting for her to initiate, for her to say- something.

"Sara we've been through this before." Lexi droned. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is."

Sara rolled her eyes along the floor. Why was she so nervous? It was silly. Lexi was a doctor, a psychologist. If anyone could help Ryder, it would be her.

"Sorry." Sara mumbled. It was the first noise she made all morning. "I'm having trouble talking about this. Not sure why. I just hate feeling useless and vulnerable." She said, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"You're fine." Lexi offered with a gentle smile.

"I'm having trouble-" Ryder began. She didn't want to admit it to herself let alone anyone else. She paused for several seconds before picking back up. "-sleeping."

Lexi didn't look concerned, so that was a good sign if anything. "Trouble sleeping? Can you elaborate on that? As in, are you having trouble getting to sleep, staying asleep, night mares?

"Yes." Ryder confessed.

"Sara..." Lexi looked to Sara with a stern tone.

"In all seriousness Lexi, I think it's Suvi." Ryder's voice was small at her confession. She didn't want to make it sound like Suvi was at fault, because she wasn't. Suvi had done nothing wrong. In fact, it was Ryder's fault.

"You're afraid of a repeat." Lexi acknowledged as more of a statement then a question. It only made sense. "Have you told Suvi about your concerns?"

"I've talked to her about it before but- she doesn't know how terrified I truly am." Sara suddenly tensed up and her eyes grew wide with despair. "Lex, please. There's gotta' be some kind of advice or medication even that helps with this sorta' thing!"

"Calm down, Sara, it's going to be okay." Lexi instructed Ryder to take a deep breath and informed her that she was here to help, and that's what she intended to do. "Considering Suvi doesn't know the full extent of your concerns, I take it you haven't asked her about sleeping separately?"

"That's a last resort kind of deal." Ryder answered. "I know it's the safe bet, and if that's what it takes I'd do it in a heart beat, but Suvi would put up a fight- and well, I don't want to fight for something that I really don't want." She explained with dread in her tone.

"Fair enough," The doctor sighed with a smile. "There isn't much to do as far as natural remedy. The only thing I can suggest is setting some kind of routine. Now, I understand that isn't practical with your kind of schedule, so I'm going to brain storm for a minute here- bare with me."

Ryder watched the asari with worry in doubts that Lexi could help. She was her only hope.

"First, telling Suvi your fears of sleeping is vital. Do that ASAP. Second, routine therapy." She gave a playful glare to the Pathfinder as she continued. "You've been neglecting your therapy sessions lately."

"I'm the Pathfinder, I'm busy with oth-"

"I know, Sara. Which is why I understand why you've missed your recent sessions." Lexi consoled. "But any time you can scrounge up on the side would be helpful. Last but not least, this is where we all need to get creative, including Suvi."

Ryder gave an unsure glance at Lexi. Pulling Suvi into Ryder's problems seemed dreadful. The last thing she wanted to do was to put more stress on her girlfriend. "Is it necessary to drag Suvi into this?"

"Of course it is," Lexi stated. "Suvi plays an important role in this issue you're having. I'd like to bring you both in for therapy. Not couples therapy- but I feel it's important for Suvi to listen in and see how real this is for you. And when she's here, we need to come up with a system to where both of you get a fair nights sleep without having to sleep separately."

"Pathfinder, we've arrived at the Nexus." Kallo called over comms.

"Thanks kallo." Ryder replied as she jumped up and turned to Lexi. "Fine, I'll tell her, but I'm going to complain about it." She looked to Lexi with a faint smile. "Thank you, Lex." She offered as she turned around to the door.

"Pathfinder," Lexi called, stopping Sara in her tracks. "See that you _do_ tell her."

"I will." Ryder promised before walking out of the medbay.

It took hours for Ryder to explain her actions on the Archon's flagship and to push for moving on to Meridian. Even after numerous attempts of persuading the directive, none of them were convinced it was the right thing to do. The other Pathfinders, however, had a different plan.

Sara, along with Rix, Hayjer and Theris, saw an opportunity, and they'd be damned if they were going to be stopped. Hayjer recommended that Ryder stop by the tech lab later that night to discuss further actions.

Scott and Cora had loved spending so much time with each other. Since the Archon's flagship, Sara had been a bit more understanding that Cora wanted to be with her boyfriend, even though she'd never admit it. While Ryder spent her hours fussing on the Nexus, Scott and Cora found an opportunity to make up for lost time.

"So I want to know everything. Everything I've missed." Scott pleaded. In his mind, he had woken up to so much chaos and little explanation.

"Where do you want me to start?" Harper asked.

Scott puzzled for a moment but he knew what he wanted to hear. He tried to avoid asking, but it was sister, after all. "Sara. She seems so- different." Scott tried explaining. "Like, more dark, maybe?"

"Scott," Cora sighed. "Sara has seen things that no one should have to see." She raked her fingers through the twin's blonde hair and continued. "I'm going to tell you everything, but you can't mention it around Sara, all right?"

"All right." Scott agreed.

"Sara suffers from PTSD. We all assumed it would happen but, it's bad, Scott." She took a moment to gather all the evidence she could and told Scott what he needed to hear about his sister. "There was an accident, about three months back. She had an attack while we were on Eos and she completely shut down. While everything seemed fine the next day, Suvi spent the next night with her and..."

Cora looked into Scott's eyes and saw the worry consume him. It was rough to break in this news to her best friend's brother. "Well, she had a night terror, and she was apparently choking Suvi in her sleep."

" _What?_ " The horrific expression was unmistakable. Scott had heard enough, but still needed to know more. It wasn't by choice- it was mandatory. He needed to know what his sister has been through and how he could help in any way.

"Suvi was able to wake Sara up by punching her. Apparently, Sara was dreaming that Suvi was the enemy. She was just trying to protect herself. She still goes to therapy for it." Cora concluded in the faintest of voices.

The Ryder twin warped his face with concern. He had always known his sister to be happy, fun-loving and goofy. Sure, she was cocky and a jerk at times, but she would never hurt anyone unless she had to. Listening to his girlfriend break the new was heart-wrenching. He knew he probably should have asked her to stop, but he sensed there was more, and he signaled for her to keep going.

"Well, you're aware that she died while we were on the flagship last week, but she also died back on habitat 7." Harper conceded. "Also, after the incident with Suvi, Sara called it quits to keep the doctor safe; it practically destroyed her. She found comfort in the bedroom of a smuggler named Reyes. We aren't very fond of him around here. But Scott, Sara sees ugliness every day. It's our job to help her deal with it."

Scott involuntary shined worrisome eyes to his girlfriend. "What can I do for her? You've been with her through the whole thing. What do I do?"

"Honestly," Harper whispered. "Don't treat her any differently. She needs the stability you provide for her. Just be there when she needs someone to listen."

After the painfully dull conference with the directive, Ryder found the perfect time to talk with Suvi. She had three hours before she had to be in the tech lab, so she decided to use her time wisely.

Ryder boarded the half-empty ship. Half of the crew mates seemed to be on the Nexus, indulging in some much needed leisure time. The other half stuck behind for some well deserved rest and silence. Once Ryder entered her room, she found exactly what she was searching for- the sweetest of redheads cuddled up in her bed, typing away on her datapad.

Suvi barely noticed the door slide open to present the Pathfinder until Sara sat on the bed beside her. "You look stressed. How'd it go?"

Sara kissed the doctor on the forehead and lied back. "About as expected. None of the directors agree with the decision to push for Meridian." Suvi looked to Sara in worry. "Fortunately, the other Pathfinders have a plan. I have to meet them in the tech lab in three hours."

"What do you think they have hidden up their sleeve?" Suvi pried.

"There's no telling." Sara groaned.

"Well, what did you plan to do while you wait?" The redhead purred, secretly implying something she shouldn't.

Ryder got the hint. She very much wanted to take Suvi up on her suggestions, yet she had important things that needed to be discussed. "Actually, I have to talk to you about something."

Doctor Anwar's mood quickly shifted, throwing her into a bit of a scare. "What's wrong?"

"You can relax, it's nothing major," Ryder revealed, leading Suvi to quietly sigh in relief. "But it is important. You know how we've talked about this 'issue' I have with being too scared to sleep?" Ryder looked to her girlfriend who nodded in response. "Well I've been taking to Lexi about it. And- Lexi sorta made me promise to emphasize how big this problem really is for me. She insisted I tell you."

"And just to clarify, when you say you're too scared to sleep, you mean you're too scared to sleep around me, right?" Suvi asked.

Ryder sighed in vague disappointment. She hated talking about it, much less hearing Suvi talking about it. She wanted to erase the whole situation. Unfortunately for her, Sara's mind simply couldn't let it go. "Well it isn't just you, but yes. I'm afraid that I'll- I'm afraid of a repeat."

The redhead cupped both of Sara's cheeks and offered her assistance. "Sara, if you're having a problem, I want to help you. You should have never tried to hide it from me, especially if I'm part of the issue. I know you've been feeling a bit conflicted about sleeping lately, but I had no idea it was this severe."

"I know, I'm sorry," Sara exhaled. "It's just that bringing you into my problems is the last thing I want. I don't want to burden you with any stress."

Suvi scoffed at the silly concerns that Ryder had for placing stress on her. "Sara, don't worry about stressing me out. You're the _Pathfinder_. As the Pathfinder's girlfriend, it is my duty to relieve you of any stress in any way I can." Suvi glared at Sara with serious eyes, waiting for her to accept the fact that stress was inevitable.

"Relieve me of stress in any way you can, huh?" Sara flashed a cheeky smirk that silently screamed known suggestions.

Suvi tilted her chin upwards and played along. "That's right," she confirmed. "It's part of my job."

"Well... Are you on the clock? 'Cause I'm feeling particularly stressed today." Ryder pulled herself up and rolled onto her girlfriend.

"I'm always on the clock, Pathfinder. It's a busy job." Suvi always welcomed Sara's sexual side. Luckily for her, Sara had been showing it off more often than Suvi expected, though she wasn't complaining.

Ryder kissed Suvi's neck while lying on top of her. They had just been together two nights ago, but with the pace Sara was moving at, it was as if she'd been missing Suvi's body for months. She yearned for Suvi's flesh as if it were life-giving. Such a primal urge swept over Sara in a dare to snatch off the doctor's shirt.

Suvi was into the roughness of Sara's actions. She's always been more of a tender, sensual type of woman, but being with Sara opened numerous doors for exploration.

Ryder grunted as she removed Suvi's clothes as quick as she could and licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend completely bare. She felt ravenous, as if she herself couldn't predict what her body was going to do next.

She moved down between Suvi's legs and used her tongue to draw moans from the doctor. Hearing Suvi's voice ridden with pleasure was a trigger for Sara; it made her weak in more ways than one. The faster her tongue moved, the higher the pitch of Suvi's voice.

"Sara, inside me, please." Suvi grabbed on to the sheets that surrounded her and closed her eyes to focus solely on the pleasure dealt from Sara.

The blonde obliged and forced two fingers inside of Suvi, all the while keeping her mouth in place. It was freedom to Sara as she toyed with Suvi's body, giving her all the more reason to push harder.

She slowed her motions and removed her mouth, deciding to draw out the process a bit longer. She ran her tongue along the velvet skin of the scot that was shuddering beneath her. It was empowering to have that much control over one person's body; she needed it.

Suvi ground her hips to silently beg Sara to continue, yet Sara still slowly teased Suvi while kissing her. The ground-breaking devastation of having Sara control her was both maddening and galvanizing at the same time. "Sara-" Suvi beseeched her to end the agony and finish her.

Ryder knew it had to be torture once she heard the surrendering tone in her girlfriend's voice. She did as she was asked and worked her hand frantically to fuck Suvi per her request.

It was a pulsing shock of muscles clenching and releasing all in one. She roared in euphoria out of nowhere while digging her nails into the shirt on Sara's back. It finished all too fast for Suvi to even know what happened. "My God." She panted.

As Suvi shifted her attention to Sara, she saw that her girlfriend still looked ravenous. Suvi didn't hesitate to kiss her and begin to remove her clothing to relieve the Pathfinder of any unnecessary stress.

After an hour of rough-housing with Suvi, Sara moved to the shower to get ready to meet with the the other Pathfinders. The warm water beat down on Sara's skin and through her hair. She smiled between feelings of what she had just finished doing and what ideas the others have lined up for her. Ultimately Ryder was stressed, but things were turning around. She almost believed she could even say she was in a good place at the moment.

She wrapped a towel around her and scurried back into her room. Suvi was leaning over Sara's desk, evidently reading something off the computer. "What're you reading?" Sara asked as she rubbed the towel over her wet hair.

Suvi stood up and cocked her eyes towards Sara. The face she made entailed a whole array of feelings, none of which were pleasant. "You have an email from Reyes." Ryder whipped around and felt her stomach sink. "He wants to 'reward you on your success against the Archon' and wants to meet you in your room on Kadara." She tried to keep composed though the inside of her was raging. "He doesn't know about us?"

Ryder knew she was in for an earful as soon as she heard the name Reyes. Hopefully Suvi could understand.

 

 

 


	29. Installation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suvi and Sara meet with Lexi together. The Ghost Storm technology is installed. An intruder is caught on the Tempest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I'm so excited to hear that everyone is enjoying it so far. You guys are great! 
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend suvilocke for their incredible feedback and editing!

"Where the hell did all these crumbs come from?" Ryder growled while scanning over the countertop in the Galley.

"Don't look at me," Drack grumbled as Sara turned to him. "I think something's been eating our stores."

"Damn, it's too early for this shit." Ryder groaned as she poured a cup of coffee the same time that her girlfriend walked in. The mood of the room shifted to a tense air the second Sara saw Suvi. "Are you still mad?" She questioned with caution.

"No, sweetheart. I'm not mad." Suvi answered in a raspy, half-conscious voice. Suvi was a sucker for Sara- and vice versa. There was no possible way that the scot could stay angry with her, especially when it wasn't Sara's fault. The prime reasoning behind Suvi's upset was simply because of Reyes. She despised him and each time she thought of the smuggler, she did herself a disservice and pictured Sara with him. It was grueling.

Sara could still see the pain in her woman's eyes. She hated it. Seeing Suvi in a state of anger or sorrow was unsettling enough, much less when she knew the root of Suvi's sadness was because of her.

Ryder wanted to wrap Suvi up in her arms and apologize over and over again for something- or someone- stupid she did months ago. It still effected the two of them, especially Suvi. Unfortunately, Drack was also in the Galley, giving the two women zero privacy.

Suvi poured her morning brew of tea in her favorite magnetized-bottom Andromeda Initiative mug and turned to Sara with sleepy eyes. "I'm ready when you are." She acknowledged with a soft smile.

Sara took a quick sip of coffee and joined her hand with Suvi's. "Let's do it."

The couple walked into the medbay, both nervous and excited to see what the three of them could conjure up. For the first time in two months, Ryder would be able to sleep soundly with Suvi in her bed.

"Ryder, Suvi. Take a seat." Doctor T'Perro had seemingly been up for hours. Her coffee in hand and notes in her lap, she rolled in her chair over in front of the two women. "You're a busy woman, Sara, so let's jump right in. How did you sleep last night?"

Ryder looked to Suvi who looked genuinely curious. Before Ryder could speak, Lexi saw the hesitation in Sara's face and instructed her to be honest. Sara was too ashamed to answer out loud, so she grounded her eyes and shook her head, indicating she didn't sleep well.

"Right. Well we're to see if we can do something about that." Lexi seemed particularly cheerful, at least more so than usual. Sara watched Lexi with a bit of jealousy, betting all her credits that Lexi always slept well, considering she sure did act like it. "I've conferred with Harry as well and I'd like to pitch some ideas to you."

"Great, I'd love to hear them." Ryder chirped, still holding on to Suvi's hand.

"Long term therapy two to three times a week, no excuses; that's where we start." Lexi pulled up certain studies on her datapad and handed it to Sara while she began her pitch. "I've done extensive research on certain medications that help with R.E.M. Sleep behavioral disorders, and I've found a couple that I feel could make a difference."

Ryder shared the datapad with Suvi as they both read over the research and Lexi continued on. In Sara's mind, she wasn't fond of the idea of medication, though she wasn't opposed to it. Anything she could do to come by a good night's sleep without fear of killing anyone.

Suvi scanned over the content from Lexi's notes and interrupted. "Now wait, this one here is a tricyclic antidepressant. There are so many side effects with antidepressants, are we su-"

"I know, which is why I'll be monitoring Sara closely for two months." Lexi looked to Sara and Suvi who seemed to consider, yet still skeptical. "I'll have to do two sleep studies. One before the initial dose- so tonight- and once more two to four weeks in."

"Why so strict?" Sara questioned while handing back Lexi's datapad.

"You're the Pathfinder. Any differences at all can be detrimental to your job performance." The asari informed while regaining eye contact with a nervous Sara. "I'm not going to let that happen, Sara. Harry and I have been studying this all day yesterday."

Ryder felt at ease at the doctor's words. If she could trust anyone, it would be Lexi; and knowing that the Hyperion's most trusted doctor provided his input was the icing on the cake.

"Of course this isn't the only change I'm recommending." Lexi warned. "I'm aware you're the Pathfinder, so creating a schedule is impossible, but there's a loophole." The asari made sure the two of them payed close attention. She turned to Suvi and ordered her to make sure Ryder did as she was told. "You need to create a routine and follow it as strict as you can. Try your best to follow through with it and to go to bed the same time every night when you're on-ship."

Ryder felt the smallest prick of excitement as she left the medbay. Everything Lexi had offered sound promising, it was hard for Sara to not get her hopes up. She was exhausted and the one thing she wanted more than anything was to sleep with Suvi in the same bed without fear of harming her.

Suvi and Sara left Lexi's office hand in hand, both of them feeling a bit encouraged by the doctor's suggestions. "So what's the plan now?" Suvi asked while looking up to Sara.

The Pathfinder sighed into her answer. "Now, I get the other Pathfinders and Scientists to help install this 'Ghost Storm' technology."

Doctor Anwar was pleased to hear her former coworkers were invited on the Tempest to do some honest- albeit illegal- work. It had been weeks since she'd had the time to visit the other scientists on the Nexus, and this was the perfect time for catching up and hands-on learning.

"In fact," Ryder mentioned. "Can you call them and get everyone here in fifteen? I need to figure out where all these damn crumbs are coming from!"

Ryder stormed off, following the trail of crumbs into the cargo bay. "I swear if this is Liam stealing Drack's cookies again, I'm going to steal his fucking couch." Sara mumbled to herself while tracing the source of the mess.

Suvi was left with the duty of calling all Pathfinders and Nexus scientists to the Tempest. She was thrilled to finally work with her friends again, and on something that would help out her team, no less.

Once everyone arrived on the Tempest, Ryder called a conference for the entire crew in the meeting room. Aridana took part by informing everyone around about the Ghost Storm technology and how it worked. Hayjer followed up behind her to brief the team on how long it would take to get things prepared.

"First, we have to install it which will keep us working until lights-out on the Nexus." Hayjer informed. "Once we successfully install the tech, we have to practice it twice before Meridian. Being thorough is key when it comes to the Archon."

Cora piped up after the salarian. "So just to clarify- you're defying a direct order?"

All eyes flew over to Sara's direction. "Not just me- we. We are going to defy them." Her tone was laced with a confidence that everyone liked to see. Knowing their leader was confident bred assurance throughout the rest of the team.

Ryder broke the huddle and commanded for all to get to work. The Pathfinders stayed with Sara in the room to strategize while the scientists, including Gil, Kallo and Suvi, followed through with their own strategy in the research lab.

"Oh, Vetra," Ryder called to the turian before she left. "Can you clear out some of those boxes in the cargo bay? We're going to need some room. Get Peebs to help you."

Vetra nodded before turning away to search for the asari.

The two women were discussing old mystery books while shifting crates around until Vetra came across a plastic crate with some sort of creature inside. "Oh for fuck's sake, I'm going to kill her." Vetra groaned.

"Why what happened?" PeeBee scuttled over to the turian to investigate the commotion. The asari found Vetra staring down at the crate with a hamster inside. "What, a hamster? Who cares, just move it."

"You move it. I don't like small rodents. They hold too much power for being so tiny." Vetra shuddered.

"No." PeeBee refused.

Vetra chuckled in sarcasm. "Why not? If you're so big and bad. I thought it was just a hamster?"

"Fine!" PeeBee snapped and shifted into a highly cautious position that made the turian catch her stomach in laughter. "Shut up, I got this." PeeBee gently pressed her fingertips on each side of the trap and lifted it off the ground. "Ha, I got it! Where should I-"

Before PeeBee could finish her sentence, the plastic container slipped from her fingers and landed on the ground, opening the trap door. The hamster darted from the trap and scrambled around the room, looking for any safe harbor from the two threats before him.

PeeBee shrieked and threw herself into a screaming Vetra's arms. Having PeeBee's weight thrown into her, Vetra slipped backwards and landed on the floor with PeeBee still on top of her. The rodent remained scurrying through the cargo bay as the two women continued screaming and scrambling to get away from the hamster.

Ryder fell silent while discussing matters with the other Pathfinders and paused to investigate the screaming. "Uh, excuse me." Sara separated from the group to search the cargo bay.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" She stepped through the door to find PeeBee and Vetra standing on a crate pushed up against the wall.

PeeBee shook her hand around and pointed to the corner where the rodent was last seen. " _Theerrreee!_ " 

Sara crunched her eyebrows together at the silly behavior of the other women. "What is it?" She asked while headed to the corner. Neither of them answered her, but simply waited for her to find out on her own.

Ryder bent down to shift through the pile of small boxes where she had set the trap earlier that morning. The hamster fled from his lair and evaded the Pathfinder, leading PeeBee and Vetra to gather in a chorus of loud hollering.

Before the hamster found shelter elsewhere, Sara surrounded the small creature in a bubble of biotic energy. She shot an unpleased glance to the women and pointed to the plastic trap on the ground. "If you will." She gestured for one of them to open the trap for Sara to put the hamster in.

PeeBee climbed down from the crate and slung her eyes around in paranoia. The asari picked up the trap and held it open for Sara. After PeeBee closed it, Sara snatched the container away and shot them a look of disbelief. "You guys fight kett and raiders on the daily and you can't handle a _captivated hamster?_ " Vetra and PeeBee held blank faces as Sara looked to them. "Keep working."

Vetra back-handed PeeBee's arm. "You have boitics you goober, you couldn't do what she just did?" The turian hissed.

PeeBee tried to search for an excuse but her wits hid from her. "Uh, I didn't really think about it."

Ryder stormed through the Tempest, placing the hamster in her room before returning to the conference room.

The hours sped through the day, exhausting each resident on the Tempest. The Pathfinders bid their goodbyes until the next day and shortly after, the scientists hugged Suvi one by one as they finished their project and boarded the Nexus.

Ryder approached Suvi with her hands settled on her hips. "Did you have a good day?"

The redhead lit up and entered the welcoming embrace of her Pathfinder. "Sara! Today was delightful. I'd forgotten how much I missed my friends on the science team. All that work wore me out though." Suvi concluded her day with a yawn and shining, tired eyes.

Sara kissed the scot on the top of her head. "I'm so glad you had fun doing... science with them." She chuckled.

Suvi took Sara's hand and guided her into their room. They both lied back on the bed and shared what little time they had together before Sara went in for her sleep test.

Doctor Anwar asked about any decisions or specific strategies that the Pathfinders came up with. Sara briefed her girlfriend on their findings and plans and Suvi gave some secondary insight. Ryder always loved getting the doctor's opinion on battle strategy. While Sara was on the ground, dueling it out with the enemies, Suvi had spent a copious amount of time studying the enemies. The redhead offered advice from a certain viewpoint that no one else could see.

Ryder groaned as she buried her face into the pillow beside her. "Man, I'm so dreading this sleep study."

"Just think of it this way," Suvi began. "Once you're done with the sleep study, you're already one step closer to where you want to be."

The blonde smiled at her redhead in complete satisfaction. She lucked out when it came to finding Suvi. "You're right." Sara confessed. She placed small kisses over Suvi's face and neck, causing the scientist to giggle before playfully shoving her off.

Amidst the smooches and laughter, Sara's email pinged. Ryder groaned before she sat up to check it.

"Who's it from?" Suvi inquired.

Ryder's face fell from Suvi's question. She couldn't keep doing this to her. "Suvi, its Reyes. If you-"

"Oh my gosh, with this guy again!" Suvi moaned and threw up her hands in frustration. "Tell him to fuck off. Please."

"Listen, babe. I promise you, the first second I have, we will go to Kadara and I will tell him then. No more booty calls." Sara spoke softly and gently to not upset Suvi. 

"How about no more calls, period?" The redhead crossed her arms and began pouting.

The Pathfinder couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's adorable sulking. "That's a bit impractical considering he's the leader of a planet in which I have an outpost planted." Sara softly countered. "But I will set things straight with him. I promise."

"Can I go with you when you tell him?" The doctor asked, knowing Sara was smarter than to deny her when she was upset.

"Uh," Sara moved to protest but Suvi held an uneasy glare, challenging Ryder to refuse her. "Um sure, I guess that's fine." Sara agreed half-heartedly.

"So what did the email say exactly?" Suvi asked with arms still crossed.

Ryder was reluctant to read the email, as it may have stirred up more negatives than desired. Though Sara knew if she didn't read it, Suvi would get frustrated enough and read it herself. "Uh it says to meet him at Diteaon asap; that it's urgent."

"Ew, urgent? What a fuckin' knob that guy is." The scot's accent thickened at her slight anger. "Orderin' you to meet him immediately, just cause he's so fuckin' hor-" 

"Okay, babe." Ryder snickered at Suvi's rage against the smuggler. "It's that time, I gotta' go."

Suvi exaggerated her pouting as Sara stood to dismiss herself. "I'm going to miss you." The redhead whined while sticking out her bottom lip.

Sara's heart melted at the sight of her sulking girlfriend. Suvi was too incredibly adorable for Sara to handle- and Sara was loving every moment of it. "I'll miss you too, Suvi." 

"Maybe I should see if I can stay the night in there with you- just in case." The doctor pondered.

Ryder shook her head. "No. I don't want any distractions in the room. I can't have you in there." Sara regretfully replied.

Suvi frowned in response and worked up a small "Okay."

The Pathfinder worked her arms around the scot and kissed her lips and then her forehead. "I hope you sleep good. I'll see you in the morning." Sara turned around and left her room to begin the dreaded sleep study that Lexi had recommended. Hopefully Suvi was right. One step closer.


	30. Get Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder pays a visit to Reyes on Kadara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Stick around, plenty more to come. As always, thanks for your lovely kudos and comments. You're all amazing!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend suvilocke for giving it a lookover and providing feedback.

Ryder guided Suvi up the stairs to her quarters on Kadara, all the while informing her that she would need to break it off with Reyes privately. Suvi wanted to put up a fight, though she knew it was best to leave them alone while Ryder talked to the smuggler.

Both women entered the room and Suvi's eyes widened at the sight. "This view, Sara! This is spectacular." The room overlooked the lake that neighbored the outpost. "I can't wait to sleep in this bed tonight." She crooned while setting down her luggage. 

"Just sleep?" Sara winked at the doctor in an attempt to coax her girlfriend into more.

Suvi swatted at Sara's stomach. "You're being silly," she sputtered. "I suppose I'll leave you to it. I'm going to find some science to dive into while you take care of Reyes." The scientist hugged her girlfriend before walking out the door.

Reyes walked with a swagger about him. Ryder didn't look at him in the same way since she'd been with Suvi. There was absolutely no desire to engage the man, and she was ready to tell them that.

"We have some important business matters to discuss." Reyes acknowledged.

Ryder was unsure of what 'business' entailed exactly, but regardless, she wasn't going to be swayed by his 'charm'. "Yes, we do." She agreed. She looked at Vidal with skepticism and hoped that he wouldn't try to make a move. 

"First matter of business," he smirked. Reyes met the ground and slid a long, slender, black box out from under Ryder's bed. "This is for you." He hummed while setting the box in Ryder's lap.

  
Sara's eyes panned the box before her. Whatever the box contained was heavy. She could only imagine what kind of gift Reyes thought would make a good fit for her. Ryder flashed a dithering look to the man beside her as Reyes gave an encouraging nod for her to open, and Sara obliged.

  
Sara lifted up the top to the box and tossed it on the floor. Her mouth fell wide open and she suddenly lost her breath. Inside the box was a brand new, custom made Black Widow sniper rifle, limited edition. The glow of her elation radiated off of her skin. "Reyes, how the hell did you get this?"

The man cocked a crooked smile. "I'm the Charlatan and a smuggler. My connections are limitless."

Ryder didn't doubt it. Dealing with a man of Reyes' power, she shouldn't be so shocked for him to show up with prizes to swoon her over. "This- this is incredible. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, we can go shooting, give it a spin. Perhaps we'll end up in a cave and you can thank me in there." The smuggler coaxed his voice and winked at the blonde.

Sara's face fell at having the man try and tempt her, though it truthfully should have been expected. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about." She droned.

"Ah," Reyes nodded his head, believing he knew what came next. "You came to cut off ties with me."

The fact that Reyes was so calm and expecting was surprising to Sara. "How did you know?"

"I haven't heard from you in over two months." Reyes explained. "No booty calls, no emails, not even a business call. I knew something was up when I hit the week mark without hearing from you." He answered.

Ryder's eyes scanned over the floor. She was relieved to know that Reyes didn't take it personally and that he had actually come to expect it.

"Is it your science officer?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it is." Ryder smiled in her answer.

The smuggler outreached a hand and placed it on the Pathfinder's shoulder. "I'm happy for you." He stated.

  
Sara was taken by surprise at the genuineness of Reyes' tone. Perhaps he really was supportive of her new relationship. "Thank you." She looked down at the rifle that sat untouched in her lap. "If this was just a ploy to get me in bed, then...I can't accept th-"

  
Ryder was cut off by Reyes' laughter. "This is for showing up the Archon, Ryder, not a plot to bed you."

The fact that the king of Kadara himself made such a point to congratulate Sara was overwhelming. It wasn't a thought she was going to dwell on- she was so enamored by her new toy, it was all she could think about.

"On to a more serious topic," Vidal added. "Sloane's right hand man, Kaetus, broke out of holding last night. I messaged you the moment I heard." The smuggler's face was hardened and his voice was firm at relaying the bad news.

" _Kaetus_?" Sara repeated. "The turian who threatened to kill me if he ever got out of jail, _that_ Kaetus?" Ryder's voice was ridden with fear and dread. Anxiety kicked in as she thought about everything Kaetus was capable of. "You know what he's doing, Reyes? He's plotting different ways to kill me as we speak."

"Relax," The man ordered. "I have my special teams on finding him right now. He won't make it another 24 hours." The words that spilled out of the smuggler's mouth were empty to Sara.

"Relax? This man has promised to kill me; to avenge Sloane Kelly." Ryder frantically tried to amp up Reyes so he could see her point of view. "I'm the Pathfinder, I have a duty to these people, Reyes. I won't be of much use if I'm dead!"

"Ryder, calm down-" Reyes pleaded.

"No, I won't calm down, you need to calm up! You need to get on my level of agitation!" The Pathfinder was furious with Reyes and disappointed that his entire team couldn't supervise one man. 

The mistake of the collective has not only put her life in danger, but also the lives of her entire crew- including Suvi. There was no telling what Kaetus would do to get revenge on Ryder, but Ryder had no interest in finding out. 

"We are handling this, Sara. If you don't trust my team, you and I can go out tomorrow and hunt him down." Vidal offered.

"Why would I trust any collective with the task of finding Kaetus?" Sara snapped. "Your collective is the one who let him escape in the first place." She hissed at the smuggler with pure wraith for endangering the lives of her crew. "I'm not just going to sit here with my ass hanging out while I wait for Kaetus to make a move; you and I will go find him tomorrow."

After the sun went down, Reyes retreated back to his lair for the evening and the rest of the Tempest crew made themselves at home in Ditaeon. Ryder went on a quest to find her girlfriend and ended up finding her with Rif, the outpost's mining engineer.

Sara approached the salarian and the redhead as they were both deep into a discussion about alternatives for fertilizer. "Excuse me," Ryder chirped. "Mind if I kidnap her? We need to get some rest." Sara buzzed while leaving longing looks in the scot's direction. 

The salarian turned to Sara and threw out compliments left and right just before singing praises of the Pathfinder's girlfriend. The salarian bid his goodbyes as the couple left the outpost block.

Suvi wasted no time to ask how it went with Reyes. The two sat on the edge of Sara's bed, discussing everything Ryder and Reyes talked about. It took a decent hour for Sara to convince the doctor all was well, and that Reyes wouldn't be making advances on her anymore.

Sara wrestled with the inner conflict of telling Suvi about Kaetus. What good what it do to tell her? It would only cause her to worry. Instead, she downplayed the threat that was truly among them and settled for a less stressful story.

"While we are here, there's an outlaw on the lose. Nothing major, but apparently the collective is worthless, so I'm going out tomorrow to track him down." The blonde explained. 

The scot rolled her eyes and stood up. "You mean you and Reyes are going to track him down." Suvi stood with arms crossed, looking out the window of their bedroom.

Sara stood behind her in protest and wrapped her arms around the waist of her girlfriend. "Suvi, I love you." She proclaimed. "Nothing and nobody could ever change that." Ryder placed a small kiss on Suvi's temple for good measure. "And I would never do anything that would hurt you."

Suvi was wrapped in Sara's arms as they lied in bed together, surrounded by darkness and surrendered to sleep. Off in the distance came a loud explosion that frightened the two from their dreams.

"Sara!" Suvi jumped up and quickly grabbed at Sara's arm.

  
Ryder covered Suvi's hand with her own and turned to her. "It's okay, I'm right here."

  
The two sat up in bed, waiting to hear if any other commotion would be heard, but it was silent. Ryder silently debated to herself if she should find out what was going on. She was the Pathfinder, after all. 

Fortunately for Sara, the decision was made for her when her door was being accessed. Ryder leaned over to the end table beside her and unlocked the door.

Once the door was unlocked, Cora marched in with a purpose. "Ryder, Tate is asking for you. It's an emergency."

"What in the seven hells," Ryder mumbled as she slid out of bed completely naked. "Suvi, get up, get dressed."

The suddenly shy redhead looked over to Cora. "Erm, Cora, do ya' mind turning around for a sec?" She uttered, feeling overly modest.

The commando complied and rolled her eyes while turning around. "Both of you, just hurry up, please." She sighed.

"What is going on?" Ryder asked while finishing up getting dressed and grabbed her gun. Whatever was happening was critical enough to have Cora stressing more than usual.

Lieutenant Harper was incapable of providing answers, only the fact that Christmas Tate was asking for the Pathfinder immediately.

Before leaving the room, Sara glanced at the clock. Three in the morning wasn't the ideal time for an emergency, but it was all part of the Pathfinder's job.

The trio of women heard two voices bickering as they neared the communications room. "She's not going to get distracted, just tell her what's going on!" Liam growled. PeeBee moved in to protest, but Suvi, Ryder and Cora flew through the door before she could speak. The three of them were met with the entire Tempest crew, including Scott.

Ryder's eyes surfed the room looking for the outpost leader, though he wasn't found. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" The Pathfinder furrowed her eyebrows in search of answers.

The crew locked their eyes on their boss but remained silent as Christmas Tate walked through the door. "Pathfinder, I need to speak with you privately." Tate exhorted.

The Pathfinder accompanied Tate outside the door so the two were all alone. Ryder began seeking out answers as soon as the door shut behind them and Tate provided. "Several waves of outcast raiders are headed this way. I believe they are here because-" Tate struggled to continue, as he knew the information he had was unnerving. "Well, I think they're here for you, Pathfinder."

Sara instantly knew who was behind the attack. Kaetus had led a herd of Sloane's men into battle. "They want revenge. For Sloane." 

Ryder rushed through the doors and began announcing orders to the entire team. "As you know by now, several waves of Outcast raiders are headed this way." Ryder never faltered. Her voice was firm and confident, making sure not to worry anyone. "Cora, I need you and Vetra to take Gil, Kallo, Lexi and Suvi back to the ship."

"Got it." The commando began to round up the Tempest crew with Vetra as they huddled around to go over the game plan.

"Jaal, PeeBee, you guys cover the east side. Drack and Liam watch the west. Scott, you're with me." Ryder was barking out commands as if she was born to lead- and in that moment, Ryder felt like she was.

With everyone's armor and the majority of their weapons on the Tempest, the ground crew would have to settle for standard Initiative armor that was provided at each outpost. Everyone rushed to armor up and choose weapons from the cache the outpost provided. Luckily, Ryder had her brand new Black Widow sniper rifle that she'd been dying to try out.

Sara was still barking out precautions to the squad when Cora approached her. "What do they want, Sara, why are they attacking?"

The Pathfinder's face fell in concern for her team. "They want revenge."

  
Cora returned the same expression at learning the motives of the outlaws. "They're here for you." She uttered in a disheartening sigh. "Well, we're ready, so if you're good-?"

  
Ryder glanced at Harper one last time, unsure of what else to say. "Yeah, I'm good." She nodded.

The Lieutenant turned on her heels to adjourn the meeting before Sara stopped her. "Wait!" Ryder grabbed Cora's arm, slowing her from leaving the room. "I trust you with this Cora, I _need_ you." Sara shot a desperate look to the Commando, pleading her to take care of the crew- especially a certain redheaded scientist. 

Cora placed a friendly hand on Sara's shoulder. "I've got this Sara, I've got her." She nodded her head at the Pathfinder and Sara nodded back, giving the go-ahead for them to make way.

Just before reaching the exit, Suvi impulsively reached for Ryder's hand. "Sara, come with us." The doctor pleaded.

Cora, Vetra, and the rest of the Tempest workers waited for Suvi and watched the scene.

Ryder grabbed Suvi's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I can't, Suvi, you know that." Her heart began to ache at watching the face of her lover grow desperate.

"Yes you can, Sara _please_." Suvi whined in fear, not quite understanding the entirety of what was happening. All Suvi knew was that trouble was coming, and her girlfriend insisted to fight against the odds.

Sara shot her eyes at Cora then back to Suvi. "Suvi, you know I have a job to do, this is what I'm here for. Cora and Vetra aren't going to let anything happen to you." She insisted. "You're safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about!" Suvi countered. She locked eyes with Sara, hoping her girlfriend would see her side and switch places with Cora.

"Doc, we have to go." Vetra called for the doctor in a bid to relieve Ryder and to get on the move before it's too late. The Tempest was thankfully parked at the new loading dock directly outside of the outpost's perimeter. Even so, the crew had to make it to the ship and lock up before the raiders made it there.

"I'll be fine." Sara offered. Suvi scoffed, dismissing the little assurance that provided her. "Suvi, I'm going to be fine." Sara's eyes clung to Suvi's and spoke volumes to her; much more than any words could say. In that moment, looking into Sara's eyes, Suvi trusted her to take care of herself. "I love you, now go." Ryder sent off Suvi with Cora and the rest.

PeeBee and Jaal were the first to armor up and head on their way. Drack, of course, wore the same shelling everywhere, so he was fit to head out at any time. Once Liam was covered, the two made their way to the west side of Ditaeon.

Scott turned to his sister with a lengthy breath. "Are you ready?"

"I'm the Pathfinder, I'm always ready." She offered an arrogant smirk with her statement. "Question is, are you? You haven't done anything this big yet."

"Please," Scott sneered. "I'm a better shot than you are." He matched Sara's cocky grin as they stepped outside.

"You wish," Sara countered. "I'm a better _everything_ than you are."

  
The Ryder twins stood on the bridge, scoping out a place to hide. As Sara faced the opposite direction of Scott, she rambled on about a crawlspace she knew of. Scott glanced over at the Tempest to see the ramp closing and it brought peace to know his friends made it on the ship safely. Just before turning around to tell Sara, he saw an extra body in blacked-out armor crawling onto the closing ramp.

  
"Hey." He murmured at his discovery. As his mind picked up he shouted in the Tempest's direction. "Hey!" He fired a shot with his N7 Valkyrie, trying to take down the raider, but it was too late- the ramp was shut.

Sara whipped around and raised her rifle while shooting her eyes in each direction. "What are you shooting at?" She asked at discovering that no one was around. 

"Sara," Scott began with a pressing hint in his tone. "You trust Cora, right? And- and Vetra?"

"Yyeeaahh?" Ryder's eyes grew wider as Scott's questions made her grow worried.

"I need you to not freak out when I tell you this," the blonde man firmly stated. Ryder's face crunched in anxiety. "I just saw a raider jump on the ramp before it closed." 

"You _what?_ " Sara felt a throb in her head and a stinging pinch at her chest at hearing Scott's news. "And you couldn't _shoot him?_ 'Better shot' my ass!" Ryder punched her brother square in the chest. "SAM, relay to Cora that a raider made it onto the Tempest."

"Yes, Pathfinder." SAM replied.

Gunfire was heard from the west wing where PeeBee and Jaal had set up camp. "Come on!" Ryder shouted to her brother.

The twins sprinted for safe harbor in the crawlspace Sara had mentioned earlier. As she placed one foot in front of the other, her body felt empowered. Sara knew she could do this, that she could conquer.

Out of the blue, an outcast raider darted for Scott and tackled him from behind. Scott and the raider met with the ground with a loud thud, causing Sara to turn around.

"Scott!" Before she could act, two raiders sprinted towards her with daggers and a third one shooting in their direction.

Ryder completely lifted the closer raider off the ground, threw him toward the shooter and knocked out the other with her biotic amplifier. A Pariah was storming towards Sara with anger and it became a brawl of biotics. In the corner of her eye, she could see Scott shoot his attacker between the eyes and finish off an extra two. Knowing her brother was defending himself gave Sara an extra boost of confidence and pride, and she showed the Pariah what it meant to be a Pathfinder.

Scott broke the neck of another raider and shot several more while his sister was dueling it out with the asari. Scott was about to turn to help Sara when Jaal called over his omni-tool for assistance.

"Are you good?" The twin shouted over the fighting of the two biotics.

"Just go!" Sara yelled while throwing up shields and singularities left and right.

Scott ran to join Jaal and PeeBee and trusted his sister to do what she did best.

Ryder was hollering and shouting as the Pariah wouldn't budge, but neither would she. Sara charged the biotic and knocked her out cold, killing her directly after. " _Fuck you!_ " She shouted, standing over the lifeless asari.

As Ryder stood there, a single bullet found its way to Sara's back. The wind was consequently knocked out of her and Sara lay on the ground, gasping for air that wouldn't come. 

A tall shadow covered the Pathfinder as she fought for air. "Pathfinder, what a delight it is to see you again."

She recognized the voice perfectly well and predicted the attacker's motives correctly. Kaetus gestured for two of his raiders to pick her up and move her to his shuttle. "Get comfortable, Pathfinder Ryder. I'm going to take my time enjoying this."

 

 

 

 


	31. The Irishman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the Tempest while the fighting outside continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient as always; it's been a long week! Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual!
> 
> Major shoutout to my friend suvilocke for helping me out big time with this chapter- you're the best!

"Please!" The stranger pleaded through his shouting, seemingly petrified. "Don't shoot, I'm not a raider!"

Cora and Vetra looked the young man up and down, weapons pointed straight at him. The stranger was relatively small with a thickened Irish accent; had light eyes and dark hair - and his complexion was decorated with freckles all over. He looked innocent, as far as the crew could see, but dealing with wrongful men on a daily basis had led Cora and Vetra to judge otherwise.

"I was on my way back from a run and saw the raiders coming. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and crawled in here last minute - please. Don't shoot me." The young man's voice was fragile as his eyes burrowed into Vetra and Cora, trying to persuade the two ladies to spare his life. "I only have this one pistol for self defense, you can take it, just - don't hurt me." 

Cora nodded for Vetra to move in and take the pistol from the stranger. "And do you have a name, stranger?"

The young man stiffened up, hopeful that the Tempest residents would let him ride out the fight in the ship. "Yes ma'am, I'm Daniel, Daniel Harris."

"Daniel, you don't look a day over fifteen, how old are you?" Vetra asked while checking over the pistol she repossessed from Daniel. 

"Seventeen, ma'am."

Cora scoffed. Her luck has been tested since the second they landed on Kadara, now she was stuck with babysitting duty and she still didn't trust the guy. "Great, he's a child." She droned.

The commando was overwhelmed with dread and anxiety. Her best friend and her lover were on the front lines, battling in the trenches, and she wasn't. She wanted to be side by side with her Pathfinder, getting her hands dirty and giving hell to those who deserved such a fate. She understood, though. Ryder needed Cora to take care of her team. Sara would die for any one of them, which means Cora would do the same.

Daniel piped up to defend himself. "Ma'am, I don't need a babysitter, I - I do runs for Tate all the time, it's my job here. I'm constantly faced with battle. I'm young, but I'm not stupid." The freckle-faced kid stammered in trying to prove he was worthy, but provided a solid case. 

"That doesn't matter," Cora growled, with the team still behind her. "We don't know you, which means we can't trust you. And since we can't trust you - you need to be watched."

There was nothing left for the crew to do besides wait out the fight. Everyone took a seat in the floor of the cargo bay, impatiently waiting for someone's omni-tool to light up. Once the first hour crawled away, the crew began to grow antsy and nervous.

Suvi and Lexi discussed the meaning of life and how religion and science can intertwine while Gil and Kallo debated over many reconfigurations Gil had made. It always infuriated Kallo, how Gil made any changes that he wanted without ever giving a second thought about how Kallo would feel about it. It was Kallo's ship after all - he had built it.

As Cora and Vetra sat in the crew bunks, the discussion between the two of them was eerily intense. They conjured up back up plans including what to do if something were to happen to Sara, or if the Tempest got damaged in the cross fire. The two women sat in conversation all the while holding the straggler civilian in the corner of the crew bunks.

Amongst Cora and Vetra's discussion, Kallo swept in to get away from the bustle of the Cargo bay. "Gil is a disrespectful animal. The guy is unreasonable!" The salarian sneered. "I was hoping you two wouldn't mind an extra body in here." The poor guy couldn't handle even five minutes alone with the engineer without getting rattled.

Vetra and Cora welcomed the pilot with an understanding of the competition between him and Gil. "Actually, I'm glad you came in." The commando admitted. "I should really be keeping tabs on Suvi. Ryder would want me to stay with her."

Vetra and Kallo agreed as Cora turned on her heels to stick with Suvi. "Say, Kallo," Vetra chimed in. "Would you mind waiting here with him just for a second? I need to fix this pistol on the loadout station upstairs." The turian looked over to Daniel as he was occupied with something on his Omni-tool.

"By myself?" The pilot hissed. 

"Relax," Vetra insisted. "He's been silent the whole time, just focusing on his Omni-tool. I'll be right back." With a pat on Kallo's back, the turian made her exit from the crew bunks as well, leaving Kallo alone with the stranger.

Kallo glared at Daniel with suspicion- he didn't trust him. Luckily, the guy wasn't putting up a fight, so Kallo could ease up a bit. He slowly inched over to the desk, took a seat and began to read an article from his datapad.

"Say, you're the pilot of this thing, yeah?" Daniel asked as he looked up from his omni-tool and over to the salarian. 

"I am. Why do you ask?" Kallo returned. The sudden ignition of discussion with a stranger made Kallo feel uptight. Perhaps it was simply small talk, or perhaps he wanted information; whatever it was, Kallo wanted to be left out.

Daniel tried to downplay his amusement as he answered the salarian. "I was just wondering. You have a very important part here. I just want to make sure you stay safe." He announced while returning his concentration back to his Omni-tool.

' _Safe? What could that possibly mean?'_ Kallo debated on questioning the stranger on what he meant, but it made him nervous to even think about asking. As anxiety took over, he decided to investigate anyhow. "Safe. Safe from what exactly?"

Half an hour after Cora left the crew bunks, Gil, Lexi and Suvi all sat in the corner of the cargo bay listening to Cora ramble about a time she was with Talein's Daughters. The story replicated an event much like the battle they were currently sheltering from.

As Gil yawned, Lexi rested her head on his shoulder. Suvi was too anxious to concentrate on Cora's story, though she smiled and nodded periodically to make the commando think otherwise. Mid-sentence, there was a loud cracking from the ramp, as if it struggled to open. Each Tempest resident stood from the floor, believing their beloved Pathfinder had returned from battle. Cora, on the other hand, had her suspicions.

Harper called attention to the three in front of her. "Listen, I need all of you to go to Ryder's room and stay there, she has a pistol in her bottom drawer- use it if you need-"

"Whoa, why the fuck would we be hiding? And why do we need a gun, isn't Ryder back?" Gil turned to the woman who was deemed in charge by the Pathfinder, clueless to her commands.

Cora's eyes displayed pounds of worry and urgency. Lexi picked up the look and answered for her. "She doesn't think that's Ryder."

Lieutenant Harper shook away fear and did the job she was commanded to do. "Do you hear that? The ramp is creaking, like it's trying to open. That doesn't happen when a Tempest Resident opens it. Someone else is..." The commando trailed off as it suddenly hit her. "Shit. Come on."

Cora rounded up the three workers and scurried to Ryder's room. She fumbled through Ryder's desk for several seconds and turned over the N7 Eagle to Gil. "Don't hesitate if things go south, and do not come out of this room until someone you know comes to get you." With a blink of an eye, Cora disappeared behind the closed door, leaving several questions unanswered.

Harper flew through the door to the crew quarters and locked eyes with the young man before her. She raised her gun at him and gnarled her voice. "Where is Kallo?"

Daniel smirked and shined his darting, emerald eyes over at Cora. "I need him safe, darling," He taunted through his low Irish brogue. "He's the pilot, so he has to stay safe you see."

Cora felt the heat of unfiltered rage reach her cheeks. "Where is he?"

The young man laughed at Cora's anger. "You can swing that gun around all you want, love. But you need to pull the trigger in order for it to work."

The commando rushed up to Daniel and pressed the barrel of her gun to his forehead. In the same moment, the ground beneath her slightly rumbled, just barely enough to feel it move.

With the gun still stuck between his eyes, Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. "Sounds like the party is here."

The biotic's stomach flipped as she heard several footsteps charging through the ship. As the marching grew closer, Cora whipped Daniel around in front of her and pressed her gun to his temple.

The Irishman's cocky grin never faded as three of his men rushed into the room. "Put the gun down, Cora. Don't make this day worse than it needs to be, huh?"

While Cora was absent, Lexi and Suvi held on to each other in the corner of Sara's room. "Gil, I detect two raiders headed in your direction. You may want to take cover." SAM alerted the engineer as he stood before the edge of Sara's bed with the gun pointed at the door.

Suvi begged through a whisper for him to hide, though he refused. He felt it was his duty to protect the two women he was with.

"Gil, you need to hide!" Lexi softly demanded, though Gil ignored the doctor's orders.

Sure enough, two raiders decked out in full armor entered the Pathfinder's quarters. "Don't move, I will shoot you!" Gil shouted.

The two raiders turned to each other and laughed. One of them rushed at Gil full force while the other took on the task of rounding up the two ladies from the corner.

Both Lexi and Suvi were screaming as the raider charged at them, not knowing what their fate would be. The two of them put up a fight, hollering, kicking and punching, though it wasn't enough.

As the first raider lunged toward Gil, the engineer shot the pistol aimed at the man headed for him. The bullet pierced the armor plating on his shoulder, causing him to rear back momentarily before he snatched the pistol right out of Brodie's hand. He reared back and slammed the butt of the gun into Gil's head, knocking him out cold.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled while assessing the damage to his shoulder plating. "Hey, shut up!" He pointed the pistol in Lexi and Suvi's direction, causing both of them to close their mouths. As the raider looked to Suvi, he formed a dirty smirk and his eyes darkened at the sight.

"Hey, red. Does the carpet match the drapes?" He chuckled. 

Suvi cringed through tears at the taunting of the raider. The man handling her looked over at the other. "You like what you see, Frankie?"

"Hell yeah I do." The raider answered, licking his lips and snarling while moving closer. 

"Have at her, I'll take the Asari when you're done." The second raider offered. The sentence that spilled out of the stranger's mouth elicited panicked yelling and shouts of begging.

"No, no! You don't hurt her!" Lexi shouted over the the raider that was forcing Suvi to the ground.

Suvi was fighting against the raider that had her pinned down. He matched a large palm to the side of her face and forced her against the ground on her stomach. "Please don't!" Suvi begged through tears of fear, closed her eyes shut and began to silently pray to herself.

The raider above her began to unclip the hinges on his armored leggings. "Don't worry, cupcake. It'll be over before you know it." He chuckled.

The other raider paired with Lexi had a gun pointed at her head, threatening to shoot her if she moved. It was the moment Lexi realized the worst feeling she could ever encounter- helplessness.

The door to the Pathfinder's quarters slid open. The figure behind the door immediately shot the the man on top of Suvi and the raider in front of Lexi directly after.

Lexi and the mystery-savior sprinted over to Suvi. The redhead flipped over and shoved the off man on top of her as she looked up at her hero. "Kallo?"

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" The salarian hovered over Suvi, frantically looking for signs of injury.

"I'm fine," Suvi sated. "Kallo, you - you saved me from... thank you." She reached her arms up and around Kallo's neck and squeezed tightly. Kallo returned the gesture and hugged his best friend as tight as he could and helped her up to her feet.

"I'm going to check on Gil." Lexi announced before reaching her feet and making her way to tend to the engineer.

Suvi looked Kallo over, checking him for wounds as well. "Where have you been, what happened to you?" 

"I'm fine," the pilot insisted. "That Irish boy strapped me to the bed in the medbay. He may be sneaky, but he's really bad at trying restraints." He snickered. "It also surprised me to find that Lexi has a phalanx hidden underneath her desk. Or - _had_ one hidden." Kallo and Suvi looked over in Lexi's direction. 

"I'm a doomsday prepper, what can I say?" The physician called over from Gil's side.

Above Sara's room, in the loadout station, Vetra was nearly finished with her repairs to her gun when she heard two gunshots ring out from beneath her. She sprang up to investigate only to meet with two raiders standing directly outside of the loadout station doors. When her eyes met the eyes of the raiders, she sighed, understanding what was happening, and put her hands above her head.

"A turian! Well look at you. You look like you could provide some useful information." The raider purred.

It took an excessive amount of willpower for Vetra to comply, but she decided that behaving is the best choice at the moment. She didn't want any unnecessary trouble. "What would you like to know?"

The two raiders before her looked to each other and back at her. "We are looking for the Pathfinder's girlfriend. Can you help us with that?"

The turian's heart felt like lead. What was she supposed to do? "The Pathfinder's girlfriend." She repeated simply to buy more time as she thought of a plan - then it hit her. "That would be Cora, the blonde biotic." 

The raider adjusted his posture and looked to Vetra. "You better not be shittin' me, woman."

"It's Cora." She affirmed. Her voice was strong and steady as if she believed the lie herself. 

They questioned Vetra for nearly ten minutes, though it seemed like hours. Though she never let them know it, it terrified her to be questioned. The fact that anything she said could be used against her crew or the Tempest was beyond frightening. She tried to keep answers short and vague and she lied whenever she knew she wouldn't be caught.

As the two raiders collected Vetra and brought her to the bottom floor, everyone was gathered in Ryder's quarters. Vetra entered first with the raiders escorting her way. She threw her widened eyes along the room, each of her friends were on their knees with their hands zip-tied behind them. They formed a circle around Daniel who was in the middle, and he spun around at the sound of Vetra entering.

"Oh, the remaining member! Join us, please." The young man ordered.

The raider to Vetra's left chimed in before tying her hands. "Wait up, Dan. This one says she knows who the Pathfinder's girlfriend is."

The air around the crew thickened. Surely Vetra wouldn't turn Suvi over like that, would she? Suvi's face turned pale and said a quiet prayer to herself. Everyone was completely silent as they waited for Vetra to speak.

"That's her," Vetra stated. She pointed a finger at Cora who had her head lowered at the time. "That's Cora, Ryder's girlfriend."

Harper's head jolted up at Vetra and furrowed her eyebrows as Suvi- and the rest of the crew- through out a strikingly similar reaction. Cora didn't deny, she trusted Vetra. The two had always worked very well together, and the commando knew Vetra was clever and tricky. If she had a plan, Cora knew it was safe to play along.

Vetra could only make eyes to a baffled Suvi in which Suvi translated to a "shut up" type of look. Just like Cora, Suvi trusted Vetra. Vetra always knew her way around a plan and was skilled in getting what she wanted, so Suvi didn't question the scheme.

Daniel laughed at the new information he just gained. "So you're the Pathfinder's second in command _and_ her girlfriend? That's got to be interesting."

"We make it work." The commando snapped, keeping her eyes lowered.

The Irishman lowered to Cora's level and looked to her with fabricated sympathy. "Oh. Oh no, I forget." The boy said. "This must be hell for you- having to stay in here while your lover fights- not knowing if well... if she's even alive." The stranger glared at Cora who could only keep her head buried.

Lexi looked to Suvi who was trying immensely to rid the tears and shake off any facial expressions she was making. It was hell for Suvi - knowing Sara was out there. Hearing her fears being vocalized made it even worse. She had never felt so small or helpless- she needed this to end. She needed Sara.

"Well!" Daniel jumped up and radiated enthusiasm from his victory to repo the Tempest. "Let's be sure we have this right." He started pointing to each member of the Tempest and listing off their official title and role that they have. Once the confirmation was complete, he continued. "Kaetus only wants the Pilot and the Pathfinder's girlfriend."

A raider behind the crew chimed in. "What were we ordered to do with the rest?"

"We just kill them, they're no use to us." Daniel replied in a stale tone.

The entire crew broke out in an uproar, protesting and pleading their cases for their lives to be spared. Cora, Gil and Kallo all rang out in a simultaneous chorus, chanting that Suvi was actually Ryder's girlfriend in a bid to save her life, while the other three yelled out of rage and terror.

Amidst the mayhem, the ramp to the Tempest dropped open with a bang and bouts of yelling. Jaal, Reyes and a cluster of the collective barged into the Tempest, sweeping through to search for the crew. The saviors traced the yelling back into Sara's room and marched through, the collective never hesitated, they fired their weapons without second thought, knowing the raiders have been terrorizing the Pathfinder's crew.

Through the bullets, Cora threw herself on top of Suvi and opened a biotic shield which covered the two of them and Lexi, who was beside them.

All of the Tempest members threw themselves into safety while the collective picked off the raiders. When the last bullet ended it all, the entire room fell quiet. 

A full fifteen seconds of pure silence surrounded the crew until everyone at once asked about Sara. 

"Jaal, where's Sara? Where is everyone else, is everyone okay? Are they still fighting?" Cora fell over her words as she talked much faster than she was able to.

Reyes and Jaal exchanged looks as Jaal then turned his focus over to Cora. "Everyone is fighting, still, but it's letting up. We are all okay." He stated plainly.

Lexi, with her arms wrapped around Suvi, was much too impatient to wait further for him to tell them about Sara's whereabouts. "And Sara?"

Jaal took a breath while the crew held theirs. "Sara has been taken. By Kaetus."

"Oh, God." Suvi started sobbing while burying her head into Lexi's shoulder.

The crew busted out in chaos. A single sickening headache invaded the bodies of each crew member as they fell paralyzed with fear.

" _Taken?_ She was _taken?_ " Cora marched up to Reyes and gave him the fussing he deserved. "This is your mess, Vidal. Your bloody, fucking mess and you'd better fix it." The lieutenant threatened the collective leader without a single blink, meaning every word.

"I will fix this, you have my word to all of you." Reyes promised. "We will get your Pathfinder back."

 

 

 

 


	32. The Face of Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the life of Sara while being a hostage of Kaetus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me and the story; I know Angst is an iffy subject, but there will be plenty of fluff to make up for it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, a special thanks to suvilocke for editing!

Scott and Sara were two of the most rambunctious children on the Citadel, and nothing hurt quite like a whipping from Alec. Ryder Sr. never had much of a temper problem - in fact, he barely raised his voice. However, when the kids needed a whooping, he reached for his belt and made sure the kids never acted out in such a way ever again.

It was a feeling Sara would never forget. A clean lashing from Alec was all it took to whoop her back into shape - literally. This - this was nothing like a child's punishment, though. This was utterly excruciating; most likely the worst pain she'd ever experienced - and that was saying a lot.

Each of Ryder's wrists were chained to two separate posts, and her ankles were cuffed together so she couldn't run or act out. She was kept naked - all of her armor was completely obliterated. They sprayed her down with freezing water almost constantly, causing her skin to prune up. The worst of the torture was when Kaetus felt compelled to teach a lesson. The turian had a leather whip that he labeled his favorite toy, and he absolutely loved to use it on Ryder.

Sara's back was sliced and torn with open wounds where Kaetus had whipped her. Every time, he reared back, far as he could go, and strapped the whip straight across her back. Each individual swat caused Sara to discover a noise she didn't know she could make. As she heard herself scream, it weakened her; she felt hopeless.

It was some kind of cave, deep within. Sara was clueless as to where she was. Were they even on Kadara anymore? The only thing she did know was that it was too soon to give up. So, she was stubborn and overly prideful - she was never going to let anyone take away her pride.

Scott paced the floor of the meeting room as the rest of its residents sat and listened. "What can you tell us, SAM? Can you track her location?"

It seemed to take ages for the AI to respond. The occupants of the Tempest could only remain quiet while they searched for answers, but the air was much too grim.

"The raiders that have taken her have disabled my connection with Sara." SAM replied.

Everyone in the room felt sick in some way. A nauseating frisson stirred through the conference room. Everything went dark, as dread made its way to the party.

"But -" SAM continued. "Her last known location was in a cave in Draullir."

Jaal was the first of the group to speak up. "We must go, there is no time to waste. She could be in detrimental danger."

PeeBee, Liam and Gil all agreed directly after, wasting no time to share their opinion. Kallo was too busy comforting Suvi, who was now too distraught to even cry. Lexi and Vetra surrendered to silence, their thoughts taken over by strategies and possibilities.

"If you ask me, I think this needs to be done, and fast." Drack grumbled. "She's a tough one, but that Kaetus has it out for her - no telling what he can do."

It was true. The whole group knew, it whether they could admit it or not. Most likely, Sara's time was running out.

"Well, what do you have to say, huh? What's _your_ game plan?" Cora spun around to Reyes with fire in her eyes and rage in her voice. Her first instinct was to blame the smuggler - it was _his_ fault, after all. Though she was angry with Vidal, she knew her aggression was directed at him for several reasons - one being the fact that she didn't know what to do. She was lost. It was agonizing, knowing that her main hope was the man that put them all in that situation in the first place.

Reyes' eyes widened at his sudden spotlight. "Uh, well in my opinion, I think our best shot is going to be a sneak attack. I know this cave in Draullir." He forwarded. "This is where Sloane was - killed."

With Vetra finally tuning in, she put forth the riskiest question of the morning. "So let's say we ambush them. How? Wouldn't we be shot on sight if we were seen - I mean, how good is their security?"

"The armor." Suvi barely voiced two words together, just loud enough for the room to hear in its complete silence. Everyone looked to the doctor.

"What armor, Suvi?" Jaal inquired.

"We have several of their men dead. Seven, eight of them?" The redhead picked up her energy as she began to throw ideas around. "You could use their armor to disguise yourselves - and get in the cave without any trouble."

"Doc, you're a genius!" PeeBee shouted. It was the first bit of optimism that morning - a fuel the crew chiefly needed.

The whip clashed with Sara's flesh once more, sounding out the contorted wails of suffering. She no longer had the assistance of SAM. Without the AI, Sara didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious.

The freezing water splashed against her bare skin, the cuffs on her ankles rubbed her skin raw. She began to question what she had to do to make Kaetus feel at peace. "What do you want from me?" Sara's voice was quivering with a defeat she had never felt before.

"I want you to beg for your life. _Beg_ for the chance that Sloane never got!" The turian lost control of his temper the very moment Ryder spoke up. He dropped the whip and wielded his own dagger, forcing it against the throat of the Pathfinder.

Ryder instinctively chuckled, as if she couldn't help it. "I've never begged for anything in my life, and I damn sure don't plan on starting today." Her eyes never broke contact with Kaetus'.

Kaetus leaned in closer to Sara's face and put more force behind the knife. "Oh, you're going to beg, or I'm going to torture you until your body craps out. Understood?"

The ever-so-cocky grin made its way to Sara's lips. This wasn't the only time Sara's arrogance had clouded her judgment. She was much too proud to lose. Ryder said nothing, but tilted her head up just enough to spit on the face of her captor.

The turian reared back in disgust. "A true hardass till the end, huh? So be it." He chuckled. Kaetus gestured for something to be brought to him.

A raider in all-black armor wheeled over a barrel with a long rod emerging from it. Sara's blue eyes studied the barrel. Whatever the contents were, they seemed to be steaming.

"I don't know if you know this, Pathfinder, it's still early and it hasn't been confirmed," Kaetus began. "But there's been some talk about you." The turian made his way over to the barrel and stirred the rod within. "Yes, the Andromeda Shit-nitiative has been talking about naming you the face of Andromeda. I don't doubt it, and I don't blame them. The 'Hero of Helius', Pathfinder, and the prettiest face this galaxy has seen? A perfect candidate. Did you know, Pathfinder?" Kaetus looked to Sara for an answer.

Ryder tried to soak in the information she was just given. Was 'The Face of Andromeda' even a thing? If so, why was Kaetus telling her about it? "No, I didn't know that."

Kaetus waltzed over to the chain-bound blonde and studied her over. "Such a beautiful body and a lovely face. They'd be an idiot to have anyone else represent your cause."

The flattery that Kaetus threw around made Sara nervous. It was such an odd subject to be brought up, though she decided to play along. "Thank you."

Kaetus laughed formidably. "Darling, if only you knew what you were thanking me for." He walked back over to the barrel and pulled out the rod. "This is a branding iron. Well- not exactly, but we're using it as one. Do you know what a branding iron does, Ryder?"

Sara sunk her head between her shoulders. The chill down her spine had proven she knew what the purpose of a branding iron was.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kaetus cheered. "Oh, Ryder, there's no need to worry. I mean, you must be cold from all that water. This should warm you up at least." It wasn't enough to simply torture Sara, but he had to mock her while doing it as well.

The tip of the iron was a curved, rectangular shape. Not a symbol of any significance, but something that would simply get the job done. The iron was red with heat; Sara could feel the warmth radiate from it as it got closer to her face.

"You see, I hate you." Kaetus chuckled. "I've made that very clear. And just by chance if you miraculously make it out of here alive - I'm going to make sure you never become the face that represents your filthy cause." His beady eyes embedded into Sara's and she knew what he was going to do. "Hold her head and gag her. She's going to be loud."

The raider folded up a bandana-like cloth and stuffed it into Sara's mouth, took his hands and gripped her hair so her head was stable. Kaetus dipped the iron in the barrel for one moment longer then turned to her without saying a word. The branding iron was no more than two inches long. He removed it from the barrel and pressed it to her face without hesitation. Kaetus went along the inner part of her nose, underneath her right eye and close to the end of her cheekbone.

It was the kind of scream you only heard in movies- the splitting, violent type of shrill that was muffled through the gag. Only a couple of tears escaped, but once they hit the wound on her flesh, she felt sick. The smell was other-worldly. Burning flesh was something Sara had never known until it was her own that she smelled. In an instant, she felt her world slowly fade to black as she began to lose consciousness.

Time was lost as Sara tried to pry her eyes open, though her right eye was almost completely swollen shut. Her vision was blurry and nothing made sense until a familiar voice shouted across the cave. "It's about fucking time, Daniel. Did you get the pilot and her girlfriend?"

Sara had no time to react as she kept her eyes on the turian beside her. She tried to make sense of the statement she heard, but it wouldn't click - she was still swimming in and out of consciousness. She turned her head to the left where Kaetus stood and immediately watched a bullet reach between his eyes.

From that moment forward, the entire cave lit up with gunfire as Sara slipped back under. Cora jumped to Sara's side and shielded her from any stray bullets, while Scott and Vetra tried to get her loose. Reyes and four of his collective were providing cover fire, wiping out the raiders that occupied the cave.

Vetra worked effortlessly to release Sara's right hand when she saw her burn. "Oh, God."

"What?" Scott shouted while working on Sara's left arm.

Vetra was left speechless at the sight. She turned Sara's head towards Scott so he could see the damage. It was a rage unlike any other that Scott had ever felt before. This was only what was visible to them- what else had they done to her?

After a full minute of making no progress, Scott rushed over to kaetus' body and retrieved the key to the handcuffs. When he returned with the key, he saw Sara looking at him. "Hey, you're coming around!"

"Don't look at me, I'm naked." Sara joked through a weak smile.

"Yeah, that's Sara all right." Vetra chuckled.

Cora let her shields down once Reyes and his men made it to the back of the cave. The commando turned around and met eyes with her best friend. "God, what did they do..."

"Shut up, I'm fine." Sara insisted to Cora before turning to Scott. "Shit, Scott, you put the key in and turn it, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, she's fine," Scott confirmed while rolling his eyes. He unlocked all the cuffs the very moment Reyes and his men walked in.

"That's all of them," Reyes announced. "Listen, Ryder -"

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. I'll follow up with you another time when I'm not bare-ass naked." Sara brushed away whatever Reyes had to say and cut him off.

"Okay, sure," The smuggler chuckled at Ryder. "But you might want this." He stepped forward and handed Sara her Black Widow that was kept with the raider's weapons.

Ryder looked to Reyes and smiled, grabbing hold of her gun. Her tight-lipped smile thanked him in ways that words couldn't. Regardless of what was or wasn't his fault, she did love that sniper. "Thanks." She whispered with a smile.

Vidal returned with a nod. "Ryder, be sure to follow up with me when you're feeling better."

Sara nodded as Cora interrupted the moment. "Okay, we need to get you back and patched up." The lieutenant ordered while Reyes and his crew departed.

"Stop, you can't walk." Scott stated and swept up his sister into his arms.

"I'm naked, Scott, don't look at me!" Sara shouted in sincerity.

"I'm not looking at you!" The twin snapped back at his sister as they exited the cave. The nomad awaited the return of the crew as they settled in. Scott gently set Sara in the back with Vetra.

"Here, cover up with this." The turian handed Ryder a blanket and began throwing it over her. It was the same blanket that Sara and Suvi sat on while they were on their first date. Thankfully, nobody ever took it out of the nomad.

When the nomad pulled up to the Tempest, Scott moved to pick Sara up. "Stop it, I'm fine!" Sara swatted at his hand through her blanket.

Scott threw up his hands as the four of them trotted up the ramp. Once they all became visible, a wave of applause filled the cargo bay, cheering for Sara's return.

The Pathfinder's face turned bright red upon all the clapping. Suddenly, her eyes met with Suvi, who wasn't clapping, then quickly turned to Cora.

The commando knew exactly what Sara had silently implied through one look. "Uh okay, that's enough, shows over! You can visit her later in the med bay, get back to work!" Cora shouted over the clapping.

Everyone turned to go back to their original posts as Lexi called over to Sara before leaving. "Ryder?" She dramatically gestured for Sara to follow her.

"I'll be there in a minute, Lexi." Ryder replied while looking straight at Suvi.

The redhead walked over to Sara as she spotted the burn on Sara's cheek. Suvi twisted her face in sorrow as she looked Sara over. She reached up to cradle Ryder's cheek but Sara flinched and turned her head away.

"I'm fine." The blonde said in an empty manner. Her voice was present but seemed so far away.

Tears began to make way from Suvi's eyes as she felt anger for Sara and took it out on her. "Damn you." The Doctor shouted while shoving Sara. "Damn you!" The second time she shoved her, Sara knew what the anger was about, and started to tear up herself. Suvi fell onto Sara, weeping uncontrollably.

Sara opened her arms which opened the blanket and allowed herself to wrap Suvi up. It was such an incredibly raw moment for both of them, especially Sara. She despised being vulnerable, but in a moment like this, she couldn't help but to fall apart with the woman she loved.

Suvi broke away from Sara's embrace. "I want to know, Sara. Tell me what happened." The scot was broken for her girlfriend and her eyes pleaded for Sara to tell her.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm fine -" Sara insisted.

"No!" Suvi shouted. Her chest burned with a boiling indignation. What happened to her girlfriend was unjust and unfair. "You are not fine! You are naked! Why, what did - did they..?" She trailed off, petrified to finish her own question.

"No," Sara clarified. "Nothing like that. They destroyed my armor and burned everything else I was wearing. I think me being naked was supposed to be deprecating or humiliating, but - joke’s on them, because I have a super nice body." It was Ryder's one feeble attempt to lighten the mood, but it crashed.

"It's not funny." Suvi countered.

Ryder dropped her head and grounded her eyes. "I know."

Suvi took both of Sara's hands in her own. "Tell me, Sara, because I need to know."

Sara took a deep breath to prepare herself, dropped the blanket and turned around. Her back was discolored in all sorts of ways. Red and bloodied, blue and purple from bruises, and the open slashes peppered her skin.

The redhead gasped and moved the rest of Sara's hair off of her back to see the full extent. She couldn't produce any words; she was rendered speechless. In substitute, she could only manage a cry.

Sara covered herself back up and turned around to face Suvi, to tell her what she had asked for. "I was chained up. Kaetus whipped me a lot, as you can see. They hosed me down with cold water over half the time I was there. He branded me, and told me that I wasn't allowed to be the prettiest girl in the cluster - that that title belonged to someone I helped kill. He threatened me and told me to beg for my life, and I refused. I don't care if he would've spared my life. I'm no beggar."

Suvi's eyes grew furious and whipped back up to Sara's eyes. "What?"

"What?" Sara repeated Suvi's question, not understanding what was unclear.

"He gave you a free pass to live, all you had to do is beg and you refused?" The fury reached Suvi's face as her cheeks flushed red.

"That's pathetic Suvi, I'm not some pitiful -"

"No!" The doctor was seething with anger. She gritted her teeth and growled. "You don't get to _refuse_. Do you hear me? This isn't about just you anymore. If you're dead, it won't matter to you, you'll be fine, you'll be dead, but what about _me_?"

Sara wrinkled her eyebrows as she listened to Suvi. "What?" She said softly.

"I'm here, all the time, waiting for you to come back. I'm hoping and praying and crossing my fingers all the time, Sara. When you have a chance to live, you take it! Fuck your pride and your stubbornness! You say I mean a lot to you, do I mean more to you than your pride?"

"Yes."

"Then stop thinking about your pride and just yourself! You fight like hell to get back to me. Because if you die, what happens to me? _You'll_ be okay, _you'll_ be fine, but what about me? If you die when you have a chance to live, I will never be able to forgive you!" The Doctor's weeping was out of control. Her eyes were bloodshot and he face was wet with tears.

Sara felt her heart sink. "For _dying_?"

"No! For making me love you!" Suvi's proclamation was immediately followed by a gasp as she tried to pull herself together.

Ryder felt her face relax and her jaw drop. Suvi's words were like lidocaine, numbing the pain and taking her to another level. She had never heard Suvi tell her she loved her - not in truth, at least. It was the most powerful moment the two had shared as a couple, and even if it took being tortured, Sara was glad she had that moment to share.

"Okay," Sara agreed. "As long as I have you to come home to, I'll always make it back."

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Brave and Admirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is upset about her scarring, but Suvi is able to provide some comfort. Ryder meets with the directive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still taking a wee interest in the story; Thanks for reading!
> 
> Big shoutout to my helpful friend, suvilocke. It’s always appreciated!

“Is there anything you can do about _this_?” Sara huffed at Lexi, who seemed to be scrounging up piles of medi-gel. She felt disgusted with herself, angry for what she'd been through. Overall, she was frustrated.

Doctor T’Perro turned around to offer her a stern look. “My main concern is your back. We need to get that looked at right away.”

“My _back_?” Sara snapped. “My back can wait. Half of my face is burned off, I'd like that dealt with, please.” The rage in Ryder's tone was unmistakable, yet misplaced. She needed an outlet; any kind of escape to get her mind off of the terror she'd faced.

Cora kicked the edge of the bed. “Wow, stop being overdramatic, and _stop_ being rude to Lexi. This wasn't her fault.” The commando shot a discouraging glare over to the Pathfinder.

Cora’s discipline manifested a small chuckle from Lexi. “It's quite all right, Cora. PTSD patients have a difficult time conveying their feelings; at other times, they simply misplace them.” The Doctor paused to look Sara in the eye, who only half complied. “That's something we’re going to have to work on, though.”

Deep down, Ryder did feel guilty for having such a bitter attitude. It was a darkening feeling that soured her very core. Her _face_ \- of all things for him to burn, Kaetus had to burn her face. Her back was marred, her very being felt weakened, and now her face was completely mutilated.

“I'm sorry, Lex, but _please_ take a look at my face first.” The eye contact Sara had been avoiding all morning finally made its way to Lexi. It wrecked Ryder’s confidence in the most detrimental of ways for someone to look at her, but she needed help.

The doctor sighed and scuttled over to Sara. She placed two cold fingers underneath Ryder's chin and tilted her head upwards. The Asari’s eyes studied over the scar with visible concern on her face. “May I?”

Ryder furrowed her eyebrows in spite of the idea, but nodded her head to allow Lexi to continue.

Doctor T’Perro lightly traced her thumb over the scar to analyze it. Ryder immediately winced in a mixture of shame and pain, but didn't move away.

“I put a tube of medi-gel on it on our way to the ship.” Cora informed. “I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't want to just _leave_ it.”

“It's a good thing you did,” Lexi announced. “Medi-gel cuts down scarring by a good forty percent. The faster it's applied, the lighter the scar.” The asari continued to run her eyes over Ryder's cheek as she called to SAM. “SAM, call Jaal down here, please.”

Lexi's request to bring in more of a crowd irritated Sara. She wanted to keep her scar hidden, as a secret, and all Lexi was doing was letting everyone know about that aforementioned secret.

As Jaal entered the medbay, he questioned why his presence was requested. He had known about Ryder's wishes to be left alone, so he only wanted to give her space. Once he looked over at Sara, he felt sorrow for his dear friend. “I am so deeply sorry this happened to you, my friend.”

Sara simply nodded in response. She knew Jaal was only trying to be kind, but all she wanted was space.

“Jaal, wasn't there a topical ointment of some sort that the Angara have for diminishing scar tissue?” Lexi let go of Ryder's chin and looked away, leaving Sara able to breathe freely again.

Jaal confirmed and left to fetch the ointment from his belongings the very moment a seemingly nervous Suvi entered the room.

“I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner; I had to send in a report to Aridana.” The redhead smiled nervously as she stood next to Sara wrapping her arm around the back of Sara's neck to offer her comfort. Sara nuzzled the left side of her face into Suvi’s waist as a silent ‘thank you’ for coming.

“It's not a problem, Suvi. We’ve barely gotten started. I sent Jaal to get an angaran ointment for Sara's face - it's used to diminish scarring. But Sara-” Lexi looked into the shame-ridden eyes of the Pathfinder. “When I apply that ointment, we’re going to take a look at that back of yours.”

Sara lied prone on the bed with the back of her gown open for Lexi to apply the medi-gel. She grimaced in small bouts of pain while Suvi held her hand. It was too silent - Sara needed a distraction.

Ryder looked to Cora, then to Suvi, and then back up at Lexi. Realizing the small audience, she figured now would be a good time to ask. “Hey,” Sara murmured before clearing her throat. The three women looked to Sara for her to resume. “Have any of you heard about this ‘Face of Andromeda’ deal? Like, is that a thing; what is that?”

The three women traded nervous expressions with each other. Ryder saw the exchange of faces and grew uneasy. Suvi stroked the back of Sara's hair. “Sweetie, where did you hear about that?”

“Kaetus. That's why he branded me- so I couldn't be the ‘Face of Andromeda’; whatever that is.” Sara answered plainly.

Cora huffed in irritation at the same time that Lexi sighed. Suvi gestured for Cora to tell her. “The Face of Andromeda is someone who represents the Initiative.” The commando explained. “First, it was Jien Garson, the founder of the Initiative, but as you know, she passed away. They've been looking for a new representative ever since.”

“It's basically an important figure with a pretty face.” Lexi added.

Suvi sat in the chair next to Sara's bed, opposite of Lexi. “They were planning on naming you. We weren't supposed to say anything until it was official.” Her face fell with dread. Suvi had hoped Sara wouldn't have to find out about it, unless she had been officially named.

“So, you're telling me that the directive is going to change their mind. Is that what you're saying?” Sara's face fell, just as Suvi's did seconds ago. Ryder could do without the title; it was the simple fact that she wasn't ‘pretty enough’ to be the Face of Andromeda.

Lexi looked to Cora and Suvi before offering her optimism. “Well, we don't know that yet, Ryder. They aren't even aware of your…situation.”

“My _situation_? That's what you're calling _this_?” Sara pointed to the reddened mark on her cheek. She was unable to conceal her frustration. To Sara, it was more or less about others’ views of Sara, not just her own. She was the Pathfinder - supposed to be invincible and undefeated in every area. Having blemishes beaten onto her body contradicted the very idea that she was invincible.

“Sara, you know that's not what I meant.” Lexi clarified. “The directive knows you've been kidnapped and, since then, rescued. They don't know what you went through, though.”

It was a confusing day for all four women. Nobody knew exactly how to react to a situation like this. It was expected to run into trouble from time to time, though it seemed a bit excessive. Ryder felt as if everyone was out to get her - and rightfully so. She wasn't the only one who felt this way; Suvi was frustrated with having her girlfriend in danger at all times, and it was maddening.

Cora felt as if being second in command required more of her than she had originally thought. With Sara being kidnapped, always being out on missions and constantly working with different allies, she was the one who had to stay behind to give order to the rest of the crew.

Lexi knew she would always have her hands full with a constantly injured Pathfinder. There was no shortage of work to do on her part, regardless of patching people up around the clock. She had her own projects to tend to, apart from taking care of a ship-full of people.

After another hour of sitting in almost complete silence, Lexi was finally finished with the medi-gel application. Sara stood to leave before Lexi protested, asking Sara to stay behind, while Cora prepared for the Nexus.

Considering Sara was staying, Suvi thought it best that she stuck around as well. The couple sat side by side in front of a straight-faced Doctor T’perro. “I know you, Sara, and I know you like to have your fun,” Lexi began, causing Sara to raise an eyebrow. “But I need you to hear me out when I say that back needs to heal. This means _no_ strenuous activity. This includes putting off your search for Meridian.”

The redhead looked to Sara, knowing this was going to be an issue for her. Ryder cocked her head, thinking of the best response before voicing her mind. “I get it.”

Suvi and Lexi were both taken back by a very surprising response from the Pathfinder - it was almost suspicious.

“Being in that cave was enough excitement for a while. _But_ , the Archon is only going to act faster if he finds out I'm injured.” Ryder wanted to relate to Lexi, and she wanted the two women to know she was all right, but with her being the Pathfinder, she had no time to slow down. “What is the minimal amount of time this needs to heal?”

Lexi looked to Suvi, pondering of the perfect balance between healing and acting. “Give it a week. After that, we will do a proper exam and go from there.”

The Pathfinder wasn't fond of the idea of having to wait, but she was smart enough to know she would be of no use if she didn't allow her body to heal. “Fine, sure. Thank you, Lexi.” She moved to stand until Lexi interrupted her once more.

“There's something else.” The asari mentioned.

Sara and Suvi remained seated to listen to the Doctor's orders.

“No sex.” The doctor said casually.

“Ugh!” Suvi grunted in frustration, leaving her mouth agape in disbelief.

“For how long?” Sara matched the aggravation in Suvi's voice.

“48 hours. That's how long the medi-gel _actively_ works to heal open wounds.” Lexi informed. “You also can't get your back wet for this amount of time.”

Ryder twisted her face in disgust and irritation. “I can't shower for _two days_?”

“That's what sponge baths are for, Pathfinder.” Lexi's offhanded tone nearly aggravated Ryder. “You can go.” The asari dismissed the couple as she wheeled back over to her desk.

Sara and Suvi exited the medbay hand in hand. The next stop was the Nexus. Since SAM was disconnected from Sara, a trip to the SAM node was mandatory. Ryder also needed to visit the directive and fill them in on the latest news.

Ryder was still grimey. The moment she returned to the Tempest, she talked to Suvi and immediately went to the medbay. She had no time to shower, and now, she would have to settle for a sponge bath. “Do you mind helping me bathe? I'm not sure I can do it alone.”

“Of course,” Suvi chirped. “I wasn't going to let you attempt that by yourself anyways.” The redhead assisted Sara as she shuffled to the bathroom. She turned on the sink to allow the water time to heat up, and untied the gown that Ryder was wearing. Suvi slid the gown off of Sara's shoulders, helped her remove her underwear and instructed her to take a seat on the small bench in the bathroom.

Sara's gaze was detached and distant each time she looked away from Suvi. She drifted from thought to thought, willingly missing Suvi's eyes. Ryder thought it best to not pay attention to Suvi looking at her. The damage to her face wasn't even comparable to the damage to her ego.

Suvi decided it was a good time to fill Sara in on what happened while she was away; she was pretty confident Ryder was unaware of the events that took place on the ship in her absence.

The redhead wrung the cloth free of excess water over the sink and raked over Sara's arm. “So, while you were gone, something happened,” Suvi's voice drove Sara's eyes to her girlfriend as Suvi kept her eyes on the cloth she pushed over Sara's body. “Did you hear what happened?”

Sara slowly shook her head. “No. What happened?”

Suvi proceeded to tell the whole truth in the story. She mentioned having a crew as a family, as everyone sacrificed their safety for hers. Suvi told Sara about the acts of Vetra lying about Cora being the Pathfinder's girlfriend, about how Cora jumped over her and shielded her from gunfire. She also mentioned how heroic Kallo was and what he saved her from.

Ryder's eyes took up an unfamiliar action as tears began to form in her eyes. The tears lingered, but never rolled as she looked into the eyes of her lover. “I am so sorry.”

“For what, Sara?” The scot looked up to her girlfriend with a puzzling look.

Sara shook her head. “I should've been here. I wasn't here, and I should've been. I'm so sorry, Suvi. I never should have left and I-”

“What? Sara, stop that.” Suvi cut Ryder off. “You and I both know there was no way you could have stayed. This wasn't your fault. You made the right decision, the best decision you could have for me and the crew. You know how I know?”

“How?” Sara asked, choking back tears.

Suvi smiled gently as she brushed away a strand of hair from Sara's face. “Because I'm alive.” She took Sara's hand and praised her for her decision-making. “You chose your second in command, your best fighter and your best friend along with Vetra, who is undoubtedly the best rapid-fire shooter on the ship. You chose them to protect us- and they did.”

“It should have been _me_ that was protecting you.” Ryder stated full of guilt.

“Sara, you're not getting it,” Suvi placed both of her hands on Sara's knees. “It _was_ you who protected us. The second you chose Cora and Vetra to take us to the ship, you protected us. The moment you stepped outside to defend you and yours, you were protecting us. You made every right call, and we are all okay because of that.”

Once Sara was as clean as a sponge bath would allow her to be, the scot wrapped a towel around Sara's shoulders and sat next to her.

Ryder's demeanor remained detached. Her focus was heavily glued to her feet. “So, is it ugly? I mean, like- does it _scare_ you?” Ryder sounded completely defeated as she kept her eyes on the ground to miss any eye contact Suvi looked for.

Suvi’s heart felt as if it was being squeezed. What a harrowing thing to hear your girlfriend say. “Sara Ryder!” She placed her hand underneath Sara’s chin and turned her face towards her. “You are gorgeous, no scar can ever change that, love. It doesn’t scare me. In fact, I think it’s kind of sexy.” Suvi confessed with a weak smile.

Ryder arched an eyebrow at Suvi’s comment. “You think my misery is sexy?” She asked with a half-joking air.

“Goodness, Sara!” The doctor shouted and nudged Sara’s shoulder. “You make me sound like a terrible person. I did say _kind_ of.” She stated with a giggle.

Ryder returned a chuckle and directly fell right back into a brooding reverie. “When people look at me, this is the first thing they’ll see. I’m supposed to be the Pathfinder, their protector! I’m supposed to be invincible and untouchable. This scar contradicts _all_ of those things.” Sara sighed. “It makes me look weak.”

Doctor Anwar crinkled her eyebrows in response to Sara’s concerns. “What? Sara, that’s silly. They’ll see the opposite of weak. Your scar tells a story of bravery and courage, not defeat and weakness.”

“How am I brave or courageous?” Sara asked. “I was kidnapped and beaten against my will. There’s nothing courageous about something you don’t have a say in.”

“No,” Suvi started with a gentle voice. “But you never once thought about giving up your title. You were almost killed, but you were courageous enough to stick around and you still chose to protect your people. _That_ is brave and admirable.”

Ryder’s eyes locked onto Suvi’s for a lingering minute. The scientist always had a magic way of making Sara feel better- it was like a superpower. She closed her eyes and captured Suvi in an intoxicating liplock. She had never known a love more secure and liberating at the same time. Sara never felt bound or shackled by her relationship with Suvi, she felt empowered.

Suvi pulled away after several seconds and shook her head. “No, we- I can’t do- we can’t be doing that, not when we can’t do anything else.” Suvi chuckled. “Because doing _that_ makes me want to do _more_.” The redhead’s faced turned a light pink. She trapped her bottom lip with her teeth in attempts to hide a shy smile.

“I thought you had more self control, Doctor Anwar.” Sara snickered.

Suvi grinned at Sara’s banter. It was relaxing to know Sara was still capable of throwing potshots and jokes around. “What can I say, I think that new scar of yours makes me _lose_ control.” She winked.

Once Sara was fully dressed, in credits to Suvi, Sara made her way to the cargobay to board the Nexus. Ryder was particularly nervous to leave the Tempest. Meeting with the public for the first time after scoring a decent scar was stressful for someone of Sara’s power.

Cora, Scott and Sara stood side by side in front of the ramp, waiting for it to open. “You ready?” Cora looked to Sara to get her approval to open the door.

Sara nodded and the ramp fell down, revealing a thick mob of paparazzi and interviewers. “You two just keep walking, I’ll take care of them.” Scott ensured.

As they walked down the ramp, Ryder kept her head down, trying to keep her scar hidden, but remembering what Suvi said, Sara lifted her chin, revealing the fullness of her face.

The crowd paused from cheering and shouting to murmuring empty concerns and questions. Once the three of them were completely off the ramp, the entire crowd blew up with hollers and praises. Interviewers from all over the cluster showered the Pathfinder with questions as she walked by.

“Pathfinder, how does it feel to be named the Face of Andromeda?” A voice shouted from inside the crowd.

Sara instinctively turned to Cora, clearly confused by the bystander’s question. “ _What_?”

“Just keep walking,” Cora instructed, with a hold on Sara’s arm.

Scott stood in front of the crowd while Cora and Sara tried to get by. “The Pathfinder will be happy to answer any of your questions at a later time.”

The meeting with the directive lasted for several hours, and reconnecting SAM took a total of two hours. It was well after lights-out in the Nexus when Sara was finally able to find Suvi in the tech Lab.

Ryder quietly inched closer to the scientist at work to not disturb her one second before it was necessary. “What are you doing in here all alone? And why is it so dark?”

“Shite, Sara! Ugh, you scared me, you arse.” The Doctor hissed through aggravation and punched Ryder on the shoulder. “Oh, what a wide grin that is. You feel better after being reunited with SAM?”

“Much better, but that’s not the reason I’m smiling.” Sara continued grinning. “I have some pretty exciting news.”

“Oh? Well do you plan on sharing with me at some point tonight?” Suvi sarcastically jested.

“Hush.” Ryder ordered before continuing. “You, my love, are looking at the new Face of Andromeda.”

Suvi’s face lit up and her eyes sparkled with pride and excitement. “No! You go it? I’m so happy for you, Sara!”

Sara’s lips found their way to Suvi’s once more, though this time, Suvi didn’t back away. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck, preventing herself from touching Ryder’s back.

Ryder picked up Suvi and set her down on the counter. She went to remove Suvi’s pants before Suvi stopped her.

“But, Lexi-”

“Lexi said ‘no _sex_ ’. I don’t see a problem with _just_ me using _just_ my tongue for you. Do _you_ see a problem?” Ryder’s cheeky response left Suvi to wonder if it counted or not, but it didn’t matter in the moment.

“No, I don’t see any problem with that.” Suvi grinned as she tried to play along.

“Good,” Sara continued. “Neither do I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Pose Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Suvi discuss new opportunities. The crew gets ready for their first photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for such a late upload. My week was full of mayhem. Luckily, I’m back on track AND I have a new chapter that’s already halfway through, so hopefully I’ll be posting the next one here shortly! 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend suvilocke for keeping me focused!

“Suvi, you know I’m not really good at stuff like this.” Sara rubbed her hands together, almost as if she was nervous. “I think _you_ should just choose.”

The redhead smacked Sara on the thigh as they sat side by side in Sara’s bed. “That’s no fun, Sara! We have to pick a name _together_.”

Both women stared at the beady-eyed hamster in the cage before them. The tan and white ball of fluff that seemed to simply want a home had made himself comfortable in his new cage. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep as the two women watched him.

“What about Rabbit?” Ryder suggested. “Didn’t you say you wanted -”

“I wanted a _dog_ named Rabbit, not a hamster.” Suvi interrupted. “If I name a hamster Rabbit, people might actually think I’m a right goon.”

Suvi went on to tell a story about one of her dogs named ‘Pickle’, but Sara didn’t hear the story. She was mesmerized by Suvi - her body and her accent. Ryder’s mind kept drifting back to the previous night of their alone time in the tech lab as she silently cursed Lexi for forbidding sex.

Halfway through her story, Suvi caught a glimpse of Sara’s expression and immediately felt borderline embarrassed. She’d seen that look before and knew exactly what it meant. Upon catching on to Ryder’s expression, she gasped. “Sara! What’s that look for?” The redhead’s mouth fell open in a gaping grin and her face flushed pink. Suvi looked away as she couldn’t stand to see the seductive look that Sara was pointing at her.

Ryder chuckled at Suvi’s reaction. “You get so flustered because of a look, it’s hilarious. If you wig out over a look, I can’t wait to see how you react when you hear what I’m about to tell you.”

The scot flashed two nervous eyes over in Sara’s direction, having a small hunch of what she would say.

“I wanna’ fuck you.” The Pathfinder blurted out the truth so ever plainly.

Suvi knew it was coming, but hearing it was a whole other feeling. Hearing the actual statement as not a request, but as a heavy, truthful announcement was staggering. The scot’s face heated back up with the same coloring as before and her mouth dropped wide open. It was different, very out of the blue, but also particularly sexy to hear. “Ugh, we were talking about hamster names!” The doctor was utterly mortified by Sara’s words. She barely pretended to act irritated, but secretly wished to hear more.

“And now, we’re talking about sex.” Ryder purposefully changed the subject to fit her terms. “I keep thinking about last night.”

“You, too?” Suvi mumbled in a low voice as she looked to Ryder.

Sara smirked at Suvi’s question. She extracted the exact response she wanted. Ryder nodded her head to confirm the redhead’s question and continued. “I think about how your legs tensed up and your whole body was shaking and trembling. And my favorite part - you tried _so_ hard to keep quiet, but you couldn’t help it, you couldn’t keep quiet.”

Suvi could feel her body reacting to Sara’s words. It wasn’t fair to her that Sara had so much control over not only her body, but her emotions, too. Ryder didn’t know it, but she could turn around Suvi’s mood from bitter to bright with just one smile. She was so smitten with the woman that it was dangerous, though it made the physical act of love so much better.

The redhead rolled her eyes along the floor while thinking about her next move. She grabbed Sara’s hand and embedded her eyes onto Sara’s. “Come here.” Suvi stood and began to head over to Sara’s dresser. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“You can show me anything you’d like.” Sara’s flirtatious statement was ridden with lust as she trailed behind Doctor Anwar.

“Listen,” Suvi chimed in order to get Sara’s undivided attention. “When you see this, you’re going to laugh. So go ahead, get it all out, then hurry up because there’s an actual conversation I want to have about this.” Suvi’s dubious expression caused Sara to arch an eyebrow.

“Do you remember the time you, PeeBee and Cora all… ‘Caught me in the act’?” Doctor Anwar watched Sara’s face grow smug.

“How could I forget?” Ryder answered.

The Pathfinder’s answer elicited a slight chuckle from Suvi. “Of course you do. Anyways, um - someone told Vetra about it, which means PeeBee told Vetra about it, and in turn, Vetra gave me a gag gift.” Upon finishing her story, the scot nodded her head for Sara to look in the drawer.

Ryder opened the dresser and shifted through some of Suvi’s shirts in order to find exactly what Suvi was talking about. Her eyes laid upon it and grinned that goofy, sideways grin. “A...dildo.” Ryder looked to her girlfriend, suffering silently in a desperate act to hold back hysterical laughter. When Sara’s eyes made contact with Suvi’s, all composure was tossed away. She laughed for a solid fifteen seconds at best before having to catch her breath. “Vetra gave you a _dildo_ as a joke? That’s freaking brilliant!” Ryder rested her hands on her knees as she waited for the laughing to subside.

“Right, yes. Go ahead and get it out of your sys -”

“I have to thank her for that. She is an absolute genius.” Sara rested her hands on her hips once she was finally done with her bout of laughter. “You said you wanted to have a discussion about it?”

Suvi counted her blessings once Sara was done laughing and was thankful she wasn’t too hard on her. “Right. I need a favor from you.”

Ryder stiffened up at Suvi’s incoming request. “Anything, darling.”

The alluring eyes of Suvi Anwar caught Sara in a trance. It was almost hypnotizing the way Suvi had her wrapped around her finger. Suvi cleared her throat then began to speak up. “I need you to ask Vetra for a harness. For that.” She pointed her eyes at the toy that Vetra had originally given to her as a joke. But now that she had it, why not take advantage of it?

“A harness?” Ryder was no short of ambivalent towards the idea. “Suvi, do you think I need- well, a penis in order to be pleased? Because I’m telling you, I’ve -“

“Oh, no, Sara. You’ve got the wrong idea.” The redhead interrupted Sara before she could fully assure Suvi. “ _I_ don’t want to wear the harness. I want _you_ to.”

Suddenly, Ryder’s mouth dried up and her mind drew a blank. The only thing The Pathfinder could manage to focus on was the idea of Suvi grinding on a dildo that she would wear. “M- _me_? You want _me_ to wear the harness?”

“Would you?” Suvi seemed almost nervous that Sara would turn down the idea, but Suvi could have sworn it would be something Sara would kill to do. “Would that be okay?”

After picturing explicit depictions of a night that involved Suvi and a toy, Sara’s knees went weak and every ounce of her felt the welcoming pressure between her thighs. “God, Suvi, why would you do this to me when I can’t have sex with you? That is _very much_ something I would be into.”

Suvi simpered at the idea of exploring new opportunities with Sara. “I’m asking you now because the sooner you ask Vetra, the sooner we get that harness.”

“Well I’m gonna go ask Vetra, and you should start getting ready; I know how long you take.” Sara chirped while skipping out of the door.

Vetra was kicked back in her chair with her feet on the desk as Sara approached her. Ryder stood in the doorway for only a couple of seconds before Vetra noticed and gestured for her to come in. Sara tried to be as quiet as possible as Vetra was finishing up a ‘business’ call from Elaaden.

“Sorry about that. What can I do for you, Ryder?” Vetra swiveled around in her chair to face the Pathfinder. Ryder grinned ear to ear as she reached out to give Vetra a high five. Vetra matched her hand with Sara’s without hesitation. “Okay, what was that for?”

“Hats off to you for pulling the greatest joke in Andromeda.” Sara praised Ms. Nyx for her humor and looked over to the turian who had her arms crossed. “Suvi just told me about the dildo you gave her.”

Vetra chuckled at the memory of handing the gag over to Suvi. “Oh, that. Yeah it was pretty great.”

Sara crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “I didn’t come here just to thank you though. I came to ask for a favor.”

“What kind of favor, Pathfinder?”

“See, it was a good joke. Suvi and I had a good laugh about it but now she wants to take advantage of it.” Sara spoke nonchalantly and hid her embarrassment. “I’m gonna’ need a harness for that sucker, V.”

The turian squinted her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “You want a strap for her dildo?”

Sara chuckled lightly while using her hands as she talked. “No, see, _she_ wants a strap and I’m not going to turn that down. We’re all adults here, Vetra!”

“Some more than others.” Vetra mumbled under her breath as a joke.

Ryder smacked her lips at the comment. “Can you get it or not?”

“It might be hard to find one, but I’ll see what I can do.” Vetra answered as she turned back to her datapad.

“Great, you’re the Karkan’s knees, V! Also, don’t wait too long to get ready, we only have a couple hours left.” Sara patted Vetra on the shoulder before she turned around.

“I _am_ ready.”

Ryder turned back around to face Vetra and cover her tracks. “Oh. Right. Um, I-” Sara turned around and walked out of the door without finishing her sentence.

Ryder checked her watch once more before going to the ramp to open it. As the ramp dropped open, a barrage of photographers and operations crew marched into the cargo bay.

It was Ryder’s first photo shoot, and she was exceptionally nervous. Ryder didn’t know the first thing about posing or looking glamorous; she was the Pathfinder.

Luckily for her, The Tempest crew was scheduled for a two hour session. The photo shoot was primarily made up of instructions to pretend the crew was working so the photographers could catch a glimpse of everyday life in the eyes of the worker.

Suvi was caught typing at her station, while Kallo was captured pretending to fly. Cora, Scott and Vetra were pictured conferring with Ryder on numerous occasions. PeeBee had her picture taken with Poc and Zap, while Lexi pretended to patch up Liam. Drack was piecing a gun together with Sara, and Gil was ‘fixing’ a random piece of the ODSY Drive. Jaal, however, was another story. The photographers _loved_ that a true angaran was part of the Pathfinder team. Jaal had his picture taken more than any other crew member besides Sara. The picture-taking team wanted to capture the trust between the Hyperion’s Pathfinder and the original resident of Andromeda. It was astounding to them.

The two hours of pictures and orders flew by miraculously fast, and the crew was left with extra down time. Fortunately, Sara knew exactly how the down time was to be spent.

Ryder approached the bridge before Suvi made it up. She laid eyes on the Salarian who was piloting the Tempest and she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. “Kallo.”

The pilot swiveled around in his chair in response, and stood at the sight of Sara. “Ryder.” It was the first moment the two had alone together since Ryder was kidnapped.

Sara marched right up to Kallo and wrapped her arms around him as he returned the embrace. “Suvi told me what you did for her- for everyone. You’re a hero.”

Kallo backed away from the Pathfinder to undermine his actions. “Suvi is my best friend. This team is my family. Had I _done_ nothing, I would _be_ nothing.”

“You’re right Kallo, we _are_ all family. I’m goimg to make this up to you, just you wait.” Ryder patted kallo on the shoulder. “Get us to Voeld as fast as you can.”

 

 

 


	35. At Least Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew take some downtime on Voeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff begins! Thanks for putting up with my slower updates. And as usual, thanks for all your comments!
> 
> Shoutout to suvilocke for editing and keeping me on track!

The entire crew gathered around in the cargo bay, waiting for Ryder to explain the impromptu visit to the freezing climates of Voeld. “Ryder, why are we _here_?” PeeBee called out over the crew.

“I had Kallo land us close to this little place Commander Do Xeel told me about.” Ryder looked over everyone as she addressed the group to explain her plan. “For the next three nights, in celebration of our first photo shoot, we are going to spend the night in this Angaran resort - plenty of booze to enjoy while watching the aurora borealis.”

The cluster broke out in excitement and laughter. The Tempest crew was pleasantly surprised with Ryder’s gift. It was something different and beautiful to experience for sure. The Auroran lights were a true beauty to witness, and Ryder felt her crew deserved to see it all. With all they had gone through - a break was necessary.

It took lots of shifting through closets, tons of jackets and layers, and nearly an hour of packing for everyone to be comfortable enough to exit the Tempest. It was less than a three minute walk to the resort. The ten-story building resided in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, possibly why there wasn’t much business there at the time. The group trudged in, entering the warming atmosphere of the resort.

Ryder checked in with the host and turned to her crew. “Okay, so in the resort, there are ten stories, and the top story is the penthouse. The ceiling of the penthouse is a glass dome, so we can view the lights.”

The group mumbled through delight to each other as Ryder explained the sleeping arrangements. The Pathfinder proceeded to explain the layout of the penthouse. The suite had two king-sized beds, so the room was to be shared between Sara, Suvi, Scott and Cora; everyone else was free to their own room.

As the two couples entered the suite, it was a refreshing wake. The aroma of the room was crisp but sweet, along with the atmosphere. The fireplace was in the center between two windows, perfect for lying by the fire and watch the dancing of the auroran lights.

Sara walked in first, her hand paired with Suvi’s. She was well past thankful that she got to experience such beauty with such high caliber company. Not only would the love of her life stay by her side for the next three days, but she would have her best friend and brother with her as well. The assurance of being surrounded by love was a feeling Sara consistently chased after, but being Pathfinder always got in the way of feeling that grounded.

“This is _pure magic_.” Suvi’s words slipped quietly from her lips as she gazed in awe. Andromeda was one colossal mystery to her, so having the ability to stay in one place and study one of its many wonders was quite the catch.

Cora and Scott took up the caboose and came in directly after Suvi and Sara. The couple had a similar reaction to the first two women and allowed their jaws to drop. It was only a matter of time before everyone took full advantage of the resort’s necessities and explored the immediate territory. With a cluster of three hot tubs, a bar and a sauna, there was no shortage of ways to relax; and with nightfall rolling in within a couple of hours, bliss was beginning to make way.

All four occupants of the suite began unpacking on their designated sides of the room. Scott and Cora had the right side while Sara and Suvi inhabited the left side - closest to the door. As Sara and Suvi were rummaging through their luggage, Ryder looked to her girl and simpered through sweet lips.

“I can feel you staring at me. Something you need, Pathfinder?” The Scottish brogue floated thickly through the air to Sara’s ears.

Ryder’s smile went nowhere as she felt the anticipation to bring her girlfriend to her surprise. “I need you to come with me. There’s something you should see.” Sara needed to act quickly before Suvi started to shed layers. It was a right idea to get Suvi to her surprise while she was still bundled up.

“Why are you so determined to give me frostbite?” Suvi pouted as she trudged in the thick of the snow beside Sara. It wasn’t a long journey, but truly a cold one. Ice was barely fifteen feet away as Suvi could see, dreading the next few minutes of enduring the fallen temperatures.

“Just trust me.” Ryder tried to instill assurance, but fell short due to the weather. Suvi thought she might actually be being punished for - something.

Once the destination was met, Suvi gently climbed onto the ice bank and tumbled momentarily before Sara stabilized her. The doctor looked under her feet at the crystal blue ice beneath her and realized the two of them were standing still. “What now?”

Ryder stood across from Suvi to assure she didn’t slip. “Just wait.” She mischievously simpered. Suvi could tell there was some sort of trick up Sara’s sleeve, and she was nervous for the trick to be revealed.

Several seconds ticked by with a hush from Sara each time Suvi tried to speak. The doctor was only a few beats away from becoming frustrated and giving up, but the moment she was ready to throw in the towel, she saw it.

It was a large, graceful creature encased in the ice underneath her feet. It swam with a poise and delicacy that Suvi found so mesmerizing. She fell victim of a wordless trance as the creature slowly swam through the water under the ice. As Suvi was just about to replace her eyes on to Sara, she heard the enchanting song of the creature, calling out through song to communicate with the others of it’s kind.

“Yevara..” Doctor Anwar whispered almost inaudibly. The corners of her mouth tilted upward as she fixated upon the yevara that all swam below the ice. “Sara. These are yevara. I thought - I thought they were extinct!”

“The angara thought so as well, but apparently that wasn’t the case,” Sara coyly smiled at the science officer across from her. “Apparently, when the vault was activated, it cleared up some of the ice caps and then suddenly, one day, we were able to see and hear them.”

The redhead studied the creatures with wide eyes and newfound thrill. The wonder in her face told Sara everything she wanted to hear - that _anything_ was worth seeing that face. It reminded Sara of when she first started in Andromeda months ago, when she first landed on Eos and briefed the team for the first time. She remembered watching Suvi take notes while PeeBee was talking, and the expressions she made while watching the slideshow of the vault on Eos on their first date. It was an expression Sara would kill to see.

Suvi tried to dare the temperatures and stay longer than she could, but the weather was much too stubborn for the doctor to deal with. The couple stood over the ice for fifteen minutes and decided to head back to the resort to get ready to watch the lights.

As the two women entered the lobby, they heard a shout for Sara hurled in her direction. Suvi grasped Sara’s forearm and informed her to just meet her in the room when she was done - Suvi couldn’t wait to make note of what she had just discovered.

Ryder followed the direction from which the shouting came from and ended up on the deck which was decorated with three hot tubs. The blonde woman stood out on the frosted deck and noticed Lexi, Liam and Jaal enjoying all the comfort the hot tub had to offer. “Did you call me, Lex?”

The asari was equipped with a flute of champagne, seemingly soaking her worries away. “Yes, I did.” She stated with her eyes closed. “I wanted to check on you, see how your back was doing.” She finished her reasoning with a sip from her glass.

“Fine. My back is fine.” Ryder shortly told the doctor, standing over her as if she was considering asking something.

Lexi could feel the presence hovering over her which led her to open her eyes and look to Sara. “Something you want to say, Ryder?” Liam and Jaal both placed their eyes on the Pathfinder as well, wondering what she was thinking.

Ryder puzzled for a moment and squatted down closer to Lexi, completely disregarding the presence of the two men. “It’s technically been long enough right? Like I don’t have to wait any longer?”

Liam snickered at the Pathfinder’s question, knowing good and well what she meant, as Lexi rolled her eyes. Jaal on the other hand, was completely lost as Sara’s question flew right over his head.

“It’s not been 48 hours yet, Ryder.” Lexi sighed while swatting at Liam to stop laughing.

Ryder got comfortable and sat on the snow covered ground next to the hot tub. “Okay, technically, I know that. But come on, what’s the worst that could happen if I cut it just a little short?” She flashed a lopsided grin to the doctor as if she could charm her into changing her mind.

“Fine, if you want to, I can’t stop you.” Lexi answered in a tone of disagreement.

“Oh hell yeah.” Ryder said as she moved to stand.

“ _But_ , when your wounds reopen and you get an infection, don’t come crying to me.” She warned as she took a swig of champagne.

Ryder plopped back down on the ground with an irritated groan. “This is so unfair. _You_ get to stroll around having sex whenever you want to.” She complained while throwing a hand in Lexi’s direction.

“Oh, my.” Jaal whispered with a blush while Liam laughed at his reaction.

“That’s right, I can.” Lexi agreed with a smug grin. “Though I don’t throw myself around Heleus and make myself an easy target for capture.” The doctor laughed.

“Oh that,” Sara scoffed at Lexi’s sarcastic joke. “That’s such a low blow.” Ryder wore a sarcastic smirk as she moved to stand. “Low blow!” She yelled over her shoulder as she left the decks.

Ryder made her way up the elevator to her room where Suvi was lying in the bed on her datapad. Cora was fixing something to drink and Scott was napping on his bed. “Party’s here!” Sara yelled at the top of her lungs while slamming the door shut.

“Holy mother, Sara! I was sleeping!” Scott darted upright from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Suvi held a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm down. “Shite! Are you trying to kill me?”

Ryder ignored the complaints and fusses and grinned widely. “It’s almost dark, which means we’re about to get a _perfect_ view of these lights in a minute. Cora how’s it coming?” She yelled over to the kitchen.

Cora marched in with four cups of hot chocolate on a tray. “I feel like a housewife severing her guests tea.” The commando paused for a minute as Suvi grabbed her cup off the tray. “Man, I need a fight.”

Suvi chuckled while Scott protested. “Nah, I could get used to this. I’ll make a housewife of you yet.”

Ryder leaned over the fireplace to ignite it while calling over her shoulder. “Over my dead body. She’s the best shot on the crew. Besides me, of course.”

Cora cleared her throat before piping up. “Uh, Sara?” Ryder looked to the huntress with a puzzled expression. “Scott and I were actually planning on going to the hot tub to watch the lights, if that’s okay? It’ll give you and Suvi some alone time as well.”

“Sure.” Sara shrugged. “It’s your vacation, you can do whatever you want. Though, Suvi and I can’t really do anything creative with our alone time anyways.” Ryder growled while rolling her eyes towards the heavens.

Suvi’s eyes lifted from her datapad and grew twice in size. “Sara!” She groaned, covered her flushed face with her hands and willed the color away as Scott and Cora chuckled in response.

It was so fascinating to Sara how embarrassed Suvi became by the subject of sex. To Sara, it was natural, and that’s all there was to it. Everyone had a body and everyone had needs; putting said body to good use was natural- at least to Sara. For Suvi, it was only to be mentioned between her and her partner. She always had a hard time being open about sex, that’s how it had always been with her.

“We’ll catch up to you later, okay?” Scott assured as he took off his shirt, sporting only a pair of swim trunks. Sara nodded as the two scurried out the door, leaving the couple alone.

Ryder looked to her girlfriend with a delicate smile, the same soft smile that always seemed to sweep Suvi off her feet. Suvi returned the look with an innocent grin. As Sara walked up to the bed her girl was sitting on, she grabbed both pillows and outreached an open palm to Suvi. The redhead accepted Sara’s invitation and grabbed her hand as the blonde led them over to the fireplace. Ryder placed both pillows side by side and proceeded to sink to the ground with her lover beside her.

“Oh look! You can kinda see the color starting to show.” Sara pointed up through the glass door ceiling and traced the lights with her eyes.

Suvi watched Sara’s beaming face then turned to look for herself. “This is pure barry, Sara; what you did for us, the crew. You’re quality, love.”

Doctor Anwar garnered all of Sara’s attention with her kind words. Ryder felt totally enraptured by the love of her girlfriend and she planned to stay by her side forever. If only it were that simple. “This crew is my family. According to you, I’m not the only one who had a rough night the other night so- it’s the least I could do.”

Both women had fallen in love under the strangest circumstances, but it was love nonetheless. Sara lay beside her true love and knew it - it was true. She realized she needed to be fighting, to be finding meridian and to be bidding a farewell to the Archon’s ugly mug. It was in her blood to fight, but in that moment, there and then, Ryder could not wish to be any other place but where she was.

Looking at Suvi study the stars and lights, she felt a comfort resonate through her body. She knew she could tell Suvi anything. “Suvi, do you mind if we talk about something for a second?”

The redhead rolled her focus from the dancing lights to Sara’s sparkling eyes. “Of course not. Is everything okay?”

Ryder rolled to her side and propped up on her arm resting in her pillow. She wasn’t totally sure telling Suvi was the right call, but in the very least, she trusted her. “Yeah it’s fine, I think; I don’t know, actually, I guess that’s why I’m telling you - so you can help me figure that out.”

The doctor mirrored Ryder’s actions and turned onto her side and propped up to look at Sara. “Okay,” Her voice held caution as anticipation got the best of her.

The Pathfinder creased her brow as she looked for a place to begin. “So whenever I go to SAM node, I get these - um, _memories_ from my father. Apparently I’ve been unlocking them as I progress as Pathfinder.”

“Memories? From your _father_?” The scientist squinted her diamond eyes and shook her head.

“I know, it sounds crazy,” Sara stated as she began to elaborate. “I can actually see what he has seen.”

Suvi studied Sara’s face diligently as she tried to comprehend. “Have you told anyone else about this? Lexi perhaps?”

“No. I’m not exactly sure what all this - _means_. I don’t know what to tell Lexi, or anyone for that matter.” Ryder seemed conflicted as she spoke about the memories. It gnawed at her mind belligerently as to why her Dad wanted her to see them in the first place. “I’ve seen a few recently. I’ve watched myself say goodbye to my Mom.”

Suvi’s face warped into an empathetic twist. What a terror it must have been to not only relive such a scene, but to actually see yourself go through it for a second time would have been agonizing. “Oh, Sara. When did you see this?”

“Last time I was there, in SAM node.”

“How come you’re just now telling me about it?” Suvi asked with sympathy laced in her voice.

Sara couldn’t find words once she started to will away the tears that puddled in her eyes. Suvi watched Sara pause for a moment and then shrug as her answer. “I remember it actually happening, when I was saying goodbye to her. ‘I love you. Both of you. Live your lives. Do great things. I see so much potential in you.’” Sara looked to the ground as she reminisced about her Mother. “‘And remember… _fall in love, at least once_.’”

Doctor Anwar watched Sara push back the tears as she stared at the ground. “Your Mum, that’s what she told you?”  
  
Sara looked to Suvi as she spoke up and buried her gaze into Suvi’s. “Yes,” her voice was small while her lips formed the shyest smile Ryder could muster. “I wish she was still here.” Sara reached out her hand and held her girlfriend’s. “That way I could tell her that I followed her advice.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there is no Auroran Borealis on Voeld but I’m not sure what their lights are called so that’s what I’m calling them!
> 
> For those of you who have not seen/heard the Yevara on Voeld, you can find them under the ice near Techiix after finding Meridian.


	36. A New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events on Voeld begin to wrap up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s been keeping up with the story. I hope I’ve been able to keep it interesting enough for you guys! I appreciate all the kudos and feedback!
> 
> Special thanks to suvilocke for constantly letting me brainstorm and for keeping me on the right track!

Before she even opened her eyes, Sara stretched with the might of four fiends. The morning light seeped through the glass windows and brushed over Sara’s face. She opened her eyes and saw Suvi posted at a desk, unsurprisingly working on research.

How she loved watching Suvi work. Each time Suvi allowed herself to get immersed into the research, she always brushed her fingers through her hair and mouthed the words of whatever she was reading. It was so endearing to Sara; though in Sara’s eyes, Suvi could do no wrong- she could commit homicide and Sara still think it adorable.

She lied in silence for several minutes, soaking up the beautiful view that was her girlfriend. Dare she make a sound and startle Suvi out of her concentration. Ryder lazily bounced her eyes up and down Suvi’s figure and daydreamed about marrying her- that was the goal, after all. It was still fairly early in their relationship; they’ve only been exclusive for four months, but Sara knew, she always knew.

Ryder watched the scientist comb her fingers through her hair with one hand, and hold the datapad in the other. Suvi made one of the most enchanting sounds- as if she just learned something that fascinated her. Sara’s grin was wide and welcoming until she saw Suvi do the unthinkable.

Ryder propped up on her arms to investigate. “Suvi!” She twisted her face in utter horror.

“Ah, you’re up! About time. I wanted to let you sleep in.” Doctor Anwar was oblivious to the Pathfinder’s concern.

“Suvi, you just licked a rock!”

Suvi swiveled around in her chair and watched Sara curiously. “Oh. You saw that?”

Ryder’s voice was strained and high-pitched. “Yes I saw that! What the fuck?”

The redhead rested her body into her chair and arched an eyebrow for effect. “It’s called ‘the lick test’, you can calm down.”

Sara’s eyes glazed over while impatiently waiting for Suvi to explain. She was sure the doctor was going to nerd out on her at any given moment, and she was ready.

“Licking a rock gives you a basic idea of its mineral composition and can tell you if it’s a rock or a fossil.” She paused and smiled at the rock that rolled around in her hand. “My father and I would go on these little ‘ _expeditions_ ’ when I was a kid. He’s the one who taught me about the lick test. _He_ made science fun for me.”

Sara pictured a little Suvi strolling around with Papa Anwar, digging in the dirt and listening to all her Dad had to say. She grinned at such an image, and just when  she thought Suvi couldn’t possibly get any cuter. “That’s adorable. Perhaps you and I could go on an ‘expedition’ sometime. I’d love to take you if you’d be up for it?”

Suvi’s lips curled in excitement at the thought of learning with her lover by her side. “Sara, I’d love nothing more.”

_Noted. She digs rocks_.

“Perfect, it’s on my to-do list.” Sara announced. “But, Uh- where did you get those rocks?”

Suvi eyed the stone in her hand and a second one on the desk. “Oh, Drack and Vetra went on a walk this morning and found them. They thought I’d be interested, so they gave them to me.”

Ryder hummed in response and folded her eyebrows. “And are you sure that isn’t dangerous to _lick_ a _rock_?”

“I’m not sure,” Doctor Anwar answered nonchalantly. “I’ll let you know.”

Ryder watched the scientist stand up and make way to the bathroom. She wasn’t taken back by Suvi’s remark- ‘ _anything for science_ ,’ she always said. Sara didn’t have the heart to make Suvi stop, so she would simply have to keep a close eye on her.

Once Suvi returned from the bathroom, Ryder spoke up before Suvi had the chance to dive back into her work. “You let me sleep pretty late, it’s almost noon. Where’s Scott and Cora?”

“Erm, I’m not sure. Sauna maybe?” The redhead looked to Sara with wondering eyes. “Did you want to do something or go somewhere?”

On the way to the hot tub, Sara and Suvi ran into a flustered asari who seemed to be in a rush. “Whoa, where’s the fire?” Ryder put her hands up to stop PeeBee in her tracks.

“Uh..”

“Wait,” Suvi interrupted. She always had a keen eye for small, irrelevant details. “Did- was that _Jaal’s_ room you just left?” She asked while pointing to the door PeeBee just came from.

“Oh, Uh.”

Ryder’s shit-eating grin held the cockiest air as she looked to the asari with furrowed brows. “Huh. What were you doing in Jaal’s room?” She crossed her arms and buried her focus in the eyes of PeeBee.

Both Sara and Suvi stood side by side waiting for the asari to give an answer while PeeBee slipped her eyes around as if she would find an excuse floating in the air. Nonetheless, it worked- kind of.

“Yeah, um, Jaal and I are working on a, um, _project_ together. Delicate work, time consuming and all that.” PeeBee prided herself at coming up with an excuse in the nic of time.

“A time consuming project. Don’t you want any help?” The blonde teased, trying to collect any other information the nervous asari might spill.

“Yeah, I’m always looking to occupy time time with a challenge; I’d love to help!” Suvi offered jokingly.

PeeBee was moving imperceptibly slow, trying to weave her way between the two women to escape. “Nope, no help needed. We’ve got it all under control. In fact, we are still working on the project. I just left some, Uh, tools in my room.”

Before the couple had a chance to question or tease her further, PeeBee managed to escape and skipped down the hall to her room.

“Well that just happened.” Sara took Suvi’s hand and continued down to where the hot tubs were calling their names. Once they reached the deck, the two women were met with Kallo, Vetra and Lexi.

Ryder and Suvi sunk into the hot, circulating water and groaned in satisfaction. Sara was able to take her first shower since the kidnapping yesterday, but this feeling was above and beyond expectations.

Once Sara was comfortable enough with the heat to talk, she looked to Lexi, Kallo and Vetra before her. “You Guys are never going to believe what just happened.”

“What, what, what?” Kallo simpered into the ready for juicy gossip.

With the attention from the other three, Ryder continued. “We just caught PeeBee leaving Jaal’s room.”

“Said they were ‘working on a project’.” Suvi followed behind with the last of the intel.

Kallo threw his head back in one, staccato laugh, while Lexi chuckled, though not surprised in the least.

“Uh-oh. _Busted_.” Vetra said, following a laugh.

Sara remembered how close Vetra was with PeeBee. In fact, she recalled having to interrupt many of their ‘horror movie nights’ that they throw whenever PeeBee spends the night in Vetra’s storage room. “V, did you know about this?”

The turian laid back, a natural position for Vetra, and spoke without hesitation. “Nah. She always talked about him though and how ‘pretty’ he is. I figured it was bound to happen, really.”

“Interesting-” Lexi mumbled out of nowhere, causing the other four occupants to look to her in confusion. “No, I mean, it’s just fascinating that now we know asari _can_ mate with the angara! Do you think Jaal would be up for answering some questions?”

Sara was so enthralled with Lexi and the way she thought. Such a brilliant mind that Ryder was so envious of. Ryder was only 22 at the time, so being professional day in and out seemed impractical to her, no matter how hard she tried. She admired Lexi’s seasoned attitude, even if it made her seem high-strung at times. Was it years of experience and knowledge? Sara didn’t know, but she aspired to someday have an attitude like hers.

“Questions?” Vetra snorted. “Why fool around with an interview? You should just jump him and get your answers from hands-on experience.”

Doctor T’Perro was quick to react as she swatted to Vetra at her left. “Oh, Goddess, Vetra! We can’t take you anywhere.” She sniggered in sync with the rest of the crowd.

“I’m glad I have some of you here, now. It saves the the trouble of getting everyone together later.” Ryder granted. “We have a photo shoot in a couple of days, but this time it’s a ‘glam’ shoot and it’s gonna’ be on the Nexus. I was told they would provide our wardrobe.”

Vetra rolled her eyes the same time Lexi and Kallo cheesed comically at the idea of getting to try high fashion. Suvi grinned at the image of seeing Sara in a dress, all dolled up. Suvi had only seen Ryder wear makeup a handful of times, so seeing her all decked out would be a sight to see.

The group chatted on about the upcoming photo shoots, Meridian, and Sara even opened up about her sleeping issues and admitted feeling more at ease upon falling asleep. Most importantly, they discussed the party that was set to take place at the bar that night.

Once Vetra, Kallo and Lexi took off to prepare for the party, Sara and Suvi had the hot tub to themselves.

“Last night here. We’re going back to the ship tomorrow; are you upset?” Sara questioned as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

The redhead stared off into the distance as if deep in thought. “A little, though I am kind of ready to get back to work.” She looked to Sara out of the corner of her eye and smirked. “You know what I’m most upset about, though?”

“What’s that?” Ryder asked with her eyes still closed.

“We’ve been here in this ridiculous, romantic condo, and you and I haven’t had sex not _once_.”

The blonde groaned at sat upright while fixing her eyes upon Suvi. “I know, I’m sorry. It doesn’t really help that we share a room with Scott and Cora.”

“I still don’t understand why they have two king-sized beds in one room. What load of shite is that?” The Scot complained while crossing her arms.

Ryder shrugged her shoulders in a defeated gesture. “The angara like to live jam-packed together. ‘Cozy lives’ and whatnot, and this _is_ an angaran resort.”

“I guess,” Suvi submitted. “But let’s at least _try_ to have some alone time before we leave.”

Sara shone soft eyes to the doctor. “Deal,” She agreed with a smile.

The party was a casual get-together of the entire Tempest crew. They each individually have been through some tragic moments, and finally, it was the perfect time to unwind. The setting of the crystal blue ice and snow surrounding the resort created a perfect air of comfort and energy.

Ryder and Suvi arrived to find half of the crew playing poker- no doubt Gil’s plan. The couple found Scott and Cora sitting at the bar where the other two women approached them.

“Where have you two been all day?” Ryder asked as she took a seat next to Scott.

Scott twisted around to face his sister. “Well this morning we went to the sauna, then we went back up to our room.”

“You went up to the room while there’s so much to do here?” Sara asked, totally baffled by the couple’s decision to stay in.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Cora and I just wanted to spend some alone time together.”

Ryder rolled her eyes and turned to Suvi. “Ugh. It seems everyone is getting laid but me.”

“And me!” The scot pointed out.

“Oh, Suvi, sweetie.” Ryder placed a comforting hand on Suvi’s shoulder. “You won’t be the one getting laid, you’ll be doing the lay _ing_.” Sara said with an emphatic yet sarcastic smile.

Doctor Anwar grunted in protest. “Sara!”

The Pathfinder let out a breathy laugh as she watched Suvi sink in a fake disappointment. “Totally kidding!”

Gil, PeeBee, Vetra, Liam, Jaal and Lexi all finished a round of poker and decided to take a break before Liam threw another tantrum. Kallo stole Suvi from Sara to talk about some unsolicited gossip, so Ryder took the opportunity to take the plunge.

Sara approached PeeBee who was tapping her fingers on the bar, impatiently waiting for a drink. “Project?”

The asari whipped around, startled by Sara behind her. “Huh?”

“What’s the project?”

PeeBee’s face warped in sheer confusion as if she was talking madness. “What project?”

Sara flung her eyes across the room. “Uh, the one you’re working on with Jaal?” She clarified, crossing her arms. Just by a simple glance, Sara could tell PeeBee was already tipsy.

“Oh, that one!” PeeBee threw back another shot, adding to the intoxication. She looked around to her left and right, scoping out for any unwanted listeners. “The project is..” She put her mouth right up to Ryder’s ear and whispered loudly. “ _Seeexxx._ ”

Ryder took a sip of champagne at the worst time, as the alcohol came spewing from her nose from laughing at the asari. The two women could do nothing but laugh for several seconds until Ryder caught her breath. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” She patted PeeBee on the back and went to recover possession of her girlfriend.

As Sara made way to the bar where Kallo, Cora and Suvi were chatting, a buzzing Gil cried out for her. “It’s only right that the Pathfinder gets a round in!”

Ryder glanced over at the engineer and saw Drack, Vetra, Scott and Gil waiting for her to join. It was true- Sara was the boss, it was only appropriate to at least try.

The champagne was flowing at a rate that had gone unnoticed. The entire crew had been subconsciously replacing empty glasses with full ones. The poker game had come to an end, though no one seemed to notice. PeeBee was sitting in Vetra’s lap, Kallo was braiding Suvi’s hair, Lexi was dancing with Jaal and Gil, and Liam and Scott were arm wrestling with Cora watching and Drack as the mediator. Ryder sat back and soaked up the view in awe. What a rambunctious lot of idiots, but dammit, they were _her_ idiots.

Once the hours of the morning grew small, each resident called it a night and stumbled back to their designated rooms. Both couples wasted no time getting in the bed to sleep off the effects of the alcohol; after all, they had a long morning ahead of them.

It didn’t take long for Sara to drift off- alcohol always did make her sleepy. In the midst of sleep and dreams, she felt her hand being tugged at and moving on its own. She opened her eyes to notice Suvi moving Sara’s hand over to her side.

“What are you doing?” Ryder whispered in a groggy rasp.

Suvi embedded her darkened glare to Sara and bit her lip. “Please Sara, just really quick.”

Sara started thanking her lucky stars that the box fan was on full blast, drowning out any extra sound. Scott was a deep sleeper, but Ryder knew it didn’t take much to wake up Cora. “ _What_? Are you _crazy_? Suvi you’ve never been able to keep quiet-“

“ _Please_ , Sara. I promise I will, I’ll stay quiet.” The redhead beseeched her Pathfinder to make a move, any kind of move to relieve the tension.

The blonde puzzled a moment, trying to figure out if the box fan was loud enough to muffle the sounds of soft grunts, or in the very least, would it be worth it if they got caught? Ryder seemed to think it _was_ worth it as she leaned in to whisper in Suvi’s ear. “You _have_ to stay quiet or I’m gonna’ have to stop.”

Suvi nodded her head in a desperate bid for Ryder to hurry. She licked her lips at the anticipation, waiting for her girlfriend’s hand to relieve her.

Sara wanted to be quick about it; nothing fancy or drawn out, just quick and simple to get the job done. She licked her index and middle fingers and slicked them over Suvi’s slit. There was no methodic pace or rhythm, it was just fast- the way Suvi needed it to be.

The redhead curled up the sheet to her mouth and bit down- hard. She knew she wouldn’t last long, but it was probably for the best. Suvi was always quite vocal when it came to basically anything sexual, so she found it conflicting to concentrate on having to keep silent and the actions of Sara’s hand.

Ryder threw her focus back and forth between Suvi’s expressions and the sleeping couple on the other side of the room. Watching Suvi crunch her face in concentration was bliss, but she could only pray that Suvi not make a sound- her brother would rag her for weeks.

Suvi’s breathing was deep and ragged. Her body inched closer and closer as she fought for air. She wanted to scream, to completely let loose and let her body sink over the edge, but she didn’t know how to without making a sound.

The blonde quickened up the pace. She felt Suvi getting tighter against her and knew Suvi was close, but what was taking so long? Ryder made a judgement call and decided to make an entry. She slid her fingers inside her girlfriend and curled upwards several times, but it was short lived.

It was quick and accidental, but a lusty moan split through Suvi’s lips. Ryder’s eyes grew twice in size as she stopped completely and removed her hand from Suvi.

Doctor Anwar had a more dramatic reaction than her girlfriend. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, squinting her eyes shut to pretend it didn’t even happen.

Both women heard rustling from the other side of the room. “Ugh, gross, you guys,” Cora groaned, still half asleep. Suvi covered her face with both of her hands, willing away her existence. Ryder did the only thing she could do and snickered as quietly as she could.

“Come on, I have an idea.” Ryder grabbed Suvi’s hand and snatched her out of bed, dragging her in the hallway.

“What are we doing out here?” Suvi groaned in a half whisper.

Ryder pulled up her omni-tool and opened communications to PeeBee’s channel. “Peebs, can you grant me access to your room? Suvi and I want in.”

PeeBee didn’t even have to ask, she knew the reasoning behind their midnight trip in the hallway. Without saying a word, PeeBee unlocked her room via her Omni-tool, granting access for both women.

Sara and Suvi scrambled in, still buzzing from the earlier effects of the evening. They started to strip down, both welcoming to one another as they hop on the unused bed that was supposed to belong to PeeBee.

Ryder looked her woman up and down. “Now, where were we?”

 

 

 


	37. Science Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder receives a gift from the crew and decides to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet chapter that I managed to quickly whip up before I take a little break for thanksgiving- a lot is going on here! I’ll be back with new content ASAP. Thanks for reading and commenting! I hope you’re all enjoying it.

Two weeks was all it took for posters to be planted on every wall of the Nexus- even more so on the Hyperion. The human Pathfinder was all the rage now, and the crew wasn’t sure how to react to the new attention. Roll with it, maybe?

With things moving at a snail’s pace, Ryder’s patience began to dwindle. It’s been way too silent for weeks now and nothing about the Kett was to be heard. Ryder couldn’t help but wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the Archon has been quiet; nope, it was bad, definitely a bad thing. All she could do is sit and wait, and complain that her armor wasn’t finished yet.

Gil, Suvi, PeeBee, and Cora all stood around the research table with smug faces when Sara joined them.

“SAM told me to meet you guys at the research station; what the hell is going on?” Sara’s wore her hair in a high, messy bun. It’s been her favorite hairstyle ever since she’s had zilch to do but type reports.

“Well, Pathfinder, we have a surprise for you.” Gil mentioned with an over exaggerated, charming air.

The blonde crossed her arms and grinned. “For little ole’ me? You shouldn’t have.” She paused and looked around, puzzled. “So... what is it?”

“Vetra and Liam are bringing it in now.” Cora nodded her head in the direction of the catwalk where the two crew members seemed overwhelmed by the colossal crate they were hauling.

Vetra and Liam slammed the box on the table and huffed and puffed back over to their original positions around the station.

Ryder creased her brow and eyed the box intently. “Seriously, what in the hell?” She mumbled under her breath as she played the guessing game in her head.

PeeBee stood impatiently, tapping her fingers on the table and decided to speak up. “Well don’t just stand there, _open_ it!” The group around her agreed and encouraged Ryder to make a move.

Sara slowly traveled up to the box and and laid her hands on it. If this was what she had hoped for, she was in for a real treat. She took a deep breath and tried to tuck away her smile, and in one fluid motion, she removed the top of the crate.

Ryder peeked her head above the crate to find out what the gift was and sure enough, tears began to swell in her eyes. She covered her eyes with her right hand and grinned brighter than anyone had witnessed before. The group stirred up in laughter at Sara’s reaction, and they knew it was all worth it.

“Take it out of the box; here.” Vetra walked over and removed the top piece to Ryder’s new armor. It was solid white with a pearlescent tint of mint green. It was everything she ever dreamed of in a suit of armor.

The Pathfinder gasped as she saw the chest plate in full. “Oh my _God_ , you guys! Fucking Heleus _Icon_ armor? Man, I would’ve been impressed if it were Searpoint or Maverick but Heleus _Icon_? Shit, guys.” Her eyes reddened as she forced the tears away and looked around at each of them. “Who’s idea was this?”

“Well, all of us _here_ had a part in it, but ultimately, it was Suvi’s idea.” Cora answered.

Some of the other crew members chimed in about how they helped and did their part, but Sara tuned them out to zero in on Suvi. When it was apparent Sara wasn’t listening, everyone just turned and stared at her gawking at Suvi.

Ryder casually inched closer to the redhead and stood directly over her. Suvi looked up at Sara with innocent eyes that Sara had captured. In one fell swoop, Sara bent down and wrapped Suvi up in her arms. “Kallo, take us to Elaaden.”

Doctor Anwar was wrapped up in Sara’s arms as she was carried across the catwalk, down the ladder, and into their room. She watched Ryder’s stoic face and tried to come up with a reason they’d be going to _Elaaden_.

Sara set her girlfriend down gently right in front of her. Her heart fluttered, and ached even, to realize what a blessing it was to have someone like her- to be loved by her. She smiled and desperately searched for words, but she was speechless.

Suvi noticed the struggle in Sara’s expression and her body language. “Why are we going to Elaaden?”

Ryder placed her hands on Suvi’s hips and put her teeth on display as her smile reached her eyes. “What’s your favorite thing in the entire galaxy?”

The redhead looked to Sara with the most innocent look she could muster and smiled into her answer. “You.”

Sara melted on the spot; what an unexpected answer. She remembered what it was like to be loved so deeply and tenderly each time Suvi spoke. Her voice was like recalling an old family tradition, like looking back on a long forgotten childhood memory. It was such a refined and gentle feeling of something Sara couldn’t quite explain.

She had missed spending time with Suvi. For the past two weeks, Suvi had been working diligently on new research with the angara regarding the Yevara. It had taken up a good sum of her time, but Sara knew how much her girlfriend loved learning. Ryder was busy as well, as most of her free time was borrowed, or stolen, by the directive. Being the Pathfinder and the Initiative's ‘golden girl’ had apparently been a full time job, and _then_ some.

The couple have been robbed on ample occasions of spending quality time together. In fact, most of their time had been spent separately since their vacation on Voeld. Ryder had known Suvi had a ‘secret project’ and kept herself busy, but it wasn’t until now that she figured out what it was. Sara was stirring with elation to return the favor and give back to Suvi.

The blonde chuckled at Suvi’s adorable answer. “Besides me.”

Suvi bounced her eyes around the room for a split second before hoping her answer was more accurate this go round. “Um, science?”

“Is that a question, or an answer?”

“Science! That’s an answer, my favorite thing is science.” The doctor said with her gentle grin.

Sara folded her arms and adopted a warm smile. “Good. I’m taking you to the water hole on Elaaden. So much science around it’ll make your head spin.”

Suvi let out an inhuman squeal, bouncing up and down on her toes just before running into Sara’s arms. She stepped away after one full second, and looked to Sara with caution. “You’re a liar, Pathfinder. You’re just giving me a go.”

Ryder raised both her hands as if she swore her life away. “Cross my heart.”

The redhead threw herself right back into her lover’s hold and immediately joined her lips with Sara’s. It was as Suvi had always thought of kissing her, dreamed of kissing her. She spoke to Sara through affection the way that words couldn’t. The way that Sara had kissed her back was as if Suvi needed it, the same way she needed air; as if she would die without Sara’s lips. The pair of them kept smiling and giggling towards the end of the kiss. It left the two of them knowing that love knows no bounds- that no matter the distance or time between them, they will always belong to one another.

“Well I’m glad you’re excited.” Sara stated, almost as if it were an answer to what Suvi’s kiss had said.

Ryder spent the remaining hour trying on her new armor in the loadout station, bossing Vetra and Gil around for them to take pictures of her. She posed in several ridiculous stances causing the crew to crack up. It was a perfect fit; not just on her body, but for her personality as well. Though she didn’t quite realize it, or credited herself for it, she was the Heleus Defender and now Icon. She deserved that armor, which is exactly why the crew put in a copious amount of time into perfecting it.

Sara and Suvi rolled up to the entrance of Elaaden’s water supply and stepped out into the blistering heat of the desert. Scott and Cora tagged along, just to keep watch and to keep Sara company while Suvi gets lost in the science. The four of them stood at the entrance and all eyes pointed to Suvi. The other three had already witnessed the beauty on the other side of the door. Suvi was the remaining one of them that waited.

“ _Stay close_ and _lick nothing_.” Sara commanded her girlfriend before lighting her expression back up. “Are you ready?”

The scientist stood with knees buckled in excitement. She clung to her textbook, two datapads, and mug of tea with an exaggerated grip. Suvi nodded her head quickly as sported an anxious smile.

Scott opened the door and revealed the luminescent hues of neon blue. Suvi dropped her jaw and lost her breath. Her eyes swam around the tunnel as she slowly walked through the illuminating glow of the flora. She brushed her fingers across a couple of the plants along the way, studying the texture and temperature of each of them.

Sara glanced at the couple that joined them and flashed a fulfilling smile. The fact that Suvi was utterly speechless was everything Sara needed to know. Ryder succeeded in surprising her girlfriend just as Suvi did to her moments ago.

The four explorers reached the water. The temperature in that section of the cave alone was noticeably cooler. Suvi stood in the center, soaking in the wonder that she had always dreamed of seeing as she tried to regain use of her verbal skills. _These_ moments are the exact reasons why Suvi signed on with the Initiative in the first place.

“Will this do?” Ryder knew the answer before she even thought of asking. She waited for Suvi’s reaction for a moment before the redhead turned to her and hugged her tightly.

“This is something I can’t thank you for, love. It’s pure magic.” Her eyes drowned in Sara’s as she clung to them- to the moment in its fullness. Surrounded by unknown flora, loads of science and by her girlfriend was beyond the imagination.

“No, this is _my_ thank you to you; for the armor.” Sara placed a kiss on Suvi’s forehead and instructed her to get busy. Science awaits.

Suvi wasted no time diving into the science head first. For a moment, she sat by a cluster of mushroom-type plants and sprawled her textbook open. The doctor played with her hair and mumbled the readings to herself as she started typing away on one of her datapads. She took pictures, collected samples and willed away the urge to lick anything.

Sara, Scott and Cora all sat against the wall of the cave, chatting and watching Suvi go full nerd directly in front of them.

“This is her element. You’ve never seen anyone so concentrated in your life, have you?” Sara asked, a bit like she was bragging on her girlfriend’s intelligence.

“Unfortunately, I have.” Cora chimed in. “The day you went with Reyes and PeeBee to get that remtech thingy, you made me watch Suvi play with rocks all day. I felt like I was being punished.”

Scott sniggered at the commando. From his findings of watching Suvi, he could believe it felt like discipline. But not Sara. Suvi’s quirks when it came to studying had Sara swooning all over the place.

“This is a really sweet thing you did for her.” Cora commented.

“Yeah.” Ryder spoke softly. “You gotta’ step up, Scott. _Treat_ your lady.” She suggested in a half sarcastic manner.

“Sis, please. I don’t need relationship advice from _you_.” The twin scoffed while rolling his eyes.

Cora and Sara simultaneously shot Scott a look of uncertainty as Suvi called over for Sara’s assistance.

Ryder trotted over to Doctor Anwar with enthusiasm and investigated what she was needed for.

“Can you help me? There’s a plant up there that I can’t reach by myself.” She pointed to the stalagmite with her eyes and asked for help.

“Umm, hang on.” Ryder panned over the formation to assure it was sturdy and turned her focus back to Suvi. “Okay. I’m going to pick you up. Wrap your arms around my neck _real_ tight.”

Suvi was swept up into Sara’s arms and Suvi clung on to Sara with might. “Like this?”

Ryder’s voice was strained as she corrected her. “Not that tight, you’re choking me.”

Suvi apologized as she loosened her hold. “Oh! Sorry.”

“That’s okay, we could even up the score.” Sara joked with a chuckle.

Suvi scoffed at Sara’s crude humor. “Don’t be so grim.”

“Sorry.” Ryder laughed. She planted her stance firmly in the ground and warned Suvi to hang on. In one jump, her biotics allowed her to reach the destination of the unknown plant. She set Suvi down with a delicacy that surprised herself. She’d always been so rough with everything else- like second nature. But when it came to Suvi, everything within her slowed down as an instinct to protect her.

“Thanks, love.” Suvi sat down on the large plant and opened her textbook to a marked page and began reading about whatever it was she was sitting on.

Ryder decided to stay put. Watching Suvi work was like magic. It was such a fascinating experience to watch her literally study her troubles away. Studying was like an elixir for Suvi’s boredom and Ryder loved providing that cure.

Sara watched Suvi go back to playing with her hair and began wondering where else she could take Suvi. The Archon was no match for a woman in love. If Sara was to take Suvi on numerous expeditions, she’d have to be alive. She made her decision then and there. The Archon was no match for Sara _because_ she was in love.

 

 

 


	38. Finding The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Cora and Jaal return from the Remnant City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from my wee break, hoping everyone had an excellent thanksgiving! All of your kind words lately have been so appreciated. Thank you for sticking by me and the story. I hope you’re all enjoying!

“So wait,” Ryder fixed her focus upon the holographic planet that floated above her. “This isn’t even Meridian then…”

Jaal, to her left, was distant. Cora couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but there were larger problems at the moment. The mission they had set upon had somehow dissipated completely before their very eyes. Meridian was lost.

“There has to be some way to get it back, right?” Sara looked to Cora and Jaal for agreement but Jaal was absent. Sara shifted her voice from concerned to gentle. “Jaal?”

The anagaran was in no mind to look at her. His focus was as far off as Meridian, it seemed. From learning about his creator, Jaal had left all sense of speaking behind moments ago from when they first discovered the pods. His very being was not what he thought it was.

Ryder and Harper exchanged looks, knowing it was something to be dealt with as soon as they knew what was happening. Meridian first, then Jaal.

The three crew mates had woven their way through the Kett and remnant maze, dropping bodies left and right. Although Jaal’s mind wasn’t present, his body and his gun were very much the assistance that was needed.

Ryder used her biotics to throw bodies in the air where Cora would biotically charge them. They were a team while Jaal provided major sniper work to keep them safe while their biotics took a toll on the Kett. It was a perfect sum of three members. Perfect enough to charge into enemies up to the knees and take them down near effortlessly.

After hours of bloodshed, the lieutenant noticed the Archon’s Sword sweep in and shout orders to his minions. All Sara could think about was how close they were to the real thing. They had no sure sign of Meridian, but Ryder had the best and brightest working on her ship. If Meridian was out there, they would find it undoubtedly.

“The bastard can cloak!” Harper howled as she dodged the bullets of two anointed Kett. The Archon’s Sword camouflaged himself into the setting, making it near impossible to locate him.

Ryder barked while knocking the swarm of the wraiths away. “I know!” Before Sara could get the sentence fully out of her mouth, a jolting slam echoed through the hub. Immediately, all three Tempest crewmates knew what it was.

The colossal fiend towered over Cora before she even had a chance to react. Jaal took no time to aim and pierce the creature with a bullet directly in the eyeball. It was enough to distract him for Cora to scurry away closer to Jaal.

Fiends- Cora’s one, true fear; her worst nightmare. She recalled many nights waking up in a cold sweat from the feeling of being chased by one. Sara wasn’t too fond of them herself. The Pathfinder and commando have been through no shortage of fiend attacks with many calls that were too close for comfort.

Only the odd chosen Kett, the fiend and the Archon’s Sword remained until they were free from death’s grasp. Ryder was relentless on killing the remaining enemies. She made a decision long ago that her death would not belong to the Kett; they didn’t deserve such a victory.

The Archon’s Sword appeared directly in front of Sara with his shotgun in hand, pointed directly at Sara’s face. As if on cue, Ryder ducked the very same time that Jaal sniped him in the head, leading to his imminent death.

Sara and the rest of the crew were still learning about Jaal, along with the rest of the angara. One thing Ryder never had to question, however, was Jaal’s ability to use a sniper. No doubt he was the best sniper on the team, excluding Sara herself. She needed a decent sniper on her team regardless though, as Sara preferred close combat and biotics if the opportunity for it is available.

“Ground team, is everyone all right?” Ryder’s wrist lit up with the glow of her omnitool as Kallo checked in.

“Everyone accounted for.” Ryder answered. Even after dominating scores of Kett, she didn’t skip a beat.

Suvi chimed in over the comms, almost interrupting Sara. “We saw the entire thing from orbit- it was incredible! The entire city lit up; the scans went wild.”

“And Ryder- whatever you did, it worked. The Kett are retreating.” The good news delivered by Kallo was the icing on the cake.

“A full retreat? That’s a relief to hear.” After recieving word of the cowardly escape of the Kett, Sara felt a true sense of hope for the first time in weeks. It only took three of the grounds crew to eliminate an entire army of Kett. The things ryder could do with all of her people by her side was starting to become clear. She _could_ defeat the Archon _and_ his soldiers.

Later in the evening, after the ground team was washed and relaxed, Sara called for an immediate meeting. “Director Tann contacted me and congratulated us on our success against the Archon.” The Pathfinder swept her eyes across the faces that looked upon her’s for answers. “We have his blessing and his support to push for Meridian.”

Howls of cheers and roaring applause shook around the conference table in the meeting room. It was a celebratory moment for each of them; a milestone in the least. Ryder shared her hopes and visions with each of them within the hour.

The celebration was accompanied by an extra hour of detailed brainstorming and planning. The question of the hour was ‘where exactly is Meridian and how do we find it?’. Plans were made to discuss further details with the science team in the morning. As for now, the team was aching for some much needed rest and relaxation. Tomorrow was a big day for everyone.

Sara couldn’t completely relax until she knew how Jaal was feeling. She took it upon herself to pay him a visit. Jaal was such a beloved companion of hers; so wise, gentle, and caring and Sara admired him so. She was no less than hesitant as she stood in front of his door, not knowing what state of mind he was in, but she needed to be there for her friend, as he was always there for her.

Ryder buzzed Jaal’s door after several seconds of careful planning on what to say. “Jaal, how are you feeling?”

The angaran turned around slowly, bringing his eyes to eventually reach Sara’s. “Hello, Sara. Had you come to see if I am finally broken? To see what discovering that my people were ‘invented’ has done to me?”

Sara’s face fell at such a response. Jaal was generally a happy person; someone who knew how to spread joy so effortlessly. Hearing him speak so lowly caused a sting in Sara’s chest. “I just want to let you know that I’m here for you. If you want to talk or- just sit; well, I’m here. I can’t begin to imagine what you’re feeling.”

“It’s funny,” Jaal began. “I’ve been staring out of the window, trying to figure that out.” The angaran rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes along the walls of his room. “For the first time I feel- I feel as if I feel nothing.”

“That’s new.” Ryder chuckled. She was unsure if the mood was light enough to make jokes so she treaded lightly. There was no desire to make a joke only to be thought inappropriate. “Angara are usually very free with their feelings, especially you.”

Jaal’s face lifted as if hope had fallen from the sky. He found joy in any circumstance, as Sara had always said about him. “I feel numb, though I feel in awe. We were created by something we do not understand, though our existence doesn’t need our understanding to function.”

“The Jaardan had a plan for the angara, but even so, they gave you life, and free will, meaning you have your own destiny.” Sara’s words had proven true and effective as she watched Jaal’s face light up once more.

“I’m not broken, Sara. I’m excited. I’m excited to fulfill whatever purpose the angara May have, and I’m excited to fulfill my _own_ purpose, as well.” Jaal turned around and stared out of the window once more.

Ryder stood in silence in response to Jaal’s attitude. How was it that someone so powerful and majestic and skilled be so optimistic and ready for a future unknown? It was an attitude that Sara was quite jealous of. Not only was it an outlook Sara longed for since her childhood, but it was a perspective that Ryder needed in a scenario like this. If Sara was to butt heads with the Archon, she would need every ounce of positivity she could muster. Little did Jaal know, that he fueled that positive outlook for Sara, and she realized how important Jaal was in the making of history. She couldn’t win his war without him.

While Sara was speaking with Jaal, Suvi was ending her shift and decided to go ahead and wrap up the evening with a hot bath. The scientist settled down in the warm water, losing herself in the hedonic heat of the water. It’s been quite some time since Suvi allowed herself to indulge in such a leisurely pastime. She tilted back her head and closed her eyes, allowing herself the time to relax after a particularly stressful work day.

Doctor Anwar decided to turn the hot water back on and reached for the knob with her foot. In doing so, she accidentally knocked a rubber duck in the water. She chuckled to herself while looking upon the bath toy, knowing it undoubtedly belonged to Gil. She had only hoped it was for sentiment. Suvi locked her eyes on the duck and watched it bobble back and forth, slowly drifting around the tub.

The redhead felt her eyebrows point inward while watching the duck. “That’s it.” It was an inaudible whisper as she hatched one of her most brilliant ideas yet. Suvi drained the tub, taking not one minute longer than she needed to in getting out and finding her beloved Pathfinder.

“Sara!” Suvi pranced through the doors of her room in nothing but a towel. She trotted over to the dresser and took hardly any time in getting dressed. “Sara, wake up!” She hollered while donning a pair of sweatpants.

Ryder jolted upright in the bed, eyes wider than Suvi had ever seen. “ _Who_?” Sara shouted, clearly disoriented from the effects of sleep.

“What? Listen, are you awake enough to understand me?” Suvi rushed over to the bedside and glued her eyes to Sara who seemed to be waking up more.

“Oh,” Ryder chuckled. “Yes, sorry. What’s wrong?” The blonde rubbed her eyes and caught notice of Suvi’s expression. _Fear or joy?_

Upon realizing Sara was lucid, she calmed down and put on a pair of socks. “I think I found a way to get Meridian’s location.”

Ryder was cautious at first as to how anyone could conjure up a plan so quickly, but if anyone could do it, it was Suvi. She creased her brow and looked at Suvi out of the corner of her eye. “How?”

The scientist instructed her girlfriend to follow her up to the bridge so she could show her. The two of them reached the pilot’s quarters and noticed Cora at the hub. “Cora, what are you doing in here?” Suvi questioned.

Lieutenant Harper turned to face the scientist and the Pathfinder and smiled. “Sometimes I like to come up here and remind myself why I did it. I think about what home will be like once we find it.”

Kallo chimed in from the depths of his seat. “Yes, we have some rather deep, late night conversations.” He smiled, not looking away from the controls.

Suvi paused only long enough to hear Cora’s response and continued in a fast-paced march over to her seat. “Right, well,” She sat down and pulled up some sort of data that seemed foreign to Sara and tossed her focus to Cora for a split second. “I think I came up with a way to find Meridian.”

“What?” Cora’s eyes grew wide and slowly turned over to the Doctor.

“Overachiever.” Kallo mumbled with a smile in her direction as a joke, but Suvi was too wound up to notice.

Cora joined Sara and Suvi at the desk of the astrophysicist and leaned over to read the data.

“Think of the scourge as the sea and Meridian as the ship, right? Well an unmanned ship is at the mercy of ocean currents.” She eyed Sara who was watching her speak and Cora who was reading the data. “If we can somehow predict the currents and track them, we can find where it’s taken the ship.” Her eyes were wide but settled as she waited for the other two women’s approval.

Cora looked rather impressed and in agreeance with Suvi as she also looked to Sara for her response.

Ryder hesitated for only a half a second before grinning at the genius of her girlfriend. “That’s brilliant, Suvi! The scourge is the ocean, moving things around.”

Suvi released a relieving sigh at the Pathfinder’s answer but continued to play it safe. “It’s not a precise analogy, of course, but it’s the best we have. It’s worth a shot, right?” She brought her eyes back to Sara who sported the same goofy grin she always did when she was lost in thought. The doctor chuckled at Ryder’s face and knew she had done well by her Pathfinder.

Cora broke the silence that Ryder was too gone to fill. “Of course it is. The initiative made charts of Heleus from the Milky Way 600 years back. It would be a _perfect_ baseline to work with.”

Suvi agreed, though was cut short by SAM who mentioned Suvi’s plan was their best shot, being as accurate as they could possibly be. The AI listed off data that they would need, all the while Suvi silently thanked SAM in her head for backing up her plan in front of the Pathfinder and the second in command. She made note to thank him later.

“This is going to work, Suvi.” Sara quietly assured while giving her science officer a gentle smile.

“I’m going to get some rest and we can start working first thing in the morning.” Cora turned around to see herself out and hollered over her shoulder, “Nice work, Doctor Anwar!”

The redhead softly smiled at Ryder. She profoundly loved the look of pride in her girlfriend’s eyes. She knew Sara was proud of her and proud to call Suvi her own. She needed that look of pride in Sara’s eyes for her to keep pushing on.

“You have done an incredible job.” Ryder stated the obvious while stroking Suvi’s hair. “How did you come up with this idea anyways?”

Suvi chuckled at having to share her story. “Oh, well I was taking a bath and knocked Gil’s rubber duck in the water. After watching it float around for some time, it just hit me.”

Sara rolled her eyes around and smiled. “So you mean to tell me you can’t perform basic daily hygiene without hatching a genius idea?”

“I thought you’d be more taken back by the fact that Gil has a rubber ducky.” Suvi laughed.

Ryder joined her girlfriend in laughter and her eyes lit up at seeing Suvi smile. “Yes, it’s quite concerning.” She went back to stroking Suvi’s hair and called for her, “Let’s get some rest so we can dive into this madness of a plan tomorrow and feel refreshed.”

“You go ahead,” The scientist instructed. “I’m probably not going to get much sleep tonight knowing I could be working on this.”

And there came the adorable talk of science; she even chose it over sleep. “Okay, Suvi.” Sara kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and turned away to leave, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Upon Sara’s absence, Kallo glanced over at suvi hard at work in her chair. “Teacher’s pet.”

“I always _was_ a teacher’s pet,” Suvi shrugged and smiled at Kallo’s banter. “Thats no reason for you to be jealous.” She quipped.

“I wouldn’t be so jealous if the teacher didn’t give the star pupil special privileges.” The Pilot jested and turned his focus back to the vector.

Suvi could only laugh in response. She was excited for the night ahead- an evening full of science and lovely talks with her best friend by her side. It’s been ages since the two pulled an all-nighter together, and Suvi was loving every second of it. The best part of the work, though, was the fact of finding Meridian. Perhaps this was her way to pay back mankind, and most importantly, Sara Ryder.

 

 

 


	39. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder shares a gift with Suvi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather lengthy and quite messy due to some unnecessary detailing, but it was so much fun to write that I decided to leave it as is in hopes you enjoy it as well. It’s complete and utter fluff with no point whatsoever. Cheers!

Ryder trudged into Vetra’s office with hands in her pockets and a bored look imprinted on her face. “You called?”

“I did.” Vetra plainly stood up and began sifting through one of her many boxes. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out something that was unbeknownst to Sara. “It took some time, but.. it’s always a pleasure serving the Pathfinder.” Vetra smirked while holding up Ryder’s gift.

“What in the seven hells is that?” Ryder squinted her eyes and studied over the object relentlessly.

Vetra was dumbfounded by the Pathfinder’s response. “You had me scrounging all over Andromeda for this thing, and you don’t even know what it is?”

Ryder only blinked in return, still waiting for the turian to provide answers.

“It’s the strap you wanted?” Vetra answered plainly, almost frustrated that Sara didn’t realize what it was after she worked so hard to find it.

Sara’s face was evidence enough that she finally noticed what it was. “Oh! The strap _Suvi_ wanted. Wow, I’m surprised you actually found this; nice work!” Ryder commended her provisioner while taking possession of the strap.

“Yeah, well,” Vetra began to sink back in her chair and looked up at Sara. “You can get just about anything if you say it’s for the Pathfinder.”

Ryder completely froze, excluding her eyes that widened to twice their natural size. Her face drained of all color from embarrassment while looking to Vetra. “What?”

“Are you embarrassed, Pathfinder?” Vetra inquired with a sneaky smirk.

“You’ve been running around asking people for a _sex toy_ for the _Pathfinder_?” Ryder didn’t realize her voice was higher than desired as humility overwhelmed her.

The turian shrugged. “What’s wrong with that?”

Sara dropped her mouth wide open, gaping at Vetra’s response. “Are you serious?”

Vetra couldn’t help but discard the charade and laugh at Sara’s behavior. “No, I’m not serious.” She answered, still laughing. “I respect you too much to humiliate you like that.”

Ryder released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and covered her heart with her hand. She began to chuckle as she looked to Vetra, “I would think you respect your position on this _ship_ too much to humiliate me like that.” Sara quipped with a relieved smile.

The provisioner’s smirk never faded as the watched Ryder. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Let’s not find out, yeah?” She offered while walking out of the door. “Thanks, V!”

It had been almost a week since Suvi discovered the best method for locating Meridian. The Tempest team had just now found enough time to visit Aya and get some business squared away. Ryder thought it best if she stay behind while Jaal talks to the Moshae and his people. She sent the anagaran to break the news about the Jaardan without the disruptions of an outsider. While Jaal was on Aya, he agreed to collect any angaran Star charts he could find to support Suvi’s plan.

Ryder had been caught up with a few meetings with the directive, the Nexus science team and the other Pathfinders. Prepping for Meridian was time consuming, so Sara was thankful for the time she had to herself today. She knew the rest of the crew was grateful for it as well, leading for her to decide to leave them alone to relax.

The Pathfinder found her way to her quarters to be greeted by a redheaded scientist cuddled up in her bed. “Oi, what’re ye doin’ there, lassie?” Sara simpered in an overly exaggerated Scottish accent while climbing on the bed.

“Oh, Sara.” Suvi said in a fake disappointment. “Please don’t disgrace my people with such an awfy accent.” The Doctor chuckled, leading Sara to do the same.

“And here I was thinking I had you fooled that I was secretly Scottish this whole time.” Ryder grinned and snickered, leaning in to give her giggling girlfriend a small kiss.

Suvi grunted in slight frustration. “Ugh, I’m so ready to get back to work. All I’m doing now is waiting for the readings to come in and those angaran star charts.” Suvi impatiently pouted and look to her Pathfinder for words of encouragement.

Ryder adopted an amused expression. “Well don’t be _too_ eager to get back to work.” She smiled while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Why?”

“Well I have a gift for you.” Sara plainly stated. She held up the strap to show Suvi and collect her reaction.

Suvi wore the same face that Sara made when she first laid eyes on the strap. “What’s that?”

“Thank you!” Sara hollered. “Vetra thought I was crazy when I didn’t know what it was. Um, but it’s the harness you asked for a while back.”

A light shade of pink swept over Suvi’s face as she remembered asking for it. “Oh, wow. I had totally forgotten.” She recalled, shaking her embarrassment away.

Sara always felt the slightest bit miffed whenever Suvi was embarrassed around her. It was just the two of them, so what reason was there to be ashamed? It seemed to Sara that Suvi was still not completely comfortable with her, and for the life of her, Ryder couldn’t place why that would be. The two of them have shared the most intimate moments with each other; there was no reason to be embarrassed, and she only wished Suvi knew that.

Ryder shook it away and continued. “I’m not saying we have to use it right now, I’m just letting you know it’s here. For when you want it.” Sara stood up to store it away before Suvi stopped her.

“But, could we, though?” The redhead asked quietly, looking up at Sara with eager eyes.

Ryder furrowed her brow and took Suvi’s words into consideration. “Could we what?” She watched Suvi’s face once again grow the slightest bit red, but tried to hide it with a darkened glare. “Use it now?” Sara had trouble hiding the surprise in her voice.

It had been roughly two weeks since the couple had been intimate. Opportunities for love had been scarce since their vacation on Voeld. She knew her duties with the initiative, political and physical, would draw her away from any spare time, but it was the midst of the storm, and Sara couldn’t let up.

Suvi, as well as Sara, had been equally busy. It started with the Yevara research, then the engineering of Sara’s armor, and now Meridian. The two hadn’t spoken much of their time together, but each of them knew without a doubt what the other wanted, and how long they had wanted it for.

Suvi didn’t bother to vocalize a response, but instead, nodded for an answer. It was the perfect time, afterall. Everyone was currently resting, save for Jaal who was off the ship and with his people. There was no telling when he would get back.

Ryder faltered for only a moment before picking up the pace. “Um, give me a second.” She scurried out from her room and called her second in command to meet her in the empty galley.

Cora trudged into the galley to meet her Pathfinder and investigate what she needed. “What?”

“That’s no way to greet your Pathfinder.” Sara jested with a fabricated sincerity.

The commando sighed before boosting her attitude. “Lieutenant Harper reporting for duty, Lady Pathfinder.” She groaned with a bow.

Ryder stared at her for some odd seconds before replying. “It needs work, but better. Anyways, I have some matters to tend to in my bedroom this afternoon.” Ryder paused to watch Cora roll her eyes and continued. “I need you to fill me in later if Jaal gets here before I’m done. You know what to do.” Sara stood before the huntress and waited for her response.

“You want me to do your job while you get emergency sex. Got it.” Cora nodded sarcastically before turning around to leave until Sara stopped her.

“Hey!” Ryder barked. “You know what? It’s been over two weeks since I have been able to _physically love_ my girlfriend. We haven’t had any time and now we do, so yes, yes, I am calling emergency sex.” The Pathfinder looked up to her second who looked unfathomably bored. “Off with you.” She dismissed Cora before rejoining Suvi in their room.

“Okay, sorry,” Sara chuckled. “I had to make sure our time wouldn’t be interrupted.” Sara climbed on the bed and slowly kissed her girlfriend as she had craved to do for some while.

Suvi placed her datapad on the end table next to the bed and moved to her knees to reciprocate the kiss, but paused. “Erm, Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Sara inquired while looking to Suvi.

Suvi warped her face in a combination of embarrassment and doubt. “I, um. Well I’m not entirely comfortable with a certain audience.” She pointed her eyes over Sara’s right shoulder.

Ryder crunched her eyebrows together and looked over her shoulder to investigate. “What, SAM? That’s never stopped you before.”

“No.” The redhead slightly nodded her head and emphasized her look in the same direction.

Once again, Sara searched the area that Suvi studied, but was befuddled, as no one else was in the room. She took one moment longer to scan over the area and then realized Suvi’s concerns. She relaxed her face and adopted a more progressively confused expression. “The _hamster_? Are you shitting me?”

“He watches!” Suvi wailed, trying to get her girlfriend to understand her hesitation.

"No Suvi, he doesn't- because he's a fucking hamster. He has the attention span of three seconds." Ryder tried not to completely dismiss Suvi’s concerns, but was taken back by her silliness.

“Fine.” Suvi inched closer to Sara before once more being interrupted.

“Oh, wait.” Sara paused. “One more thing, I’ll be right back.”

Ryder darted out of the room and into the medbay to find Lexi leaning over a collection of medications. “Lexi! Do you happen to have any lubricant?”

Lexi turned around to match her eyes with Sara’s. “What for?”

Ryder was stunned at having being asked that question; she hadn’t anticipated being asked for the purpose of the lubricant, she simply expected Lexi to just hand it over. “Oh, um…” Sara tried to come up with _any_ kind of last minute use for lubricant but failed. “Uh, g-gay purposes?” Sara furrowed her eyebrows at her own response. Now _this_ was something to be embarrassed about.

Lexi blinked in slow motion and turned back around to continue working. “Bottom left drawer.”

The Pathfinder scrambled over to the drawer and collected what she came for and left with all due haste. “Thanks, doc.”

Sara tumbled through the door and fell face first on the bed and groaned. “You have no idea what I did to get this.” Sara mumbled while holding out the bottle of lubricant.

Suvi eyed the tube curiously. “Why would we need this?”

Ryder threw a confused look over to Suvi. “Um, well, you _did_ want to use that, right?” She asked while nodding her head in the direction of the toy.

The redhead looked over to the dildo and still held confusion on her face, but barely nodded.

The blonde sighed and scooted closer to her girlfriend. “Suvi. I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to get embarrassed, okay?” She took Suvi’s hand and assured her. “It’s just me.”

The doctor looked around before speaking. “Okay?”

Ryder took a moment to collect the words she wanted to use that wouldn’t send Suvi spiraling in embarrassment. “Okay. Suvi, have you ever been with a man before?”

Doctor Anwar tried to downplay her bashfulness as she tucked away her gaping mouth and wide eyes. She knew she didn’t have to be shy in front of Sara, though sometimes, she simply couldn’t help it; it was part of her personality.

“Once.” She answered with a sigh and decided to share the story. “It was _not_ fine at all. The guy was my best friend in college, we studied all the time. I had known I was always attracted to women more but at that time, I’ve done nothing with anybody. I was 19 and ready to get it over with. I trusted him, so- I made the suggestion of having my first time be with him and, well, he agreed of course. It was so bad. It hurt like hell and I kept waiting for the good part, for it to feel good, but I never got there. After that, we never even spoke again.”

Ryder sat in front of her lover with empathy ridden over her face. “I am so sorry that _that_ was your first experience. And I’m sorry you lost a friend, too.”

“It’s fine. I have you.” Suvi smiled softly. “That’s why I wanted to give this a shot, this- toy. I trust you, so who knows, it may be fun.”

The Pathfinder lit up. She was proud of Suvi for venturing out and trying new things. “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” She winked. Sara stood up to get the dildo and gave her girlfriend a few pointers. “I got lube because the slicker it is, the better it feels. It won’t hurt as much. But since you’ve done this before, you know it _might_ sting a tad at first, but then it will start to feel good. I’ll be sure it does.” She concluded with an earnest smile.

It would be a complete lie if Sara said she wasn’t nervous; she was. She saw how hard Suvi worked; not just at her job, but at trying to make Sara happy as well. All Ryder wanted from this experience was for Suvi to enjoy herself. Ryder owed that much to her- for her to have fun.

“I feel like a complete halfwit while wearing this.” Sara giggled and ignored the heat on her face. Unlike Suvi, Sara as able to embrace any embarrassment she faced, so long as it was just the two of them. The harness was nothing short of itchy and a tad bit loose, but Sara was sure she could make it work.

The blonde lied back in bed and watch Suvi crawl on top. It seemed Sara wasn’t the only one who was anxious. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this, ya’ know.”

“I’m fine,” Suvi answered with a sheepish smile. “It’s just- I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t either. I’ve never used one of these.” Ryder chuckled. “But don’t worry, there’s really no right or wrong way for you to do this. Just do what feels good to you. I’ll help you.” Ryder kept her fingers crossed in hoping that Suvi enjoys herself. She would hate having Suvi be disappointed after it had been so long since the couple had been together. “Just- whenever you're ready.”

Suvi crawled higher on top of Sara and pressed her body onto hers. The warmth, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her heartbeat, it was so calming to Suvi. The redhead leaned in and kissed the Pathfinder in the same routine as always. The delicacy of her lips, the traces of her tongue- it was all such a simple remedy to bring Suvi back down to reality.

The scot set her gaze on Sara’s eyes and lowered herself onto the toy. She grimaced and drew in air through her teeth, hissing in discomfort. It only took a few short moments and minor adjustments for Suvi to get used to the feeling before she found herself enjoying it.

“Okay?” Sara checked.

Suvi quickly nodded to assure her girlfriend she was fine. “Yeah.”

“Now, move with me.” Sara rolled her hips underneath Suvi who copied Sara’s motions.

The doctor couldn’t keep her mouth closed. It was a feeling she most certainly wasn't used to, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Here, with Sara, she felt safe and loved. She knew what Sara was doing- that Sara was trying so hard just for her to have a good time, and it was working. “Mm, it feels good.”

“Yeah?” Ryder rested her hands on Suvi’s thighs and continued to watch her roll her body on top of hers.

Suvi closed her eyes and grabbed both of Sara’s breasts, concentrating on the movement between the two of them. “It feels _really_ good.”

Ryder couldn’t help herself. She was staring… and smiling.. and she was sure if Suvi opened her eyes, she would be creeped out; but watching Suvi enjoy herself in such a fullness was a divine experience that Sara was unaware was possible.

Sara was lost in her thoughts about Suvi and how perfect and beautiful she was, and why the hell the directive picked Sara to represent the initiative instead of Suvi. Ryder believed Doctor Anwar was a thousand times prettier than she was. Not to mention the brightest of the science team, and soon to be identified as the woman who found Meridian. Without a doubt, Sara hit the jackpot when it came to Suvi Anwar. She just wished Suvi knew it.

The way it hit Ryder was like a train- hard and out of nowhere. It really sunk in that this was _Suvi fucking Anwar_ on top of her, and it was her she was yearning to please and to love in every way possible. It was brought to her attention that this was the closest Sara could ever physically get to Suvi. Sara leaned up, face to face with Suvi and kissed her, which only half-muffled her moaning. She moved down to Suvi’s breasts and gave some extra care to her nipples.

For every inch of movement Sara made, Suvi’s body reacted in a way that was new to both women. Ryder lied Suvi down on her back and positioned herself between Suvi’s legs; from there, it didn’t last long.

Once Suvi and Ryder were finally separated, Suvi giggled as the pair tried to catch their breath. “You have never been more right about any decision you have ever made in your life, Sara Ryder.” The scot looked to Sara with beaming eyes to hear her agree.

“That’s a lie,” Sara chuckled. “The best decision I’ve ever made was making you mine.” The blonde leaned up and over to kiss Suvi on the forehead and headed to the shower to wash up for the rest of the work day.

Suvi’s heart fluttered at her lover’s sweetened words. It fascinated Suvi the way Sara was such a brawny warrior who protected several species at once, but when it came to her, she was as gentle as morning rain. The way she loved her wasn’t a simple or small type of love. It was a really big, complex, selfless and dire type of love, and it was the best feeling Suvi had ever encountered.

The next morning, the Pathfinder found herself stumbling into the galley with PeeBee and Vetra already there. “Oh my sweet land. You guys have already made coffee!” Ryder shuffled over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, inhaling the richness energy it radiated.

“So uh,” PeeBee flashed a mischievous look to Vetra, as if the two had something criminal on their minds. “How’s the dick, Ryder?” Having Heard what came out of her mouth, the asari lost control at her own words, laughing uncontrollably at the ‘happy coincidence’ as she called it. “ _Dick Ryder!_ ” PeeBee squealed as she tried to stop laughing.

“By the goddess.” Vetra mumbled at PeeBee’s behavior.

Sara crunched her face in utter confusion. “Excuse me?”

The turian rolled her eyes away from the still snickering PeeBee. “She means to ask about the dildo.”

“Oh,” Sara chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. “I wouldn’t know, you’d have to ask Suvi.” She winked at the other two women and continued. “We used it yesterday afternoon and then she asked for it again before we went to bed last night. How did you guys know?”

After finally settling down, PeeBee took a bite out of her toast and answered with a full mouth. “We could hear it. Or- _her_ , I guess you’d say.“

“We were both in here when the action went down.” Vetra added.

“Oh, sorry.” Ryder apologized. “It was late, I had assumed everyone was sleeping.”

PeeBee continued with the charade as if she were being nominated for an Oscar. She put together the best Scottish accent she could and re-enacted the scenes she had heard from the previous evening. “Ooh, Sara! Holy shite! Oh, you make my toes curl!”

Ryder willed away her smile that refused to disappear while Vetra and PeeBee tumbled over each other in a fit of laughter.

Directly after the re-enactment, a cheerful Suvi bounced through the doors of the galley. “Good morning.” She buzzed.

“Doctor Anwar! You seem particularly smiley this morning.” Vetra chirped while shining a look to PeeBee.

Suvi pranced over to her stash of tea and started to prepare her morning brew. “I slept like a baby last night. Strange what the wonder of sleep can to do to the body.” Suvi smirked over to Sara.

“Say, Suvi. I learned something about you last night.” PeeBee gleamed in her devilry while nudging an amused Vetra.

Suvi turned around to face PeeBee while her tea was brewing. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” The redhead shined with such a naive grin.

“You’re not as shy as you seem. And you have a filthy mouth.” PeeBee simpered while awaiting the Scot’s reaction.

Doctor Anwar gasped at hearing such words. She was completely mortified at the thought that somebody might have actually heard her last night. Her face flushed bright red as she contemplated her escape from the galley. Suvi turned to face the door before Sara grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

“Suvi, stop.” Ryder chuckled. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed. I’m pretty sure these two already know we have sex.” Ryder shifted her gaze from Suvi over to the two women seated at the table. “You guys know we have sex, yeah?”

PeeBee gasped dramatically while Vetra’s eyes widened. “Oh my.. Peebs, did you know they have sex?” Vetra whispered.

The asari responded in a fake display of shock. “No, V, I had no idea.”

Ryder laughed at the duo’s goofy demeanor and clung to a still nervous scientist. “Do not let these mouth-breathing _simpletons_ ruin your breakfast. Sit down.”

Suvi did as she was told and forced herself to calm down. Being so uptight wasn’t easy, but it was how she was. It was fortunate that the crew found it rather endearing.

As the four settled in and enjoyed a hearty breakfast, Jaal rushed in to share his news. “Doctor Anwar, I’ve collected the star charts you requested.”

Suvi hummed while finishing a sip of her tea and set it down. She rushed herself out of the booth and over to Jaal where he stood. “Jaal, thank you!” She possessed the thumb drive that the data was stored on and went to the bridge without hesitation.

“Oh, Ryder. Jaal and I have plans to work on some Meridian-type stuff in his room.” PeeBee informed as she exited the booth. “That’s where I’ll be if you need me, but please don’t need me.” She grabbed Jaal’s hand and fled the galley to leave Ryder alone with Vetra.

Sara stretched and relaxed upon her thoughts and stared off into the distance. “Suvi Ryder. What do you think?” She asked, looking over to Vetra.

Vetra set down her cup and gave it two seconds worth of thought. “Well it’s not catchy, but I don’t think it will stop her from saying yes.”

 

 

 


	40. From The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara doesn’t quite know how to process the news that’s been delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much left now folks, we’re on the home stretch! Only a few more chapters remain for YMFP. However, this will not be the end of Sara and Suvi’s story. An Epilogue and plenty of one shots will deliver much more of their journey. Speaking of which, keep an eye out for my Christmas special- a one shot that will be uploaded separately! Thanks so much for the support and awesome feedback. It means more than you know!

“We need to all be sure not to bombard her the minute she gets here,” Lexi advised. “Only one person goes to see her once she boards the ship.” Doctor T’Perro looked over the blinking eyes and worried stares of the crew mates.

Everyone huddled around the strategy table in the meeting room, piecing a plan together for how they could help Sara. Each person wanted to do their part, they felt helpless doing nothing, but the Doctor gave specific orders to stay put. The crew mates worried for how Sara would act. Would her mind be clear? What does this mean for Meridian? Most importantly, what does this mean for their Pathfinder?

“So if we aren’t allowed to check on her, what can we do to help her?” Liam spoke up over the concerning glances to put the question of the hour up front. Everyone was thinking the same thing: How do they help their Pathfinder?

Lexi knew her honest answer wouldn’t exactly be welcomed, but it _was_ an honest answer, and that’s what the crew needed to best help Sara. The asari faltered for a moment, preparing herself for a mirage of impossible questions and rants, then began with her orders. “The best way you can help Sara is to give her some space. To leave her alone.”

“What?” Gil rumbled as PeeBee and Liam fell in agreeance to Gil’s question.

“Surely she would need someone to console her.” Kallo chimed in next to Suvi.

Doctor T’Perro curbed everyone’s worries and tended to Kallo’s concern. “That is what Suvi is for. Or Cora, whomever you two feel is best for this matter.”

“That's Suvi.” Cora blankly stated. “I would say Scott but, he’s not even here.”

The heart wrenching feeling of Scott not knowing the news was gutting to Cora. It was relieving to know that her best friend had answers, but what about her boyfriend? He deserved to be in the know of what was going on, but he was clueless. Harper felt like she was betraying him, but there was no way to get the news to him in the state he was in.

“Wait,” Drack grumbled. “You mean to tell me the kid’s brother doesn’t even know?”

Cora’s eyes were glued to the ground, slowly nodding her head while Suvi answered for her. “Sara sent him with Avitus Rix to do- something Meridian related, I’m not even sure.” Suvi sighed and covered her face with her hands. The stress of having to deal with this at such a busy time was starting to get to her.

The Krogan grunted in dissatisfaction. “Oh, that’ll get ugly.”

“Doctor T’Perro, my people have learned that sharing your feelings helps a great deal. Perhaps that is what Ryder needs.” Jaal suggested.

Lexi looked to the angaran with delicate eyes, knowing Jaal was already trying his best to be of assistance. “Perhaps that’s true, Jaal, but she won’t want to share her feelings with the whole ship.”

The idle and distant faces of everyone brought Lexi to fill the newfound silence. “To recap- Only Suvi goes to greet Sara when she gets here. Everyone stays out of her way. Do not give Sara any trouble. She clearly has enough of that going on. Now-” Doctor T’Perro was cut off by the sound of the ramp opening, leading her to stop.

The second in command immediately jumped back into Character upon hearing the ramp. “Okay, everyone get back to work. We don’t all need to be up here when she gets here.”

Suvi felt as if her heart was about to jump clean out of her chest. She didn’t recall ever being so nervous- or stressed- she couldn’t tell what it was she was feeling, exactly. But how does one deal with this? It’s not everyday your mother practically rises from the grave.

The redhead made her way to the cargo bay to find Sara and offer comfort. The whole journey there, she was picturing scenarios of what Sara must be feeling and how Suvi should handle it. From what Lexi was saying, it sounded like even just her presence would make such a difference to Ryder. Perhaps an opportunity to express her feelings to Suvi was all she needed.

There she was- Suvi spotted the blonde sauntering up the ramp with the same strutted gait as always, just a bit slower than usual. Sara’s face was unchanging and a bit vague. It made it hard for Suvi to read how Sara was feeling. Perhaps it’s was shock. Or maybe it hasn’t hit her yet. Whatever Sara was feeling, the doctor needed to be prepared to deal anything.

The scot watched the Pathfinder slowly trudge through the cargo bay to where she would see her. Though she was anxious to see how Sara was doing, she didn’t want to rush over and stir up any unwanted reactions. It took a moment, perhaps two, very long, drawn out seconds, but when Sara finally latched onto her lover’s gaze, a moment of relief swept through her, followed by an invasion of tears.

That was Suvi’s que. She rushed over at the sight of her weeping lover and wrapped her up in her small and caring arms. “I know, shh, it’s okay.” The Doctor hushed her girlfriend’s sobbing and tried to calm her down. “We all heard what happened. Come on, come with me.” The redhead hooked her arm around Sara’s waist and guided them to the Pathfinder’s quarters for some privacy.

The pair crawled in and decided to camp out on the Sofa for the time being. It was Suvi’s turn to fall silent in order to give Sara time to explain her feelings. The scientist wiped away the tears with her thumb, tracing over the scar that was only a memory now, and gave Sara the floor.

It took several seconds for Ryder to muster up the strength to continue without shedding a tear. “I buried this, ya’ know? I had.. moved on with a life that was my own. I made it mine and I was doing good, ya’ know?” Sara paused for her girlfriend’s approval to resume.

Suvi sat beside her in the couch, stroking her hair and lending over empathetic eyes and attentive ears. She nodded her head for Sara to go on.

Ryder’s breathing was ragged and heavy as she tried to speak. Her eyes found a comfort in the floor where she had glued them. “She was dead. That’s what they told me, that she had died.” Sara brought her eyes back up to Suvi’s in search of a more stable comfort. “My mom is alive, Suvi. She’s in a frozen box on the Hyperion _right now_.”

“All this time I thought about what my Mom would do in such a situation- what she would think of all of this.” Ryder  chuckled slightly at the thought of her mom on the Tempest or seeing what her daughter was doing for a living. “Oh, she would have a cow if she knew I was the Path-” Sara trailed off in realizing what all had changed since her Mother had died- or since she _thought_ she had died. “She doesn’t know about Dad or.. she has no idea she’s even in Andromeda right now.” Her eyes widened as it hit her, everything she would have to explain. “I hope I get the chance to explain it all to her. She could still die, we might not ever find a cure, she might-”

Sara’s concerns were interrupted by Suvi’s shushing. “Oh, Sara, hush. You’re mum is a strong lass. She’s made it this far, yeah? 630 years? I know the disease is stagnant that way- but this wasn’t all for nothing. Your dad gave us a chance.”

Sara tilted her head back against the couch and hid her face in her hands. “630 years and still no sign of a cure for AEND. You know it’s an old disease, people don’t even get that anymore, why would they start working on a cure now?”

“Because it’s Doctor Ellen Ryder, who also just so happens to be the beloved Pathfinder’s Mum.” Suvi’s words brought Sara’s face out of hiding to gather more encouragement. “Your mum is a well renowned scientist who belongs to a very high up model and heroine to Heleus. I have no doubt a cure is around the corner once word of her ‘arrival’ gets out.”

It was true. These days, Sara was constantly being blessed by the people of Heleus, more exclusively, the Nexus. If the directive catches word of Ellen’s existence here in the Initiative, they would no doubt attempt something to revive her. They would _have_ to once the people of Heleus would demand it for Sara. That was the unfair advantage of being Pathfinder- special treatment. Sara usually was not subject to special treatment, she despised the fact that she wasn’t treated the same as everyone else, but now, she would take anything she could get, so long as it would help her mother.

Once again, the tears made an introduction as Sara looked for assurance. She reached for Suvi’s hands and clung to them tightly. “Suvi, don’t give me false hope.” She sniffed in keeping herself together. “Do you really think so, you really think she has a good chance?” Her voice and eyes begging for assurance from someone with the intelligence and realistic views of Suvi.

“I do.” The Doctor lifted Sara’s hands and kissed her knuckles. “Why don’t you go and take a nice, hot shower to calm yourself. You’re still shaken up. I’m going to go over some readings for Meridian. I’ll be here.” She shined a soft smile through the fog of Sara’s worry. She stood up and tugged at Sara’s hands to give her jump start on the shower.

Ryder slowly found herself to her feet and hugged the redhead. “Thank you. I’ll come see you after.” She placed a gentle peck on Suvi’s cheek before disappearing behind the doors.

The medbay doors hissed open, leading Suvi inside to brief the Tempest Doctor. “Suvi! How’s Ryder?”

“About as expected,” Suvi uttered. “A bit emotional but not excessive.”

“Good,” Lexi stated. “I wanted to be sure she wasn’t showing signs of anger. She has a reputation to do that when she gets upset or scared, you know.” The asari truthfully teased while typing away on her datapad.

Suvi nervously chuckled in response, writhing her hands together. “Yeah.”

Doctor T’Perro turned back around to face Suvi, noticing that her response was less than what she’d expect. “You look nervous, is everything all right, Suvi?”

The redhead stepped a bit closer, realizing what she was about to ask wasn’t exactly authorized. “Actually, I could use your help with something- a project.”

Lexi crunched her eyebrows together, looking the doctor up and down. “What kind of project?”

Ryder was thankful not only for Suvi, but she was grateful for showers as well. All the calming waters that trickled down her back brought a relaxing voice to Sara’s head. Perhaps the ultimate voice of reason was her own, and it could only be found in the silence of the shower.

Sure, Sara was elated with the return of her mother, but Sara grieved for a year when she never really had the time to. She tucked her feelings away and buried them somewhere deep within herself. She heard the news her Mom had died a week before cryo, and after that, she’d been busy saving humanity.

Ryder was never given the time to let go for good, she clung onto those feelings of eternal sadness every chance her mind wandered. Not to mention she was occupied by the fact that anything could still go wrong. Ellen Ryder could still die, and Sara could not deal with a second round of grieving.

Sara entered her quarters in her light blue Initiative towel, finding Suvi where she figured she would be. “Have you found anything, any readings?”

Suvi looked up as she was pulled away from her concentration. “I got a bit done, yes.” She offered nothing more than a shortened answer as she felt her nerves take over. Doctor Anwar was not too grand at holding secrets, but this is by far the most important secret Suvi would ever have to keep. Sara would benefit from it greatly.

“That’s good.” Sara’s mind still remained somewhat distant as she got dressed. Hopefully, she would feel better with time. She looked to Suvi in confusion. Usually, the redhead would have more to say by now. Afterall, they were discussing science. “Are you okay? You seem… uneasy.”

The scot bounced her eyes back at Sara, forcing herself to be short. “Oh, no, I’m fine. My mind has just been running nonstop.” She watched the Pathfinder get dressed in silence, then allowed herself a little leeway. Maybe if she gave Sara a vague description of her plans, Ryder would feel more compelled to let her work. “Um, actually, Lexi and I decided to collaborate for a project. It’s just basically more data to prepare for Meridian. Nothing major.” It was a lie, but a white lie to buy Suvi more time and ultimately, help Sara.

“A project?” Sara knew better than to ask the fundamentals of Suvi’s work. It was best to just let her concentrate and let her work without Sara bombarding her with endless questions. “Well I hope it’s a quick one; if everything goes as planned, we leave for Meridian in three days.”

Three days. It was impossible to work that quickly. All Suvi did was buy herself some time at best. She would have to come up with some other story once Meridian was activated. “Of course.” Suvi settled for an answer considering there was barely any truth in anything else she was saying. She had to remind herself- it was for _Sara’s_ good

 

 

 


	41. Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pathfinder crew pushes for Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has had amazing New Year so far; I’ve been killing myself trying to get this chapter uploaded, so any positive feedback would really be appreciated. I’ve begun working on several other projects as well, so be patient with me. Thanks for reading, as always.

The moment had finally been introduced. All needed data had been amassed, goals have been achieved and the crew mates were ready. Each of the team members had a part in preparing for Meridian. Reaching family members, friends and allies, or providing extra resources, it didn’t matter- everyone’s role was equally important.

“Okay, SAM. Patch me through to Avitus.” Ryder stood facing the vidcon console and swallowed her nerves. The fact that Pathfinder Rix had a message urgent enough to be pushed as an emergency made Sara sick to her stomach- especially since there’s been no word from Scott.

Almost immediately, the console spread a hologram of the turian Pathfinder. Sara noticed right away that his face was swamped with concern. “Ryder, we have a serious problem. The Archon took Scott.”

Jaal and Drack were in the communications room to watch Sara completely fall out of order. Her mind turned fuzzy and her fists clenched as hard as her chest.

“I’m sorry, what? How did this happen?” Mixed emotions poked at Ryder until she could only feel anger. It was as if her own body shut down and pushed other thoughts away to protect herself.

Everything that Ativus was spilling was blurry. Sara heard the words but couldn’t process. Here is her twin brother, her literal other half and the only family Sara had left in Andromeda besides, hopefully, her Mother.

Eventually, it clicked. The Archon _took_ Scott. They forced him underneath the Archon’s custody, which means the enemy had a purpose for Scott. They wouldn’t kill him if he was needed.

“I’ll handle it, you just get everything ready on your end.” Ryder disconnected from the vidchat and took only a split second to collect herself.

“What can we do, kid?” The Krogan on the bench was already busy sending messages to his scouts, yet he offered more. After Drack learned that his scouts were missing, he knew a bit about how it felt to know your loved ones are in danger.

Ryder snarled to herself, dismissing the notion of looking to Drack or Jaal. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

She left, high speed for the bridge, the only place where she had one hundred percent control and made up for every second lost while talking to Avitus. “Suvi, send out the message that we’re doing this _now_. Kallo, set course to Khi Tasira.”

The Pathfinder proceeded to manually set the course via the Star map console but was interrupted by a concerned Suvi.

“Pathfinder, is everything all right?” The science officer could sense the anger resonating from Sara and investigated the cause.

Ryder snarled to herself once more and looked to Kallo, then over at Suvi. Several seconds ticked by before Sara found the calmness to answer. “The Archon has Scott.”

Kallo and Suvi swapped concerning looks to each other as they carried out their duties listed by the Pathfinder.

“Suvi, give me the rundown.” Ryder sighed.

“Take that back to the remnant city, find an override and their ships will fly the same vector as Meridian.” Doctor Anwar spoke shortly but quickly, understanding the Pathfinder was on a short fuse.

The Tempest made contact with the deck of Khi Tasira, leaving no time to dally. Sara, Drack and Liam pushed for dwindling time. Normally, Ryder would need Cora to accompany her, but considering an override was all that was needed, Sara thought it best that Harper stay behind and assisted everyone to get ready for the main event.

In front of Sara was _the_ console- the console to start the lives of her people and to end the terror she had faced. That console was the beginning of so many bright tomorrows and the end to the darkest yesterdays. She placed her palm on the surface which produced a large hologram of a planet.

“Is that… Meridian? Data says it’s hollow.” Jaal planted his eyes on the hologram along with Ryder and Drack and marveled at the planet.

“From my view, that planet looks like somebody built it. That’s not natural.” Drack chimed in.

Ryder studied it cautiously as she felt the first glimmer of hope flutter in her chest. “The Jaardan perhaps?”

As the three soldiers stood to imagine the potential of this movement, SAM interrupted with more correct data. “The heart of the vault Network. Every planet connected to Meridian will be affected. It has the means to make Heleus a home, Pathfinder.”

Hearing SAM confirm that their plan was working had woken Sara up to the facts that brought them there. This was all thanks to the Tempest’s science officer. Sara felt overwhelmingly grateful for her girlfriend’s powerful mind and imagination; without it, none of this would be possible.

Giving credit to the science officer, Ryder smirked and lifted her chin. “A smart plan pays off. I didn’t doubt it for a second.” She turned and looked to her two companions directly before her vision went dark, manifested by the most grueling migraine.

Ryder hit her knees and crumpled her arms and legs, sending her to tumble over onto her side. She drew her legs close to her and cried out in agony. “SAM, Tempest, What is going on?” Her voice was shriveled and broken up by waves of trauma.

She could sense Drack and Jaal hovering and calling for help. She felt two rough arms gently lift her to her feet and hold her there. Suddenly, Sara’s vision was barely returning to a blurry tunnel.

Jaal saw the door slowly shutting. He raced the closing door, trying to stop it in its tracks, but he failed. As Sara hit her knees once more, the angaran slammed his gun against the door, pleading it to open.

The only sound Ryder was able to hear was a disembodied voice which unmistakably belonged to the Archon. She was in too much pain to pay mind to the meaningless threats. However, one word stuck out to Sara since it left the Archon’s lips: Twin.

Once she heard ‘twin’ grumble from the Archon, she pushed every ounce of pain to the side and saved it for later. At that time, the most important bit was finding out why the Archon would have her brother.

Another word caught her attention: Implant. Sara grunted through the pain as she pressingly tried to piece the words together. She gasped, which caused a sharp pain in her side. It didn’t matter, however, because Sara knew what it was the Archon wanted- SAM.

Before she could allow any form of knowledge to escape her lips, Ryder collapsed completely. Drack was yelling over his omnitool, desperately trying to reach the Tempest, but there was no answer.

Jaal felt the side of Sara’s neck and sat stock-still beside her. “Her blood is not moving. That is a bad sign.” He informed, choking back the panic he had harbored.

After a full minute of rampant terror, Sara quickly drew up a breath and abruptly sat up from her grave. “He took over the Hyperion,” she whispered. Ryder reached her feet and limped over to the console, leaning over it to catch her breath.

“We thought you were dead, kid.” Drack said.

“You _were_ dead.” The angaran corrected.

“The Archon has Scott _and_ the Hyperion; we have to get out of here.” The Pathfinder forced her palm on the console and began interfacing. She grunted in discomfort and immediately clung onto her stomach. She stepped to the side, vomiting due to the trauma dealt to her body.

“You’re going to kill yourself, kid.” Drack barked.

Sara chuckled in response. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

The ground team marched back up the ramp from watching Sara’s one-man freak show of raising a fleet. By making herself sick, she wasn’t doing Heleus a favor, but any extra help would be worth the toll it took on her.

With a rather large dosage of whatever it was Lexi administered, Sara was feeling slightly better- better enough to save Heleus, at least. Ryder stood conferring with Jaal and Kallo in the cargo bay as she heard Suvi’s voice ring in over her Omni-tool. “Pathfinder, everyone is getting ready, but if you have a minute, I’d like to talk to you. Please meet me on the bridge.”

Hearing that Suvi needed to chat was concerning and Sara immediately pushed it to the top of her list. She politely excused herself from her crew mates and marched onto the bridge with the door sealing shut behind her.

“You have such a way with words,” The redhead uttered while gazing out of the window. “I’ve always known that about you, but.. well, your speech was powerful. You almost made _me_ want to charge into battle.” Suvi chuckled as she turned to face her lover.

“That wouldn’t be very smart, Doctor Anwar.” Sara simpered as Suvi approached her.

“Not one of my brightest plans, I suppose.” Suvi flashed a sheepish smile to Sara though it quickly vanished. “I know what you just went through, and Meridian will take even more. I need you to come back to me, Sara. Remember what I told you about fighting to return to me.”

“Actually, I- yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Ryder stammered, avoiding Suvi’s eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck and kept her words distant. “I don’t think I _am_ coming back, Suvi.”

The scientist dropped her focused expression and swallowed the lump in her throat. She grounded herself to make sure she could withstand whatever bomb Sara was getting ready to drop.

“You see… The Archon is, well- well the Archon and I are having a secret affair. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Ryder snickered as Suvi swatted at her shoulder several times for scaring her.

“You’re daft, woman! Such a loon.” Suvi giggled and caught her breath simultaneously. “I’d be the most pathetic lass in Heleus if my lover left me for the Archon.”

“Can you blame me? He’s hot as hell. And that head of his? It looks like a fucking steering wheel. If that’s not sexy, I don’t know what is.” Sara teased.

Suvi threw her head back in laughter and reached out to touch Sara’s shoulder. Ryder watched her girlfriend laugh so lightly. Her bright soul and kind heart meant everything to Sara. The thought of never hearing that laugh again burned a hole right through her heart.

“Sara!” She shouted through laughter. “We were having a moment, you dobber!”

Ryder lit up her eyes at her girlfriend’s delicate smile. “Stop throwing your Scottish insults at me.” Sara joked. “Besides, there’s no need to worry. I’m going to take that steering wheel head of his and drive him right out of the cluster.”

As a couple of seconds ticked by, reality set in for the two women and Suvi locked onto Ryder with pleading eyes. “You need to be careful. Come back to me, Sara Ryder.”

Sara knew all too well the relatable feeling of worry. Despite positive thoughts and a good attitude, the reality of the story was that Sara could get killed. It was a possibility and both women knew it.

The Pathfinder pulled Suvi in for a kiss that conveyed all feelings that were unworthy of words. By kissing Suvi, Sara was either saying goodbye, or telling her to expect more when she arrived. Neither of the women knew which Sara was saying. That very fact alone triggered a wave of inconsolable emotion that Suvi tried to will away.

Tears cascaded down the flushed face of the doctor as Sara wiped them away. “I’m going to go find us a home, okay? I’ll be right back.” Ryder kissed Suvi’s hand and turned to walk away.

“Sara,” Suvi quietly called from behind her. Once Ryder turned around, Suvi looked back up to the Pathfinder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Suvi.” Sara smiled and turned away to complete her journey.

While on route to Meridian, Ryder met with her crew and laid out a detailed blueprint of how things were to play out. With Scott out of the Tempest’s picture and in the Archon’s custody, the strategy was refigured as quickly as possible, leaving out small details and backup plans. Sara was confident enough in her crew to know they could improvise as needed, so without a plan B, Ryder felt fairly sure it wasn’t necessary.

3 hours into the battle for Meridian, Drack discovered a new fear of his. Those ‘damned destroyer robots’ were the vain of his very existence. In fact, none of the crew enjoyed it when the remnant were involved, much less a destroyer. The Krogan was a close combat fighter, which made fighting the big ones a nightmare for him.

Cora and Sara were, as always, the fighting outfit that everyone had assumed they would be. They pushed through Meridian the same way they did on the remnant city- with Jaal providing sniper fire. PeeBee, Liam, Drack and Vetra all used their own special abilities and fortés to slash through the Kett.

It took nearly five hours for Sara to finally lay eyes on Scott. The visual proof that he was okay but remained in danger was what Ryder needed to push through her physical barriers and continue to fight for hers. She looked upon his face decorated with sweat and small scratches and ignited the need to kill. As her motives were swelling, Ryder was introduced to the largest of the remnant bots yet- the Architect.

What looked like a metal snake with legs screeched in a horrifying tune that caused Sara’s skin to crawl. She pushed her fear to the side for the moment just long enough to throw a snarky comment to the Archon. “Seriously, is this all you’ve got?”

The Tempest crew was used to Sara’s cocky attitude, but the Archon knew he was being mocked. Sara’s comments were only fuel to his anger and nothing more.

It was down to the last console. All Sara had to do was find it and shut it down. The vault was swamped with remnant bots swarming around Sara but she couldn’t slow down. Ryder had to depend on her team for cover so she could interface with the last console and ultimately defeat the Archon.

The Pathfinder placed her eyes on the console and set her path straight for it. Full speed, she sprinted towards her waypoint, dodging the bullets that rained through the air. Halfway to the console, a stray bullet penetrated the under armour on her thigh. The stabbing pain sent Ryder straight to the ground, scrambling to make it to cover.

Cora, who stayed close by Sara’s side, wrapped an arm around her and helped her up, both hobbling over to the console. “No! Come on!”

Liam saw the two struggling and raced over to sweep up Sara’s left. So long as the two could get Ryder to the console, she could interface and be done.

Upon approach, Liam and Cora held up Ryder while she connected to the console. Sara screamed in exertion, the final push to end it all.

And down came the Archon.

Cora and Jaal assisted Ryder out of the vault while Drack helped Scott. Both twins were injured, but by no means did it slow them down.

Lexi rushed over to tend to the twins as Sara put up her hand to stop her. “Scott first.” Sara instructed, and began looking for a redhead. Her eyes panned the area thoroughly until she saw Suvi bolting out of the crowd to make her way to Sara.

Suvi jumped into the arms of the Pathfinder, almost knocking her down. The impact knocked the wind out of Sara as she held onto the scientist as if her life depended on it.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave for the Archon.” Suvi teased. “You did it, love.”

Ryder rolled her eyes across the crowd that had gathered outside. The cheers, the roars, the applause all built a warmth in Sara’s chest. “ _We_ did it. We made it.”

 

 

 


	42. When The Bombs Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Meridian found and the Ryder twins on bedrest, there’s only one way for the crew to spend their spare time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the easier and more amusing chapters I’ve written. No worries if you don’t know much of Fallout 4, it’s still a fun chapter- but I will warn you there are spoilers for FO4, so beware! 
> 
> Major, major shoutout to INFJgamer who was the mastermind behind the Fallout 4 idea.

“No, set it up in _my_ room.” Sara instructed. “There’s no good place in the cargo bay for Liam’s projector. My room is perfect for this.” Ryder leaned back in her bed with her right legged wrapped and propped up, ordering Gil and Vetra to follow her conveniences.

“You know if we do it in here, everyone will be playing in your room.” Gil informed while holding the console.

“So?” Sara dismissed, causing Vetra and Gil to trade uncertain faces. “Look, I’m telling you, I have _four_ weeks of bedrest. I’m not going to want to run around trying to get to the cargo bay the whole time. I’m a cripple now.”

Suvi shoved Ryder’s shoulder. “Stop your drama. Lexi says you’ll regain full functionality.” The Doctor was trying to be supportive and help Ryder deal with her bedrest orders as best she could, but she wasn’t fond of the idea of having half the crew in her room all hours of the day. She swallowed the urge to protest against it and allowed Sara to continue giving commands.

Gil and Vetra did as they were told and set up the gaming console in the Pathfinder’s quarters. Cora and Drack rearranged the couch that PeeBee was riding on to align with Liam’s projector which he was currently setting up.

Jaal trotted in on half the crew shifting around furniture to make the set up work. “What is that?” He questioned while pointing his eyes to the console.

Ryder spotted his confusion and answered. “Oh, that’s an Xbox.”

“A ‘hex-box’?” The angaran pointed his eyebrows to the ceiling in surprise.

“Xbox.” Sara stated plainly. In return Jaal did nothing but stare at Sara, pretending he understood. Ryder blinked and tightened her lips to clarify. “An Xbox, like the letter X and then a box. Xbox.”

Jaal turned to Lexi who only offered a shrug. “You know as much as I do.”

From the couch, PeeBee interrupted the confusion of the gang and chimed in. “It’s a gaming console, you play games on it.”

“Get off the couch, PeeBee.” Cora huffed in irritation.

The asari rolled off the couch and crossed her arms to pout. “You’re no fun.”

“Got it!” The engineer hollered in excitement as he successfully hooked up the Xbox just before Liam set up the projector.

Once Gil alerted the crew of their success, everyone gathered around to watch the Xbox come to life. It was a sweet change of pace to be able to relax without limits. During the original task to find Meridian, down time was something that was scarcely enjoyed. The feeling of guilt washed over them, making the crew members feel as if they should be working, not playing. But with Meridian found and Sara and Scott’s injuries, nothing was to be done at the time other than enjoying themselves.

Doctor Anwar had different plans, however. She was more than ready to spend some down time with her new family, but no more than a day or two. On her end, she still felt the weight of responsibility. The new project Suvi was working on was tricky, time consuming, and it forced her to bring colleagues in on the guilty feeling of responsibility, Lexi T’Perro being one of them. As for now, she forced herself to let go of the guilt and hurry, and simply allowed herself relax.

“What game is this?” Kallo marched through the door and watched the animation play on the screen as the rest of the crew did.

“‘Bout time you showed up.” Sara mumbled.

The salarian narrowed his eyes in a playful manner as he made himself comfortable on the couch. “Excuse me for keeping everyone alive and moving.”

“Yeah, fair enough.” Ryder surrendered. She cleared her throat and livened up her voice. “Everyone, What you are about to witness is the greatest game in history. It dates back all the way to 2015.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re being extra.” Scott droned as he interrupted his sister to cut to the chase. “Everyone, it’s Fallout 4.”

Sara groaned in sincerity at her brother’s unmannerly behavior. “Scott! I had a whole speech planned to dedicate this game!”

“Exactly.” The blonde man mumbled.

Half the crew couldn’t help but giggle at the Ryder twins’ display, but Cora and Suvi had seen it enough to no longer find it endearing. Sara took a pillow out from underneath her and chucked it at her brother. After the pillow hit him and served it’s purpose, Sara eyed the pillow then looked to Vetra. “Actually, I kind of need that. Can you hand it to me, V?”

The turian showed no amusement as she returned the pillow to the Pathfinder and the room fell silent for several seconds.

“Right, anyway, who wants to go first?” Sara asked, scanning over the raised hands of the crew.

After taking a vote on the use of mods, Gil and PeeBee spend a copious amount of time finding and enabling the mods. The crew joined in and put in certain requests, including an assortment of special rofjinns per Jaal’s request, and an arsenal of weapons and heavy guns which was Drack’s choice.

Once the long list of mods were enabled, Lexi took the reigns alongside Suvi. The two women switched turns and had a well communicated strategy of how to perfect the sole survivor’s look. Suggestions of the Survivor’s appearance were shouted out from the crew as the two doctors did their best to tweak the Sole and make everyone happy.

“I think we can all agree on a name here,” Lexi offered a warm smile in the Pathfinder’s direction as the other asari spoke up.

“Pelesarria?” PeeBee genuinely suggested, looking to the crew for back up.

Without regard, the physician typed in ‘Ryder’ for the Sole Survivor’s name just after they agreed the Survivor should be a woman.

Up next, it was Vetra and Kallo’s turn to switch out. The entire crew gathered closely together to watch the opening scenes.

Lexi couldn’t help but speak her mind once she heard the voice of Codsworth, the British robot-butler. “Ugh, of course the Butler is British, ‘cause all servants have to be British.” The asari sucked her teeth and groaned. “So cliché.” She whispered to Jaal.

“Nate is so nice, look at how he treats his spouse!” Gil shouted. “Why can’t _I_ find a man like that?”

Half the team shushed the engineer while watching Vetra chose every rude dialogue option that presented itself. “No I don’t want go on a picnic with you, Nate. What a terrible idea!” She shouted, accompanied by an evil laugh as she continued playing.

As the new family found themselves in the Vault, Kallo took over the controller. “How do you hold this blasted thing? I only have three fingers!”

Drack hushed him as a cutscene began to play.

“Oh my God, they shot her husband!” Gil yelled.

“And they took her baby!” Suvi replied, rather shocked from the following cutscene.

“Yeah, but they shot her husband.” Brodie reinforced, still torn about the death of Nate.

The crew broke out into gasps and theories as to what happened, who the bald man was that killed her husband and why they took the survivor’s child.

Three or four hours of gameplay zoomed by, no one really kept track of how long they’d been playing, and no one really cared. As their first completely free down time, the crew didn’t exactly know what to do with it. Spare time was a rarity, so stumbling across it with not much else to do called for several hours of doing nothing but waste time.

Ryder was entertained by her friends gameplay. Everyone seemed to be rather amused with the game; even Drack had somehow managed to stay awake.

“These damn super mutants have got another thing coming.” The Krogan whipped out the survivor’s quad-barrel missile launcher and blasted the mutants away. Drack let out a hearty laugh and declared his love of the gorey game while handing over the controller to Jaal.

“If you go to the Combat Zone, you can find Sara’s favorite companion.” Scott grinned and went on to instruct Jaal how to find the Combat Zone.

Jaal’s gameplay was more or less hit-or miss, especially miss. Throughout his turn, he had died three separate times, causing PeeBee to roll her eyes and take the controller from him.

The asari said nothing but switched the difficulty to the easiest setting and handed the controller back to him. “If that doesn’t help, you’re banned.” PeeBee snipped.

Jaal finally arrived at the Combat Zone and went inside to realize the enormous amount of enemies. He gave himself a pep talk and continued on to shoot half of the enemies to their graves until dying a fourth time. The angaran sunk his head between his shoulders and handed off the controls to PeeBee.

PeeBee took one look at Cait, the Irish companion, and grimaced. “Is there a mod to make her prettier?” She chuckled, causing half the crew to follow in behind her with laughter.

“There is,” Scott informed. “I had it on my old console.”

“ _I_ think she’s pretty.” Liam smugly voiced his opinion.

“I second that,” Lexi added. “There’s nothing wrong with her outside of her attitude.”

Scott leaned closer to the younger asari and whispered to her. “We’ll add that mod in later.”

After about half an hour of having Cait as a companion, the crew already had their own opinions of her. Half of the members enjoyed the Irish brawler’s hardcore attitude, while the other half grew tired of Cait rather quickly.

“I don’t like her.” Suvi stated. “In fact, I kinda hate her.”

“Ya’ know, Doc,” Vetra began. “You kind of sound like her.”

Sara chuckled at Suvi’s wide eyes. “ _What_? Because she’s Irish? That’s so- that’s not even- it’s not even the same accent!” Doctor Anwar stumbled over her words at Vetra’s discovery.

“No she’s right,” Liam chimed in. “Your _voice_ sounds like hers, not the accent.”

“Exactly.” Vetra reinforced her opinion as she tossed an arm in Liam’s direction.

Suvi’s eyes grew wider as her frustration began to swell.

“I’d have to agree, Suvi. There’s something about her voice that I hear in you as well.” Lexi stated.

The scot narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I don’t like that.” She pouted.

Sara wrapped her arms around the still pouting Suvi and laughed. “If it makes you feel any better, Cait is my favorite companion.”

“That helps none.” Suvi mumbled against Ryder’s arm.

Cora twisted her face at Sara’s statement. “Cait is your favorite companion? She’s terrible.” Harper added, hoping for some clarity on why anyone would voluntarily take Cait over any other companion.

“Yes. She’s badass and doesn’t give _two shites_!” Ryder shared, putting an Irish emphasis on the end of her statement.

“Piper is the way to go.” Cora said, showing off a firm face.

Sara rolled her eyes at the thought of Piper. “Piper is a nosy reporter who literally walks away to annoy people by asking stupid questions. She never shuts up.”

Cora set her widened eyes on Sara and raised her voice. “ _Sounds familiar_.” Harper emphasized.

“Everyone knows Dogmeat is the best.” Suvi said, followed by agreements from the team.

The next morning, Ryder woke up late to an empty bed. Her eyes scanned Suvi’s side which was unoccupied and wondered where she could have gone. It was a rare occasion for Suvi to wake up first without waking Sara up.

“SAM, where is Suvi?” Ryder looked around the room, awaiting the AI’s response.

“Doctor Anwar is currently in the Medbay with Doctor T’Perro.”

Sara’s eyes grew larger and her heart skipped around. “What’s wrong, is everything okay?”

The mechanical voice chimed in once again to reveal Suvi’s business. “She is fine. Doctor Anwar and Doctor T’Perro are working ona matter of business together.”

Ryder scrunched up her face at learning the two Tempest’s doctors are working together again. “What are they working on, SAM?”

A few seconds crawled by before SAM spoke up. “I have been informed it is a confidential project, Pathfinder. I am not a liberty to give out such information.”

Sara huffed and reached for her crutches to investigate this ‘top secret project’. The journey to the medbay felt longer than usual as Sara hobbled in her crutches. A mixture of feelings flew over Sara as she thought about what to say. Most importantly, why haven’t they informed her, the Pathfinder, of a highly sensitive project?

As Sara got closer to the door, she could hear Suvi and Lexi exchange information.

“I know Sara has a meeting in three days. There’s no telling how long that would take, we could do it then?” Suvi suggested.

“That would be perfect. I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind getting his hands dirty, as well.” Lexi added with a chuckle.

Sara could feel her face turn the slightest bit of pink for unknown reasons. Anger, jealousy, confusion? Despite whatever it was she was feeling, she trudged into the medbay as if she heard nothing. “What’s going on in here?” Ryder asked, leaning up against her crutches.

“Sara!” Suvi stood up in surprise and made her way over to the Pathfinder. “It’s nothing, Lexi and I just have a little side project.”

Ryder scanned her eyes across the room and over Lexi before focusing back in on Suvi. “If it’s nothing but a project you’re working on on the side, why did you wake up early to start working?” Sara tried her hardest to keep her interrogation light and friendly, but the previous exchange she heard moments ago had her on high alert.

“I just woke up early, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Suvi muttered.

Sara thought it strange that Suvi woke up without saying anything- it was highly unlike her to even wake up early at all. “Okay. Well if there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

Upon confusing herself even further, Ryder made her way back to her room, pondering the different conclusions that could be made for this ‘project’ of Suvi’s.

As she entered her room, Gil, Kallo and Scott were already on the couch playing Fallout 4. “I fly a spaceship, Gil, I think I can kill a mirelurk.” The salarian snorted.

Sara flopped back onto her bed barely noticed by the three men and focused on the ceiling. Surely it was nothing to worry about, but Suvi had never been a person of secrets- besides the time she tried to hide her real name. Ryder came to the decision to give it time, and surely when the time was right, she would find out the reasoning behind all the secrets.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Katy Townsend being the voice of Cait and Suvi, I just had to incorporate that in there somewhere!
> 
> And just for the record, I love Piper.


	43. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara’s frustration mixed with Suvi’s secrecy causes problems for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especially excited about this upload; I’ve been waiting to write this out and share it since the very beginning! I hope I’ve done it justice. Enjoy!

Suvi crossed her arms and puzzled silently to herself before voicing her concerns. “Sara, I can’t keep doing these interviews, I have a lot of work to do!”

Ryder parked her focus somewhere other than Suvi. “Yeah, work that you won’t tell me about.”

The redhead rushed up face to face with her lover and forced the blonde to look at her. “Listen, I _know_ it’s frustrating not knowing what’s going on right now, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?” Suvi already knew the answer to her own question, but she needed Sara to believe there was a greater reasoning for her confidential project.

“You know I do.” Ryder sighed. “It’s just- I dunno’, I wish I could help or _something_.” It wasn’t the entire truth. In complete honesty, Sara was missing the attention of her girlfriend. Being on bed rest for four weeks in a row was supposed to reconnect the two from the time they had spent working. That was Ryder’s plan. Suvi, however, was _still_ working and spending even less time with Sara than usual.

Suvi backed away from the hold of the Pathfinder and cocked a sly grin. “I have a way you can help me.”

“Anything.” Ryder brightened at the small hope of finding out some intel on Suvi’s project.

“I need you to clear my schedule. These interviews have put a major dent in my research.” Suvi ordered, looking toward the blonde for feedback.

Ever since the initial interview outside Meridian, Suvi had been swamped with interviews all over the Nexus. Ryder almost regretted having mentioned it was Suvi’s brilliant mind that had gotten them there.

Ryder sighed once more at learning there was no secret to be found. “Fine, yes. I’ll see what I can do.”

Suvi marched back up to Sara and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before making her way to the medbay.

After the third week of bed rest and doing nothing other than playing Fallout 4 and meetings on the Nexus, Ryder’s patience was starting to wither away. Sara didn’t have many opportunities to give the doctor the cold shoulder anymore, as she barely saw her. In fact, being passive aggressive was one of Ryder’s many mechanisms to keep from lashing out at Suvi. If she didn’t get answers soon, Sara was afraid she wouldn’t be able to control her temper.

“Sara has physical therapy today.” Lexi sat stationed at her desk in the medbay with Suvi close by.

The redhead sunk her head between her shoulders and added a heavy sigh. “That’s great. I’ve gotten nowhere these last two days, the Nexus has a swarm of reporters waiting for me, and now Sara will be in here half the day.” The weight of time and responsibility was beginning to take its toll on Suvi.

The asari swiveled in her chair to face Doctor Anwar. “Suvi, you have to give yourself some credit and relax. You’ve worked hard on this.” Lexi’s soothing words of inspiration started to work on Suvi as she drew a deep breath in. “We made a major breakthrough just, what, four days ago? We’ve made an insurmountable amount of progress this month.”

Suvi whipped her head around to look at Lexi. “ _What_?”

“I said we’ve made a lot of progress this month.” Doctor T’Perro arched an eyebrow at Suvi’s suddenly odd behavior and continued working.

“This _month_? Have we really been working on this project for a full _month_?” The redhead creased her brow and zeroed in on the physician.

Lexi took a deep breath in and provided answers. “Well, we began working on this about three days before Meridian, right? And Sara has been on bed rest for nearly four weeks now, so yes, about a month.”

“Wow,” Suvi sighed. “No wonder Sara hates me. I’ve been totally neglecting her to focus all of my attention on this.”

“Now, Suvi, you know that’s not entirely fair.” Lexi paused her work and turned back to Suvi. “You know the second she finds out about this, she will understand the costs. Give her time and everything will be okay.”

The scot stood up and collected her research to take with her. “I think I am going to go to the Nexus after all. We already have Harry, but what about Aridana? I’d bet she would be on board.”

“Perhaps. Just be careful who you let in on this. The last thing we need is having this get out all over the Nexus right now.” Lexi advised.

“Of course.” Suvi placed a friendly hand on Lexi’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you.”

Ryder pulled herself up onto the remaining crutch she had been using, and began to get ready for her physical therapy appointment. As she pulled her blonde hair up into her signature messy bun, a particular redhead entered through the door. Ryder’s eyes drifted over the Doctor for only a moment before looking back to the mirror.

“I see you’ve upgraded.” Suvi broke the ice with a shy smile.

Ryder glared at Suvi sharply before speaking. “What?”

“Well you’re only using one crutch now instead of two; that’s great!” Doctor Anwar feigned her friendliness, not knowing what type of mood Sara was in.

Sara tightened her lips and wrinkled her nose in disdain. “It’s been like that for two days now,” She huffed, and started to exit the room.

“Wait, Sara.” Suvi called out to slow her partner from leaving. “ I _am_ sorry.”

“Just- Don’t even, Suvi. You’ve said that so many times now it’s starting to lose meaning.” The Pathfinder snapped at Suvi, trying to find the words to project how she felt.

The redhead’s heart sank to her stomach at the harsh words of her lover. She knew what she was doing was hurtful to Sara in the short run. But in the long haul, she knew it would be worth everything it had costed her. “Sara…”

“No, I know. I’m acting like a child, right? That might would be justifiable if it were actually true, but it’s not.” Ryder could feel the heat burn through her and reach her face. “I have been withering away in this bed for _weeks_ and I haven’t even seen you for one full day yet. I don’t even know where you’re sleeping; where _are_ you sleeping, Suvi?”

The scientist stumbled through her thoughts before she was able to pipe up. “I am sleeping in here most of the time. I just go to bed late and wake up early.” She admitted quietly.

“Most of the time? And where are you sleeping on these other nights?” Ryder’s glare pierced right through the Doctor, causing even more anxiety to Suvi than she meant.

“The medbay.”

Sara sucked her teeth and held back the rest of her interrogation. Ryder decided to tread lightly to keep her from saying something she didn’t quite mean. She hobbled for the door before being slowed down once more by her girlfriend.

“Can I at least help you to the medbay?” The scientist offered.

“No, I’ve got it.” Sara snapped, looking over her shoulder. “I’ve managed by myself for three weeks. Besides, you’re probably busy.” She coldly stated.

With only three days left remaining of bed rest, Sara stretched in her bed to the morning light from the Nexus. She rolled over to find the sight of a slumbering Suvi and felt surprisingly delighted for the first time in weeks.

Due to the unwelcoming movement beside her, Suvi also stretched and matched her eyes with a smiling Sara. She quickly jolted her head around to the clock and discovered the time. “Oh shite! Shite!” The scientist scurried out of bed and scrambled around to get dressed. “My alarm clock never went off, dammit!”

Upon being alone once again, Ryder couldn’t place what she was feeling. Rage was no longer accurate enough, and frustrated was unworthy of the title as well. She had felt exhausted and disappointed, she was truly upset that she had purposely been left out of the loop.

Ryder was positive the rest of the crew was aware of Suvi’s project and exactly what it was. She could feel her friends try and distract her from not having Suvi around, but it wasn’t working. Sara was torn at the fact that she was committed to someone who couldn’t commit their time to her.

Sure, it had only been one month. But one full month had slugged by with nothing for Sara to do but wonder what her girlfriend was up to and think about how long she would be keeping this up for. Today she would get some answers.

“You know, we technically have enough information to call this a success.” Lexi flashed a knowing smirk to Suvi beside her. “At least successful enough to tell Ryder what we have been up to.”

Suvi’s heart rate had increased significantly at the thought of telling Sara about her task. She was beyond ready for her to learn the truth, but was the project ready? Sure, the information matched the research. Aridana and Carlyle both gave the thumbs up for it to be tested, and the logic made sense, but prematurely telling Sara could result in upsetting consequences.

“Do you really think it’s time? Would you tell her if you were me?” Suvi’s anxious stare bore into the physician.

“I would definitely tell her,” Lexi suggested.

Ryder hopped into the medbay unannounced with a frustrated look about her. “I need to say something.” She said, looking at the floor.

Suvi piped up to save Sara some time, but was cut off instead. “We actually-”

“No, I’ve been ignored for a month now, so _I need to say something_.” She growled, scowling at the redhead.

Lexi arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms at Sara’s attitude. Suvi froze at Sara’s words and blinked. “All right.”

Ryder sniffed and gave a cold stare over at Doctor Anwar. “Are you practicing experiments on yourself again?”

Lexi scoffed as Suvi grew automatically defensive. “What on- Sara, really? Of course not!”

“I’ve seen less of you than ever before, and when I do somehow miraculously run into you, you seem even more stressed than you did back then.” Ryder hissed.

“I am not practicing experiments on anybody!” Suvi shouted.

“What then, hmm?” Ryder pointed her free arm over to Lexi and looked back up at Suvi. “Are you cheating on me with Lexi?”

Doctor T’Perro abruptly left her seat and hollered. “Enough!”

Sara and Suvi shifted their view over to the Asari and listened to what explanation she had to offer.

“I won’t sit here and let you criticize Suvi for all the hard work she has done for you.” Lexi continued.

“ _For me_?” Ryder countered with the same bitter attitude.

“Yes for you!” The physician’s voice was louder than she meant for it to get as she let herself explain.

“Lexi-” Suvi quietly tried to calm down her friend just before Lexi started up again.

“You are allowed some anger and a tad bit of resentment, I will grant you that, but you can’t treat your science officer that way. Not when she has dedicated all of her free time on this particular project.” Lexi pointed to the supplies scattered on the desk while looking straight at the Pathfinder.

“That’s great, it sounds lovely, but I still don’t know-”

“It’s the cure for AEND.” Lexi quickly informed. “Suvi has been working on the cure for your Mother.”

The words that tickled Sara’s ears first had her feeling lightheaded. Her head buzzed with a feeling she was unfamiliar with and her muscles started to relax. A tensity had left Sara’s shoulders and was replaced with gratitude weighed down by nerves.

She closed her eyes in a fuzzy silence and wondered how she was supposed to react and compared it to how she _wanted_ to react. Sara breathed and opened her eyes to Suvi, who was looking directly back at her. “I can’t- I don’t..”

It was the tears that broke up the blonde’s apology, or declaration, or whatever it was Sara was trying to say. Water spilled across Sara’s face as she inched over to Suvi. The love that someone had to have to completely devote their hard working time to making their lover happy had to be boundless. Ryder had never experienced that kind of love from anyone or _for_ anyone until that very moment.

The Pathfinder had worlds of statements she was prepared to make, though she could only muster two words together. “I’m embarrassed.” She admitted through a sniff.

“I’ve behaved terribly. I am awful.” Ryder continued to be sure and get her point across. “ _I_ am sorry, and I love you.” She watched Suvi through the tears in her eyes, and the redhead had yet to move. “Please accept my apology. I want to hug you desperately.” Sara’s plea was drowned in shame and guilt as she looked over to Suvi once more.

In understanding what the past month had to be like for Ryder, Suvi remained silent and wrapped Sara into a much needed hug on both ends. “You are not awful.” The redhead looked over to Lexi and dismissed herself. “I’ll be back, Lexi.. tomorrow.”

“So what about the crew, what about Scott? Does Scott know?” Ryder sat beside Suvi in the edge of their bed. Sara received the ultimate answer, now she was ready to know everything. She wanted to hear it all.

“The crew knows. I needed them to keep you occupied. Scott doesn’t know.” Suvi complied, willing and open to any answers Sara needed. “I figured it might turn out bad if one twin knows and the other doesn’t.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, probably.” Ryder chuckled in response. “So I want to know the real reason. Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“Well there are many reasons,” Suvi began. “The main reason was knowing we might not be successful. I couldn’t tell you what we were working on then take all hope away.”

The blonde nodded in understanding. “I get that. So you think this is going to work? I mean, you’re actually _doing_ this right?”

The Doctor chuckled at Sara trying to contain her hope and excitement. “Well that was another reason; we knew you wouldn’t be able to let us work peacefully. You’d want to help and check in every five minutes and that’s no way to work or concentrate.”

“True. That’s very true.” Sara smiled at Suvi who seemed to know her so well. “But- _do_ you think it will work?” She asked through a breaking smile.

“Honestly,” Suvi paused, making sure to remain as calm as possible. “We don’t know, but the answers are looking pretty definite. We just have to pass over the cure to Harry and Aridana to check it over _again_ , and if they give the go ahead, then we’ll be ready to check.”

“And by ‘check’ you mean…”

“We can wake up your mum and give her the injection to see if it works, yes.” Suvi’s voice, again, was filled with so much hope and love. Sara’s favorite sound. Nobody could pass good news like Suvi; and nobody could break bad news any smoother than her as well.

Sara chuckled through the happy tears that stung her eyes. Happy tears- something that Sara wasn’t used to much these days. She pulled Suvi into a vehement, hedonistic kiss. The two women tingled with ardor, kissing as if both of them had forgotten any other mouth they had kissed, as if nobody else existed, as if love was the only feeling they had ever felt.

“I’ve missed you.” Sara whispered into Suvi’s ear.

The breath of words pricked at Suvi’s skin, causing the chill bumps to reach the surface once again. With the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, she whispered back. “I’ve missed you more.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know one month is a bit unrealistic to discover a cure, but cut me some slack here!


	44. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after Sara learns about Suvi’s project, the Ryder twins reunite with a loved one. Later, Sara receives some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around and showing the love. I couldn’t do it without your support!

“There’s no reason to be alarmed, it seems as though Sara just had a minor panic attack. Common in high-stress situations, such as this. Especially seen in PTSD patients.” Lexi performed one final check over Ryder while informing Suvi. “Sara, how are you feeling, any better?”

Ryder was drenched in a cold sweat, half buried under the blankets in her bed. “I was f-fine to begin with, it was Suvi who flipped out for n-no reason.” Sara stammered through her shivers while dismissing her condition.

“Sara, you’re shaking violently.” Doctor Anwar stood over Sara with arms crossed as Lexi did her final examination.

“That’s because I’m cold!” Sara informed.

Suvi placed two firm fists on her hips as she looked over Sara. “You’re sweating profusely.” She countered.

“Um, t-that’s because I’m hot.” Ryder shuttered, feeling a bit anxious.

“Well, as I said earlier, no reason for concern, just mild anxiety.” Lexi stood up to further investigate a cause. “Did you wake up from a nightmare, is that was this was?”

“No.”

Lexi planted a solid glare onto Sara and crossed her arms. “Sara…”

“Yes, whatever. I’m fine.” Ryder brushed off any remaining comments on her conditions as she tried to pull herself together.

Suvi faced Lexi to voice her apprehension. “I thought that medication she was taking was supposed to prevent nightmares.”

“It prevents episodes of physically acting out her terrors. It technically doesn’t help with sleep or dreams at all.” Lexi provided clarity as the two women watched over Sara, still lying in bed.

As Ryder felt to two women staring at her, she shifted her head to reciprocate the look. “What?”

Suvi sat on the bed next to Sara. “Sweetie, are you having trouble sleeping again, or more troubles with nightmares?”

Sara contorted her face in perplexity for a moment before answering. “I’ve never stopped having nightmares. The one thing keeping me awake was being afraid of acting them out. I’ve put my trust in that medication so I could fall asleep knowing I wouldn’t hurt anybody, so no trouble sleeping. But yes, I’m still having nightmares.”

“From what I gather, this is a stress-related response.” Lexi informed. “With today being extra taxing, I can see the reason for the anxiety. If you’d like, I can give you a low grade sedative, but it may make you drowsy.”

“No, no.” Sara resisted. “I can handle it. Besides, I need to be on high alert today. Zero distractions.”

“Okay, Ryder, but you let me know if you’re not feeling well, or if you need anything.” Lexi ordered as she made her way towards the door.

“Wait,” Sara whipped off the comforter and scrambled out of bed. “Lexi. I didn’t get a chance- well…” Sara stumbled over her words as she battled to find the words to convey how she felt. In a failed attempt in finding any, she pulled Doctor T’Perro into a crushing hug. “Thank you.”

Lexi smiled, realizing her patient of the morning wasn’t thanking her for her attention; Sara was thanking her for her hard work over the past month. “No need to thank me. It was all Suvi’s idea.” She added, looking to Doctor Anwar.

The Physician disappeared behind the door and left Suvi and Sara alone in silence. With Ryder stuffed with gratitude and anxiety, she fought to come up with anything to say to Suvi, but when Suvi smiled at her, that all changed. Ryder beamed at Suvi with an otherworldly elation.

“What’s this smile for?” Suvi grinned.

“You are so pretty, it’s unreal.” Sara swarmed Suvi up in a warm embrace as Suvi giggled.

“Sara you’re sweaty!” The redhead half protested, fighting her way out of Sara’s arms, but Ryder just squeezed tighter.

Ryder snickered while holding Suvi. “So, that’s never stopped you before!” Suvi squirmed, trying to get out of Sara’s hold, but Ryder had her locked. “Stop fighting and love me!”

Suvi giggled and ended her mission to escape. Sweaty or not, Sara was hers and she loved to be wrapped up in her arms. “So, I take it you are feeling better?”

Sara sighed in a mixture of emotions. “Physically, I feel much better. But my nerves are running rampant.” The simple act of talking about it made Sara’s heart speed up.

“Understandably so.” Suvi added. “Let’s put an end to the agony and rip off the bandaid, yeah? Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sara’s statement sounded more like a question as she tried to prepare herself for the day ahead.

Suvi tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Sara’s ear as she listed out instructions to get ready. “I am going to shower, change, and head over to the Hyperion. You need to check in with Scott and help him get ready. Then you need to take yourself a nice, hot shower, as long as you want. Then meet us at the cryo bay.”

The Pathfinder slowly drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Sara, look at me.” Suvi placed both hands on either side of Sara’s face and planted her focus on her. “There are a lot of things we can't control- a lot of things we can’t change or do. But _this_ you can. You can do this.”

Suvi’s words found roost in Sara’s mind for the duration of her getting ready. Throughout her shower, Sara could hear Suvi speak plain as day; telling her she was able to face her doubts and anxiety and be close to her Mother again. The all so blissful sensation of water running down her back brought a sense of peace to Sara’s mind and heart. There was no way to fully prepare her for what she was about to face, though Sara knew it was time.

Scott and Sara stood silently outside of the cryo bay, waiting for someone to give them an update. It was the longest four minutes of their lives until Suvi walked through the doors.

Sara limped over to redhead in half a panic with her brother right behind her. “Did you see her? Is it actually her? Is she alive?” Ryder managed to whip up a full questionnaire all in one breath as she looked to Suvi with worried eyes.

“Relax.” Suvi ordered the Pathfinder. “Your Mum is in there, and she’s alive. She should be waking up any moment now.” The scot displayed a gentle smile to the two twins in front of her.

“Are you the one that gives her the injection?” Sara asked.

“No, sweetie, that’s Harry’s job. He’ll administer the shot once she’s awake and gives consent, you know how it is.” Doctor Anwar eyed her girlfriend with empathy. There was no part of her that could understand what was going on in Ryder’s mind. Suvi knew it was a happy moment- a day full of reunion and celebration. But how does one process seeing someone they have already grieved?

Scott shared the same anxious expression as Sara as he looked to Suvi. “So she’s stable? Like, regardless, we _will_ get to talk to her?”

“As far as readings go, yes, she’s stable. I don’t see any reason why you wouldn’t get to talk to your Mum today.” Suvi replied. “I’m going to go back in and lend a hand. I’ll come get you when she’s awake.” She gave a sympathetic nod to Sara just before disappearing behind the doors once again.

Several minutes crept by after Suvi went back into the cryo bay. Sara felt a thick nausea build up as she prayed it away. So many unknown questions stuck in the back of her throat, though she didn’t quite know what to ask. Ryder tried to build a plan on how to react after she had grieved in denial for the past year, but how do you prepare yourself to basically see a ghost?

As the minutes slugged by, Cora made her way to the cryo bay to be the supportive friend and girlfriend she was. She knew this kind of situation had to be hectic for the twins, so without question, she knew she would need to be there for both of them.

Twenty minutes of near silence had passed once Suvi had shown up once again. The Ryder twins stood from the bench, leaving Cora in the dust.

“Well?” Scott was able to speak first as Sara’s mouth was too dry.

“Sara, Scott, you’re Mum is awake.” Suvi reciprocated the twins’ expression, as she felt worried for her partner.

Scott rested his arms behind his head as he looked to Cora and exhaled. The commando noticed she was being subtly signaled, so she dashed over to Scott while Suvi attended to Sara.

“Harry gave her the injection just now. Everything is going fine.” Suvi softly announced.

Ryder barely nodded to acknowledge she heard her. She popped her knuckles and wrung her hands together. “Are you coming with me?”

“No, love. This is a private moment for you and your brother. I’ll be out here with Cora and Lexi. Harry has to stay to monitor your Mum.” The redhead settled her eyes on Sara and took both of her hands. “You can do this. I’ll be right here. Take your time.”

The blonde took a deep breath in and nodded to the woman in front of her. She called out for Scott and reached out to settle her hand on his arm. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Scott placed his hands on Sara’s shoulders and kneaded them, trying to give his sister the encouragement to relax.

Ryder stood in front of the entrance to the cryo bay and realized there was the line she would cross that would change her life forever. Once those doors slid open, her life would be different from that moment forward. One last look at Cora and Suvi was all it took to kickstart her motivation to move. She wiped her sweaty palms along her thighs and stepped forward.

The doors spread apart, uncovering a slow day for those working in the cryo bay that morning. Only a few patients were scattered through the room, making it easy for the twins to spot their Mother.

Sara bounce her eyes around, frantically searching for Ellen as she walked forward. Only a few seconds into her search, she heard a faint but familiar laugh that was unmistakable. The sound alone instantly brought tears to Sara’s eyes. She spotted her Mom laughing with Doctor Carlyle. _Laughing_.

Sara stopped in her tracks at seeing her Mom, and Scott almost completely ran her over. “Christ, Sara!”

Sara paid no mind to her brother bumping into her or anything he was saying. She saw the rise and fall of her mother’s chest and immediately, a memory of puzzles entered her mind. She remembered a younger version of herself watching her Mom put together old-timey jigsaw puzzles in her spare time. Little Sara always thought she was helping by picking out the edge pieces for her Mom and putting them in a separate pile.

The very woman that she put together puzzles with was sitting up in a bed, living, breathing and laughing. The twins approached the side of the bed slowly, tears running down Sara’s face, and building up in Scott’s eyes.

“Mama?” Sara uttered, barely loud enough to get the woman’s attention.

Ellen turned her head to her two blonde children she thought she had left behind in the Milky Way. Her brown eyes instantly flooded with tears as she outreached her arms to wrap them up.

Scott and Sara were way past taking turns to hug their Mother. They simultaneously leaned in and held on to their Mom for a full minute.

The reunion was an exchange of ‘I love you’s and ‘I’ve missed you’s laced with happy tears. Scott and Sara took turns to say their piece before Ellen grew curious to see her husband, Alec.

It didn’t take much time to explain, but Ryder held her Mom's hand and guided her through the story of what happened on Habitat 7. Luckily, Ellen had already said her goodbyes. It wouldn’t make her miss Alec any less, but she found a peace in knowing she had the privilege to say goodbye.

An hour deep into their visit, Ellen began to learn things about the new lives of her children. she was taken by surprise to hear her kids were putting their lives in twice as much danger as they did in the past. “My goodness, you were _shot_?” Ellen gasped and leaned over to look at Sara’s leg.

“It’s fine, it was weeks ago and Medi-get really sped up the process. It’s nothing.” Sara smiled at her Mother with a familiarity; something that felt somewhat nostalgic hit her as she looked at her Mom. It felt like old times. It was only the beginning of her Mother discovering the changes in everyone’s life, but it was a beginning nonetheless.

“I hate to cut things short, but your Mother needs to rest.” Harry cut in with an obvious guilt. He hated the part of the job of shoo-ing off families, but it was an important part of the job. Patients need to recover so the families can continue to visit. “She’s not going anywhere. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiled.

That was the beauty of it. She wasn’t going anywhere. So far, Suvi’s cure was working, and it had brought on the very gift of life itself. Doctor Ellen Ryder was mending and she still needed time to grieve, but she wasn’t going anywhere.

Back on the Tempest, the crew got together and enjoyed the krogan chef’s ‘Drack Surprise’ for supper. In the eyes of the crew, they gained a new family member that day. Ellen Ryder was not to be a Tempest member, but she _was_ family. Much of the team had read her research and studied her work on biotics. It was indeed a day to celebrate life.

“I mean, I could tell she was weak, but who wouldn’t be, right? Regardless, I saw the same look she always gave me and Scott. It’s like a mixture of trust, concern, and love. ‘Cause, ya’ know, Scott and I were always putting ourselves in danger and such.” The Pathfinder removed her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. She did her best to explain to Suvi her visit with her Mother.

Suvi sat next to Sara and gave her undivided attention to the woman she loved. Without fully understanding everything that Sara had gone through that day, she did understand that Sara was the happiest she’d been since Andromeda, and she couldn’t help but give herself some of that credit. She knew she did the right thing, and she would’ve done anything to make Sara happy. Thankfully, all it took was a little science, which was luckily Suvi’s specialty.

“Ryder, when you have a moment, there is something we need to discuss.” SAM interrupted from the corner of Sara’s desk to update her in current news.

The Pathfinder floated her eyes over to SAM and piped up. “Okay, SAM. What is it?”

“Today has marked the day of each planet reaching one hundred percent viability.” The monotone voice continued to speak as Sara and Suvi traded looks of excitement.

“SAM that’s great news!” Sara shouted, turning to SAM in the corner.

“There is more.” He added.

“Okay then, what else?” Ryder asked, rushing the AI.

“I suggest you check your email from Director Addison.” SAM instructed.

After giving Suvi a befuddled look, she rushed over to her computer and pulled up her email and read it aloud for Suvi to hear.

“Pathfinder Ryder, in a bid to show our appreciation of your work, we, the Initiative, have chosen to honour you and the other Pathfinders for your hard work with the Andromeda Initiative. A rewarding ceremony will take place on Saturday of next week where we will formally thank you for your efforts. Director Addison. P.S. I hear a congratulations are in order for reuniting with your Mother _and_ for reaching maximum viability on each planet. We look forward to seeing you next week.”

Sara slowly turned around, mouth gaping, to collect her partner’s reaction.

“ _What_?” Suvi rushed over to the computer to see the email for herself.

“A rewards ceremony?” Sara whispered in disbelief.

“Sara, this is incredible!” Suvi pushed all of her weight into her lover’s embrace and congratulated Sara on all her accomplishments.

“What a fucking day!” Sara beamed. “You go get the champagne, I’ll go alert the crew we’re having a party.”

 

 

 

 


	45. Priorities: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Vetra make a quick run to Aya while the rest of the crew get ready for the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I had planned for Chapter 45 to be the final chapter of YMFP. However, I started typing and basically never stopped. Upon realizing the word count was ridiculous for just one chapter, I decided to cut 45 in half. I’m currently finishing up 46, with that being said, depending on how late it is, I will have 46 up within a few hours, if not, it will be up within 24 hours. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Once the clock hit 0700, the Pathfinder immediately jolted out of bed. There was no time to waste by changing out of her pajamas, so she sprinted through the Tempest to Vetra’s room and banged on the door. “Are you up yet?”

The turian’s door hissed open for Ryder to instantly invade. “Are you ready? We gotta get going, today is a busy day.”

Vetra blinked away her grogginess and disregarded the Pathfinder’s hurry. “And What is Suvi gonna’ do while we go to Aya?”

“I scheduled her dress alteration for early this morning so she would be occupied while we’re gone.” Sara cleared up any questions with a buzz about her, though Vetra could tell she was nervous. “In fact, I need to make sure she’s awake and getting ready. Once Lexi, Drack, Suvi and Scott depart the ship, we can take off, so be ready.”

“That’s not going to take long enough.” Vetra speculated.

“Which is why I scheduled Lexi and Scott’s alterations the same day. They’re having lunch with my Mom after.” Ryder turned on her heels before Vetra stopped her.

“Are you nervous?” Vetra asked with a smirk.

Sara rubbed the back of her neck and thought about her answer for a few seconds. “I mean, duh. But I’m excited.” She beamed before getting back into her groove. “Stop distracting me, I gotta’ go.”

To Sara, Vetra always felt like the big sister Ryder always wanted. She kept her in line, made sure she was always prepared, surprised her with illegal gifts and above all, her advice was top of the line. Vetra was more than just another apple in the family tree, she had earned a true spot in Sara’s heart, and she had no way to properly thank her.

It was no surprise to Sara to see Suvi still asleep in their bed once the doors opened. Ryder tiptoed over to the snoozing scot and gently sat on the bed, careful not to wake her up. She leaned in closer to Suvi and placed her mouth directly next to her ear. “Wake up, you lazy swine.” A low and playful growl escaped her lips in a bid to get the doctor moving.

Suvi stretched and grinned at her partner’s sense of humor. “Mm, I love when you talk dirty to me.”

Sara jumped up to change clothes and laughed at the banter that Suvi returned. “We’ll there’s plenty more where that came from.” She simpered while looking over to the redhead and noticed she hadn’t moved. “You have your second fitting in thirty minutes. I suggest you get moving if you want your dress to fit tonight.”

The scientist groaned and rolled out of bed to change. “I hate going to the Nexus these days. Everyone wants to ask questions and shake hands and all that.”

“You discovered Meridian and a cure for AEND.” Sara reminded the scot of her achievements and why everyone would want to speak with her. “But I gave Drack and Scott specific instructions to get you and Lexi to your fittings without any disturbances.” She apprised.

Suvi sighed in relief and hugged her lover for her consideration. “You are truly the best.” She hummed while snuggling into Sara.

“So I’ve been told.” The blonde grinned and resumed to pull her hair up in a high ponytail. “So are you still good to have lunch with Scott, Lexi and my Mom?”

Suvi slipped an Andromeda Initiative t-shirt over her head and proceeded to answer. “Well if lunch will be anything like meeting her, it will be a blast. Lunch with _the_ Doctor Ellen Ryder? That’s definitely something I can handle.”

“Oh my gosh.” Sara let her jaw drop open and looked over to Suvi. “You’re fangirling over my Mother.”

The scientist in Suvi had ordered her to halt the process of getting ready and allow herself to explain her reasons. “Your Mother is a renowned scientist. Highly known for her work on biotics and cybernetic research.”

“I’m aware.” Sara smiled.

Ignoring Sara’s sarcasm, Suvi went on with her explanation. “Yes, I’ve always been a fan of Ellen’s, but since she’s your Mum and was considered deceased, I didn’t want to talk about it and upset you.” She said. “But having lunch with Ellen Ryder is like a dream come true so, yes, that’s something I can manage.” The redhead simpered with elation and waiting for Sara’s response.

“Wow,” Ryder nodded, looking completely blown away by Suvi admitting her true feelings. “I’m starting to think you revived my Mom for _your_ benefit instead of mine.” She chuckled.

Suvi shoved Sara on the shoulder. “Hush, you goon!” She giggled and continued to get dressed. “By the way, I know you’re going to Aya, but what for? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for tonight?”

Sara swallowed her hesitant expression and quickly remembered her back-up excuse. “Yes, actually, I’m getting a pair of heels the angara designed for me.” She prided herself for answering so smoothly.

“Oh. Well, that’s kind of them! I look forward to seeing these _designer_ heels.” Suvi buzzed. “I have to get going. I’ll see you tonight, love.” The redhead placed a quick peck on Sara’s cheek and scurried out of the room.

Part one was a success. Making sure Suvi was occupied was vital to make Sara’s plan work. Unfortunately, there was a busy day ahead, and she still had many obstacles to jump through to consider her strategy successful.

“Pathfinder, we’re landing on Aya.” Kallo mentioned over Sara’s omni-tool.

Luckily, PeeBee had finished touching up Sara’s eyebrows just in time. Ryder grinned at the asari who grinned back, knowing what Aya had in store.

Vetra and Sara walked down the ramp, wasting no time to get to their destination. “Ya’ know, you could’ve gotten all of this done sooner, now we’re pushing for time.” Vetra groaned.

“I asked them for this favor a week ago, I didn’t know it took so long to make!” Sara countered. “Besides I was only given a weeks notice for this ceremony. I just realized this was the perfect opportunity.”

The door to the museum hatched open and Sara and Vetra waltzed in. “Avela!” Sara called out, waving at her angaran friend. She proceeded with the angaran handshake and exchanged pleasantries before Avela led them to her office.

“Not a minute too soon,” The angara grinned. She opened a box that sat stacked somewhere in a crate behind her desk. “It took longer than we’d have liked, but I feel you’ll find it worth it.” She handed Ryder a tiny black box and encouraged her to open it.

Ryder’s face was ridden with anticipation as she cracked open the box she held in her hands. Her eyes glistened at the sight and she couldn’t help but smile. “This is- it’s perfect, I don’t know what to say.”

“She is going to love this.” Vetra said, eyeing the gift.

The box revealed a diamond ring with a white gold band. In the center was the largest diamond, surrounded by several smaller ones. Sara scanned her eyes over it, taking her time and picturing what it would look like on Suvi’s finger.

“We had an extensive crew round up the materials. We even worked with some initiative scientists from Kadara and Elaaden. After everything was shipped here, I had my finest engineers work with me.” Avela smiled, watching the Pathfinder’s face light up with joy.

“You did all that in a week?” Vetra asked, baffled at the work ethic of her crew.

“Name a price and you’ll have it.” Sara promised, willing to hand over all of her credits in exchange.

Avela held up a palm and shook her head. “No, Pathfinder, this is on us. Think of it as a ‘thank you’ for the Moshae and all your relic hunting.” The angara offered a genuine smile to Sara who was almost riddled speechless.

Ryder fought to hold back tears as she looked at the ring. “I’m going to find a way to repay you.” She stated.

Once Vetra and Ryder boarded back on the Tempest, Sara went straight to showing off the ring, starting with Suvi’s best friend, Gil. She danced through the ship weightlessly and collected the glorified feedback from her friends. It came to no surprise that no one had any objections or complaints.

When Sara finally reached the last member to view the ring, Cora, the commando started out by congratulating her. “I couldn’t be happier for you.” She smiled. “Are you nervous?”

“Hell yeah, I’m nervous.” Ryder answered honestly. “What if she says ‘no’?”

Harper chuckled at the thought of Suvi turning down a proposal from the Pathfinder. “Then I’ll be out ten credits.”

Sara furrowed her eyebrows in a mixture of disbelief and terror. “What?”

“I’m kidding, loser.” Cora replied. “There’s no way that girl is going to turn you down. She loves you endlessly.”

Sara looked back down at the ring she held in her hand. “Yeah maybe, but it’s still early. It hasn’t been quite a year.”

“Ten months.” Harper stated. “Close enough. And I think that’s long enough for her to know how much she loves you. She cured a terminal disease for you for heaven’s sake.”

Ryder laughed at Cora’s response and felt a small breeze of relief. “That’s true.” A firmness took over Cora’s face as she looked to Sara, and Ryder spotted the expression. “What? What’s that face for?”

The huntress sighed at battling her thoughts but convinced herself to speak up regardless. “I feel like this is where I should ask you if you are sure this is what you want.”

Ryder adopted the same face Cora wore as she looked back to the ring. “Yeah, maybe not.” She sighed.

“What, really?” Cora was baffled by Sara’s almost immediate change in decision.

“No, not really. Don’t be stupid.” Sara scowled at the huntress. “She has _got_ me, Cora. I mean she really has me. That girl has complete control of my actions, my feelings, my heart. She’s got me; I’m her’s. So there’s nothing more in this lifetime I would rather do than to officially make her mine.”

“Wow.” Cora arched her brow and smirked. “That’s the sappiest thing you’ve ever said.” She chuckled.

Ryder punched the commando on the shoulder for ruining her moment. “Shut up. If you tell anybody, I’ll bunk you and PeeBee together.”

Harper laughed at the Pathfinder’s threats and continued. “But really, though. You tell her _that_ and you’re golden. Be brave about this proposal. That’s what she likes about you.” The commando placed a friendly touch on Sara’s arm before leaving to resume getting ready.

The hours skipped by as mass chaos ensued on the Tempest. Only a few minutes ticked by before Drack, Scott, Suvi and Lexi made their way up the ramp once the Tempest docked back on the Nexus.

Ryder could hear Lexi and Suvi laughing once they neared the door. She stuck her head out of the door to greet to two women and ask about their day. “How was lunch with _the_ Doctor Ellen Ryder?” Sara asked, lightly mocking Suvi.

“Incredible.” Suvi gleamed.

“Your Mother is a hoot, Sara. I see where you get your sense of humor!” Doctor T’Perro shined before heading into the medbay to get ready.

“I’m glad you had fun.” Sara smiled as Suvi swept in to hug her softly. “Is that your dress? Can I see it?”

The redhead hung up the covered dress on the closet bar and moved over to the mirror to start on her makeup. “It _is_ my dress. You can see it _on_ me this evening.” She winked.

“You’re frustrating.” Sara dramatically rolled her eyes.

“What about these super fancy angaran heels? Can I see them?” The redhead asked while looking up at Sara.

Ryder turned up Her nose and mocked Suvi’s accent. “You can see them _on_ me this evening.”

The scot scoffed at Sara’s sarcasm. “Wee munter.” She mumbled under her breath.

“What did I tell you about your Scottish insults? Keep that shit away from me!” Sara jested loudly. “I have to go talk to my Mom just for a bit before I get ready. _Be ready_ by the time I get back. I know how long you take.”

Suvi contorted her face to mock Sara before her partner leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

The Pathfinder entered her Mother’s temporary apartment on the Nexus and sat down on the bed beside her. “How was lunch?”

“I had a ball,” Ellen grinned. “Lexi and Suvi both know how to have a good time. They told me all about their thought process while they worked on the cure. Smart minds, both of them.”

“Incredibly smart.” Sara confirmed. “You know Suvi is quite a fan of yours. I told her I thought she might have revived you for her benefits instead of mine.” She chuckled.

“A fan? I haven’t noticed.” Ellen chuckled sarcastically. “She praised me fifty percent of the time and asked questions for the other half.”

“She’s a curious girl. She adores your work. That doesn’t bother you, does it?” Ryder asked, hoping her Mother would have no complaints of her partner.

“ _Bother_ me? Goodness, no. It’s nice to be recognized and honoured.” Ellen took hold of Sara’s hand and looked her in the eyes. “I told you I approved, didn’t I? Speaking of which, why don’t you show me what you came here to show me?”

Ryder pulled the little black box from her pocket and handed it over to her Mother. “The angara had a rather large team that worked on it.” She added while Ellen cracked open the box.

“Heavens, Sara, this must have costed thousands of credits! It’s beautiful.” Ellen said, taking the ring in her fingers.

“Actually, it was free.” She corrected, causing her Mother to quickly spin her head around to shift her focus onto Sara. “Avela said to think of it as a thank you for the hard work I’ve done.”

Ellen let out a hearty laugh. “Hard work? _You_?”

“Mom, stop,” Sara chuckled. “I’ll tell you all about my _hard work_ when I have time.”

“Fair enough. But this looks like it took a straining amount of effort. I don’t care what you’ve done for them, you’ll pay the proper price for this ring.” Ellen gave Sara a stern look and handed the ring back to her daughter.

Sara rolled her eyes at her Mother’s nearly instant nagging. “Relax. I told Avela I would make it up to them- somehow.” Sara informed. A subtle silence crept through the room as Sara’s face fell. “Mom, I’m nervous.”

Ellen sighed, looking at the bed sheets that surrounded her and back to the blonde. “Do you know what Suvi said to me during lunch today?”

Ryder focused two bright blue eyes on her Mother for her to answer.

“That girl said she signed both of you up for an adoption list for a dog. She also said she wasn’t sure where the two of you would live when things were settled, but if she had to guess, she thought you would pick Kadara since you’re so taken with the hot springs.” The researcher reached out and grasped Sara’s forearm. “My point is, she’s thinking about _both_ of your futures- _together_.

Her Mother’s words made total sense to Sara. She didn’t realize Suvi had been planning out their future all along right under her nose and she didn’t even notice it. Suvi was always talking about things she wanted them to do and places she wanted Sara to take her. Suvi was just as serious about their relationship as Sara was; she was thankful that her Mom was able to help her see that.

“You’re right. I know she loves me, I’m just psyching myself out.” Sara sighed in relief.

“Sara, honey. I like Suvi, truly. But I love you. I haven’t seen how you two are together so I just want to be sure that you’re ready for this. You _are_ young.” Ellen said, double checking to be sure her daughter was ready to completely commit her entire self to someone else.

Sara took a deep breath and smiled. She looked upon a distant memory that wasn’t much too long ago. She remembered sitting in the floor of the angaran resort on Voeld, looking at Suvi and knowing that was the face she was meant to wake up to every day. She told Suvi a piece of advice her Mother once told her- to fall in love, at least once. Looking at Suvi she knew she had done just that.

“There was a time, I’m not sure if you remember. A bit before we left for Andromeda, we had actually said all of our goodbyes. There was one bit of advice you disclosed to me. You looked at me and Scott and told us to fall in love- at least once.” Ryder watched her Mother’s face as she slowly recalled the memory.

“Right, yes. I remember that now.” Ellen recalled.

“Well, boy, you can check that off the list twice- three times! I found myself in love with her before I even knew what love was. It was strong and fast, and it was a _bitch_ to work out, I tell you-”

“Watch your language.” Ellen interrupted her daughter to nag her once more.

“Sorry, but Mama, if you knew what we’ve had to work through, you’d understand why I’m proposing.” Sara was grinning wider than she realized as she played with the tiny box between her hands.

“Okay,” Ellen submitted to Sara’s answer. “I’m not trying to doubt you or bring you down, I just haven’t seen what you two are like as a couple. You were only there for a fraction of the time when you introduced her, so.” Ellen shrugged and looked to her daughter.

“Oh, they love each other.” Scott confirmed as he entered his Mother’s apartment. “It’s actually kind of annoying.”

“Scott, what’re you doing here?” Sara said, twisting her face in confusion.

Ellen gestured for him to come in as she sat up higher in the bed. “I called him in here to help me get ready.”

Ryder’s face remained unchanging as she looked over to her Mother. “ _Ready_? For-” She shook her head not quite understanding until it hit her. “ _Tonight_? You can’t come tonight!” Sara ordered.

“I’m pretty sure it’s open to the public.” Ellen countered as Scott helped her out of bed.

“Mom, you’re sick, you’re still recovering. This is going to take way too much energy from you.” Sara stood from the bed and protested against the idea of having her Mother attend the ceremony, although she honestly wanted her there.

“Calm your horses, Sara. I’ve had Lexi check me out _and_ I called Harry after lunch. Both of them said I was fine to make it to the ceremony tonight.” Ellen sauntered over to her boudoir while Scott fetched her dress.

“ _Lexi_ said you were fine? Doctor T’Perro looked you over herself and said you were all right?” Sara asked for confirmation, knowing she could trust Lexi’s expertise.

“Yes, now you have two hours to get ready.” Ellen informed Sara while rushing her off to leave. “You’d better get a move on.”

“Fine, fine. I’m out of here.” Sara said, constricting a smile. She turned around to give her Mom one last look before taking off. “Thank you.”

“Oh, and Sara...” Ellen called out for her daughter once more.

“Yeah?”

“When things are settled, you’ll take me to these hot springs on Kadara.” The researcher told her daughter, not looking her way while she brushed her hair.

Sara chuckled and turned to make her exit. “Okay, Mama.”

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Priorities: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew attends the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking by me through this wild ride. I’ve had so much fun writing as I hope you all have had fun reading. This whole story has been more than just a learning experience, it’s been a major outlet and and way to unwind. I’ve also picked up some friends along the way :) Thanks so much for keeping up with Sara and Suvi! Their story isn’t over yet!

Ryder jogged up to the ramp to reunite with her crew and rush everybody to finish getting ready. Two hours was more than enough time for her to get ready, but she knew when the crew got together, they were a basically a bunch of professional procrastinators.

“Good, you’re back.” Kallo mumbled as he met Sara in the cargo bay. “There seems to be a party going on in your room.”

Sara froze at the sight of the salarian and hoped he was simply exaggerating like usual. “A _party_?”

“Oh, yes. With _loud music_.” He snorted, reading something on his datapad.

The Pathfinder grunted in confusion and started toward her room. As she neared her quarters, she could only hear faint laughing. Just when she was about to assume Kallo was in fact exaggerating, she heard what sounded like PeeBee in her room, singing along to, of course, loud music.

“ _Uh-huh! This my shit! All the girls stomp ya’ feet like this!_ ”

Despite the possibility of procrastination, she couldn’t get mad. ‘Hollaback Girl’ was one of Sara’s favorite songs from when she was a teen. She sprinted into the room and joined in to sing along as well. “Few times I’ve been around that track, but it’s not just gonna’ happen like that, ‘cause I ain’t no Hollaback girl, I ain’t no Hollaback girl!”

Once she ran in the room and immediately started singing, she looked around to notice PeeBee, Suvi Lexi and Vetra all in Sara’s room, dancing around and singing while helping each other get ready.

Suvi immediately noticed her girlfriend’s arrival and danced over to her. All of the women sang the lyrics word for word to get fired up for the ceremony.

“Let me hear you say this shit is bananas,  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S! This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!”

“Hey, you know what else is bananas?” Ryder shouted over the music to get the women’s attention. “You guys aren’t even halfway ready. Hurry up!” The blonde danced over to her closet, grabbed her dress and headed for the bathroom.

Sara looked in the mirror, trying to get a sense of herself. The face she looked at was visibly the same, but she was not the same person as she was when she started. She locked onto her eyes, then traveled down to her scar, dodging the memory that came with it. Through all of the torment, rage, trauma and change, Ryder found it odd how Suvi was able to stick with her through the whole journey and still see her as the same person. Or perhaps- maybe Suvi had changed _with_ Sara- _grown_ with her.

Ryder changed into her long, dark blue dress and black strap heels. She touched up her makeup and added some finishing touches. She looked in the mirror once more, understanding the changes in her life she was about to make; and she smiled.

The Pathfinder entered her quarters once again to a suddenly silent and empty room- all except for Suvi. Her eyes fell on her like impulse and stuck like a magnet. Sara felt as she lost control of her actions the moment she felt her lips part and her heart speed up.

Doctor Anwar stood stock still in a soigne, silver dress that just barely touched the floor. The slit in the side of her dress reached all the way up to the middle of Suvi’s thigh, driving Ryder insane.

“I thought-”

“Shh.” Ryder quickly hushed her girlfriend and looked her up and down. “Don’t move. Let me look at you.” The blonde stood back, running her eyes along the length of Suvi’s body. She strutted behind Suvi, halfway encircling her and stopped. The back of the dress was cut out, leaving plenty of bare skin on display. Sara walked up behind her, leaving barely an inch between them and inhaled deeply, capturing the smell of Suvi’s new perfume from Aya.

Sara’s breath manifested a shudder from Suvi and sent a message of what Sara wanted to do later that evening. She felt Sara’s cold hand meet with the warmth of her back. Her lover’s hand worked it’s way from the middle of her back up to the back of her neck. Suvi’s cheeks were slightly tinted red and the rise and fall of her chest sped up the tiniest bit.

Ryder strode in front of Suvi again and rested her hands on Suvi’s hips. “You look… phenomenal.” She slowly moved in and pulled her close enough to kiss her before Suvi pulled away.

“We wouldn’t want to ruin my lipgloss, Pathfinder.” The redhead smirked, barely an inch away from Sara’s lips.

The Pathfinder smiled at Suvi’s comment and chuckled. “No, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” She stepped away and outreached her hand for Suvi to take. Hand in hand they walked out of their quarters to gather with the rest of the crew.

The couple met with Lexi and Jaal beside the research table to await the rest of the gang. “Jaal, I like your black and white rafjinn; very formal.” Suvi said, smiling to the angaran.

“Thank you, Suvi. That is kind.” Jaal looked over the scientist and returned the same friendly smile.

“Guys, I’m about to get up on strange in front of hundreds of people.” Sara stated, switching her focus between Lexi and Jaal. “Be honest. How do I look?”

“Ryder, you look amazing. You have nothing to worry about.” The asari replied with honesty in her voice.

“Mm, yes.” Jaal hummed. “Sara, you have.. The greatest rack in the shack.”

Lexi gasped, shining a horrified look at Jaal while Suvi blushed and looked to Sara, praying she wouldn’t lose her temper.

Sara tilted her head, feeling sorry for the angaran. “Jaal, who did you hear that from?”

“Liam told me it means a woman shines brighter than any other woman in the room.” The angaran announced, his voice laced with slight confusion.

Suvi slightly sniggered as Lexi nudged the redhead, trying to get her to stop.

Ryder sighed and instructed Jaal to never repeat it again. “Well, that’s not what it means so don’t go around saying that, all right?”

Another ten minutes swept by, leading the crew members out one by one to meet together and board the Nexus. As the crew headed down the ramp Cora snatched Sara by the arm, asking if she had the ring.

“I gave it to Scott for him to keep in his pocket. You two will join me on stage and he’ll give it to me when I give him ‘the look’.” Sara looked at her friend feigning confidence and kept talking. “I’ve been to the bathroom seven times today.” She mumbled.

Harper pinched her eyebrows together and smiled. “Why?”

“Lexi says I have an ‘overactive bowel’ when I’m nervous.” Ryder shrugged and continued down the ramp, picking up the pace to rejoin her partner.

“Wow, look at that crowd.” Liam turned around and looked up to Sara behind him.

Public speaking wasn’t a problem for Sara. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it. ‘Know your audience’ was what her father always said whenever he had to give a speech. Fortunately for Sara, she had to sit in on several of his speeches and meetings.

The crew made their way to their seats. The whole first and part of the second row was reserved for the Tempest crew. Naturally, Sara sat between Cora and Suvi throughout the ceremony. The other three Pathfinders were called up on stage before her, apparently saving the best for last.

As Avitus Rix took the stage, Sara grew slightly bored. Being 22 with the energy of a twelve year old, Sara needed a way to bide her time. Looking around, she used up only a couple of seconds before picking her target.

Suvi looked to her right and immediately spotted the mischievous grin on Sara’s face. She rolled her eyes, knowing Sara was itching to say something stupid.

Ryder leaned over closer to Suvi and whispered in her ear. “You can delve into _my_ inner workings.”

The scot scrunched up her face, wondering if she heard her correctly and whispered back. “What?”

Sara grinned even wider as she resumed. “You can find _my_ path.” She leaned back just barely enough to catch the grin the Suvi was trying to compress. Ryder leaned back in and whispered once more. “You can explore _my_ vault.”

Doctor Anwar’s attempt at staying silent was ruined. She sniggered, quietly but definitely, causing Sara to do the same.

Cora noticed the two women giggling like school girls and nudged Ryder. Once she finally had Sara’s attention, Harper hit her with the ‘mom-stare’, and was able to silence Ryder fairly quickly.

As Pathfinder Rix wrapped up his speech, Director Addison took the microphone to introduce the beloved Face of Andromeda. “For our final speaker of the evening, we saved the finder of Meridian for last. Please welcome the Face of Andromeda herself, Pathfinder Sara Ryder and her second in command, Lieutenant Harper.

The crowd broke out in a thunder of applause, howling and whistling at Sara’s presence. Sara strutted up the stairs to the stage and soaked in all the attention she was getting. Hearing all of the chanting and clapping made her feel like a goddess. She _earned_ that reaction.

The Pathfinder walked up to the microphone and waited for the hassle to die down to begin her speech. “Good evening. I’m Pathfinder Ryder and for those of you who don’t know, I have with me my second in command, Lieutenant Cora Harper and my brother, Alliance Veteran Scott Ryder.” Sara took a deep breath and scanned over the prideful faces of her wonderful crew.

“A year has gone by since the Hyperion has made it to the Nexus. One, very long, wild year.” Sara chuckled, causing a small rumble of laughs from the audience. “In just this last year, we, as a whole, have accomplished something great. We may all be here to celebrate all of the Pathfinders tonight, but in truth, we all had a part. Every single individual here had a key role in finding a home. We all have jobs here, and I can say with great confidence that I know you all have done them well. So you all may be here for the Pathfinders, but I am here for _you_. I want to thank you for helping me and my crew this past year. It was a team effort from everybody in the Initiative.”

Ryder ginned and looked upon the faces that focused closely on her. “Now, I may be a little biased,” She chuckled. “But there are some people here that deserve to be double bragged on.” She looked at the section in which her crew sat in and shined brightly. “While I only have a limited amount of time, I can’t brag on them all, but while I’m up here, I directly want to thank you guys.” Sara gave a tight-lipped smile to her team.

“However, I need to thank Cora Harper for basically carrying me through this journey. You taught me how to lead a team and to be a tougher version of myself. I’m forever indebted to you.” She moved her focus from Cora over to her brother. “And Scott, seriously, I want to thank you for keeping me sane. For giving me the stability I desperately needed when there was no sense of normalcy in my life. I big-time want to show a major appreciation to my Doctor, Lexi T’Perro. I’ve gone through some major issues as Pathfinder, and Lexi has given me a solution for every single one. The patience this women has is impeccable.” The crowd as a whole chuckled once more as Sara shifted her focus to the audience.

“There is one person, though; one person that deserves all of my thanks and everything that I have to give. My science officer, Doctor Anwar, has been my rock and my beacon throughout this year. For those of you who have been living under a rock, Doctor Anwar is the scientist who found our path to Meridian. Yes, that entails a funny story that involves a rubber duck, but that’s a story for another time.” Ryder grinned. “But yeah, she’s your _real_ Pathfinder, here. Doctor Anwar is also the scientist who discovered the cure for AEND. She worked up a small crew of Doctor Lexi T’Perro, Doctor Harry Carlyle, and Doctor Leynomi Aridana. A lot of you are thinking ‘AEND is an old disease, nobody even gets that anymore!’ Yes, that’s true. But the rest of you know the story behind it. My Mother was diagnosed with AEND right before I left for Andromeda. Most of you may know of her, Doctor Ellen Ryder. Directly before I went into stasis I got news of her passing. But that wasn’t the case. This entire year I was unaware of my Mother being in stasis- alive. When my team got the news, Doctor Anwar frantically went to work and ended up finding the cure. And right now, my Mother is here tonight because of Doctor Anwar. Mom, can you stand up please?”

Ellen Ryder stood up from her seat beside Harry and the crowd crashed in cheering and support.

Sara wiped a stray tear that broke loose and went on with her speech. “With that being said, I think we can all agree that Doctor Anwar deserves it all.” Sara looked at the redheaded scientist and beckoned her on stage. “Doctor Anwar, if you don’t mind, can you join me up on stage, please?”

Suvi made her way on stage as the audience praised her for her bravery and hard work. She stood in front of the Pathfinder riddled with embarrassment, making a mental note to kill her later.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to make you speak.” Sara chuckled, eyeing the doctor on her right side. “But I called you up here so I can let all of these people know how much I appreciate you. Will you let me do that?”

Suvi gave a sheepish smile and nodded her head for Sara to continue.

Ryder grabbed Suvi’s hand, and in a room full of people, it was suddenly just the two of them. “It’s been a long and crazy year. We’ve been through a lot throughout this journey. And there’s been a lot of darkness, as you’ve seen. I’ve… shown you a lot of that darkness first hand and for that, I’m so, _so_  sorry, Suvi.” Sara was battling to keep her tears from falling. Her voice broke as the thought of the time she harmed Suvi in her sleep. It was something she would never be able to forgive herself for.

Ryder took a deep breath and pulled herself together. “But that’s behind us.” She gave Suvi’s hand a tight squeeze and flashed a genuine smile. “I want you to think about the ocean. Any ocean you’ve ever seen. Normally, when people picture an ocean, they also see a sandy beach. It just goes hand in hand. You can’t see one without the other. That’s the same scenario with you and me. I can’t picture my life without you. Suvi, I’ve made a _lot_ of mistakes in my life, but if every single one had to happen to get me right here, in this moment with you, then I forgive myself for all of them. I need you to know that I love you wholly, and largely and selflessly. With that being said, I need at ask you a question.” Sara turned around to Scott behind her and reached out her free hand.

Scott placed the little black box in Sara’s hand the very time Suvi’s eyes grew wide. Seeing the box, Suvi knew what Sara was planning to ask. Her heart rate spiked to a speed she was hyper aware of.

Ryder let go of Suvi’s hand and clung to the box with both hands. “There are a hundred things I could thank you for. But I think if I had to thank you for _one_ thing, it would be for crawling into the darkness with me. Because in doing so, you drug me out of there. I would not have survived had you not saved me. Suvi, you’ve got me. You _really_ have me. And I don’t just mean parts of me, I mean you have control over my emotions, completely. I am yours in every way possible. So there’s nothing else in this lifetime I’d rather do than to officially make you mine. Now, I’m kind of in a dress here, so I can’t really get on one knee but-” Sara chuckled and looked up to Suvi’s water-filled eyes. She slowly opened the box and watched Suvi cover her mouth in shock. “Suvi Anwar, will you marry me?”

Doctor Anwar lost all ability to speak at the sound of those four words. With tears cascading down her cheeks, she sniffled, trying to bring some sense of control back to herself. She looked at the ring and back up to Sara’s timid eyes and nodded ‘yes’.

The crowd roared with applause as Sara forced herself onto Suvi, sweeping her up in a crushing embrace and kissing her fervently. The very feeling of having Suvi in her arms was the sense of belonging and normalcy Sara always needed.

After the ceremony, numerous groups of people approached the couple and gave them their congratulations on their engagement. Sara was used to the publicity and it no longer bothered her. Suvi, however, was new to the spotlight and she hadn’t gotten used to it yet. Besides, Doctor Anwar had different plans of her own for the evening.

The very first moment the couple were away from most of the crowd, Suvi took the opportunity to ask Ryder the question that’s been burning in her mind since the proposal. She reached out for Sara’s shoulder and brought her closer to keep her voice low. “Promise me something.”

“Yes, anything.” Sara smiled.

“The first chance we get, can we _please_ get out of here?” The redhead whined with a restrained sense of urgency.

Sara moved away and looked to Suvi in confusion. “Do you not want to party? I’m sure the crew is gonna’ want to celebrate after all this.”

“No, Sara, I don’t want to party.” Suvi shook her head slowly, hoping Sara would catch on.

Cluelessly, Ryder felt a bit disappointed her new fiancée didn’t want to celebrate their engagement. “What’s the rush, are you not having fun?”

The smallest bit of frustration crept over Suvi as she looked back up to the blonde. “It’s not that, I just want us to have some fun of our own.” Suvi pressed her body fully into Ryder’s.

Suvi’s not-so-hidden messages finally hit Sara. Realizing that Suvi wanted her, Ryder instantly grew eager to leave. She had been hankering for the return of Suvi’s body on hers, even more so than usual. “Oh.” Sara cleared her throat and looked around for her Mother. “Let me just-”

“Hey, Ryder, Doc. This champagne isn’t gonna’ drink itself!” Drack hollered, making his way to the Vortex with PeeBee.

Ryder wrapped an arm around Suvi who was still pressed against her and yelled over to the krogan. “You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up with you later!”

“You’re not going to attend your own party?”

Ryder turned around, startled at her Mother’s voice behind her. “Oh, uh, actually, Suvi and I are just going to um..”

“We’re going to freshen up first.” Suvi saved Ryder from the crippling embarrassment of making up some poor excuse to her Mother. “With all the crying I did this evening, I need to touch up my makeup. You know how it is.” The redhead chuckled.

Ellen crossed her arms and arched her brow. “Right, well I’m turning in for the night. Congratulations to both you.” Ellen gave the two women a hug and turned to walk away as she shouted over her shoulder. “Have fun, you two!”

Suvi’s face flushed bright pink at Ellen’s assumptions.

Sara laughed at Suvi’s reaction and tried to console her. “Relax. She already knows we share a room and a bed together. I’m sure she knows what that entails. I just didn’t want to actually _tell_ her what we-”

Suvi grabbed Ryder’s hand and pulled her down to her level. “Can we _please_ go to our bedroom?”

Within the privacy of the Pathfinder’s quarters, Suvi turned locked the door and walked over to her lover who stood waiting on her. She turned around in front of Sara, giving her all sorts of green lights to finally undress her.

Ryder slowly took the straps of Suvi’s dress and worked them over her shoulders, down to her waist, and down to the floor, slowly revealing more skin as she pulled. She couldn’t help her erratic breathing as her breath tickled the back of Suvi’s neck. “I want to breathe you in and swallow you whole.”

Suvi turned back around only covered by her underwear. She turned Sara around and slowly unzipped the blue dress and let it fall to the ground. She placed small kisses over Sara’s bare back, causing the blonde to lose even more control of her respirations.

Ryder quickly turned around and grabbed Suvi’s shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. “I’ve been fantasizing about you for the past three nights. With all the bustle of the ceremony, I’ve been unable to do anything about it, so I’m going to show you what I plan on doing about it right now.”

Suvi’s face turned beet-red. She grunted as Sara swept her off her feet and planted her on the bed. She sat up just long enough for Sara to unclasp the back of her bra and plumped back down onto the bed.

Sara quickly curled her fingers underneath the elastic of Suvi’s panties and pulled them off hurriedly. While gawking at Suvi, Sara took just a few seconds to get herself naked.

The blonde laid her body on top of Suvi’s and matched her lips with hers. She could taste the lightness of the champagne Suvi had earlier that evening, and drew a deep breath in. That same aroma of perfume had driven Sara wild.

Ryder pulled up on Suvi’s right leg and worked her leg between hers. She felt Suvi wet and willing for whatever Sara was about to do.

The pressure of Sara’s thigh already caused Suvi to whine in anticipation. She ground her hips against Sara’s leg, not allowing herself to be patient. She hooked her arm around Sara’s neck for stability as she bucked her hips repeatedly.

The feeling of Suvi riding against her leg gave her chills. The motions Suvi was making caused her own leg to grind between Sara’s. She grunted in a mixture of pleasure and frustration and continued to grind with Suvi.

The redhead sat up and placed herself in Sara’s lap. She kissed her neck, picking up traces of her salty skin. Suvi wedged her hand between them and down between Ryder’s legs.

“Holy fuck that feels amazing.” Sara strained to her the whole sentence out in one piece. Everything Suvi was doing to her caused her to react a little stronger with each movement of her finger and trace of her tongue. Sara allowed herself to let go as much as she pleased. There was no one on the ship to listen in and no one to interrupt. Sara tilted her head back, closed her eyes and moaned louder than Suvi had ever heard.

Once Sara had opened her eyes again, they were glowing blue from her biotics. At first glance it scared Suvi, never having seen it before.

“Don’t let it scare you.” Ryder panted and kept her eyes closed to refrain from frightening Suvi any further. “Suvi, I love you so much.”

The doctor didn’t let it distract her. “I love you, too, Sara, very much.” She whined and kept her motions fluid until Sara climaxed.

Sara only took two seconds to catch her breath until she pushed Suvi back into the bed and got to work doing exactly what she knew Suvi wanted. She positioned herself between her thighs and let her tongue take over.

“For fuck’s sake.” Suvi panted. “Sara, I won’t last long.” The scot whimpered in attempt to keep as quiet as possible as her lover went down on her.

Sara removed her tongue long enough to give Suvi demands. “Scream.”

“What?”

“Nobody can hear you, and I know you want to be loud.” Sara kept her eyes placed on Suvi as she continued using her tongue to tip Suvi over the edge. 

Suvi moaned louder each second. She reached back and clung to the headboard for stability as Sara ran her tongue over her slit. The constant motion finally caused Suvi to come crashing down- twice.

Sara and Suvi lied wrapped up in each other’s arms as Ryder played with the Scot’s red hair. “Is that what it’s like for you?”

Suvi looked up at Sara for her to elaborate.

“Sorry, I meant- Well when you were working on that cure for a month and I was just- alone, not knowing when you’d be finished. Is that what it’s like for you when I leave for missions?” Sara asked, feeling a bit guilty after having realized how it feels.

“Sometimes.” Suvi answered honestly.

“I’m sorry. Suvi, I’m really sorry for all of it.” Sara apologized and sat up, ridden with guilt.

“Sara, you don’t have to justify yourself to me. You’re the Pathfinder. You give people _homes_ , you give them _real lives_.” Suvi offered assuring words to her girlfriend and sat up to console her. “You have a long list of priorities, Sara, and I know how important it is to keep up with them all.”

Ryder whipped her head around and crunched her face in confusion. “Yes, I may have a long list of important things to do. Some count as priorities and some don’t. I’ve gotten some of them confused along the way, but right now, I need you to hear me when I say this.”

Suvi looked up to the blonde with concerning eyes and nodded her head. “Okay.”

“The second I put that ring on your finger, so many things were cleared up for me.” Ryder looked into Suvi’s pale blue eyes and smiled. “You’re the _only_ thing that matters. You’re my first priority.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue and one-shots await! I would love to hear some of your ideas. If you have anything specific you’d like to see, let me know it! You can contact me on tumblr- theanwarrior, or you can simply leave a comment letting me know what you’d like to see! Thanks so much for your endless support. I’ll be back soon with fresh content!


End file.
